Frontline
by AxMxzainyxfan
Summary: It was just a hail storm. Then something went horribly wrong, and now Naomi has been tossed into Middle Earth...and where's Tess? Legolas x OC and Eomer x OC
1. Prologue

Title: Frontline

ULTIMATE Disclaimer that last forever and ever in this story: I Own Nothing. *cept Naomi and Tess* and i'm not making any profit out of this story (Cos girls just wanna have fuuuun)

Prologue

"Do you haaaave....the king of hearts?"

"Go fish," Tess huffed at another dissatisfying answer and picked up yet _another_ card off the deck. Naomi whom was on her back staring at her last card, held a hand out to Tess.

"King of clubs please," She requested nonchalantly. Tess stared in disbelief at her best friend before tossing the card at her.

"I win...again," Naomi said placing the pair of clubs next to her large pile of other pairs.

"You have to have super-sight! Or...or you have to be able to see my cards someway!" Tess cried in protest, Naomi turned her blue gaze to Tess with a smile.

"I was staring at my cards and the roof the whole time," Tess turned her own brown gaze to the roof in an effort to find Naomi's secret weapon, only to see the white ceiling and the light which made white spots dot her vision as she stared out the window. At 21 years of age Tess was still much of a child at heart, her elbow length hair was dyed dark red brown and her eyes always glowed with laughter. Looking at her one would think she was to be a mother with her caring happy ways. Knowing her was a completely different story, as Tess was part of TGR. The branch in policing that required absolute peak physical abilities and bravery to face terrifying dangers in order to protect the innocent in situations too horrifying to mention out loud. No wonder she was part fruit-cake with job like that.

"Wow, the storm is still going at it," She sighed, Tess' apartment was on the 16th floor and the usually beautiful view of the sea was blocked by a heavy sheet of rain. Suddenly the lights flickered, once, twice, then everything went dark.

"What the...?"

"Damn, the power must be out! Wait here, i'll go find a torch," Tess said as she stood and walked forward, promptly tripping over Naomi, who still lay sprawled out on the ground.

"WAAH! OOOF!" Tess impacted into the floor harshly and Naomi groaned whilst rubbing her hip. A crack of lightening made both women jump, the room briefly illuminated by the bolt of light.

"What the F*** was that!?" Naomi screeched angrily looking at the glass door out onto the small balcony.

"That was called 'lightening'," Tess said sitting up next to Naomi.

"No, I mean something was out there!"

"Naomi we're on the sixteenth floor! What the hell could get up he--," Another flash of lightning cracked across the sky and proved Naomi's sight, someone was indeed standing in front of the glass door. Neither moved as the flash faded back into darkness, the rain suddenly seemed to pelt down harder and after a second they realized that it was hail crashing against the walls and windows. Another flash of lightening and the figure was gone. The hail fell harder. Suddenly there was a different kind of crack and Naomi screamed. The hail was falling so harshly that it had smashed through the window.

"HOLY SHIT!" Naomi swore loudly, Tess was on her feet in a moment, grabbing a nearby pillow and tossing it to Naomi.

"Hide your head and get into the kitchen!" Tess called out over the rain and hail, which had seemed to decide to pelt the window with fist sized chunks of ice. Naomi stood with the pillow hiding her face when she heard Tess cry in pain. Peaking out from the pillow Naomi saw Tess collapse to the ground.

"TESS!" Forgetting the pillow Naomi ran to her buddy and turned her over, shielding Tess with her back. A crack of lightening aloud Naomi to inspect the damage, which was a heavily bleeding dent in her friend's forehead. Naomi sat sickened as the blood rushed freely down Tess' face and over her own hands.

"Tess! Wake up and speak to me woman! I don't know about stuff like this!!" Naomi cried trying to stop the blood flow with a near-by jacket. When she received no reply her blood ran cold and she shivered at the harsh wind that rushed through the smashed glass, demanding attention by taking away Naomi's warmth.

"Tess...?" Naomi throat clogged up as she stared down through the darkness at her friend. The last thing Naomi managed to think about was the splitting pain that tore across the back of her cranium as her eyes slid closed and she collapsed on top of her comatose friend, the fuzzy darkness consuming her senses and consciousness.


	2. Chapter One: Wow's Ow's How's and Whos

Chapter One: Wow's Ow's How's and Whos

Slowly, little by little, bit by bit Naomi was able to regain her senses. First was the throbbing in the back of her head, a ringing in her ears, a tingle in her toes. Second was the awareness of being on her back, a light sheet draped over her, soft breaths in and out through her nose, the smell of wood and damp earth after rain. Third was the peaceful sound of a bird singing a morning tune, a fuzzy feeling in her mouth, the sound of water running, a cool breeze softly caressing her face, the urge to run to the toilet and pee for 20 minutes straight. Naomi's eyes flickered open and she raised an eyebrow in question. This was definitely NOT Tess' damaged apartment in the middle of a storm, or even after a storm.

So she came to the conclusion she was dead.

Until the pain of needing to pee hit her again. Then she decided she was still alive.

Slowly sitting up Naomi looked around the room, she was currently in a bed (a very SOFT bed) in a yellow cream room. A dresser and closet stood on the far wall, with a door to her left and what she presumed to be an open balcony to her right, due to the large slightly transparent curtain pulled across the gap, casting a creamy light over the room. Feeling peaceful and rather content she reach a hand to her head with a sigh, finding a bandage wrapped securely around it. She dragged a hand through the loose strand of her blonde hair that fell to her waist in straight waves.

"Well that's new," Naomi remarked, when she'd fallen unconscious her hair had only just brushed the top of her shoulders. Whilst wondering how long she'd been under for she slid to the right side of the bed and swung her legs around to the floor. She stood slowly and kept her balance by holding onto the side table, trying to stop the dull throbbing in the back of her head. Whilst waiting for the dizziness to pass she studied herself. A cream dress with the bell sleeves fitted her comfortably, the scoop neckline rounded at the top of her cleavage showing off her chest and collar bone, whilst making it looked modest. The bottom of the dress fell loosely from its place at hugging her waist. Another soft breeze flitted through the the curtain and rustled her dress slightly. Curiosity gained the better of her and she carefully shuffled over to the curtain, pulling the silk like fabric apart she found that there it was indeed a small balcony. A soft gasp left her mouth as she observed the surrounding landscape. High mountains covered in trees of greens, browns, golds and oranges, water cascaded at irregular intervals and heights, rushing through rather than around the structures. The beautiful buildings blended into the surrounding, the trees growing through them instead of chopped down. Walking out the few steps she rested her hands on the cool stone, her grey blue eyes absorbing the scenery.

"Wow...," Naomi's words were lost in another small breeze that lifted up her hair as if playing with it, the curtains behind her billowing out around her. She smiled gleefully at the sensation, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. The wind dropped and she opened her eyes once again and looked below her at the garden, and blinked in surprise when she found someone staring up at her. A young man with a strong chin, defined cheek bones, strong looking but not overly muscular and blonde hair that reached his shoulders, the top half pulled back into a plait. What made Naomi's breath catch in her throat though was his vibrant blue eyes that bore into her own. With his bewildered expression and head tilted slightly, Naomi couldn't help but chuckle (with her hand over her mouth of course) before waving and retreating backwards with a little smile, the curtains blowing around her before hiding her from his view, as if the room wanted to keep her all for itself.

"I wonder who _he_ was," Naomi spoke out softy before sitting back in her bed.

Legolas had been wandering the gardens since his arrival in Rivendell and had decided to take a rest in one of the western ones that overlooked the valley. The peaceful sounds filled his pointed ears and calmed his spirit.

"Wow...," A feminine voice whispered somewhere above, the sound (which, even though was said softly had been picked up by his keen hearing) intrigued him. This word had been said in the tongue of the human race, yet it had an accent he had never before heard. Tilting his head up he found it was a young woman, but this certain female seemed to glow as the curtain billowed behind her and her hair swirled like pale, liquid gold waves around her frame. Her smile was peaceful and as she opened her eyes he found that the grey blue orbs contained ease and hidden strength. Legolas found he must have been staring as she chuckled delicately before waving lightly and receding back into the curtains that seemed to engulf her. With her cheeky smile imprinted into his mind he walked onwards, a smirk of his own plastered to his face. That is how his respected friend Aragorn found him.

"And what have you found in Rivendell that is to your liking, Legolas?"

"I happened to chance upon an enchanting maiden," Legolas stated with a grin, this peaked Aragorn's interest as he had never known his friend to take an interest in many women.

"And what would this 'enchanting maiden' be known as?"

"I know not, but it would surely have to be a title like Amaion or Ruara," Legolas said, her picture brought forth to the front of his mind once again.

"You think it possible you dreamt her?" Aragorn asked, questioning the name Ruara which meant Dream Woman in elvish.

"Her language was that of yours Aragorn, but her accent was nothing i've ever heard before,"

"So then you spoke to her?"

"Nay, she said but one word from above me whilst observing the scenery, though I known not what the word meant," Legolas brought a finger to his chin in thought.

"What was this word? Do you remember the pronunciation?"

"She spoke the word 'Wow',"

Naomi woke once again, although this time feeling a lot stiffer than she had last time and the throb in the back of her head was more perceivable. As she opened her eyes to the pain she wondered if she had imagined walking to the balcony and seeing the statuesque man with blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Oh, you have woken at last," A soft voice said beside her. Naomi turned her head slowly to the left and felt her eyes widen at what she saw. A staggeringly beautiful woman stood next to her bed with a tray of food in her delicate hands. Her dark brown locks fell in ripples to her waist, and her dark blue eyes pierced heavily into Naomi's so intently that Naomi had to move her gaze back to the ceiling.

'What's with everyone and blue eyes?' Naomi thought puzzled, before slowly pulling herself into a seat position, leaning back against her pillows.

"I am Arwen Undómiel, The Lady of Imladris. Though you may call me Arwen," The woman said kindly, setting the tray down on a side table before strolling over and kneeling next to the bed.

"What is your name?" She asked kindly with a small smile.

"Naomi Jackson," Naomi said tentatively, Arwen nodded happily.

"Good, now before I ask any more questions of you, would you like something to eat or drink? Lady Naomi of the Jackson?"

"Ah just Naomi is okay, and yes please," Naomi asked politely. Arwen nodded again and stood up, turning to the side table.

"You know-,"

"AAAH!!!" Arwen jumped, dropping the apple she was inspecting as Naomi screamed loudly whilst shuffling across the bed away from her.

"Lady Naomi watch out--!" Arwen was too late and Naomi fell backwards off the side of the bed, landing with a hard 'thunk' on the floor. Arwen, who was in a mild state of shock and was unsure whether to try and approach Naomi or not, frowned in confusion.

"Are you...alright?" She asked softly, trying to peek over the bed. Naomi popped back up, holding the back of her head with one hand and pointing at Arwen's head with the other.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR _EARS_!?!?" Naomi cried vehemently as she stood up on unsteady feet.

"Arwen! I heard cries! What troubles have been found?" An older looking man with brown hair (who Naomi presumed was Arwen's father) rushed into the room, an old man in a grey cloak and a middle aged man in a navy blue tunic and pants following him.

"And there's another one! What the hell! WHERE AM I!?" Naomi hollered backing up until she was stuck against a wall, smacking into it so hard that she bumped her head again.

"Ow...,"

"Please, my lady, calm down or you may hurt yourself again!" The man in blue stated taking a few steps forward, his hands up in a sign of peace.

"Well I don't know how I hurt myself in the first pla--," Naomi froze, the memories of the storm, the lightening, the hail smashing through the glass door, the man in the hooded cloak...

"TESS!" Naomi's head snapped up as she remembered the image of her best friend's forehead bleeding, it was rushing all down her face, over Naomi's hands, onto the floor, pooling, it wouldn't stop there was too much, so much blood--

"LADY NAOMI OF JACKSON!" a rough shaking brought Naomi back to her current position, calm teal eyes were set before her and large warm hands gripped her upper arms. Which is just as well because Naomi's legs promptly gave out.

"Tess...is she here too?" Naomi sobbed, tears starting to leak out.

"I fear this 'Tess' is not here," Naomi sobbed a little harder at this new piece information.

"Then...what...h-how...when did I...?" Naomi trailed off, the questions too numerous for her to process in her upset state.

"Lady Naomi, I ask that you take a breath in, your face is going blue," The man asked calmly, though concern was laced through his words. Naomi let out a laugh which sounded more like a snort. The snort turned into a chuckle, which turned back into a hiccuped sob. No longer caring who this man was, she shoved her head into his chest and cried. She cried for her lack of knowledge, for Tess and for herself and how she managed to wind up in such a strange predicament. After some time Naomi realized she was being rocked back and forth, with large circles being rubbed around her back and a soothing feminine murmur behind her. Naomi's sobs subsided, and only a few tears escaped her eyes now.

"What is she saying?" Naomi whispered to the man rocking her.

"She is singing for your friend, for her to have a safe passage to her next destination with all the other souls, she sings in hopes of guiding her missing spirit to somewhere where you can, one day, meet her again," The man's voice rumbled through his chest and soothed Naomi. Arwen's beautiful signing put her in a state of calmness again. Soon the singing stopped and Naomi allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, before being helped back into bed.

"Here, drink this my dear," The old man in the grey clothing said with a kind smile before passing her a cup of hot liquid. Naomi blew on the substance before taking a little sip. It was tea, flavored with honey and citrus and Naomi smiled slightly as the warm substance melted down her chest to pool in her stomach.

"Now, I do believe it is time for a few proper introductions!" The man said cheerfully, Naomi trusted this man, he made her feel uplifted and safe.

"This is Master Elrond, he is the Lord of Rivendell, where we currently are, Arwen is his daughter and they are the two of many Elves that reside in Middle-Earth," The old man spoke, Naomi nodded gently, showing she was following (and only believing because she was seeing).

"This is Aragorn, or Strider as he is known by the Hobbits," The old man said gesturing to the man in Navy blue, who nodded his head with a small smile.

"And I am Gandalf the Grey, a wizard you might know my power as," He smiled again.

"Oh my dear lord...," Was all Naomi managed to say.


	3. Chapter Two: One, Two, Three New Faces

Chapter 2: One, Two, Three. New Faces

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three, very good Naomi!" Arwen complimented Naomi as she went through several stances. Beautifully carved dual long-knives rested in her gloved hands, given to her from Lord Elrond. The black blades were as long as from the tip of her middle finger to her elbow, and hooked at the handle end. The hilts had handguards that were angled into a point on one side to protect Naomi's knuckles as she gripped them. The pommel on each of the long-knives curved out slightly, and had black gems encrusted into them. Naomi loved them, they were light and felt like extensions of her arms. Which Aragorn told her was a good thing, and that her awareness of the blades was a good head start for her training. It appeared that Elrond had given her the blades worth a purpose in mind ( although that purpose remained a secret to Naomi) and a few days after she was on her feet again, she was being taught how to use them. Not only the blades, but the skill of the bow and arrow was also being taught to her.

That part of training was progressing........_slowly_.

"Lift the bow up more, pull the string back harder, concentrate on your target, you are not concentrati-,"

"SHUT UP! I'm trying! But you're stressing me out!" Naomi called out, trying not to lose her focus.

"But you need to concentrate or you'll hurt someone,"

"I know that Arago--AH!" The bow string twanged out of her fingers and slapped across her bare forearm, this caused Naomi to jolt, which in turn caused the arrow that was notched to go flying in the wrong direction. When a thump sounded that signified that the arrow was imbedded into something Naomi peeked open her eyes. Aragorn wore a look of surprise as he stood frozen, the arrow lodged a hand width away from his head into the tree he was leaning against. Naomi's laughter could not be contained as Aragorn's surprise melted into one of annoyance and unhappiness. Swiftly pulling the arrow out of the tree he sighed.

"Perhaps we should resume archery tomorrow," he stated rather than asked, calmly walking away from the tree to where Naomi stood.

"Awwww! No, I really wanna get this!" Naomi complained shaking the bow before hugging it tightly.

"And i'm not going until I do," She stuck out her tongue as a final statement before snatching the arrow out of Aragorn's hand.

"If it will please they lady then so be it, I shall warn all heading this way what they should very well encounter, and that they might reach the Valinor earlier than intended," Aragorn said nodding his head in a bow before walking off through the trees.

"'They might reach the Valinor earlier than intended'," Naomi mimicked before rolling her eyes and setting up her stance again. She had no idea that Aragorn seriously intended to warn people of her presence.

Walking through the halls Aragorn encountered Elrond, who was in fact looking for a report on Naomi's progress.

"Arwen has informed me that she is working well with the art of the blade, how does she in the art of the bow and arrow?"

"At this moment she is practicing, and i can assure you that no number of the enemy will be able to pass her," Aragorn said looking back the way he came from, praying that no one would get seriously injured by Naomi's practicing. Elrond having interpreted his words wrong nodded.

"Good to hear, she will need much skill if she is to survive in Middle Earth, during these dark times," Elrond muttered the last part, sorrow flashing through his brown eyes for but a moment.

_TWANG_

Naomi waited with her eyes closed, hoping for the sound of the arrow sinking into a tree. But like the last few hundred times there was no satisfying thump and she sighed in dismay. The sun was well past the middle of the sky and Naomi was becoming hungry, not only that but she was sweaty and dirty from constantly running off to find the arrows that missed their target. Finally deciding that she'd tried her hardest she gathered up all the arrows and placed them into the quiver strapped to her right hip and slug the bow over her shoulder before starting her trek back to her room. This trek was filled with much tripping and swearing at the dress she currently wore. It was a plain white dress with a v neck line and floaty sleeves that only reached her elbows. A blue sash with golden vine patterns running alone the edges was tied around her waist, making the dress hug her waist nicely before falling to the ground, dragging slightly behind her. But Naomi not knowing the layout of the paths well enough ended up trekking through trees and shrubs and bushes. Her hair which had been tied back nicely and plaited was pulled out and left to hang around her smudged face.

"You can gimme long hair, an elven dress, and elven bow and stick me in fr_eakin_' ELF Land and. Nothing. Changes!" Naomi growled, trying to unlatch her dress from the 27th bush it had caught in.

Yeah. She was counting.

"My fair maiden, do you require any assistance?" A deep voice with a strange timbre (that reminded her of a Canadian accent) asked. Naomi looked up to see a man with dark, strawberry, blonde hair on a chestnut horse. He had a beard and a round shield and sword, which instantly put Naomi on her guard.

"No, I am _quite_ alright," Naomi said sarcastically, still tugging on her dress.

"Are you entirely sure?" He asked tilting his head.

"No I am not!" Naomi cried frustrated throwing her fists out to her sides. The man blinked, obviously unused to being spoken to in such a tone, before he dismounted and rushed over to her.

"Remain still and I shall have you free in but a heart beat," He said flashing her a smile before kneeling and inspecting her tangled dress. Naomi rolled her eyes.

'Everyone here speaks so _formally_,' she thought in mild disdain. What she would give for someone else to know the meaning of her swear words!

"So what is such beguiling lady doing in the middle of the forest may I ask?" The man question whilst he worked.

"Such a _what_?" Naomi asked raising an eyebrow at the man's strange vocabulary.

"Oh forgive me, are you not familiar with such literature? I presumed you to be a woman of high-class, my lady," He said with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine, but you see i'm not from around here, so I don't really know what everyone means all the time...," Naomi said trailing off as her dress came loose.

"Oh! Thanks,"

"It is drawback to my life," The man said taking Naomi's hand as he stood and gave it a kiss. Naomi flushed, unused to being treated so lady-like.

"Be that as it may, where are you journeying?"

"Well I was heading back to Lord Elrond's place and--,"

"You are an elf then?" He asked cutting her off.

"Nah, i'm human," Naomi said pulling her bow back onto her shoulder.

"Then what is your business there? If I may ask?"

"Well I became....lost recently, and he is letting me stay until i figure out where i'm off to next,"

"You travel then? By yourself?" The man asked seeming completely happy questioning everything about her. Afraid he was soon going to announce his love for her and try to sweep her away to a castle somewhere she sighed.

"Look I really have to get going-,"

"If you are headed to Rivendell I would be honored to let you ride with me," He said taking her hand again.

"Ah, well you see I don't really know you and-,"

"Oh forgive me! I have not introduce myself to ye, I am Boromir, eldest son of Denethor II, Steward of Gondor," He said bowing deeply, Naomi sighed again at him always cutting her off before doing a little curtsy.

"I am Naomi Jackson,"

"Well Lady Naomi of the Jackson, can I offer you transportation to Rivendell?"

"Oh! Well I don't want to waste your time--,"

"It is of no inconvenience, I am headed that way myself," Naomi weighed the options, if he was heading that way it would be fine.

'Besides, I don't think people in the middle ages randomly picked up women with bows and carried them of...f.....,' Naomi thought she may have to rethink her tactics. But for now this Boromir was heading the the House of Elrond, and in all honesty Naomi was sure she'd just get lost again.

"Well, if you're heading that way I might as well catch a lift with you," Naomi said with a smile. Boromir walked her to his horse before lifting her up into the saddle, due to the dress Naomi had to sit side-saddle, before he mounting up in front of her.

"I am sorry, My Lady, but there will be no time for hunting, I really must get to Rivendell,"

"That's....too...bad...," Naomi said, nearly breaking into laughter.

"Hold on," Boromir told her before he nudge the horse onwards. Naomi wrapped her arms around Boromir's chest as the horse gained speed.

By the time the two reached Rivendell it was sunset, and one of Naomi's legs had fallen asleep on her.

"Naomi! You are safe! Thank the Valor!" Arwen cried rushing down the steps to meet her as Boromir lifted her down.

"Arwen, yeah I'm all good, Boromir here gave me a li-iiiiift!" Naomi's leg promptly gave out on her and she nearly fell to the ground, if it weren't for Boromir holding her steady.

"Oh, thanks," Naomi said nodding to him before trying to rub feeling back into her leg.

"Naomi...why are you so filthy?" Arwen asked when she straightened up again.

"I-,"

"Well there is no time for that, you must go and take a bath before dinner is served!" Arwen said nudging her towards the stairs.

"Nyye, Oh! Thank-you Boromir!" Naomi called waving to him before she was ushered up the steps and into a hall. Although half way to her rooms someone ran into Arwen.

"Ah! So sorry m'lady! But I heard that Master Frodo is up!" The little man said with a bow.

"Yes he is indeed, do you know where his room is Sam?" Arwen asked gently, smiling at him as he fidgeted with a frown.

"Not quite yet...,"

"Arwen you show him! I know where my room is," Naomi said cheerfully, Arwen nodded before placing a hand on the little man's back.

"Sam, this is Lady Naomi of the Jackson, Naomi this is Samwise Gamgee, he is of the Hobbit race,"

"Nice to meet you Miss Naomi, you c'n just call me Sam though," Sam said with an awkward bow.

"Nice to meet you too, though I must be off for a bath," Naomi said about to leave, Sam flushed red and Arwen let out a chuckle. Naomi realized her error in mentioning what she was doing to a man and bowed tense manner before smiling and waving. Sighing she walked around several more corridors and corners...before smacking into someone.

"Aaaaaah! Shit, shit, sorry!" Naomi slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she blurted out.

"It's...no error?" The man said uncertainly. Naomi stepped back to see who she ran into and found Aragorn and the man from the garden.

"Oh wow! It's you!" Naomi said pointing a finger at him and chuckling a little at the irony.

"Ah...oh wow, it's you?" The blonde man tried imitating her way of speaking, before pointing at her as well. Naomi thinking this was adorable burst into a fit of giggles before nodding.

"Haha, cool,"

"Naomi, this is Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm," Aragorn said starting the introductions.

"Oh! I'm Naomi Jackson," Naomi said holding her hand out, meaning for a handshake, instead Legolas took her hand and kissed it gently. Naomi's face instantly heated up as he smiled at her.

"Naomi, why in Middle Earth are you that filthy?" Aragorn asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"_Someone_ decided to let me practice archery on my own! So when it came time for me to leave I had no idea where I was going and this freakin' dress is so hard to trek in I ended up getting saved by some guy name Boromir,"

"I see," Aragorn said thoughtfully whilst chuckling.

"Oh yes, Aragorn told me about your archery skills,"

"Yeah, I bet he told you I was a _killer_ shot," Her sarcasm was once again missed, but not by Aragorn who found this situation very amusing.

"No actually he told me you could do well with a large amount of more practice," Legolas said looking to Aragorn, who by this time was shaking his head and trying to contain his laughter.

"If you like, I could try to aid you in you lessons?" Legolas offered kindly. Naomi's heart leapt into her throat at the prospect of spending more time with this Woodland elf.

"That would be VERY much appreciated," Naomi said grinning.

"I look forward to it," Legolas said, lifting Naomi's hand a kissing it gently once more.


	4. Chapter Three: This Should Be Interestin

Chapter 3: This Should Be Interesting

"Naomi?" the deep voice of the elven master called out to Naomi, who sat in the library, surrounded by books of all sizes and colors.

"Yes, Lord Elrond?" Closing the book in front of her gently, she stood, the green dress she was wearing floated gently around her legs, the gold trim sparkling in the early morning light.

"You have surly noticed the manner of races that have been gathering here?" Naomi nodded her head. Along with Boromir and Legolas, were other humans, elves and a few dwarfs that she had seen walking through the front gate.

"They are here to decide the fate of Middle Earth, and I ask for you to join the secret council this morning," Elrond's seriousness startled her, but Naomi nodded never-the-less.

"If you think I should go, I'll do it," Lord Elrond smiled gently at her before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you will be able to find your place here, for I do not think you shall ever return to your old home," Naomi's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes grew wide as her head snapped up to meet his gaze.

"Ever?" A small whisper left Naomi's lips as she sat back down on the bench, her eyes seeing nothing but past images. Her home, her friends, her family, Tess...

"Naomi, I realize that this will be a difficult task, but I think that finding a life of your own here would be for the best," Elrond said softly as he kneeled and grasped her limp hands.

"That is why I ask you to the meeting, for a great journey shall be held, and you apart of it,"

Something flashed across Elrond's eyes, some unknown emotion, some secret thought. He didn't look unhappy about it though, so Naomi nodded her head and decided to trust the wise man's words.

"Will you accompany me to the meeting destination, Milady?" Elrond asked standing and holding his arm out for Naomi. She smiled and stood slowly, slipping her arm around his elbow. The two walked in comfortable silence for most of the way, Naomi taking in the beautiful atmosphere of Rivendell.

"So tell me child, how goes your archery lessons?" Elrond asked out of the blue, Naomi chuckled nervously.

"Aragorn still doesn't like teaching me without a tree in front of him, but Legolas has been a large help," Naomi beamed at the thought of the handsome young elf, his blue eyes surfacing in her mind and making her heart beat fast. The feeling bubbled over and she broke into a large and cheesy grin, making Elrond chortle. Naomi's bottom lip raised to a pout and she frowned as a red blush spread across her cheeks. Before she could say anything though they turned and walked through a set of four pillars before coming upon a platform of stone, a pedestal in the middle with a semi-circle of chairs around it. Nearly all of these chairs were filled with men, elves and dwarves and when Lord Elrond and Naomi appeared everyone stood respectfully. Gandalf, Boromir and Legolas all smiled to her and Naomi flushed slightly at the attention, before she turned to Elrond and bowed, taking a seat next to Aragorn, who nodded to her. Taking a quick glance around Naomi sighed, she was the only woman. Moving her mind away from the matter she studied her surroundings. A large tree stood tall and powerful stood behind Elrond, and other vegetation was strewn about the place. The beauty of the area was as breath-taking as the rest of Rivendell. Suddenly what little murmurs there had been between people ceased and with silence pulled over the crowd Elrond began.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor, Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." He announced gravely, looking at everyone in turn.

"Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom…Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond instructed to a small man on the opposite side of the circle to Naomi, gesturing to the pedestal in the middle of the circle. The small man, Naomi realized, was a hobbit. He had shining blue eyes that were hesitant and black curls that framed his face. He took hesitant steps forward before finally reaching out and placing a small gold ring in the center of the pedestal. Gasps and murmurs broke into the silence, but Naomi couldn't understand why.

Wasn't it just a ring?

The hobbit Frodo returned to his seat, and seemed to sigh out with something like relief, a tiny smile gracing his lips. Naomi watched everyone's reactions to the ring, they were all staring at the metal band, either with astonishment and anger, or confusion, disgust and slight fear. Boromir obviously felt nothing like that, as he regarded the ring carefully before standing.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand', Isildur's bane in found...," Boromir was slowly moving forward to the pedestal. Something was wrong with this situation and Naomi glanced at Elrond, who had looked over to Gandalf, whom was watching Boromir with concern. The man's hand was slowly reaching out, and when Naomi thought her heart could bear no more Elrond stood and called out, as did Gandalf.

"Boromir!" Elrond called, but what Gandalf was saying Naomi had no idea. Darkness rolled over the sun as Gandalf's words echoed around her head. Naomi's breathing sped up and she bent forward, gripping her head tightly between her hands. Pressure built up behind her eyes and Naomi thought she was going to cry, her head pounding harder and harder with each syllable Gandalf pronounced.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!" A crack across the sky was the end to Gandalf's words. Naomi missed whatever was next said as her head was still ponding as heavily as her heart as she tried to regain her breath. She was vaguely aware that many eyes were on her, and that Aragorn was talking to her, gripping her shoulder gently. Finally the pounding stopped and Naomi raised herself from her position of hunched over her knees and looked to the ring, glaring hostilely at it. Everyone seemed to know she was going to be alright and continued on. Naomi almost let out an exasperated yell when Boromir stood again (as he had retreated to his seat during Gandalf's words).

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use the ring?" He started pacing slightly, looking at everyone, except Naomi, whom was rather frightened that Gandalf would have to speak out again. She stored a note in the back of her mind to ask Gandalf about the dark words and why they affected her so, for later.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!" Aragorn picked up on Naomi's slight shaking and spoke out for the first time.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can, the One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master," Boromir then turned to the dark haired man.

"And what, would a ranger know of this matter?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Before Naomi could slap him across the face Legolas jumped up.

"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance," Whatever Legolas had said was obviously a big thing, for everyone released gasps and murmurs.

"Aragorn? This....is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked in disbelief with wide eyes.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas said, his brows furrowed over dark blue eyes. Naomi didn't know who Isildur or Arathorn were, but being an heir to anything usually meant business. Turning her head Naomi looked at the man beside her, who wearily raised a hand to the Elf man.

"Havo dad, Legolas," (Sit down) Aragorn said in a language Naomi didn't understand, Legolas nodded to Aragorn and sat down after one final glare at Boromir.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir said sternly as he returned to his seat. A brief silence descended upon the council before Gandalf spoke again.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it," Wondering what was going to happen Naomi looked about, only for her gaze to be drawn to Elrond as he stood once again.

"You have only one choice, the Ring must be destroyed," As murmurs broke into the collection of men again Naomi wondered it they were all just secretly women, taking any opportunity to gossip about life.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A burly dwarf cried, picking up his axe and marching towards the pedestal. Swinging his axe down harshly, one would have expected the ring to crack into pieces.

But it didn't.

Instead the dwarf bounced back, his axe splintered into chunks, the ring unchanged in every aspect. Naomi blinked in surprise, hardly believing that such a force would not even MOVE the ring slightly.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond said swiftly, Naomi resisted the temptation to roll her eyes.

'Could have told him that before,' She thought as the dwarf Gimli was helped up by his comrades.

"The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade, it must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond paused for a moment and in the unsteady silence Naomi realized what he was going to say next.

"One of you, must do this," The old elf's eyes roamed over the death silent council.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Naomi did roll her eyes when she heard the voice of Boromir, she'd had enough of his voice for one day.

"Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs…there is evil there, that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly," Boromir ended sounding a little desperate, as if he really didn't want anyone to go. Naomi silently wondered if this was the rings doing.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas exclaimed, getting to his feet and glaring harshly at Boromir yet again.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli raised himself to his feet with his protest.

"And if we fail? What then!? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!?" Boromir rose also, his temper rising.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf !" Gimli's words, of course, set everyone into an uproar. Naomi groaned and rested her forehead into her hand, sighing deeply when even Gandalf joined the argument. When she looked up again she found that Elrond, Aragorn and herself were the only seated and quite ones. She looked over to Frodo who was rising to his feet.

"I will take it!" Nobody heard him, so he tried calling out again. "I will take it!" Slowly the arguments died down and everyone looked down to Frodo.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor, though, I do not know the way," Frodo said hesitantly, nobody moved for a moment, but then Gandalf spoke out.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," The old man walked steadily over to stand behind the hobbit, and placed a large hand on the little man's shoulder. Naomi couldn't help but smile at how much Frodo's face relaxed. Aragorn abruptly stood from his place seated next to her.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," Striding over to Frodo before kneeling in front of him.

"You have my sword," Naomi saw Gandalf wink to Elrond as Legolas smiled proudly.

"And you have my bow," He walked briskly to stand next to Gandalf. Gimli, hardly wanting to be out done by an Elf smiled as well.

"And my axe," He calmly thumped over to stand beside Legolas, the two shared a look of distaste before looking away.

"You carry the fate of us all little one," Boromir said walking slowly to stand beside Gimli.

"If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," Naomi watched them all and something in her heart pulled her to her feet and she slowly walked towards the group of males, silently kneeling before Frodo.

"If you would allow it, I should very much like to accompany you, my skills are not as great as any who stand beside you already but I can hold my own and your foes would have yet another to try and get through, will you accept me?" Naomi's voice was quiet as she spoke to Frodo, and she could almost see the probabilities swirling through the hobbit's mind.

"I do not know you, and you will have to earn my trust, but for now I accept your offer," Frodo stated calmly. Naomi smiled joyfully before rising to stand behind him, only to be nearly bowled over by Samwise Gamgee who was running from his hiding place in the bushes behind them all.

"Hey now! Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me," Sam said crossing his arms over his chest as he stood beside Frodo.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond's face was more amused than annoyed…until another two voices cried out.

"We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Two more hobbits ran out from behind the entry way and Naomi's grin grew.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on th's sort of mission….quest…..thing," everyone looked down to the hobbit with mirth.

"Well that rules you out, Pip," His companion stated watching him; the Pip fellow did a double take to his friend, having only just realized the insult.

"Ten companions…so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Lord Elrond exclaimed, the dim light of hope shining in the back of his eyes.

"Great," The Pip hobbit mused happily.

"So…where are we goin'?"

Naomi promptly brought her palm to her forehead.

Author's note:

Cheers for all the fave's, sorry about some mistakes in the first few chapters, i hope to get better as the story goes on and i hope all you watching will continue to read XD

AxM

p.s. if you have any ideas or comments or anything at all you wanna say, send me a comments or mail or whatever, i'm here to help and take criticism (and compliments XD)


	5. Chapter Four: Forty DaysI wish!

Chapter 4: Forty Days….I wish!

_Twang…sssssssssssss….THUMP_

"I did it….I DID IT!" Naomi's grin spread rapidly across her face, and her joy could not be contained as the arrow stuck out from the bottom of the target. Legolas and Aragorn stood near-by, slight smiles on their faces, but those smiles turned into chuckles as Naomi started bouncing, holding the bow above her head in triumph. The shot was crude and the bow string had slapped painfully across Naomi's arm, but it had hit the target (however close it was to missing).

"I see you have made progress," An old voice called out across the clearing, (Aragorn still didn't trust Naomi in the shooting range) and Naomi turned to smile at Gandalf.

"I hope it shall be of no consequence to you, but I must borrow Miss Naomi for a while," Gandalf said with a small smile. Aragorn nodded his head before turning to Naomi.

"This will be your last lesson before we head out tomorrow morning," Naomi nodded solemnly before bowing to Aragorn and Legolas.

"Thank you for your teachings," Slinging her bow over her shoulder she walked to Gandalf.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his elbow, to which Naomi took with a smile.

"We shall,"

Gandalf had led her to one of the many gardens, this one being near the edge of the river way down below. A beautiful gazebo stood right next to the edge, with a table and a set of chairs.

"I hope you don't mind if we have a light morning tea?" Gandalf asked leading her up the steps to one of the two chairs.

"Nah, it's cool," She mused waving her hand absently whilst she set down her bow and undid the belt that held her quiver in place around her hips. Before sitting down she smoothed out her rose dress. She did like the dresses, for they were beautiful to wear and look at, but she found it was starting to get on her nerves having to smooth them out constantly and pick the skirt up when she went upstairs (she had fallen flat on her face more than once).

"Sitting down she observed what was laid out on the cream stone table. Several little cakes, some soft cheese, some lembas bread and some dried meats sat on separate plates. A tea pot with steam rising out the funnel and two tea cups sat nicely in the center.

"Tea?" Gandalf asked pouring some of the hot liquid into his own cup.

"Yes thank you," Gandalf poured some into the other cup before placing down the tea pot.

"Sugar?"

"Three please,"

"Good gracious, a bit of a sweet tooth are we?" Gandalf grinned, dropping three cubes into her cup before handing it over to her.

"Cheers," Naomi sat forward and grabbed a little spoon to stir the sugar through the sweet smelling tea. She took a little sip and let the warm liquid move down through her chest to pool in her stomach.

"Do you remember the black speech that I had to utter at the Council the other day?" Naomi's eyes flashed up to look into his blue ones. She remembered clearly the pain that had risen in her head last week at the Council, when Gandalf had spoken those horrible words that she couldn't understand.

"Yes…," Naomi wasn't sure where this was going.

"I am sure you would like to know why it affected you so?" Gandalf asked before taking a sip from his tea. Naomi nodded, she had wanted to ask about it before, but Arwen, Legolas and Aragorn had completely taken up her time with archery starting early in the morning and sword work in the afternoon. She was sure she had lost weight from missing out on dinner every night from being too exhausted to drag herself over to the dining hall.

But on the plus side she had improved, her arrow shots were getting closer and she could block and parry now, and because she had done martial arts in her own world (she'd reached her black belt successfully) her stances were strong.

"As you have realized this is not your own world, and as such you have never witnessed such evil before, no one has ever tried to take over your world," Naomi nodded silently, feeling a pang in her stomach at the mentioning of her old home.

"But many here have had to deal with such horrid creatures and words of the shadow, your being was simply incapable of handling so much darkness at one time," Naomi nodded yet again, it made sense. It was like when one dove under water, at first you can't hold your breath for long because your lungs aren't used to it, but after a few dives you can bear it.

"Yeah, it makes sense….will I ever be able to handle it?" Naomi asked innocently as she picked up a small cake with a strawberry on top.

"I think you will find that there are very few in this world that can,"

"Then again, I am not of this world," Naomi said with a wink as she sunk her teeth into the soft delicacy.

It was today, the big day, the day where The Fellowship of the Ring set out on their perilous journey to Mordor, and when Arwen walked into Naomi's room with an undershirt, a tunic and a pair of pants Naomi almost jumped for joy. The black breaches tucked into boots that had been made specially for her, a long-sleeved pale, baby blue undershirt was over her head next, the sleeves only slightly floaty so that they didn't get in the way. A dark navy blue tunic was pulled on after that. The tunic came down to her mid-thighs, concealing a dagger that was strapped to her left hip over her undershirt, the sleeves came to her elbows and collar stuck up around her neck. She had also been supplied with a cloak, the exterior being black and the interior being a light navy blue. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a plait that would have trailed down to her waist, but instead was woven around the base of her head until it formed a sort of bun, to keep it out the way. Next was to find a comfortable way for her weapons. After many unsuccessful goes, Naomi and Arwen managed to find a decent position for them all. Her swords were her main defense and attack, so she attached them to her hips, the right on her left hip, and the left on her right hip so that she could grab them with ease. Her quiver and bow, which were her second form of attack, were attached to her back within easy reach and one last dagger was strapped to her lower right leg. As Naomi looked at herself in the mirror she felt tears well up.

"You look wonderful," Arwen said placing her hands gently on her friend's shoulders.

"I feel like I could take on the world," Naomi said through the lump in her throat.

"I just wish Tess was here to see how bad ass I look," Naomi said grinning as a stray tear escaped her eye.

Naomi was, of course, the last one to arrive, and as her booted feet hit the pavement and crunched the dried leaves under them she smiled.

'Totally bad ass,'

Taking her place beside Sam she nodded to him, and he nodded with a small grin back.

"The Ring-Bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom, on you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will," Elrond announced from where her stood in a line of elves.

"Farewell, hold to your promises, may the blessing of Elves and Men and all free fold go with you," He called, spreading his arms wide to indicate his blessing upon them all. Naomi glanced over at Arwen, but her eyes were fixed elsewhere.

And elsewhere's name was Aragorn.

'I'll have to remember to inquire about that,' Naomi thought with a smirk.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf proclaimed, stepping aside slightly so that Frodo may lead them out of the stone gateway. One by one the Fellowship stepped out of the safety of Rivendell, a strange silence over them all as they walked single file away from the Elven city.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days, if our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us, from there our road turns east to Mordor," Gandalf explained as they walked on the mountainside away from Rivendell, which was far behind them. Naomi however wasn't paying much attention to Gandalf and was looking everywhere with wide eyes. She had never been so far from Rivendell and knowing that she was going to see new sights made her heart pound with excitement.

And although it was still pounding thirty days later, it was with exhaustion and sadness. She missed cars and bike and would have given anything to throw herself up onto their pack-horse Bill (who was actually more like a pony), but every time she looked over to him with the intention of hitching a ride she turned away, he was already carrying so much and she had a soft spot for horses (even if they were more like a pony).

On one occasion Naomi had tripped and just about burst into to tears, missing her car and her soft bed and her fridge and just about everything from her old world. The lump in her throat constricted her breath and she was sure she was about to cry when a small hand was held out to her face. It was Frodo. He was leaning down with a sympathetic look in his eyes, as if he knew what she was feeling. Naomi swallowed painfully before grabbing his hand and pulling herself up, even once she was standing she still held onto his hand, and Frodo hardly minded.

"I think we shall take a break for breakfast here," Gandalf said abruptly one morning, they were standing in a rocky outcropping, with cover available should it be needed. Pippin cried with joy at the thought of food whilst Naomi cried with relief at the thought of a few minutes sleep, they were roused before dawn to start trekking up over the large hill next to snow capped mountains. Gandalf had barely finished speaking when Naomi dropped to the floor, not caring that her sword hilts were digging into her hips or that Sam had yelled in surprise and concern for her. Naomi had raised a hand to him to signal she was in fact happy face down in the dirt before dropping it and closing her eyes. She was rudely awoken, however, by Aragorn a few minutes later.

"Come, you must eat to regain your strength," He said rolling her and sitting her up before walking off again, Naomi grumbled at him before rising to her feet and sitting on a rock next to Frodo, both promptly served a plate of food by Sam.

"Thank you," Naomi grinned and Sam nodded before looking down to Merry and Pippin whom were practicing their sword skills with Boromir. Naomi chuckled gleefully as the two brought down Boromir, and soon Aragorn when he tried to break the friendly wrestling up.

"What is that?" Sam asked watching the horizon where a large black cloud moved over the land, this drew everyone's attention.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli stated dismissing the matter.

"It's moving fast, and against the wind…," Boromir said standing, concern edging into his tone.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried, his elf eyes seeing what everyone else's could not.

"HIDE!" Aragorn cried out, it was a mad scramble then to grab packs, swords, shields, hats, and put out the fire before ducking out of view. Naomi was helping Sam with his packs as he poured water on the fire when Boromir called out to them to hurry up. She turned around with the intension of telling him she was not just going to leave Sam, when Legolas wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down under a rock. Naomi was about to protest when the black creatures reached their area, the screeching was so high pitched that she saw Legolas flinch and cover his ears, the pained look on her comrade's face made he reach out and wrap her arms around his head, trying to help block out the sounds. Just as quickly as it had came, it left and slowly everyone emerged from their hiding spots. Naomi unwrapped her arms and looked into Legolas' blue eyes, her heart skipping a beat, before smiling and rising herself.

"I don't know much about elves, but I guess they're a bit like dogs or something with their ears being better than humans o-or something…like that," Naomi said awkwardly as she held out a hand for him to grab. The blonde elf took it gladly and pulled himself to his feet.

"Yes, something like that," He said before smiling a little at her before quickly moving on to resume his watch to make sure nothing was going to come back.

'In too deep, in too deep you're getting in too deep!' Naomi thought whilst she whacked herself on the forehead and ground her teeth, trying desperately to slow her heart and stop the blush spreading across her face. Gandalf addressed everyone once they were all accounted for.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched! We must take the Path of Caradhras," He said looking up to the snow capped mountain, Naomi looked up as well, tilting her head back to take in the whole mountain range.

"Holy shit, you want us to go up THERE!?" She cried, her eyes scanning the colossal mountain.

"Yes indeed, for it may be one on the only roads left open for us," Gandalf said as he adjusted his hat and robes before moving around the small group to make sure they were all prepared to move out again.

"Oh yes indeed, for it may be one of the only roads left open to us, bullshit! I KNOW there is an easier road than this," Naomi mumbled lowly to herself as she trudged through snow behind Boromir and in front of Aragorn.

"Come now, this is good training for you," The ranger behind her said pushing her forward when she slowed down. Naomi shrugged, too out of breath to rebut him. A groan and a thump drew everyone's attention to Frodo who tumbled down past Boromir and tripped Naomi before Aragorn helped him stop.

"Frodo, are you alright?" Aragorn asked helping him brush of the snow as he reached around his neck for something that wasn't there. Naomi noticed this and looked around for the gold ring on a chain, but was too late to reach for it and someone else picked it up first.

"Boromir," Aragorn called watching the other man carefully as he raised the chain up to his face.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing," He slowly reach up his other hand, completely mesmerized by the gold band hanging on the end of the chain.

"Such a little thing…,"

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo," Aragorn called out, making said man halt in his endeavor to touch the ring. Boromir looked confused for a moment, before he walked down the slope passed Naomi, holding the chain out for Frodo, who snatched it away from him the second it was within his reach. This amused Boromir slightly and he smiled.

"As you wish, I care not," He said chucking a little whilst ruffling Frodo's hair, before turning back around and continuing the trek up the slope. Naomi watched him carefully before glancing down to Frodo and Aragorn, the latter of which only just releasing his grip on his sword. Naomi looked up to Boromir again before she too walked onwards, an uneasy feeling residing in the pit of her stomach.

Naomi was at the back of the single file line pressing herself into Bill, trying to gain some more warmth(And trying to keep him close to the rock wall as possible to prevent him from slipping over the edge). Even with her hood pulled up and her cloak wrapped tightly around her she was still freezing, her entire body shaking and her teeth chattering. When she looked down to her fingers she felt sick, they were going very white and were becoming harder to move. She shook her head and stuffed her hands back under her armpits. The snow was up to her waist (up to poor Gimli's shoulders) and was slowly seeping through her pants and boots. Aragorn was in front of Gimli carrying Sam and Frodo, Boromir in front of her carrying Sam and Merry with Gandalf at the front breaking up the snow to make a path for them with his staff. Legolas was so light that he walked across the top of the snow, observing the surrounding area.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" He called out when the blizzard became even worse.

"IT'S SARUMAN!" Gandalf called out just before a crack of lightening struck above them, causing chunks of ice to be hurtled down at them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" She heard Aragorn call out, Gandalf replying with no before he stood out to the edge of the path.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!). Naomi didn't know what Gandalf was saying, but she guessed it was some sort of counter to 'Saruman'.

Whatever it was didn't work as another crack of lightning saw snow and ice falling heavily upon them, everyone's yells drowned out as they threw themselves against the rock to try and prevent the chance of being pulled over the side of the mountain. Naomi however couldn't move due to Bill and watched tonnes of snow careen down towards her, before ducking her head at the last minute and praying that she wouldn't be swept off the mountainside.

Rate/Review or whatever you like XD (Makes me feel good)


	6. Chapter Five: I Hate Falling

Chapter Five: I Hate Falling

Everything was silent and cold, Naomi's teeth chattering as she used her numb hands to hold onto cold rock. She heard the shuffling of snow and the coughing and spluttering of the Fellowship above her, and was slightly relieved.

"Is everyone alright?"

"I'm okay,"

"Not hurt,"

"T'was just a wee bit of snow!" A sort of roll call sounded with everyone stating their condition.

"Here's Bill!" She heard Sam call out and after a few split seconds of silence Boromir called out.

"Where is Lady Naomi!?" She opened her mouth to call out, but let out a screech instead when her fingers slipped a little, the sharp rock was cutting into her hands and with them coated in sweat and blood it made it harder to grip the cliff face.

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit ooooooooh shiiiiiit...' Naomi thought to herself as she screwed here eyes shut.

"Naomi!? Naomi where are you!?" A voice called above the howling wind.

"A-Aragorn! AH!" She slipped a little more.

"Where are you!?"

"D-Down here!" Naomi's teeth were chattering so badly she was unsure if he heard her, until three faces appeared above her.

"Good gods! Hold on Lady Naomi!" Boromir called as Aragorn tried reaching down for her, Boromir and Legolas each gripping his leg's to prevent him from toppling off the mountain.

"Oh nooooo! I was going to let go of the cliff face and fall to my fucking doom!" Naomi wailed sarcastically, forcefully making herself stare at Legolas and not look down. For below her were the clouds and mist of the mountain, what lay underneath she did not particularly wish to know.

"Pass me your hand!" Aragorn said reaching out as far as he could, but there was still a good 10 inches between their hands.

"I-I c-can't! AH!" she screamed a little when her fingers slipped yet again, she started hyperventilating when she realized that all that was left of her grip was the end of her fingers.

"ARAGORN! HELP ME!" She cried, desperatly throwing one of her hands out with a choked sob tearing through her throat when she felt a large hand wrap around her wrist.

"Give me your other hand!" The ranger called, and Naomi obliged.

"We'll pull you up now!" Boromir called encouragingly, and slowly she was lifted up. When she was close enough, Legolas reach out a hand and gripped her right bicep, Boromir her left, and the three men hauled her back over. Naomi went flying forward and crashed into Aragorn's chest as he sat up, her chest heaving and her entire being shaking from fear and the cold. Words were being muttered into her ears and hands were rubbing her back as she let out shaky breaths.

"Naomi get you have to get up or well freeze," Aragorn said standing and pulling her up with him, only for her to wobble on jelly like legs. Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin crowded around her legs, trying to warm her and themselves.

"Gandalf we must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir cried to Gandalf, who still stood at the front of the line, looking wise but tired.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn debated hastily.

" If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli belted out, his accent heavy over the snow. Gandalf paused for a moment, as if remembering something horrid.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," he said finally. Frodo looked up startled before turning to Sam confused.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir roared over the blizzard. Frodo remained silent, his eye brows furrowed.

"Frodo?" Gandalf called out to the little Hobbit, who took another look around his comrades, then looked up to Naomi. Naomi was still shaking badly and felt like she was going to throw up, but put on a crooked grin, that was more like a grimace than anything encouraging.

"We will go through the Mines," Frodo said hesitantly, Gandalf closed his eyes and sighed.

"So be it,"

Naomi unconsciously let out shaky sigh before Aragorn raised her face to his.

"You will be alright now," he said giving her a final hug before letting go of her and reaching for Frodo and Sam. Boromir picked up Merry and Pippin, Gandalf made his way to the back (or rather now the front) of the line with Bill and Gimli patted Naomi on the back to make her move next to him, and on the opposite side of the cliff edge. Legolas walked in front of her, but kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't going to pass out on the spot. Naomi's hands were still shaking and bleeding, but her need to get off the mountain was more important than halting the Fellowship again for bandages, so instead she crossed her arms and shoved her hands under her breasts for warmth (and to hide them from elf eyes) and trudged onwards, relieved to be heading away from what could have been her death.

"We shall rest here for the night," Gandalf said as they entered a small cave at the base of the mountain. Naomi, Pippin and Merry all sigh out in absolute relief. As soon as they were all in they set to work, setting up bed rolls, making sure Bill was happy and making a fire for food and warmth. Boromir unloaded branches from under a canvas on Bill's back and Aragorn made a sort of clothes line between two large boulders.

"Take off your cloaks and hang them, they shall dry faster and you shall be warmer," He told the Hobbits and Naomi. Each stood and undid their coverings, before handing them to Aragorn to hang. Naomi took longer than the others, her hands were stiff, numb and bloody. Not to mention she was still trembling slightly. Finally finished with the buckle she handed her cloak to Aragorn before turning back to face the camp fire. An emphatic gasp came from Sam and he dropped his pans and utensils in a loud clatter, startling Pippin half to death.

"Good graces what's wrong?" Boromir asked looking to a distressed Samwise, who raised a chubby finger to point at Naomi. Everyone looked to her and there was suddenly a mild uproar. Boromir was grabbing a medical pack, Legolas was by her side in an instant and Aragorn was directing Legolas to lower her to her bed roll. Naomi was utterly confused, until she looked down at herself. Blood was smothered all down the front of her tunic and she panic for a moment, then realized what caused it all and laughed a little.

"It will be alright," Legolas reassured her, mistaking her laugh for a cry.

"No no, it's fine! It's not my chest that's bleeding, it was my hands," She said holding her hands out for inspection, and nearly screamed when she saw them herself in the light.

"Oh dear sweet baby jesus," Naomi muttered as Legolas helped her sit down on a flat rock. Her hands were swollen and jagged cuts ran across her palms and fingers. Large purple bruises also covered her hands in spots and ran around her wrists in rings from where Aragorn had gripped them.

"Despite what it appears to be, it is not all that bad," Legolas said gently turning her hands over and lightly kissing them. Naomi flushed as Aragorn kneeled where Legolas had been.

"Boromir, could you fetch me some ice please?" The ranger asked as Boromir set down a pack filled with healing supplies.

"Of course," Boromir looked to Naomi for a moment before turning around and walking to the mouth of the cave.

"AH!" Naomi let out a yelp and snatched her hand away from Aragorn as he gently prodded her palm.

"What the hell was that for?" She snapped glaring at him from under her fringe.

"My lady, if there are any broken bones we may have trouble," He said holding out his hand for hers. Naomi bit her lip before sighing in defeat and handing of her hands. After inspecting them throughly Aragorn told her to rest them in the ice Boromir had collected in one of Sam's saucepans. Then came the humility of being fed by someone else, and for some reason fate decided that it should be Legolas to do it.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid! stop being such a twat and chew and swallow! DON'T CHOKE! You idiot!' Naomi mentally berated herself as she coughed, Legolas gently patting her on the back.

"Sorry, went down the wrong hole," Naomi said grinning embarrassed.

"You have more than one throat?" Legolas asked confused, with wide blue eyes. Naomi couldn't help but laugh before trying to answer.

"Ah no, it's an expression used in my old...world...," Naomi trailed off, looking to the ground, before quickly looking back up to him and attempting a grin.

"Forgive me, I have caused you sadness," Legolas said nodding his head before standing and walking back to the fire to place down the empty bowl (they had to make soup because Naomi's hands were occupying saucepan and the only other thing to use was Sam's little cauldron) and then he made his way to the mouth of the cave to keep watch.

Naomi sighed heavily before pulling her almost numb hands out of the ice and clenching them slowly.

"What troubles you, my lady?" a little voice asked. Naomi looked up to see Frodo standing next to her. Naomi frowned slightly before looking back at her hands.

"My hands are hurting and my butt is numb...or the other way around, i'm not quite sure," Naomi said debating the manner of her comfort. Frodo chuckled slightly before sitting next to her.

"I meant, what troubles your mind,"

"Do elves...not like the human race?" Naomi asked quietly, clenching and unclenching her hands.

"It is not that, I think that perhaps sometimes they find humans to be interesting people,"

"Oh so they only like people 'sometimes' or when they feel like it?" Naomi said slightly bitterly, her eyes unconsciously finding the back of the only Elf around.

"They choose who they do and do not like, like everyone does, it is just that they have more time to choose,"

"But humans do not, don't you think they would accept an offer when it was made by one who lives not nearly a third of their life span?" She asked looking to Frodo, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She had found that no matter how hard she tried ever since she had shielded Legolas' ears from the Crebain's screeching, the elf had been different to her. More formal and less talkative.

"If you think about it, in a way, it is sad for the elves to have to watch human comrades die so soon before them. That is usually why they stick to their own kind," Frodo said looking back sympathetically. Understanding, guilt and slight confusion swamped her, and her chest became tighter.

"I see...," Naomi looked down to her hands again, her throat tightening with each breath and her eyes burning with tears.

"Elves only fall into love once, I am told. They find their soulmate and live together forever," Frodo said placing a light hand on Naomi's knee as her head snapped up to meet his, her eyes blurred over for a moment before she blinked and a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm not afraid of heights even though I was even more scared than anyone else would have been today, do you know why that is?" Naomi asked whipping her eyes and nose with the back of her hand. It was sort of a rhetorical question and when Frodo gave no reply she spoke again, six times softer and seven times more fragile.

"Because I hate falling," She said closing her eyes tight as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I fear it so badly," A little hiccup escaped her throat and she felt Frodo squeeze her knee.

"Everybody fears something, whether or not you let that stop you from living your life is another matter entirely," He said softly as he stood and walked around to kneeling in front of her.

"The best thing about falling, is knowing that there is someone there to catch you," He said smiling, his blue eyes filled with an emotion that only Frodo could have.

"I dunno...I'm a bit heavy," Naomi said chuckling as she wrapped her arms around the hobbit's shoulders and embracing him tightly.

"Thank you, Frodo,"

"What are friends for?"

"MERRY! That was MY apple!"

"Your name wasn't on it Pip!"

Tadaaaa, chapter 5! (I'm on a roll XD) Review if you wanna make me smile.


	7. Chapter Six: The Mines of Moria are an

To: DreamingIn2Eternity (awesome name by the way) Yes, you did make me smile XD, and I hope i make you smile with this next chapter ;)

Chapter Six: The Mines of Moria are an...Interesting Place

Naomi had been thinking about her conversation with Frodo the whole morning, and it occurred to her that she may (in a round about sort of way) have admitted that she fancied Legolas, and Frodo told her (also in a round about way) that she should go for it. Naomi flushed red and to hide it, pushed her face into Bill's neck. Turning her head slightly she looked to Legolas' back and sighed before turning her face back into Bill's neck.

'It's the middle of a deadly quest, in the middle of a world war! There's no way such a thing can happen,' Naomi's heart banged harshly against her chest, so badly that she raised her hand to her chest and coughed....and coughed....and coughed. Until finally her throat felt clear and she was left a little dizzy, her heart beating fast.

"Miss Naomi, are y'alright?" Sam asked looking around Bill as she patted her chest.

"Fine, just coughing on air," She croaked as she grabbed her water flask off the pony and took several deep gulps.

"Coughin' on air eh? My ol' Gaffer used to do just th' same thing after he'd had a couple of drinks!" Sam said merrily, remembering old times.

"I miss the Green Dragon," Pippin sighed with a smile on his lips as he looked into the distance, Merry nodded next to him a smile also on his face.

"The Green Dragon?" Naomi asked with a raised eyebrow as she placed her water flask back.

"Merry, she hasn't heard of the Green Dragon!" Pippin said in horror, Merry shook his head sadly.

"The Green Dragon is our local tavern, best ale around, great service...," Sam drifted off, a cheesy grin on his face.

"He's talking about Rosie," Frodo whispered to Naomi who giggled at Sam's flushed face.

As the four hobbits chittered on about their ale, Naomi smiled. The landscape soon grew rockier, misty and large stone structures would suddenly loom over head when one was close enough to see them. Gandalf called Frodo up to help him. The pressure down here with the water vapor was heavy in Naomi's chest, and she found herself coughing more and more. Moss grew on most boulders and water slicked all others, and it wasn't normal water either, it was freezing cold glacial water from off the mountain. Naomi found herself falling to the end of the line when Bill started to have trouble climbing over the rocks, and Sam was on his other side keeping her company.

"Ah! The walls of Moria!" Gimli called in awe, a large cliff faces that went straight up stood before them, stretched out to both sides out of sight.

"Woooooow," Naomi gasped as she looked up, this mere wall was bigger than any building she had ever seen and it made her feel tiny. The Fellowship crossed a river that ran next to the wall at a shallow point, so that Gandalf could look for the entrance.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli stated tapping his axe against the rock, listening for some indication of an opening.

"Yes Gimli, their own Masters cannot find the, if their secrets are forgotten!" Gandalf called from the front of the line.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas mused, Gimli grumbled angrily at him.

"Sheesh, what is it with you two?" Naomi asked out of breath, after she had finished another coughing spree. The two looked to her, looked to each other, and then walked away.

"Okay then, ignore my question, I wasn't that interested anyway," Naomi mumbled sarcastically as she kept Bill away from the water's edge. A splash and a surprised grunt sounded up ahead, Naomi raised her head to see Frodo staring out across the water, which had grown into a lake as they had progressed along the wall. Gandalf stopped between two twisted tree trunks and was rubbing his hands over the rock, reading some invisible inscription. After he muttered a few words and looked to the sky (the clouds conveniently parting) the stone started to glow with at first feint lines, then bright silvery white lines. It was a door shaped as an arch, with trees wrapping around both of the pillars (looking suspiciously like the two like trees next to them). At the top of the arch was an inscription in a beautiful writing, and below it was a crown and a series of stars. In the middle was another star; this one much larger than the others. Naomi smiled as Gimli watched on in awe, whilst Gandalf read the writings out loud.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter'," He recited whilst pointing to the writing with his staff.

"What do y'suppose that means?" Merry asked watching intently/

"Oh it's quite simple, if you are a friend you simply speak the pass word and the doors will open," Gandalf turned back to the door and held his staff up to the large center star.

"_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!_" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!) Pippin grinned widely in anticipation, but it faded as it occurred to everyone that nothing was going to happen. Gandalf stared for a moment confused before clearing his throat and trying different words, this time holding up both his hands instead of his staff.

"_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen,_" (Doorway of the Dwarf-fold, listen to the words of my tongue). Nothing happened again and Gimli grunted, whilst Pippin turned to Legolas.

"Northin's happening,"

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and orcs…," Gandalf muttered mainly to himself as he walked to the door and tried pushing against it. When that didn't work he stood back and stared hard at the door.

"What're you going t'do then?" Pippin asked innocently, though it did nothing for Gandalf.

"Knock you head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words,"

And so everyone found a place to sit and wait, whilst Gandalf muttered spell after spell after password after password. Naomi meanwhile was waiting close to tears as Aragorn unpacked Bill.

"The Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill," He said gently to Sam and her.

"Buh bye Bill," Sam said giving the pony's nose one last scratch. Naomi flung her arms around the pony's neck for hugged him gently, before kissing his head.

"Have a safe journey," She whispered before steeping back next to Sam.

"Go on, go on," Aragorn encouraged, pushing Bill in the right direction.

"Don't worry, he knows the way home," Aragorn said placing a hand on Sam's shoulder as the hobbit watched in dismay.

Ploop-splsh….Ploop-SPLSH…

Aragorn rushed off to tell Merry and Pippin to stop disturbing the water, meanwhile Gandalf threw down his staff before he slumped down onto the rock next to Frodo, having close to given up on finding the password. Naomi walked over herself to investigate the door, and when she found nothing helpful at all she turned around and lent on it, closing her eyes and letting her skin soak up the moon light that shone onto the door.

"It's a riddle," Frodo remarked standing, as he stood in front of Naomi looking up, he could only read the words "Speak, friend and enter", the rest of the writing hidden from view.

"Speak friend, and enter…what's the elvish word for friend?" He asked turning to Gandalf.

"Mellon…," The old man wizard replied, his interest peaked. With a great, stone on stone creak the doors swung outwards, heaving Naomi forwards so that she fell flat on her face. Naomi spat rocks and dirt out of her mouth and wiped at her eyes as the rest of the Fellowship passed her by to walk into the Mine, Gimli chatting on to Legolas about the hospitality of the Dwarves. The water rippled violently and Naomi froze, the ripples formed to waves that washed up against the pebbled shore and she swore she saw something move.

"Guys…," No one was paying attention to her however as they spoke in the darkness, when a bright light turned on behind her Naomi found herself staring at something that was slowly rising to the surface of the water.

"Guys," She tried again, her voice a little more urgent as she moved up onto her knees slowly. Suddenly Gimli cried out from behind her, an anguished cry followed by the sounds on swords begin drawn.

"Guys I think you should see this!" Naomi called urgently as the surface of the water bubbled, she was on her feet by now.

"Now get out of here! Get out!"

"NO!" Naomi cried, but it was too late. A tentacle shot out from the water and gripped something behind her, as Naomi twisted around she found Frodo gripped by the leg being dragged back to the water.

"Strider! Ah! Get off him!" Sam cried as the four Hobbits pulled out their swords and hacked away at the tentacle. It retreated back past Naomi as she ran forward to help him to his feet.

"Quick! Inside!" Naomi called pulling her swords out as she turned to the water and backed up. A scream left her lips however when more tentacles sprang out and grabbed a hold of her around her waist and Frodo by the leg. The two were quickly pulled out over the water, Naomi's swords dropped on the beach in her panic and surprise.

"Strider!" Frodo called out as Aragorn and Boromir ran forward, hacking their swords through tentacles. Yet it seemed the more they hacked, the more appeared.

"URGH! PUT ME DOWN YOU WANKER!" Naomi screeched out, pushing and pounding her hands against the tentacle wrapped securely around her waist. She couldn't reach either of her daggers, so Naomi figure the next best option was her teeth.

"Oh this will be so gross!" Naomi whined before leaning forward and sinking her teeth into the monsters limb. Naomi was bitterly disappointed when nothing happened and struggled even harder. The monster had had enough of her struggling apparently, as it dragged her under the water. Naomi's startled cry turned into a watery bubble, before she smartly closed her mouth and struggled yet again. A silvery glint caught Naomi's eye and she reached forward to grasp the handle of a rusty axe, then brought it down hard on the tentacle. She heard the beast howl in pain before she was thrown from the water as a reflex from the nervous system of the creature. She hit the beach and barely registered anything, just grabbed her swords and was promptly hauled up over Aragorn's shoulder as he and Boromir with Frodo rushed into the Mine, the creature's large tentacles slithering after them. Finally through the door Naomi was relieved, until the creature's bulk brought tones of rock down over the doorway.

The moonlight vanished and all that was heard was the desperate panting of the Fellowship.

"Holy Shit," Naomi managed breathlessly as Gandalf light up a crystal on the end of his staff.

"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria, be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world, quietly now, It's a four day journey to the other side, let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed," He warned as he walked off to lead the way. Aragorn softly lowered Naomi back to her feet and she re-sheathed her swords.

"Well…that went well," she whispered to herself as she gripped anything loose on herself before wringing it out. Strands of her blonde hair fell into her face and her hands throbbed yet again, though as she looked at them in the light she found no blood seeping through the bandages. Two large pale hands covered hers and she looked up to see Legolas inspecting them.

"There's no blood, so I presumed there was no further damage," Naomi said as she formed a large puddle around her, Legolas placed both of her hands together before letting go and looking to her face.

"I am glad you are safe," He nodded before turning to leave.

'Oh no you don't!' Naomi thought stubbornly before smirking.

"Legolas? Perhaps you could help me, my legs are still a little shaky after everything," The blonde elf blinked a few times before holding out his elbow for her. Naomi took it with a small smile before speaking in a soft whisper to him again.

"So, do you think now you'd tell me why you and Gimli don't get along well?" Legolas gave her a quick glance before returning to stare intently at their surroundings.

"He is a dwarf, and I an elf. We shall never get along,"

"I think someday you guys are gonna be best chums," Naomi said grinning as she leaned into him. The darkness seemed to close in all around them, as if trying to hide their existence from prying eyes.

_....thsssssssss................THUMP!_

Boromir looked over his shoulder in surprise, seeing an arrow sticking out of his shield.

"The door!" Aragorn said looking to the direction from where the arrow had flown from. One of the many turn offs was directly in line with the shot and a scuffling in the dark proved it.

"Quick! Before it get's away!" Gandalf said ushering Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir forward, while pushing the hobbits and Naomi to either side of the door.

"If it is a trap theres no need for us all to be caught," He said before following the men in. Naomi chewed her lip nervously while she and the Hobbits waited silently. She took in a startled breath when the sound of metal on metal clashed through the air, followed by the sound of startled gasps and Gandalf telling the three males not to harm it.

"I dare-say this creature could bring us some use," He told them before calling for Naomi and the Hobbits to come in slowly.

And slow they were, after hearing the sound of metal meeting Naomi didn't want to face this creature of the dark, not matter how handy it may be. Once they were all in the small room Gandalf called her forward. The room was only small with many pillars a large chunks of the roof lying everywhere, providing much cover for whatever was hiding from Gandalf's light.

"We shan't hurt you, please come out," Gandalf called softly. A crude helmet popped up from behind one of the boulders, and Naomi felt a gasp escape her lips as her jaw dropped. Shining brown eyes glinted from a slit in the helmet, dark copper brown hair stuck out from the bottom of the helmet and a _human_ hand was raised against the light of Gandalf's staff. Naomi couldn't even speak as tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"Who are you?" A sob tore through Naomi's throat as she listened to the rusty voice of what she had thought was her _dead_ best friend. And that friends eyes had adjusted enough for her to see the group standing in the middle of the room.

"Naomi?" Tess asked as she stood up completely, Naomi nodded her head before walking forward slightly, only to be bowled over as Tess jumped the large rock and crashed into her as a hug. Metal armor jabbed into Naomi's arms, legs and torso but she didn't care, in her arms was her _ALIVE_ best friend. Naomi's legs gave out and she left it up to Tess to lower her to her knees, she was sobbing so much she almost couldn't breath and she gathered Tess was feeling the same breathlessness (mainly because Naomi was hugging her so tight).

"Wh-What are you DOING here?" Tess asked a little while later when Naomi had stopped sobbing.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here!?"

"I don't know! One minute i was staring at the hail the next thing I know i'm waking up here!" Tess explained, utterly confused.

"I thought you had died!" Naomi said as another sob tore through her throat, she was ashamed at the tears but she just couldn't stop them, she was too happy.

"Well I'm not!" Tess laughed as she hugged Naomi again. Naomi wrapped her arms around her and smiled. It was about then that she realized just how thin her friend was.

"How long have you been here? How did you survive? Are you alright? Are you-,"

"Shhh!" Tess halted Naomi's questions by placing a grubby hand over her mouth.

"Stay here," Tess told her before jumping up and running to the door way and sticking her head out. Everyone in the room had frozen and remained so until Tess breathed out and smiled.

"It's alright, they went the other way," She said smiling as she stuck her head out one last time. Naomi took this as an opportunity to observe her friend. Her normally tanned skin was paler (at least that's what Naomi guessed, there seemed to be several layers of dirt over the top of her) and she was much thinner. The night the hale storm had hit Tess had been wearing a thick strapped tank top and her favorite pair of army print cargo pants. Naomi found that underneath layers of dirt, grime, armor and (she noticed with mild horror) dried blood that Tess still wore her cargo pants (her torso was covered with chain main that reached the middle of her thighs and reach down to just above her elbows).

"So how did you end up here? Where are you going?" Tess asked smiling from under the helmet, which came down to her chin. A metal band ran across her face, protecting her nose, with two large gaps for eyes.

"No! You're explaining first! And...just gimme a minute to finish looking at you," Naomi muttered holding her friend at arms length and inspecting what appeared to be injuries. It was hard for Naomi to tell since most of it was hidden under amour, Tess wore a lot of it over her old clothes though most of it was old and rusty looking. Gauntlets covered both her forearms with extended bits to cover the top of her hands but left her fingers and thumbs free. Her right shoulder was covered by a rusty metal spaulder, and her left was covered by an old leather one. A thick belt wrapped tightly around her waist held up a sort of leather skirt that protected the sides of her thighs and the back of her legs, though the front was still open to allow her to run. Finally her dirty cargo pants and feet were stuffed into, perhaps once shiny, leather boots that looked two or three sizes too big. The mismatched rusty armor, the old leather, the bow and quiver strapped to her back filled with black, feral looking arrows, the discarded orc weapon on the floor, the cuts and bruises all over Tess' body.

Naomi burst into tears again.

Tess smiled gently, the cut on her upper lip stretching slightly, before she wrapped an arm around Naomi's shaking shoulders.

"Why don't I take you to where i've been hiding out? The creatures haven't found it so it'll be safe for you to rest there while you tell what you lot have been up to then I'll explain what i've been up to these past few months,"

"Months!? How long have you been here for!? Are you sure!?" Naomi bubbled desperatly and rather incoherently, her head throbbing with all the new information and her eyes burning as tears cascaded down her cheeks. The only other time she'd cried this much was when she first woke up in Rivendell.

"I believe that would be a wise decision," Gandalf said nodding with a small smile, Tess grinned back before taking Naomi's hand and pulling her towards what everyone had thought was a dead end, instead there was a thin and short door that was hidden from view.

"You'll have to watch your head and your step," Tess warned as she led Naomi up, everyone else following single file. After a little while they emerged through a trap door into a room with a high ceiling and once everyone was up Tess closed the wooden trap door and locked it.

"It's very unlikely they'll find us but....just in case," Tess explained as she took off her quiver and bow. Before she turned to the group whom were marveling at the room.

"Why, it be one of the storage rooms! Clever girl!" Gimli stated taking a seat on a pile of furs, the others following his lead. The furs were old and dusty, but were more comfortable than the ground and stone they'd all been sitting on for weeks.

"Not really, I stumbled on it when I was running from those things that-,"

"Goblins," Legolas put it, looking out a small opening in the wall that looked down at the hall.

"Yeah, Goblins and....there are some other ones as well, what are they called?"

"Orcs perhaps?" Boromir offered, Tess scrunched up her nose.

"Probably, they all smell bad and look disgusting," She shivered before she pulled her helmet off, dark copper, brown hair tumbled out and down her back to her waist, matted together with grime, dried blood and grease. Brown eyes glinted even in the dark, cheerful unlike their emotionless state before.

"So, what have I got here? Title and race if you please," She asked propping her hands on her hips and surveying the Fellowship. She was short, only came up to Boromir's shoulder, but looked strong and had commanding presence.

"I am the wizard Gandalf the Grey, though I go by many titles, this is Gimli son of Gloin," The old wizard said nodding towards Gimli, who nodded his head.

"You are a dwarf," Tess stated tilting her head and crossing her arms.

"That I am," He stated proudly, Tess suddenly softened

"Sorry about your people, it hurts to lose people you care about,"

"Oh keep on with the intro's already! You're gonna make me cry again," Naomi said pouting. Chuckling Tess looked to the next person.

"Boromir of Gondor, first son of the Steward of Gondor," Boromir said bowing from where he stood next to Merry and Pippin.

"He's human," Merry told her and Tess smiled.

"And so's Aragorn," Pippin said looking to the ranger leaning against the wall near Frodo and Sam, he nodded his head in a bow before Tess looked to the two Hobbits next to him.

"And you guys are?"

"Hobbits!" Pippin cried running to stand next to Frodo, Merry next to him.

"We are the proud folk of the Shire," Merry said bowing and smiling to her.

"And what are your names, Proud Folk of the Shire?" Tess asked grinning at the their antics.

"I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, though you can call me Merry,"

"And I am Peregrin Took!"

"Pippin for short," Merry added in, and Pippin nodded before turning to Sam.

"Samwise Gamgee, Miss, just Sam is fine mind you," He said quietly, before he smiled quickly and turned to Frodo.

"And this 'ere is Mister Frodo,"

"Frodo Baggins, pleasure to meet the woman that Naomi has talked so fondly about," Frodo said smiling to Naomi, who looked back innocently.

"Whaaaat?" Tess chuckled before turning to the last person in the room.

"Legolas Greenleaf, an Elf of the Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood,"

"Well it's very nice to meet you all, but I have to ask, what are you all doing here and how did you end up with Naomi in your wake?"

"Give 'em a break, Tessabell, we'll explain after you have," Naomi said waving her hand as she wiped at her nose.

"Tessabell? Then that is your full name?" Legolas asked after watching Naomi concerned for a minute.

"No, my name is Tess Pedler, and if you really wanna hear it I'll tell you my story," She said plonking herself down next to Naomi.

"Oh nooo, my best friend come back from the dead, missing for several months! Who'd wanna know _that_ story," Naomi said sarcastically, although it wasn't picked up by most in the room.

"I'd like t'know!" Pippin said excitedly, Merry and Sam nodding.

"For a wee lass to wind up in the halls of Moria, it should be an interesting tale indeed!" Gimli said pulling out his pipe.

"Alright then, where should I begin?" Tess said twiddling with her fingers whilst thinking.

"My first impression of, Moria did you call it, was that it was a very...._interesting_ place,"

Author's Note: WOO! Tess is HERE!!! Found not an hour after they entered Moria! For all those who read this thinking "Naomi is such a wuss, crying that much," you wake up one day, find yourself in middle-earth your Best Friend gone and lost for several MONTHS then find her in a deep dark hole, it is very overwhelming! Anyways, to anyone who is actually READING this I A: Thankyou and B: hope you are enjoying the story XD (cos I am lol)

_**Reviews will make me smile!!**_


	8. Chapter Seven: Tess' Story Continues

Chapter 7: Tess' Story Continues

-The last thing that I remembered happening was getting smacked in the head with a chunk of ice, next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to this place...-

Plip...plip...plip...PLIP

Ice cold water splashed against Tess' forehead harshly, each droplet feeling like a ball of hot lead being hurtled at her. Frowning she slowly raised a stiff hand and wiped her wet face. Gradually she managed to rip apart her eyelids, her brown orbs burned and behind that there was a throbbing. Temptation to close her eyes again was lost when another water droplet splashed against her forehead. Sitting up was a task that took much persistence, all her muscles ached and after she had finally pulled herself up her stomach lurched.

Her ears were ringing so badly that she raised her hands around them as she threw up anything and everything that was in her stomach. Tears dropped down from her eyes and when she squeezed them shut a horrid pain split across her forehead above her right eye.

She gasped for breath between retching, but found she just couldn't manage it, her vision blurred and as hard as she tried she couldn't keep her eyes open.

-I think I must have gone in and out of consciousness several time, each time I would try to sit up, would hurl, and would fall back down again. Then finally I managed to stay upright and awake, though I think being under was better, it meant I didn't have to know about the Goblins and Orcs...-

Tess' head spun as she dragged herself through the strange halls, her eyes had adjusted fairly well and she could make out features, including the ones that were following her. With short desperate breaths she twisted and turned between boulders and columns in a half collapsed hall way, bare feet slapping over the rough rocks as she ran. The creatures behind her were screeching and whooping, but they were clumsy in their armor compared to Tess whom was weaving for her life. Taking a sharp turn she dove for an archway, only to find that it was a dead end room. High pitched wails made her turn once she had checked and checked again for a way out, only to have found none.

"P-Please! I don't mean an-any harm!" She pleaded breathlessly, which only made the creatures wail louder before they raised their weapons and ran at her. Tess looked around desperately and gripped onto the first axe she found (not that they were in short supply). As soon as a Goblin was in reach she swung, the axe sliced across the things chest and it dropped like a stone. There was no time for relief however as another one came after her, to which she sliced up at. Blood flicked over her clothes and face as that Goblin dropped too. Tess had no style or skill as she swung at the enemies, just praying that her axe would connect with them and that none of their sharp objects would touch her.

-It was only a scouting party so there weren't all that many, and I think what happened was that I got lucky with my terrible swinging. In fact I think I had the best luck because not only did they all drop, but one of them was carrying a package of...well...it tasted like food and it stayed in my stomach as I continued to wander around trying to find something, anything that would help me. When I was running from a particularly large group I managed to find this storage room, the Goblins thought I had run straight past the room downstairs so I was once again lucky. The next thing was to try and survive, there's all sorts of stuff in here, but there's no water or food. That stuff I had to look for, and over time I gained all this armor. I think the Goblins mainly rely on smell and vague outlines, because it suddenly became a lot easier to slip passed them when I was covered in grime, Orcs were easy enough to fool in dire situations as well...-

"No...no...raw...indigestible...what the hell is that?" Tess murmured to herself as she rifled through the last pack of six dead orcs. She had managed to fill her own with two flasks of (drinkable) water and a few of strips of dried meat that didn't have mold on it. Suddenly a light shone from down the hall.

"Crap," Tess murmured lowly before winding her hair up and stuffing her helmet on. Wincing she wiped a hand in orc blood and wiped it across her face, utterly disgusted but knowing it was necessary or they would smell her. They she heaved up her pack and an unused orc blade before running down the hall towards the light. Once she was in hearing distance she called in a high pitched rasp.

"Dead! They's all dead! Dunno what got 'em but is big!" Her throat killed her but she could see the the orc holding the lamp acknowledged her not as a human but a comrade.

"I smell blood, it's on you too," The filthy, dirty creature said holding his torch up.

"NO! No! The light hurts my eyes," She said quickly coming up with an excuse for her to not be in the light. It worked and the torch was lowered, but the sneer on the orc's face didn't budge.

"What are you creature? Why are you down here?"

"Covered in blood after tripping over those back there, didn't know they was there! I'm a Goblin, orders from the master to scout around for any problems, and problem I have found!" She rasped, her voice was cracking now and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it up, the smell of orc blood filled her lungs and the metallic taste was dripping into her mouth. She tried extremely hard not to spit.

"That you seemed too! How far away are our comrades?" The orc said squinting into the darkness beyond Tess.

"Just a bit back tha' way, careful, creature that got 'em might still be round!" Tess said raising her hand and walking down the left corridor, whilst the band of orcs went down the one she'd just come from. She breathed out a sigh before spitting and spitting and spitting and taking a gargle of water and spitting again.

-Little did I know that there are worse things than orc blood in your mouth. I still have no idea what it was, I didn't stick around to find out, but it scared several squadrons worth of Goblins away and for that I am thankful. After that I spent most of my time scouting around the places near-by, finding hiding spots and stealing packs when Goblins and Orcs weren't watching. I was about to go and scout around today for more food when I found you guys...or rather you guys found me. You gave me half a heart attack!-

Tess finished strapping on the quiver she had, grasped onto the handle of the Orc blade and made her way down the stairs until she was in the darkness. Ducking next to a rock she listened for any abnormal sounds, and she got a fair share of them.

Footsteps.

But not heavy orc steps, and they were too quiet and heavy to be Goblin steps. The slap of skin on stone confused her as she drew an arrow into her bow and aimed it at the door, interested in what was coming but not wanting to take any chances. A strange white light illuminated the hall and Tess had to turn away when it burned her eyes, the arrow slipped through her fingers and zoomed off through the door, colliding with something.

"The door!"

"Quick! Before it gets away!" Two voice called out, Tess still couldn't see right, white splotches danced across her sight as she dropped her bow and grasped the blade. The sound of two swords being drawn and the nearly silent sound of a bow string stretching indicated that only a few had entered and that the others were outside. The sound of footfalls caught her ears and the wall behind her lit up.

'Damn it! Why did the one with the light have to come in!' Tess though angrily as she blinked furiously, trying to see past white. Footsteps moved closer and closer to where she was hiding, and fearing that they would catch her before she had a chance she sprung up and swung. The black rusty blade that Tess had met with the clean, silver blade of a man.

He gasped, two other figures by the white gasped, and the one holding the cursed light spoke out urgently.

"Don't hurt it!"

'It!' Tess thought indignantly as she threw her blade at the light source, as expected the person holding the lamp moved and the light around the room titled. Tess quickly disappeared into the shadows behind a different rock. Her head was spinning from the exposure of something so bright and she thought she was going to be sick. The light dimmed however as the person holding it walked out through the door to talk to some others. Slow footsteps walked inside and tried to figure out exactly how many.

"We shan't hurt you, please come out," An old voice called.

~*~  
"And the rest you guys know," Tess shrugged, the armor on her right shoulder clinking with the movement. Everyone was silent for a few moments, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"So what about you guys?" Tess asked, patting Naomi's back when she started to cough again. The group looked to one another unsure as to tell this strange girl about the Ring.

"She trustworthy," Naomi managed between gasps afterwards, her eyes watering slightly. Tess held a flask to Naomi's lips and she took a large gulp and almost hurled it back up again. Her throat burned and an acid taste sank into her tongue.

"I take that back!" Naomi spluttered as she whipped her mouth on her sleeves, preferring the taste of dirt. Several in the room chuckled at Naomi's reaction, Tess laughing the most.

"Who knew Naomi couldn't hold her liquor?" Tess stuck her tongue out at Naomi before taking a swig from the flask herself. Naomi stared at her friend bewildered as she continued to wipe her mouth, Tess had never been much of a drinker yet here she was chugging it back like it was water.

"…That's not normal," Naomi muttered eyeing her friend suspiciously. Tess just grinned at her as she placed the cork back into the flask.

"I've been here a while, and it was a very effective way to make myself go to sleep, it seems I have grown somewhat immune to it," She explained, her grin falling to something smaller and less cheerful. Emotion stabbed into Naomi's stomach as painful questions spun around her mind. What if they had taken the passage south? What if they had made it over the mountain? What if they had walked straight passed that room and Tess had still been asleep? Naomi's gloved hand gripped her friends arm in an attempt to ground herself against the bile that rose in her throat.

"So how come you're all down here?" Tess asked again and was yet again met with silence. Frodo looked over the Gandalf who was watching Tess carefully whilst absently stroking his beard; said girl fidgeted under his gaze and cleared her throat absently, unsure as to whether she should meet the old wizards eyes or not.

"It all began with the forging of the Great Rings…"

HEEEEEEEEY! WAZZZZAAAAAAA! Sorry about not getting this out sooner, and sorry about how small it is, but I guessed that I should sake your thirst before someone comes hunting with a knife for my head. Exams and infected eyes aren't the best conditions under which one can write Fanfcition I must say. Anyways, thankyou so much to all those that are watching my story, I hope to get out more (and longer!) chapters soon.

Reviews make AxM happy and make her right more faster XD


	9. Chapter Eight: Deep Places

Chapter 8: Deep Places

Tess was silent for a long time, her brown eyes down cast while she sucked on her bottom lip in deep thought. Naomi watched her carefully trying to see into friend's mind, the Fellowship also watching tensely in fear that she might try to take the Ring. So when she suddenly popped her lips everyone but Aragorn and Gandalf jumped.

"Well it seems this is a dangerous journey you're all making; no doubt you have and will run into things worse than me,"

"Thanks for the heads up Captain Obvious," Naomi muttered sarcastically, earning a whack on the back of her head, Tess continued on, hardly paying attention to the blonde's grumbles.

"_Anyway_, I believe we can all benefit from the current situation"

This was where Naomi stopped rubbing the back of her head and raised an eyebrow at the new business like tone Tess' voice had taken on.

"If you let me travel with you it will get me outta this hole and I can put someone else between Frodo and harm," she proposed looking to Gandalf, everyone ignored Pippin's question of 'who?' and turned to the wizard. But it was the Ring Bearer that responded.

"You offer to protect my life, even though the journey may cost you your own. Why do you make such an offer to help those you do not know?" Frodo questioned with a frown. Tess gaze shifted to him; her brown eyes burning with an inner fire, a small smile holding her plump lips.

"Because, Mister Baggins, I can tell you are good people, each of you protecting things that are dear to you; Middle Earth is my home now and I will protect it to the best of my abilities. You are the last hope my new home has and if I die keeping that hope alive…then I will consider myself to be a very lucky person," Tess lips were parted now in a bright smile that had grown throughout her speech, and for an instant Naomi could imagine her best friend bravely facing off entire armies to her last dying breath.

"Of course the other reason is that I'd like to be by Naomi's side in case she gets in trouble and needs me to save her ass," the imagine in Naomi's mind evaporated as Tess childishly wrapped her arm around Naomi's neck and twisted her fist in her hair, effectively making it stand up in clumps.

"Hey hey hey!" Naomi protested wiggling in an attempt to get away, but they both knew it was futile against Tess' new iron like grip.

"I give!" she admitted at last and Tess lifted her arm, a grin showing her delight at beating her friend. Naomi meanwhile was fanning her face as her blue eyes watered.

"You need a goddamn bath," the complaint was met with an unlady-like snort. Tess couldn't get rid of the smell of blood and grime mixed with sweat even if she wanted to, the chance of stumbling upon a hot bath in Moria was a rather….im_probable_ notion.

"Well, now that the matter of Miss Tess has been handled, I do believe it is time for us to be heading on," Gandalf said whilst placing his hat back on his head and tucking his pipe into his robes. The others followed his example and packed in a few new supplies that Tess had lying around while she created her own pack and collected her weapons. Naomi watched fascinated as Tess re-attached everything she'd taken off before; belts with knife looking weapons were wrapped on each leg, the thick leather belt around her waist holding two slightly rusty axes and the misshapen orc blade. Finally the quiver full of savage black arrows on her back, the bow slung over her left shoulder. Noticing the pair of eyes on her Tess flashed a quick smile to Naomi, before disappearing down the stairs to the black room below.

"It's a wonder, she hardly makes any noise," The velvet voice behind her made Naomi's heart thump and butterflies soar in her stomach.

"I'm just waiting for her to trip, she was really clumsy in our old world…," Legolas chuckled once before following Gandalf and Aragorn down the steps, the four Hobbits and Naomi following after with Boromir and Gimli taking up the rear.

Tess meanwhile was hissing like a cat at a dog with annoyance as she waited in the darkness for Gandalf. The light from Gandalf's staff had ruined her ability to see in the dark, and she was NOT happy. Finally the wizard was coming down the stairs and the light from his staff slowly started to fill the destroyed room. It was in the faint grey glow that something moved in the very edge of Tess' sight. The instinct that she'd been clinging to for the past few months kicked in and she immediately retreated a few steps back, her hand flying to the blade at her waist. Nothing else moved however as Gandalf arrived behind her.

"Have no fear, child, that creature is no threat to us,"

_Yet…_was the word left hovering as the grey man moved passed her.

"Not a child," Tess mumbled under her breath whilst she tucked her hair up into her helmet. But it was still caught by the ever observant Aragorn.

"Gandalf has many more years than perhaps all our ages put together, we are but children in his eyes," The ranger whispered with a faraway look as the rest of the Fellowship entered the room.

"That doesn't make _me_ a child; that makes _him_ a _really_old man…though he doesn't quite look it," she retorted and Aragorn grinned at her.

"Looks can be deceiving," He stated before gesturing her to fall into the line. Tess raised a suspicious eyebrow and reminded herself to ask again when silence wasn't a key part of survival.

The company moved quickly and quietly. Since the long break they had taken in the storage room they had not stopped, walking, jumping and climbing quietly for hours in silence only broken by footfalls, breathes and the odd rock or book slipping from its hold. Everyone was on edge, eyes darting to the shadows at the edge of Gandalf's staff and Aragorn's newly lit torch. The line was single file with Gandalf at the front, followed by Legolas, Gimli and Tess. Behind the less jumpy dwarf and woman, their months underground allowed them some relief in the constricting darkness, were the extremely jumpy Naomi, Frodo and Sam. Boromir was next, looking over his shoulder to constantly make sure Pippin and Merry were safe. Trailing behind them was Aragorn, his torch giving the needed light for those at the rear. At one point the group was stopped as Gandalf explained where the wealth of Moria came from, the silver veins running through the rock known as Mithril. His example included him raising the intensity of light and letting them see the colossal cavern that was once the great mines of Moria. Naomi recoiled and pushed herself as far into the wall away from the drop as possible, her stomach churning at the thought of the rock beneath them giving at any moment. A steep set of stairs was next to be conquered, large stalactites hanging from the roof beside them like long forgotten spears. Pippin slipped a few times on dusty old books that were thrown about the staircase. Naomi watched her brunette friend despair at the sight of them, Tess loved books and the sight made her heart squeeze. Naomi meanwhile was observing her surroundings, the lack of sound and movement freaked her out a little and the thought of hundreds of dwarves being ambushed and killed…she stopped thinking about it right there. She lifted her foot above the stairs to the landing and gasped out as a fairly large spider ran across the exact spot she was going to step. She leaned back out of surprise and almost screamed when there was nothing to step back to. She didn't fall too far as four arms flew out and grabbed her.

"And you think I'M the clumsy one," Tess berated as she lead Naomi away from the stairs.

"There was a spider-," Naomi started, earning an eye roll and a muttering of 'hopeless' from Tess as she walked away. Then seven words that no one should ever wish to hear from Gandalf were uttered in confusion.

"I have no memory of this place…," A small set of stairs that circled around provided somewhere for the group to sit whilst the Grey Wizard sat at the top and smoked, looking at the three possible doorways. Several of the males pulled out pipes also as they waited, Pippin complained about how they were lost and that he was hungry. Naomi sat on a rock beside Legolas, who kept watch with his sharp elf eyes, Boromir and Aragorn both sat at the top of the stairs looking at nothing in particular. Tess however was making use of this time and after grabbing a few of the books lying about sat next to Gimli and asked him to translate. All but two were about different styles of mining and held little interest to Tess, but the others interested her greatly. One was a small book, as big as her hand spread out, and it was about different jewels and where they could be found. Illustrations with faded ink colouring were on every second page, showing gems, jewels and crystals in their natural and polished versions. The second book was the same size and was filled with dwarf poems and songs, though Gimli assured her that there were far too many to all be written in one book. When Gandalf eagerly pointed in a direction, both books were swiftly tucked into Tess' pouch on her belt (something she'd found in rubble they'd passed). The line formed again and the fellowship followed some more steps down a curving path, emerging in a colder place.

"Let me risk a little more light," The light on Gandalf's staff lit up once again and revealed a vast chamber filled with massive rock columns reaching far beyond the line of sight.

"Behold…the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf," The wizard announced grandly as everyone looked about themselves.

"There's an eye opener and no mistake," Sam admitted in awe, Naomi nodding in agreement. Tess' eyes sparkled as she imagined the halls filled with dwarves going about their business, the emptiness of the mines was really started to hit her as she travelled further around without seeing any orcs or goblins. Gandalf's light faded as they walked on, and Naomi shivered. Anybody could see them walking out here and there was little protection, so it was explainable when the Fellowship grouped in a clump rather than the previous single file. Naomi walked a little easier with Legolas on her left hand and Tess on her right. The pitter patter of feet was interrupted with a startled gasp and the heavy footfall of Gimli as he broke into a run towards a side room. The skeletal remains of goblins, orcs and dwarves lay thrown about the outside of the wooden double doors and a strange light shone from the inside. The group entered to find Gimli kneeling before a large rock tomb, sad moans and dry sobs shaking the distressed dwarf.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf read the rhunes carved into the top of the tomb, for they were in dwarvish and not all could read the bad news.

"He is dead then…it's as I feared," the wizard said gravely as he removed his hat. Aragorn laid a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder as Tess and Naomi bowed their heads in respect, for they had both experienced the pain of losing someone precious. Something caught Gandalf's eye and he passed his hat and staff to Pippin to pick up the very thick and dusty book. Pages and dirt crumbled and fell from the book as Gandalf lifted it and he had to blow dust away before her could examine it.

"We must move on. We cannot linger," Legolas muttered to Aragorn, only to be interrupted by Gandalf reading from the tattered book.

"They have taken the bridge…and the second hall. We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long…," Everyone was paying attention as the words filled the room eerie room.

"The ground shakes…drums…drums in the deep…," The wizard paused to look up, before turning the page, Naomi's heart pounded against her rib cage as she swallowed, though her mouth was dry. Everyone was looking around as the darkness seemed to close in around them.

"We cannot get out…A shadow moves in the dark…," Naomi reached out and grasped Tess' hand tightly, trying not to vision the last terrifying moments of the dead around her. Tess meanwhile was watching Pippin out the corner of her eye as he stared intently at a skeleton holding a bucket with chain, sitting on the edge of a well.

"We cannot get out..._they are coming_…," Gandalf looked up, his mouth set in a grim line as he watched everyone's expressions. Pippin however had reached out a twisted the arrow protruding from the skeleton's chest ever so slightly, but it was enough for the fragile neck to break and the head to slip backwards down the well. Tess' arms flew around Naomi's face as she let out a terrified scream. It was just in time and what would have been heard for miles was muffled. The clattering of the head, followed by the entire body, bucket and chain, down the well was not so quiet. Pippin winced at every crash and thud, an anguished look on his normally relaxed face. Everyone held their breath as the skeleton found a resting place, and sighed out when there was no other sounds to follow it. Gandalf was not happy.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity," The wizard said angrily as he snatched back his staff and hat. Naomi had never seen Pippin so forlorn, but his face froze as a soft thud was heard. Gandalf also paused to look back at the well, as another dull thud rang out.

_Dum-dum…..dum-dum-dum… dumdumdum-dumdumdumdum-dumdumdum…_

But the drums weren't the only bad thing, they were soon followed by a screeching that Tess knew all too well. She lowered her hands from Naomi's head to allow her access to air should she wish to scream, it didn't matter now that all bad things knew where they were. Tess broke the Fellowship's silence with something that made all their hearts sink to the pits of their stomachs.

"…They are coming,"

Dun-dun duuuuuuuuuun.

Yes, another short chapter I know, but the next one WILL be longer because it's the fight scene, and it's kinda why this one is so short, I wanted to have the fight in its own scene :)

Reviews make AxM happyfull


	10. Chapter Nine: Suffocating Fear

One thing I have to say, I was incredibly tempted to add in an extra line during the scene at Balin's Tomb

Gandalf: "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye,"

Tess: (whispers to Naomi as Frodo reveals the Mithril) "He's a robot in disguise!"

(Laughs hysterically until someone shoots her) Yeah…..it's not that funny :P

Chapter Nine: Suffocating Fear

The group burst into action; Boromir ran to the door to see how much time they had left, whilst the hobbits huddled together behind Gandalf as Aragorn directed. Gimli jumped atop Balin's tomb whilst Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn closed and barred the wooden doors to give them a few more seconds. Tess had dragged Naomi back and to the side, hoping to give themselves more time before the enemy reached them.

"How are you with a blade?" Tess asked trying to distract Naomi and herself from the dark thoughts invading their minds.

"I'm dangerous," Naomi muttered trying to concentrate on her stance and posture. She jumped when a hand was laid softly on her arm.

"We will survive this," A small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes was all that Tess could give Naomi as the cracking of the door echoed around the room. The first arrows were let loose by Legolas, then one by Aragorn. Two more were fired as the door crashed down and in tumbled the squealing orcs. It was too soon before a few slipped past the frontline, and Tess charged forward with a snarl. But Naomi found that she couldn't move her feet, and that she couldn't breathe. The foul creatures howled in pain and swords and arrows sliced into them, black blood oozing out of their wounds. One of them spotted Naomi and hastily left the mass to come at her.

'_Move….move your arms! Your legs! Do __something__!' _Naomi yelled at herself, but the only thing she found that moved was her mouth as she prepared to scream. A crooked black blade burst through the things chest as he reached arms-length away from her, and the thing went down like a rock.

"Naomi! I'm so sorry!" Tess apologized as she pushed Naomi back, but there wasn't much space anymore and for all of Tess' mad swinging more orcs always replaced those that fell.

Naomi started as her back hit the stone wall; they were cornered now with a ring closing in on them. She shook violently and her heart beat hard in her chest.

'_I'm going to die,' _the thought surfaced in her mind and she found herself screaming, but it was drowned out by the sound of rock crumbling away. A large beast on a chain was dragged into the room and it distracted the orcs around them long enough for Tess to get her bearings and swing her blade in a wide arc, successfully slicing through five faces.

It took five seconds for Tess to grab Naomi's arm and drag her across the room, slicing as she went.

"I don't…I-I can't!" Naomi thought she was going to cry. She'd spent so long practicing and now when it mattered most she couldn't move properly. A deep roar made Tess stop and Naomi ran into the back of her.

"What is it?" Naomi asked quietly looking over her friends shoulder. The cave troll stood before the two girls, almost grinning at them.

"Holy-!" Naomi didn't get time to finish as the beasts arm swung down at them. This time Tess was the one that froze, but Naomi found enough strength in herself to push her friend out the way.

One second she was on her feet, the next second she was on her side watching Naomi as she was hurled across the room. The troll made to go after her but saw Frodo, Merry and Pippin and went after them. Tess scrambled to her feet and grabbed the last axe on her belt as she ran to Naomi, who was laying awkwardly on her side as two orcs closed in on her.

"Naomi! Naomi get up!" Her cries were lost over the battle that was dying down, the cave troll and only a handful of orcs remained. The beast in front of Tess fell with the axe imbedded in his chest and she jumped over it to get to Naomi, but it wasn't as dead as she'd predicted and Tess was pulled down into the floor. Stars burst into her eyes as her head slammed into the floor, the helmet cutting across her forehead. A sharp kick in the face made the orc drop her foot, but there was no way Tess was going to be able to get across the room in time. Thankfully she didn't have to, Naomi was on her feet and one of the two orcs fell to the floor. Using skills that had previously been hidden behind paralysis Naomi killed the last orc in the room. A combined effort brought down the cave troll, with a last arrow through the beast's windpipe from Legolas. Pippin who'd been holding onto the troll's back was thrown off and crashed into Tess who had pulled off her helmet and was about the get up. Naomi patted Tess' head as she passed but kept moving until she was standing next to Gandalf and watched in horror as Aragorn crawled to a face down Frodo.

"Oh no!" The blonde woman gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. This couldn't happen, not to Frodo. The rest of the Fellowship hovered around as Aragorn turned Frodo over. But the bloody front that everyone was expecting was not there; instead Frodo gasped out as an astonished Aragorn helped him sit up.

"I'm alright…I'm not hurt," Frodo breathed out as he held a hand to his chest, his tone suggesting that he was as surprised as all of them at his current state.

"You should be dead, that spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn said in disbelief, but Gandalf smiled as he stepped forward.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," And there was, when Frodo moved his shirt to reveal the shirt of Mithril Rings that Gandalf had been talking about earlier.

"Bilbo is Frodo's uncle," Naomi murmured to Tess who looked confused, she didn't know who Bilbo was. They had little time to celebrate their win in the tomb as screeching and shadows became louder.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm," Gandalf proclaimed as he hurried on. The Fellowship followed hastily through a large smash in the wall of the tomb, running on as fast as their legs could carry them. Orcs swarmed behind them and from all sides, springing from deep crevices in the ground and crawling out large cracks in the ceiling like ants. It was Naomi who first noticed Tess lagging behind, and she slowed in order to grab her friend's hand.

Aragorn noticed second and grabbed onto Tess' right arm to help pull her along.

"Tess! What the hell is WRONG with you!" Naomi cried as Tess started muttering to herself about bad timing. For a few moments Naomi wondered if Pippin had slammed into her friend harder than she thought. Running in the end was futile and the group huddled together to face the enemies that were on all sides. Tess was leaning forward gasping for breath, her left arm wrapped around her waist. The orcs, now joined by goblins as well, jeered at them, thrusting their weapons forward and teasing them of their inevitable fate.

"Something like this happened to you before, when you were alone! How did you escape them then?" Aragorn asked, remembering that Tess had almost had to face off a great number of them as well. The brunette woman didn't get a chance to answer as a large belching roar rumbled out, a red glow emitting from an archway off to the side.

"That," Tess gasped out as she shook, her eyes were wide and sweat rolled down the side of her face. The roar had terrified their enemies as well, for they screeched differently now and looked around in panic, their armor clanking as they searched for the source of the roar. Another bellow and they were off, retreating down the cracks and climbing back up the columns. Gimli laughed at them, grinning at how they ran away with squealing in terror. But that stopped when they all turned to face the fiery light and another eerie growl rumbled through the floor.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked quietly, leaning towards Gandalf who stood wearily with his eyes closed. He was quite for a long time, and only opened his eyes when the creature growled out again. Tess flinched and backed into Naomi, her entire body shaking as she watched the orange glow come closer.

"A Balrog…a demon of the ancient world," Gandalf said lowly as if trying to make it go away. Tess' chest was rising and falling too fast for Naomi's liking and the weight of her friend leaning against her increased as her legs shook underneath her.

"This foe is beyond any of you…RUN!" Gandalf's words were obeyed immediately and the group turned and took off. Tess no longer lagged behind and instead Naomi had to run harder to catch her friend who was third through the door after Boromir and Legolas. Naomi squealed afraid when she appeared and found Boromir struggling to balance on the edge of a destroyed staircase. Legolas and Tess hauled him back away and only the torch disappeared to the fiery chasm below. Not that it was needed with the whole cavern of stairs and ledges illuminated by roaring fires. The group ran down steps (Tess taking them two at a time) and only stopped when they arrived at a gap in the stairs. A good meter chunk was missing, but that didn't stop Tess or Legolas as they jumped across without a second thought. Everyone else paused however, and looked back when the rumbled of the Balrog sounded from the archway at the top of the stone staircase.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called for the old wizard, who paused for only a second longer before jumping across. Legolas helped steady the wizard as Boromir prepared to jump, when an arrow whistled through the air and smashed into the rock at the man's feet. Legolas raised his own bow and shot across the wide gap at orcs who shot at them. A direct hit on one orc through the forehead had him dropping down like a stone as he tumbled down over the edge. Boromir collected Merry and Pippin in his arms and leaped across, steadied by Tess as Legolas continued to shoot at the enemies. That was when part of the stair case crumbled away, creating an even larger gap for the remaining members to jump across.

"Sam!" Aragorn grabbed the hobbit and threw him across, Tess catching him around the waist. Aragorn turned to Gimli next, but stubborn as ever he held up a hand.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" He stated before he gave a great yell and jumped. He landed just on the edge and almost fell backwards, if it weren't for Legolas grabbing onto his beard to hold him up.

"Not the beard!" He cried upset as Legolas heaved him back to a safe place on the rocky staircase.

"I won't fall I won't fall I won't FALL!" Naomi chanted quickly to herself as she jumped, but at the last second the rock underneath her crumbled away and she had to jump up to make it to the stair case. She made it safely but tripped when she went to stand and tumbled into Legolas who was about to fire yet another arrow. His bow arm bent, his finger slipped and the arrow whizzed past Tess' face; so close that nicked her cheek. Tess' eyebrows disappeared under her fringe, but she shook her head once and paid more attention to Aragorn and Frodo, who balance precariously on what remained of the staircase. A good eighteen feet of missing rock prevented the two from jumping and another belch from the Balrog loosened stone that crashed behind the pair and blocked off any form of retreat or run up. A much louder growl had Tess wincing and holding a hand to the side of her head in pain, Naomi didn't understand what was happening to her friend with the sudden fits a pain and her constant shaking with fear. The column of staircase that Aragorn and Frodo balanced on swayed with a lack of foundation, but Aragorn's idea of leaning forward allowed them to maneuver it across the gap and they were able to jump into the Fellowship, Legolas catching Aragorn and Boromir catching Frodo.

The group wasted no time and proceeded to run down the remaining lot of stairs. Naomi lost track of which direction she was running and focused on keeping Tess moving, though she seemed to have no trouble with running.

"Over the Bridge! Fly!" Gandalf cried waiting until everyone was passed him before he ran on. Naomi pushed harder and kept pace with Tess, Legolas running behind her. A whooshing sound had her looking over her shoulder, so she didn't notice when Tess fell behind. A beast made of fire, and a dark smoke rose from the roaring fires in the ground and it bellowed in Gandalf's face. The old wizard watched it for a second before turning and running as well, the thunking footsteps that shook loose stones free from their place in the roof indicated that the beast was following. Tess' breathes had turned into large sucks of air that clawed at her throat and made her feel dizzy. The thumping in her head increased and a sharp ringing in her ears made her wince. Pain shot out across the back of her head like a bolt of lightning and she screamed. Before she realized what was happening she slammed into the floor and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Naomi almost died when she lost sight of her friend. One second Tess had been running beside her and now she lay a good few meters behind her in a crumpled heap.

"Tess!" Naomi wheeled around and sprinted back, ignoring Legolas' cries for her to stay put. The Balrog was getting closer with each second, but Naomi made it to the unconscious girl first.

"Of all times to not have your god forsaken helmet on it's when a rock whacks into the back of your head!" Naomi yelled frustrated as she tore off her quiver full of arrows, she wouldn't be able to carry Tess with it on. With dismay she dropped it to the ground and knelt down to grab Tess' arms and hauled the woman onto her back. With Tess' arms draped over her shoulders and her head resting in the side of her neck Naomi stood up and hunched over she began to run, her own arms under Tess' limp legs in a loose piggy back style. Black smoke swirled behind Naomi, indicating to her the close proximity of the Balrog, which just made her run faster. Gandalf and Legolas had waited for Naomi and now ran beside her, urging her over the bridge.

"Don'tlookdowndon'tlookdowndon'tlookdooown," Naomi repeated as she forced one leg in front of the other. Naomi had just made it over the gut-wrenchingly narrow bridge when she heard Gandalf cry out.

"You cannot pass!" Beside her Frodo cried out for the old wizard in confusion and distress, but Naomi was too focused on the Balrog as it drew itself up to its full height, spreading its shadowy wings and filling the entire cavern with stifling heat.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor, the dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" Gandalf lifted his staff and a shield of light surrounded him, which proved to be of use when the Balrog produced a blade of flame. The red hot sword crashed down into Gandalf's shield and burst into millions of hot sparks that drifted off Gandalf harmlessly. This greatly angered the beast and it roared in fury.

"Go back to the Shadow!" in an act of defiance against Gandalf's words the Balrog stepped out and produced a new weapon of fire, a whip that when used in demonstration cracked like lightening with a blinding flash. Gandalf drew up himself and pulled together his staff and sword, bringing them above his head as he spoke.

"YOU SHALL NOT _PASS!_" the words echoed around as the wizard slammed his weapons down to the bridge, a burst of light exploded against the rock below him. The Fellowship watched on in horror and worry, wondering who was going to win. The Balrog snorted before stepping forward again, only to have the bridge crumble beneath him. A distressed wail erupted from the beast as it fell down into the chasm of darkness and Naomi felt the air in her lungs rush out in a sigh of relief. After a final glare down Gandalf turned back, his head drooping and his shoulders sagging. He suddenly seemed very old and tired. A hideous crack issued and Gandalf was dragged over the edge of the remaining rock of the Bridge, barely catching himself as his staff and sword disappeared below. Naomi couldn't breathe and noticed out the corner of her eye that Frodo was trying to run to the wizard, but Boromir had an arm around him. A faint cry from Frodo filled Naomi's ears as she watched heartbroken, Gandalf struggled for a few seconds to get back up but his tired arms failed him. Watching them with wide blue eyes he spoke to them all.

"Fly, you fools!" and with a final grunt Gandalf let go, his body dropping down out of sight. Naomi was numbly maneuvered by Legolas up some more steps as Frodo screamed out. The remaining members of the Fellowship emerged into daylight and Naomi had to blink repeatedly to see right. Naomi scarcely had enough time to put Tess down gently before she dropped to her knees sobbing. It was that sobbing that Tess awoke to and in panic she looked around, the daylight burning her eyes. Sam sat nearby with his head in his hand, Pippin sobbing heavily whilst Merry gripped his shoulder in comfort. Angry streams and growls came from Gimli as he tried to go back; the only thing stopping him was Boromir's restraining arm. Rolling her head against the cool rock Tess saw Legolas staring at nothing, disbelief plastered across his dirty face. When Tess found Aragorn's figure and Frodo's in the near distance Tess came to the conclusion that Gandalf had been lost from them. Her lip trembled and tears formed in her eyes as she wondered if it was her fault.

"Legolas…get them up," Aragorn commanding voice called out, though the elf seemed not to understand for a minute.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir objected, feeling for his Hobbit friends whom were close to the old wizard indeed.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlòrien," Aragorn countered whilst sheathing his sword.

"Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up," He voice was gentler this time as he made his way to Sam. Naomi found that she couldn't pick herself up though, her legs like gelatin as her whole body shook with sobs. A pair of boots walked into her line of sight and someone crouched in front of her. Legolas' soft blue eyes found hers and he took her hands in his.

"Naomi, you must get up," His soft voice made her heart thudder involuntarily, which only made her sob harder.

"Please, we must reach safety, or else Gandalf's sacrifice will have been in vain," His hands cupped her cheeks and he wiped away her tears.

"You have been brave today, you need not be for too much longer," He whispered gently whilst stroking her cheek in a soothing manor. Naomi stared into the Elf's eyes for a few moments before she leaned her head forward into his chest.

"Not him…not Gandalf," She muttered weakly as Legolas rubbed her shoulders gently.

"What happened to Gandalf?" Tess croaked and Legolas looked over to where she lay on her back, sadness bringing his eyebrows over his eyes.

"He fell…whilst fighting the Balrog," Tess' eye widened for a minute, before she closed them a swallowed deeply.

"Come, we must move," Legolas told the girls a few moments later as he stood, bringing Naomi with him. Tess rolled to her side and pushed herself up, a gasp of pain escaping her lips as she fell back.

"Do you require assistance milady?" Boromir asked gently as he knelt by Tess.

"Just get me up," was the curt reply he got. She was on her feet in a few seconds and declining help from anyone she strode forward, slightly hunched over and swaying gently as she made her way over the pale grey rocks to Frodo and Aragorn.

Boromir prepared to ask Tess for the umpteenth time is she wanted help when Naomi placed a hand on his shoulder. Tess walked several feet behind the group and despite her best efforts was struggling to go any faster.

"Let me," She mouthed as she walked back to her extremely pale friend. In the sunlight Tess was even skinnier, dirtier and with her new wounds only just drying over she looked like she would drop if someone touched her. Naomi had had enough and wrapped Tess' left arm around her shoulders, but instead of the gruff 'don't need help' she was met with a disturbing scream. Startled into shock Naomi didn't know what to do for a second as Tess leaned into her breathing hard, then it registered that her friend was in extreme pain.

"What's…where does it hurt?" Naomi asked frantically as she lowered Tess to her knees, where she sat hunched over and gritting her teeth.

"Everywhere," Tess moaned laboriously. Naomi's heart struck against her chest as she panicked. She couldn't lose Tess. Not again. Not after she'd just lost Gandalf.

Aragorn had been running ahead when he heard the scream and hurried back to find out what was wrong. Tess lay on her back as Naomi and Sam pulled off her armor and chainmail, which was the hard to get off, leaving her in the black tank top that she'd been wearing the day of the hail storm.

"What ails her?" Aragorn asked as he knelt before her, being a ranger he knew the most about healing people in the group. He question was quickly answered when Naomi used one of Tess' many daggers to the singlet up the middle so that it fell open, exposing her torso and black bra. Large purple bruises from her hip up to her left arm pit explained her earlier reaction. The several men looked away from Tess' almost bare torso, but Aragorn was too focused on the hideous blue black marks to worry about her current lack of morality.

"What kind of pain is it? Can you breathe properly?" Aragorn fired off questions as he ran his fingers over the marred skin. Tess answered and her gasping died off as she lay still.

After a few minutes of gentle prodding and more question Aragorn sighed out in relief.

"She has only bruised her ribs; there is no real damage to the bones or organs," his diagnoses had everyone relaxing. Naomi ran a hand down her face and sighed out for the fiftieth time that day.

"Sweet baby Jesus woman, please try to refrain from giving us anymore heart attacks," Naomi joked as she helped Tess to her feet, wrapping her cloak around Tess' almost bare body what with her singlet now open at the front. Tess still swayed and still remained hunched over. Naomi bit her bottom lip before moving in front of her a kneeling down on one knee, her hands stretched out behind her. She heard her friend sigh out before her arms slid around Naomi's neck.

"There's no point in arguing, and we'll move faster this way," Tess grumbled in defeat as Naomi stood with a small smile. With Tess on her back they moved much faster, and in her head Naomi thanked Arwen for making her lift those bags of flour as part of her training.

The company's trek ended when they reached the outskirts of a forest, thick trees and moss waiting for them. Naomi immediately felt different, as if the air was thicker and richer and that somebody was watching them. Many other members were on edge as they made their way deeper into the trees, the situation not being helped by Gimli's story.

"They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch…of terrible power, all who look upon her, fall under her spell…and are never seen again," Despite everyone else's uncertainty, Aragorn and Legolas seemed fine. Tess seemed perfectly happy and was enthralled by the sight of trees and the sky and grass after nothing but rock, dust and a little alga for months on end.

"Well! Here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily!" Gimli proclaimed watching his surroundings with utter suspicion.

"I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" And as if someone decided to make him seem like a complete idiot, there were suddenly arrows pointed at all of them from every direction. Naomi squeaked when an arrow was pointed directly between her eyebrows, and gasped in surprise when Legolas jumped in between with his own arrow pulled ready in his bow. The effort to protect her was useless however as another arrow was pointed at her from another angle. Naomi's eyes wandered around and rested on the one Elf that didn't have a bow pointed, it was he who spoke and when he did it made Gimli scowl.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark,"

"Aaaaaand we're in deep shit _again_," Naomi muttered under her breath, making Tess

snort.

Wooop! I promised I'd get a long chapter ouuuuut! Here it is! :3

Reviews make AxM smile

And I really love some good constructive criticism so that is defiantly welcome!


	11. Chapter Ten: What Should Be

Chapter 10: What Should Be…

As it turned out, Aragorn and Legolas were known by the Elves and as they stood on large wooden platforms suspended high above the ground they were greeted in a better fashion. Although Naomi had no idea what was being said to Legolas and Aragorn, for it was in a foreign language.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion," The apparent leader of the troop of elves spoke to Legolas and moved his hand in a sort of greeting gesture.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien," Legolas replied nodding his head a little. The leader then turned to Aragorn appraising him before addressing him.

"Ah, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen," He gave Aragorn the same hand gesture, with his hand swinging gently out before him.

"Haldir," Aragorn replied nodding his head and returned the gesture pleasantly, though Gimli was not happy.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Haldir, Naomi decided was his name, turned to face the Dwarf darkly.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Apparently it wasn't just Legolas and Gimli that didn't get on, it was Dwarves and Elves in general.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Whatever Gimli had said it obviously wasn't called for as Haldir rose up and glared down his nose at the Dwarf. Aragorn was not pleased with the turn of events and turned to grab Gimli's arm.

"_That_ was not so courteous," He said with his eyebrows pulled down low. Haldir meanwhile had moved on and was inspecting the rest of the Fellowship, his eyes judging them all. Naomi found she held her breath as he looked over her and Tess, who stood leaning against Naomi still breathing harder than usual after the horrendous climb up to the platforms. The rope ladders had looked very fragile but were strong enough to hold them all it seemed. Haldir moved on and his eyes found Frodo, he seemed to stiffen and spoke urgently with an undertone of slight fear.

"You bring great evil with you," after a split second of thought he turned to Aragorn and told them they could go no further into the woods. Of course Aragorn wouldn't have that and while the rest of the Fellowship took to sitting down, the Ranger argued in Elvish to Haldir. Tess shivered beside Naomi and pulled her friend's dark blue cloak tighter around her body, but remained with her eyes closed peacefully. With Tess settled against a tree Naomi stood and made her way over to Legolas, who stood a little distance from Aragorn and Haldir. He nodded at her once before turning back to look at their surroundings, to which Naomi joined him in.

"I missed the trees while we were in the mines," she tried for small talk after what felt to her like hours of awkward silence.

"As did I…my birthplace is that of Mirkwood, or Greenwood the Great as it used to be called, vast and deep with many thousands of trees, ruled justly by King Thanduil," Legolas' eyes grew soft as he drifted back to his memories. Naomi watched his face with a small smile, her heart fluttering when she caught herself staring at the Elf's lips for longer than necessary and she flushed red when she found that Legolas had been watching her as well. Clearing her throat slightly she looked away and thought of something to say.

"O-One of my old friends, in my other world, decided he wanted to be a lumberjack," Naomi mentally berated herself as Legolas looked hurt and confused, though he tried to hide it by nodding and looking back out to the tree.

'_Oh yeah sure! Talk to the tree hugging Elf about how I'm buddies with someone that cuts them down! Nice work Naomi!'_

Little did she know it was not the cutting down of trees that had Legolas so depressed, he had little idea of what a 'lumberjack' was in the first place. No, the only thing HE was upset about was the fact that Naomi had talked of this 'lumberjack' in such a crestfallen tone. Worse still it was a _man_ she was talking of.

Had she been in love with him? Had they been courting to be engaged? A great number of questions ran through the distressed blonde's mind and all because she had mentioned she knew another man in the world (or rather…her old world).

In a desperate attempt to change the subject of killing trees and break the thick silence Naomi blurted out a question that had been hanging in the back of her mind.

"So…what were you and that Haldir guy saying before?" This changed the Elf's features and he looked back to her with surprise and…was that joy she could see in the back of his stunning blue eyes?

"He welcomed me and I told him that our Fellowship was in debt for his generosity, for allowing us into Lothlòrien,"

"Oh…and what does Thandoolan mean?" Legolas chuckled at her terrible pronunciation and explained how to say it properly.

"Thranduil is the name of my father,"

"I see," Naomi nodded and Legolas mentally counted as pieces started to connect in the blonde woman's mind.

"Wait…Thranduil as in King Thranduil? As in King of Mirkwood? As in the King of Mirkwood is your father?" the Elf smile as Naomi stumbled through and nodded gently at her correct assumptions.

"But that would make you a- t-the Prince of Mirkwood?" Naomi was baffled and her voice squeaked on the word 'Prince'. Legolas Greenleaf, the never misses a shot, kind and caring, beautiful Elf member of the Fellowship…was a Prince.

"That's…cool," Naomi managed weakly and she almost flinched when Legolas started to say something, but it was interrupted by Haldir commanding them to follow him.

"I-I have to get Tess," She muttered before she turned and all but ran to her weary friend whom was already halfway to her feet. Naomi ran to her right side and took her arm, trying to swallow the lump in her throat and stop the twisting of her already knotted insides.

A group made of the Fellowship, Haldir and several other Elves walked single file through the forest with Haldir leading them. An Elf who's name Naomi did not know walked behind him, then Aragorn, Gimli, Merry and Pippin, then Boromir, Tess and Naomi. Frodo and Sam were behind her and Legolas followed with three Elves behind him. Boromir kept looking over his shoulder to make sure Tess was alright and the fact that he would look past Naomi to Legolas every time proved her assumption that the blonde Elf was indeed boring a hole into her back with his eyes. After what seemed like hours the group pulled to a stop at the top of a hill that spread millions of trees and the horizon before them. The sun was just setting and it cast a golden glow on everything, especially the massive trees on the next hill. They were far bigger than any of the others surrounding and Naomi felt her jaw drop at the beauty of it all.

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," Haldir's voice invaded Naomi's mind and she stored away the information. The walking was not over, but once they were under the colossal trees Naomi found that she didn't care for her aching feet and tried only to watch where she was walking and look about at the same time. Winding staircases curled around the enormous trees and platforms hung suspended way up in the canopy. The last rays of sunset died and lights were lit, their white, blue glow making everything that more magical. Several Elves watched them as they made their way up and up and up, passed several platforms before Naomi found a great Palace before them. It glowed with silvery lights and Naomi found her jaw dropping again at the beauty of it. A walkway curved around inside, with a gap in the middle that make Naomi shuffle nervously instead of walk. Haldir lead them around to an archway, under it a staircase with thirteen stairs (Naomi had counted them to get her mind off the fact that if she took one step back she would be falling to her death). The group stood calmly as Haldir moved to the side, and they all looked up when two figures clad in white and pale blue robes joined hands before making their way down to the second last step. Naomi marveled at the two, no doubt Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. She was snapped out of her ogling when Lord Celeborn spoke, and the words were not comforting to know.

"The enemy knows you are here, what hope you had in secrecy is now gone," Naomi felt her heart sink and by the look of Aragorn's bowed head he was not pleased with this news either. Lord Celeborn continued to talk, and this time not only do it make Naomi flinch, but it made her already low heart sink even further and melt into the floor.

"Ten there are here, yet not the original ten that set out from Rivendell…tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him, I can no longer see him from afar," Lady Galadriel's head rose as she turned her striking blue eyes on Aragorn.

"He has fallen into Shadow," She whispered softly, eyes wide set in her perfect pale face. Despite the current situation Naomi felt absolutely shattered, this woman's fair skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair made Naomi feel like a moss covered rock next to a rainbow.

Legolas spoke up beside her, his voice filled with sadness.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame…A Balrog of Morgoth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Beside Tess stood Gimli, and at the mention of the fallen mine the Dwarf lowered his head. Tess' hand gently rested on his shoulder, though he seemed not to notice.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life, we do not yet know his full purpose," Galadriel seemed to know something that the rest of them did not, and Naomi would bet her left leg that she wasn't going to tell them what she knew. The fair Elf then turned her gaze to Gimli who still stood with his head bowed low.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm full your heart, Gimli son of Glóin," The lady's eyes looked passed them all however, as if seeing some far off vision.

"For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief," Her gaze swung round to Boromir who after a few moments quietly gasped out and dropped his head.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," Celeborn spoke with furrowed brows, as everyone seemed to have nowadays. Out the corner of her eye Naomi saw Tess stiffen and clench her teeth together, her gaze completely focused on Galadriel for several moments. The two women then looked in different directions and Galadriel spoke again, her voice filled with seriousness.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all," Her demeanor changed as she looked down to worried Sam a smile in her eyes and tone.

"Yet hope remains, while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled, go now and rest, for you are weary with much sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace," The Lady waved her hand a several servants came forward with their heads bowed in respect. The one at the front was a woman with her blonde hair tied back in a braid that fell down to her waist, she had kind eyes and wore a small smile.

"If the Ladies will follow me, we have prepared hot baths and…_suitable_ clothing," She said eyeing Tess in particular, though the girl seemed not to notice.

"Yes please!" Tess said in happiness, grabbing Naomi's hand and together they followed the blonde woman.

"I am Claoth, and as soon as you are settled I shall fetch your new clothes and temporary clothes for you whilst we mend your old ones," Claoth said kindly as she led them back down some winding staircases until they were in a sort of house only a few meters from the ground. It was formed on top of some of the many thick roots and seemed to melt into the trunk beside it, the line between the two almost invisible. Pale blue cloth hung in a doorway that the three women passed through, into a small closed in room with two doorways on the opposite wall. Claoth turned around and smiled at Naomi, gesturing for her to take the right hand door.

"Just leave your clothes and weapon's at the door and someone will collect them," She told her then ushered a puffing Tess into the other room. Naomi did as instructed and walked through the left hand door, finding herself in a room with high windows and a large silver bath tub filled with steaming water. The sight made her knees wobble in joy.

"Good evening," A light female voice interrupted Naomi's melting and made her jump slightly. To the left of the bathtub there was a screen with white material hung across and standing next to it was a girl with the traditional blue eyes and blonde hair of an elf that was tied back in a long golden ponytail.

"Uhh…hi?" Naomi raised a questioning eyebrow as to why this girl was here and it spooked Naomi when the girl answered what she hadn't asked.

"I am here to help you bathe," She said with a dazzling smile before taking Naomi's arm and pulling her further into the room. By this point Naomi could care less, she just wanted to get in the bath and if this girl was here to get her in there sooner she would welcome her. The girl was very quick; she unbuckled and took away Naomi weapons with nimble fingers and disappeared for only a few moments before she came back with a piece of fabric.

"It has come to my understanding that you are not used to such close treatment, if you would change into this I may help you when you are more comfortable," The girl said with another smile and after passing Naomi the light fabric shift she was gone. Naomi walked behind the white fabric screen and started to strip off her clothing, and when all the layers were gone she pulled on the thin, strapless dress. The soft pale blue fabric felt invisible against her skin and floated gently to just above her ankles. It made every bruise and scratch and dark smudge on her body so much more visible and for a moment Naomi felt as she were far too dirty to be wearing such a pretty thing. Then she walked around to screen and saw the steaming bathtub again and lost all care. The light knock made Naomi turn and she timidly smiled when the girl walked in again.

"Just leave your clothes there and I shall collected them later, if you shall sit here please," Naomi obliged and sat in a white wooden chair at a vanity that was to the right of the bathtub.

"Can I ask your name?" Naomi asked politely as the girl rinsed a cloth in a steaming washbowl.

"I am Sumvia," The petite girl said chirpily as she started to wipe down Naomi's face. The warm cloth rubbed up and down her face several times, peeling away grime and grease that had collected there over a series of weeks. Sumvia finished with Naomi's face and moved on to her chest and arms, then after that briefly wiped down her feet.

"You must be incredibly brave, facing such a long and perilous journey," Sumvia made small talk as she started on the tangled mess known as hair that was attached to the back of Naomi's head. The knot had only really been undone once since Rivendell, and that was after the Fellowship had made it down the mountain of Caradhras so that she could dry out her hair. There never really was any other opportunity that she had taken advantage of to care for it. Naomi promised her poor denied hair that when they next set out she would at least change the style she had it in every once and a while.

Sumvia's fingers weaved through as gently as possible and untangled to horrendous mess. When she was finished she turned around and told Naomi to jump into the bath, whom didn't have to be asked twice. The hot water made Naomi melt in delight and all she had to worry about was staying awake as Sumvia brushed and washed her hair for her. Sweet smelling oils were applied before Sumvia tied Naomi's hair up on top of her head and she moved to the side of the bathtub with a file of sorts and began on Naomi's fingernails. The two chatted for a while and then they were content with silence while Sumvia washed the oils out of Naomi's hair and brushed it again, the long strands hanging over the back of the silver bathtub. When the water started to turn lukewarm Sumvia fetched a towel and wrapped it around the human woman's refreshed body. Naomi was given some undergarments and another silky shift, this one white with tight sleeves that reached her elbows. Sumvia led her to the chair at the vanity again and Naomi sat with a large platter of fruit, cheese, meat and bread whilst Sumvia hummed and worked on her hair again. The beautiful sound of Sumvia's voice had Naomi smiling contently and relaxing for the first time in a very long while. The humming soon turned into slurred Elven words, but for Naomi they were no longer peacefully, but mournful. Other voice's seemed to float into the room and all together the singing became music. Sumvia had paused for a few moments and explained to Naomi that they sang for Gandalf and with the Elven singers continuing on Sumvia sang in a language Naomi could understand.

"_Wisest of all Maiar,_

_What drove you to leave_

_That which you loved?_

_Yet we will cast all away_

_Rather than submit_

_What should be…,"_

Naomi felt tears drip down her face as Sumvia continued to sing and wondered idly what the rest of the Fellowship was feeling right now. A while later Sumvia handed Naomi a dress and told her to go change into it, then she would be free to meet up with her friends again. The silvery dress fell to her feet, with long sleeves that covered her hands and a round neckline. With the addition of some slip-ons the same colour as the dress for her feet Naomi was free to go. Sumvia led Naomi through winding pathways and over a small bridge before stopping at the top of a stone stairway.

"You friends rest down there, bedding materials and food have been provided, should you have need for anything else you will find me over there," Sumvia pointed across the bridge at a small hut like structure with a pale green cloth door.

"Thank you so much Sumvia," Naomi said with a big smile, Sumvia bowed her head before turning and walking back over the bridge. Naomi watched her for a minute then turned and slowly walked down the staircase, blonde hair falling to her waist in a straight wave.

"Ah, how nice of you to grace us with your presence!" Boromir's voice carried across the green clearing to Naomi as she stepped down the last step. The Fellowship either lay or sat under a tree root canopy on mattresses or on the grass next to a glass and stone water feature.

The snore of a Dwarf came from somewhere close by and Naomi found the four Hobbits settling down for the night as well. On the opposite side of the clearing there was another tree root canopy, under which two other bed type structures with blankets waited for she guessed her and Tess. After a quick scan of the area Naomi confirmed the lack of her friend's being.

"She's still being treated for her wounds," Aragorn explained as she walked past him and Boromir to look over the Elven town.

"Oh," Naomi sat down on a stone bench with a sigh and rubbed her eyes.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Boromir suggested gently.

"Nah, I'll wait up for her," Naomi said with a big yawn, Boromir and Aragorn shared a look that Naomi missed. One by one everyone fell asleep until it was just her a Legolas awake, or rather, just Legolas because Naomi had laid down on the stone bench and was barely awake. Legolas smiled and gently picked her up and with no resistance from Naomi carried her to a bed. She didn't wake up when he removed her shoes and only sighed when he pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Quel kaima...sleep well," He muttered as he brushed a lock of hair away from her face, then he kissed her forehead and went to his own bedding arrangements. After a few minutes Naomi smiled faintly.

"You too,"

SORRRRY! I know that doesn't NEARLY make up for my absence but it's the best I got i'm afraid! I hope to get more chapters cranking again now that i'm back into Lord of the Rings (for the past however long i've been into Eragorn, Inception and Twilight fanfic =3)

Anyways, if any of you are still following me review and or fave, makes me feel goooood XD

Love you all!

AxM


	12. Chapter Eleven: Lothlòrien

Chapter 11: Lothlòrien

When Naomi woke it was nothing like what she expected.

She had thought she would gradually open her eyes, perhaps lay in bed for a little while and listen to the constant hum of Elves singing.

Instead she was woken by a blood curling scream.

It sounded far off but was still loud and woke Naomi with a start. She sat bolt upright, forgetting the low roof of wood and smacked her head against the root before she ungracefully tumbled out of her bed and walked into the clearing where the others were talking.

"Wazzat!" Naomi slurred as she wiped a hand across her eyes to get rid of the sleep, her still asleep legs didn't see the root sticking out o the ground and she fell face first into the sweet smelling grass. While Naomi had been stumbling across the grass a male Elf had appeared and was speaking to Aragorn in an assuring manor. When he finished Aragorn nodded and the Elf disappeared back up the stone steps. Gimli helped Naomi up as she spat out bits of grass, Boromir asked the question everyone wanted an answer.

"Who or what was that?" Aragorn's eyes darted to Naomi before he spoke.

"Tess, the Elven healers have started the healing process,"

"Healing or torturing!" Naomi asked distressed, a shiver running up her spine at the thought of her best friend making such a pain-filled sound.

"I am assured it is a healing process, Tess' body is filled with infections and the encounter with the Balrog took its toll on her," Aragorn explained calmly. Naomi remembered when Tess kept clutching her head while they were running from the Balrog, she had experience the same raw evil that Naomi first felt at Elrond's Council in Rivendell when Frodo first took out the Ring.

"The evil of the Balrog was too much for her?" Naomi asked in a small voice as she sat down on the root she had just tripped over.

"The presence of the Ring and the Balrog _together_ was too much for her, you may well have had the same difficulty dealing with such dark powers had you not have spent so much time in the presence of the Ring before we entered Moria," Aragorn explained, sounding very much like Gandalf. The thought brought a painful lump into Naomi's throat.

"He's...really gone isn't he?" Naomi croaked out as pressure built up behind her eyes, her vision blurring as tears started filling in the gap between her eyelids. Somewhere in Lothlòrien Tess released another howl of pain and Naomi took a shaky breath that turned into a sob. So suddenly the tall trees of the Elven woods felt constricting, the singing sounded haunting and Naomi finally got a second taste of what it was like to lose someone you love.

Tess lay puffing on an Elven bed.

Her whole body felt extremely heavy and despite the fact she was exhausted she couldn't find the will power to keep her eyes shut. This was completely strange considering she had gotten very little sleep over the past several days and had just, yet again, spent the whole day in enervating pain. A whisper of words escaped her lips as she asked for water, but the ears of the Elves around her were sharp and in several seconds she was helped into a sitting position (one of which required her to use none of her muscles at all) with a goblet of water at her lips. One and a half jugs of water later she was back to laying down, her poor body throbbing from the mere effort of having to swallow. A large blanket was pulled up to her chin and it was then that she realized how badly she was shaking. She curled onto her side heaved her breaths in slowly, trying to calm her rapid heart beat. A soft pale hand pried her own slightly more tanned hand from the covers, a beautiful ring entered Tess' vision and she looked up slightly to see Lady Galadriel sitting next to her.

"You have been through many perils recently...most of which you should not have had to face," Her soft voice gently filled Tess' ears as serene Elvish words with a notable tune floated around her head. Very slowly her eyelids drooped before finally her eyes closed as she fell asleep, with no dreams or nightmares breaking through the song barrier in Tess' mind.

As the golden illumination of day was replaced with the silvery lights of night, Naomi could finally rest easier. Tess had stopped screaming early that afternoon and another female Elf had told Aragorn that it was all over and now Tess just needed a good amount of rest and some decent food. With a sigh Naomi dipped her hands into the cool water of the fountain and splashed it against her face.

"Naomi?"

"Shit!" With a startled cry Naomi turned around to face the speaker, almost toppling backwards into the fountain. Legolas' hands grabbed both of Naomi's arms and steadied her before she could.

"Oh! Legolas, hello," Naomi said as she stood up straight again, her heart skipping a beat as it made a long trip up to her throat and back down again.

"Hello?" The Elf's eyebrows crinkled as he tried to place the foreign word, Naomi realized he didn't understand and elaborated.

"Hello means...uh well hello, o-or I guess maybe good-day or goodnight here uh perhaps good morning in some cases...in any case it's a greeting and...i'm rambling again aren't I?" Naomi asked rubbing a hand down her face, Legolas just smiled.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to take a look around Lothlòrien? There is a good place I found where you are able to take in the sight of the stars as well," The Elf offered with a friendly smile, and just that alone had Naomi's heart trying to escape its confines in her chest. At first Naomi was going to decline, she had much preferred spending time by herself in quieter sections of the forest whilst they'd been here practicing her archery. But something about the way he smiled and the temptation of seeing the night sky after so long made her reconsider.

"Yes, I think I would very much like to go with you,"

"Where are we going tonight?" Rumbled Gimli as he walked up to Legolas and Naomi, his smile saying he fully intended to tag along. For the time they'd been here the Dwarf and the Elf had been going off together often, and didn't bicker quite as much as they did before.

"Tonight I think you should go on without me and feel the city without my influence," Legolas stated in a clipped tone as he almost glared at the Dwarf, which made Naomi's heart pitter patter.

"Well now I-,"

"Gimli! Aragorn's going to take us to taste Elf wine!" Merry cried out from across the campsite.

"He said there might even be some Ale!" Pippin shouted in excitement as Frodo, Boromir and Sam joined the small group.

"Oh well...You know what Elf? You're probably right, I think I would much rather..._take in _what these woods have to offer without ye tonight eh? You two go and enjoy the sights together," Gimli said quickly before he too crossed over to the larger group.

"We shall meet you back here when the night is not so young," Boromir said with a smile, although he still shifted about uneasily, even after they'd been here for a while the man was slightly uncomfortable.

"Will do," Naomi smiled and waved as they all walked off, her eyes narrowing when she saw Frodo and Aragorn both grin at her before they turned around.

At first conversation with Legolas consisted of a few statements of how the weather seemed nice, but once Naomi asked about Mirkwood the conversation flowed. Legolas talked continuously about his birthplace with such happiness, his love for his father and mother, his adventures navigating the thick trees and his battles against giant spiders. She learned how he had inherited his bow from his grandfather on his mother's side and how he had made his arrows from scratch. Naomi knew not how much time had passed, but she was not tired and happily followed Legolas wherever he decided to lead her. They reached the outskirts of the Elven city and Legolas climbed up a rope ladder, disappearing in the foliage above. Naomi licked her lips and looked around quickly before following him, praying that if anyone did pass that they did not look up. Naomi was panting by the time she crawled onto the wooden platform, or _talan_ as Legolas called it.

"Indeed it is a climb," The Elf smiled, helping her up. Naomi felt her hand tingle under his touch and blushed slightly, coughing to hide something of a giggle. He led her to the very edge of the talan and together they sat with their legs dangling over the edge. The trees in front of them dipped low and allowed them to look out upon the land until it reached the horizon. Naomi marveled at the sight of the trees stretching on for what seemed forever, the dark sky filled with millions of shiny spots above. The comfortable silence remained for a while as the two just enjoyed the view.

"What's that?" Naomi pointed out when she could not figure out herself what the silvery line that weaved between trees was.

"That is the stream named Nimrodel, the Silvan Elves made many songs of it long ago and still we sing them in the North, remembering the rainbow on its falls, and the golden flowers that floated on its foam. All is dark now and the Bridge of Nimrodel is broken down, but they say you can still hear Nimrodel singing sweetly, her voice mingled with the water,"

"What were the songs about?" Naomi asked softly, following the moonlit stream as it disappeared and reappeared at distances bellow the trees.

"I shall sing you one, of the maiden Nimrodel who bore the same name as the stream beside which she lived long ago. It is a fair song in our woodland tongue; but I shall sing it in your language," (*) Legolas' voice was barely louder than the wind in the leaves, but Naomi found she could hear the words from his mouth perfectly.

"_An Elven-Maid there was of old,_

_A shining star by day:_

_Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,_

_Her shoes a silver-grey._

_A star was bound upon her brows,_

_A light was on her hair_

_As sun upon the golden boughs _

_In Lórien the fair._

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_

_And fair she was and free;_

_And in the wind she went as light_

_As leaf of liden-tree._

_Beside the falls of Nimrodel,_

_By water clear and cool,_

_Her voice as falling silver fell_

_Into the shining pool._

_Where now she wanders none can tell._

_In sunlight or in shade;_

_For lost of yore was Nimrodel_

_And in the mountains strayed._

_The Elven-ship in haven grey_

_Beneath the mountain-lee_

_Awaited her for many a day_

_Beside the roaring sea._

_A wind by night in Northern lands_

_Arose, and loud it cried,_

_And drove the ship from Elven-strands_

_Across the streaming tide._

_When Dawn came dim the land was lost,_

_The mountains sinking grey_

_Beyond the heaving waves that tossed_

_Their plumes of blinding spray._

_Amroth beheld the fading shore_

_Now low beyond the swell,_

_And cursed the faithless ship that bore_

_Him far from Nimrodel._

_Of old he was an Elven-king,_

_A lord of tree and glen,_

_When golden were the boughs in spring_

_In fair Lothlòrien._

_From helm to sea the saw him leap,_

_As arrow from the string,_

_And dive into the water deep,_

_As mew upon the wing._

_The wind was in his flowing hair,_

_The foam about him shone;_

_Afar they saw him strong and fair_

_Go riding like a swan._

_But from the West has come no word,_

_And on the Hither Shore_

_No tidings Elven-folk have heard_

_Of Amroth evermore._

Legolas' voice faltered and Naomi looked up as he sighed.

"I cannot sing anymore, for that is just a part and I have forgotten much," He said in disappointment, Naomi simply smiled at him.

"Did Nimrodel die?" Her voice was small as she looked at the silvery line in sadness.

"When evil was awoken in the mountains many of the Elves of Nimrodel's kindred left their dwellings and departed, and she was lost far in the south, in the passes of the White Mountains; and she came not to the ship when the where Amroth her lover waited for her," Upon seeing Naomi's downtrodden face Legolas quickly continued.

"But in the spring when the wind is in the new leaves the echo of her voice may still be heard by the falls that bear her name. And when the wind is in the South the voice of Amroth comes up from the sea; for Nimrodel flows into the Silverlode, that Elves call Celebrant, and Celebrant into Audin the Great, and Audin flows into the Bay of Belfalas whence the Elves of Lórien set sail. But neither Nimrodel nor Amroth came ever back,"

After a moment of silence Naomi turned to Legolas and looked into his soft blue eyes.

"Perhaps it is because they found each other and stayed forever together in peace," Her voice was thick and a solitary tear ran down her cheek. Legolas raised his hand and gently rubbed it away.

"Aye, perhaps it is," His soft voice drew her in and as they both drew closer Naomi found her heart pattering against her ribcage.

It was the incredibly loud singing of two Hobbits that saw them breaking apart with haste.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! To the bottle I go!"

Naomi looked down and sure enough Merry and Pippin were walking in wonky lines as they twirled and sang.

"I think you have had your bottle already!" Legolas cried out, making the two jump. Naomi burst into peals of laughter as the two Hobbits looked about themselves trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Come and face us!" Merry cried out as he held up his fists, wobbling as he tried to stand still.

"Aye! We are the Hobbits of the Shire! Feared by all who dare op-op-oppose us!" Pippin struggled with his words as he shook one fist in the air.

"Well I can see that," Legolas laughed as he appeared out of the shadows next to them.

'Hang on!' Naomi looked to her left where Legolas should have been and back down again.

"Damn you can move fast!"Naomi hollered as she turned and walked back to the rope ladder to begin her descent. A few minutes later Naomi was turning to the three males, Merry and Pippin animatedly telling Legolas about Elvish wine.

"And they said we could 'ave as much as we wanted!"

"No charge!" It was a non-stop flow of words because when one stopped the other started. The group of four began to meander back in the general direction of the camp site, Pippin and Merry occasionally needing a hand with things like stairs. At one point Pippin burst into tears and sat down, incoherent words spouting from his mouth that only Merry understood and soon he too was bawling like a newborn.

"Should we….be concerned?" Naomi asked uncertainly as they watched the two from a stone bench.

"I think it may be for the best if we just allow them to…let it out," Legolas said smiling a little. The two sat in companionable silence, except for the drunken sobs, and waited...for quite a while.

Naomi was taking in the beauty around her for the ninth time when she spotted Frodo walking towards them, looking at something in his hand with a glazed expression on his face.

"Frodo!" Naomi called waving, the Hobbit's head snapped up and he spotted the small group and after tucking something into his pocket made his way over to them.

"What are you all doing out so late?" He asked, and then noticed Merry and Pippin.

"What happened to them?"

"We were hoping you could tell us, they were just wandering by on the outskirts of the city totally wasted and singing," Naomi explained as she blew a piece of hair from her face in annoyance, her cheeks tinted pink at the memory of the moment before the two drunkards had appeared.

"The others and I left them to continue drinking for a little while longer while we went back to get some rest, they were perfectly alright and normal then…," Frodo stated, still unsure as to what 'wasted' meant.

"Then what are you doing up?" Naomi asked with a raised eyebrow, generally interested as to why when everyone else was asleep he was out wandering.

"I…I was talking to Lady Galadriel," He said, his eyebrows furrowing a little bit as he stuffed his hand into his pocket.

"I see, talk about anything interest?" It was an innocent question on Naomi's behalf, but the little Hobbit shifted as if he was under interrogation.

"You don't have to tell me, I was merely curious," This calmed Frodo and he gave a small smile.

"I think perhaps we should take them to their beds," Legolas whispered and sure enough Merry and Pippin were passed out in a pile. Naomi yawned gently as she stood and stretched her arms out.

"What time is it anyway?" She mumbled as she picked up Merry, his head lolled over the back of her shoulder and his arms instinctively curled around her neck.

"By the looks of the light it is almost dawn," Frodo said looking up to the gaps in the colossal trees. The time that he mentioned suddenly struck Naomi.

"We were talking all night," to which Legolas just smiled.

When the small group arrived back at camp they found Aragorn just rising and he chuckled slightly and the sight of the passed out Hobbits.

"You know they made it all the way to the outskirts of the city?" Naomi asked pursing her lips, unhappy that he left the two cheekiest Hobbits to drink on their own.

"I was assured they would make their own way back," He said taking Pippin from Naomi as she yawned.

"Yeah well…they didn't," She mumbled as she walked towards her side of the campsite, moving aside the cloth door that gave her privacy she turned and called gently across to Legolas.

"Thank you, I had a really nice time," Legolas grinned at her and her stomach did a little flip before she disappeared into the tent.

Frodo watched with a small smile as Legolas watched her disappear, a soft look on his face, not noticing that Pippin was sliding from his grasp. With a loud THUMP the Hobbit hit the ground, Legolas' head snapped down to see if Pippin would wake up but he just snorted and rolled over, conveniently onto his mattress.

Naomi slept for most of the day and didn't wake until the sound of Hobbits eating afternoon tea invaded her dreams. Slowly she rose and found that a new dress had been laid out for her, this one a pale baby blue colour with a square neckline but it still had the long floaty sleeves. Quickly she changed and ran her fingers through her long hair before walking out into the main area, to find a pleasant surprise.

"Tess!" The brunette's head snapped up and she beamed.

"Good afternoon sleepy head," She said as Naomi walked over to the low table and sat on one of the many large plump pillows designed for sitting. Fruits, dried and salted meats, breads and cheeses were spread across the table, a large jug filled with something in the middle of the oval table.

"How are you feeling?" Naomi asked stretching her hand across the table and taking her friend's gently.

"I can't say I've ever felt better!" Tess laughed, the dark circles were gone from under her eyes and all of the once angry and or bleeding red lines on her body were now just light pink marks. A frosty green dress clung to her body, which was looking much less thin, and highlighted the slight green flecks in her brown eyes.

"It's good to see the colour back in you," Naomi agreed as she reached for an apple.

The group chatted about all manner of things as they nibbled at the food, content to just spend the afternoon in the soft pillows with the warm light filtering down on them from the East. Tess especially was appreciative of the sunlight, she had missed it dearly whilst trapped in the mines of Moria. Naomi was just dozing off when Aragorn arrived back, Boromir in tow.

"We have been invited to dinner with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel," Aragorn said standing above Naomi and looking down at her.

"All of us?" Tess asked and she stood, no sign of weakness hanging over her anymore.

"Yes, and an Elf by the name of Sumvia told us that she is preparing baths for you both as we speak," Boromir said as he sat down on one of the many oversized roots.

"Come on then, we best go scrub up," Naomi said as she stretched and stood, clumsily stuffing her feet into her shoes. Tess weaved her arm through Naomi's and together the two women walked off in the direction of the bath house.

"They're so happy together," Pippin said smiling as they watched them go.

"Aye, it's right nice to see Miss Naomi smiling again, what after all she's been through with losing her home and all," Sam agreed.

"Do you think they shall wish to leave the Elven city? Or will they stay behind when it is time to go?" Boromir questioned after a moment of silence. Everyone turned to Aragorn, as it seemed he would be the one to know.

"I think they will do what they feel to be right,"

Naomi in a pale lavender dress and Tess in a white dress were escorted up several flights of stairs until they reached a large talan with a gazebo type structure over it. In the center was a long oval table made of the same white wood as the structure. The glow of the sunset cast golden light beams across everything and Naomi's heart fluttered at the beauty of it all.

"Ah ladies, welcome!" Lord Celeborn said pleasantly and everyone stood for them as they took their seats between Gimli and Pippin. Dinner began and everyone feasted on the fine foods that were served, Lord Celeborn told stories of how Lothlòrien first came into being and how he and Lady Galadriel met. When everyone had eaten all they could the table was cleared and the conversation turned serious.

"Now is the time you must harden your hearts and leave this land, for the enemy shall soon be plotting on how to trap you. We shall help you prepare and boats shall be supplied so that you may take the river, a much swifter and safer route though beware of the rapids of Sarn Gebir, and the great falls of Rauros. When you reach the falls you will have to leave the boats and you shall go west or east, but in which direction you should go I cannot say," Lord Celeborn said, looking at each of them in turn.

"We thank you greatly for helping us thus far, we shall be forever in your debt," Aragorn spoke for the group, all of whom were grateful to the rest they had been able to find in Lothlòrien.

"All shall be prepared for you and await you at the haven before noon tomorrow, I will send my people to you in the morning to help you make ready for the journey. Now we will wish you all a fair night and untroubled sleep," Celeborn finished with a smile, followed by Galadriel.

"Good night my friends, sleep in peace, do not trouble your hearts overmuch with the thought of the road ahead. Maybe the paths that you each shall tread have already been laid before your feet, though you do not see them, good night!"

Tess and Naomi both lay in their beds, the covers pulled up to their ears as they tried to savor their last night in Lothlòrien.

"Do you…ever wonder why we're here?" Tess asked in a voice so low that for a moment Naomi wondered if she had actually spoken.

"I wonder all the time, but that doesn't seem to make much of a difference," Naomi mumbled as her eyelids started to droop.

"In the end I think we'll find out one way…or…another…," Tess smiled as her friend's breathing slowed to that of sleep and whispered her goodnight before curling up and closing her eyes.

(*) Song from the book, is very good book and a think I will start incorporating more of it into the story, just gives it that extra OOMF I think

And I'm getting excitttteeeeed! Cos some good stuff is coming up and I have some awesome ideas! Now I just have to get them onto paper (or laptop rather :P)

Anyways! Love you all!

Reviews and faves make me smile

AxM


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Only Women

Chapter 12: The Only Two Women

Everyone stood in a line before the Lord and Lady of Lothlòrien, the boats almost fully stocked and packed, as several Elves wrapped and pinned grey green cloaks around their shoulders, the pins in the shape of a leaf from one of the large trees above them. They were incredibly light and thin but warmed them all against the morning chill.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn spoke proudly of the material as he looked along the line of the Fellowship.

"May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Galadriel was next up, a gold and silver circlet fitted her head making her look stunning as always. A line of Elves stood behind her with objects hidden under large pieces of cloth. She walked to Legolas first and one of the Elves came forward, pulling of the cloth and revealing a beautiful bow.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin," She gently placed the bow in Legolas' hands and he held it with wonder, drawing the string back and smiling as he tested it. Smiling at his childish joy she moved on to Pippin and Merry, two more elves came forward and handed the two their gifts.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin, they have already seen service in war," Merry happily drew out his dagger and admired the blade, but Pippin was more hesitant.

"Do not fear, young Peregrin Took, you will find your courage," The words lifted Pippin's face a little and he too started to inspect his dagger. Sam was next and Galadriel gently handed him a large coil of rope made of hithlain.

"Thank you, my lady," Sam said, being the first one to actually voice his thanks. Naomi couldn't help but chuckled as he inquired as to whether there was another shiny dagger for him. Galadriel found it rather amusing as well but didn't say anything and moved on, leaving Sam with his rope. When the Lady came to face Gimli Naomi found that she had to look away, feeling like she was intruding on a private moment for the Dwarf was completely smitten with the Elf Lady. Instead she looked to her left where Tess stood adjusting all her items. The Elves had given her new clothes as they had said they would, but had also repaired, shined and replace all that she had before. Light brown breeches were tucked into thick boots that actually fit her and a maroon tunic with sleeves to her elbows reached down to the middle of her thighs, the thick Dwarf belt she had during the mine repaired and strengthened was tight around her waist holding two of her redone and shined daggers. Naomi had no idea where the other three were or if she even had them anymore.

It had taken Tess over an hour this morning to get completely dressed as she kept putting things on, taking them off, rearranging them, putting them back on, taking them off again over and over again until she was satisfied. Naomi had watched with interest as she had first pulled on an off-white long sleeved shirt with only slightly floaty sleeves and a drawstring front and tucked it into her breeches, then put on a leather vest with no sleeves and that had a low cut front and a high back. The vest was done up with cords and for a while Tess couldn't figure out what type of knots she wanted to use. Next up was the chain mail. The Elves had to get rid of the old Dwarvish mail in the end but made her new proper fitting mail that was very light and breathable. Tess had pulled it on and said she hardly felt it, even though it came down just passed her waist and down to her elbows. She was pleased that it didn't make noise or pinch like the rusty old mail she had used before.

Naomi's outfit hadn't changed except for the addition of her new Elven cloak which hung over the top of her black cloak she got in Rivendell, she found she didn't have the heart not to wear it as it reminded her of Arwen and her friendship. Galadriel now stood before Naomi, who was second last in the line so she became confused when still four Elves with items remained. The first Elf came forward and unveiled a black bow with blue and white patterns running up and down in intricate swirls. A black quiver full of arrows with feathered ends rested underneath it. Galadriel gently placed the quiver in Naomi's hands first and after a moment of inspection pulled an arrow out and slung the quiver onto her shoulder.

"It's beautiful," The smooth black arrow was thinner than her pinky but felt incredibly strong, the feathers on the end were blue with black stripes, a white tip on the end.

"Blue Jay feathers, the song bird is adaptable and aggressive but if its blue feathers are crushed, the blue disappears as the structure is destroyed," Galadriel said whilst running a finger of the feathers gently, then her finger slid down to the tip of the arrow.

"Its beak is strong, for it must crack the toughest of nuts in order to survive," Ever so slightly the Lady's eyes flicked in the direction of a specific blonde elf that was helping load up a boat with Lembas bread. Naomi coughed and her face tinted pink whilst placing the arrow back and taking the bow, which now that she saw it up closer had tiny blue birds flying and intricate little white flowers painted on the silky black surface. The second gift Naomi was given was a plain silver comb as big as her hand. Engraved in one corner was a flower with a single bird flying around it, a Blue Jay she guessed.

"_Good luck,"_ The voice of Galadriel resonated through her head and Naomi bowed, thanking her many times for her wonderful presents. She gave a quick smile to Tess before she too made her way to the boats where everyone was waiting. Tess stood staring intently at her shoes as Galadriel stood before her, and the two remained in silence for a while. It was the fair Elf woman who spoke first, her hand tucked under Tess' chin to get the girl's brown eyes to meet her own blue ones.

"You will find your place and your meaning," Wordlessly the last two Elves handed Tess her gifts. Leather Gauntlets with a flap to protect the top of her hands were under the first piece of cloth and a short sword under the second. The blade glinted in the light and was as long as her shin.

"Thank you my lady…for everything," Tess gestured down at herself, at everything they had given her. Galadriel said nothing else but stroked the side of Tess' face one last time before returning to Lord Celeborn's side. The brunette woman stood motionless for a minute, mulling over the fair lady's words, before tying the sword sheath to her belt and pulling on the leather gauntlets.

/\\

The ten members of the fellowship had divided into the four boats provided. Aragorn, Frodo and Sam in the first, Boromir, Merry and Pippin in the second, Legolas and Gimli in the next (both of who had become surprisingly fast friends during their time in the Elven city) leaving Naomi and Tess in the last. So far they had traveled five days down the river and had had no trouble, except for a mysterious floating log that seemed to be following them. From the beginning of the morning of their sixth day of paddling Naomi had taken the back seat and paddled, although she fully intended to swap that job with Tess within the next five minutes. So absorbed was Naomi in her thoughts that when Tess spoke she jumped.

"Why was Lady Galadriel making references to you whilst talking about the bird cracking nuts?" Tess' question was so out of the blue that Naomi stopped paddling for a moment to fully comprehend what had been said.

"Well ah…you know with the…the…thing going on and the….person?" Naomi stuttered, unconsciously staring at Legolas' back. A stare which Tess caught.

"Uh huh, cut the crap and just admit you like him," She called over her shoulder.

"I like him," It was Tess this time that was caught unaware, unsure of what to say to such an honest confession. Turning in her seat to face Naomi she plotted what to say.

"I know what you gonna say, 'geeze Naomi, fall for the out of your league Elf Prince why don't you?' well guess what? I-,"

"Am completely worthy of him, and he is totally within your league," Tess cut in, Naomi licked her lips and stared before speaking again.

"Really? I had a whole speech planned and then you go and approve? Thanks a lot," She joked, but when she saw the serious look on her friend's face she stopped.

"What if when all this is done and over, what if we complete what we came here for…and we can go home?" Naomi stopped paddling again and let the current drag them for the time being as she contemplated the words spoken to her. In all honesty she had not thought of returning home once since she was in Rivendell. She stared hard at the bottom of the boat as she answered.

"I'm not sure that when this mission is over…I'll want to leave," Slowly after some time of silence she looked back up and found Tess staring at her shocked.

"Tess I-!" Naomi was cut off as the boat jerked violently, making the two girls grip the sides of the boats.

"We are coming up onto the Rapids of Sarn Gebir! Steer carefully!" Boromir shouted back at them. Tess and Naomi waved to show they under stood then swapped positions, Tess having had more experience with canoes than Naomi.

"Hold on tight," Was all that Tess managed to say as the current picked up and the sound of water gushing over and around boulders increased. Within a few minutes it was impossible to hear anything over the rapids, and the current was getting harder to fight against though so far no one had hit any rocks. That all changed when Boromir cut across Tess and Naomi to avoid a rock he had not seen.

"Shit!" The curse flew from both women's mouths as Tess dipped the paddle in low to avoid the boat. Things only got worse as the paddle became trapped and the wood slipped from Tess' grasp as the boat spun.

"Shit fuck shit shit fuck shit fuck mother fucker!" Foul language escaped Naomi's mouth at a high pitched scream when the side of the boat slammed into a rock. Tess had a large scowl on her face and her lip was bleeding from where she had bitten into it too hard. She was extremely upset with the way things were going. They had veered off course and were flying down the more dangerous route down the rapids, cracking into rocks left and right.

"If we survive this I'm going to kill you!" Naomi cried out angrily.

"Who? ME! What the hell did I do!" Tess asked outraged at this sudden confession of Naomi's.

"You let go of the goddamn paddle!"

"I did not! It got stuck!"

"Because you dipped it in so low!"

"BECAUSE IF I HADN'T WE WOULD HAVE CRASHED INTO BOROMIR!" The fight was stopped for a second as they slammed into yet another rock, water flying around and drenching them both. Once water was clear of her airway Naomi retaliated to Tess' last answer.

"Yeah well you could have swerved the other way!"

"I was preoccupied and that was the quickest way!"

"You shouldn't have been preoccupied whilst driving!"

"It's your fault!"

"HOW!

"YOU TO ME YOU DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE!" that was the last thing either of them could say as the boat slammed into and long and threw them both into the cold water. Bubbles burst from Naomi's mouth as she let out a gasp when her back hit a rock, winding herself as she tried to swim to the surface. Her head broke free and she found the boat, though it was filled up with water and had large cracks in both sides. With no other escape Naomi just concentrated on keeping her head above water and avoiding large rocks. She was shivering and getting tired when the rapids finally ended and she managed to swim to shore before collapsing in a heap on her stomach in the shallows. A sloshing sound followed by a splat next to her indicated that Tess had made it alive as well.

"I'm sorry," Came her voice between heavy breathes.

"I just don't wanna lose you again," Slowly Naomi turned her head and saw that Tess was lying on her back facing the sky, her brown fringe plastered to her face and a shallow cut on her left check bleeding.

"I'm sorry too, but I won't leave you Tessabell, I need you and you need me too I mean c'mon there is no one else that can be as awesome as me in your life," Naomi boasted proudly, to which Tess burst out laughing followed by her. The other boats pulled up next to them and the two girls sat up.

"By the land, are you alright?" Boromir asked as they jumped out of the boats to see if the girls were alright.

"Fine, we're fine," Tess chuckled as she stood, wringing her hair out. Legolas was by Naomi's side in an instant checking to make sure she was indeed in one piece.

"Legolas I'm okay, just a bit wet," It was then Naomi noticed Tess pulling off her clothing.

"What ARE you doing?" Naomi asked with a raised eyebrow, Tess simply pointed to the half sunk boat trapped between two large boulders in the middle of the river. After laying out her cloak, tunic and chain mail in the sun to dry she pulled off her socks and boots, then waded into the water and began swimming out.

"Ah Tess? I don't think it's gonna float no more…," When Tess didn't stop Naomi rolled her eyes and sat down, pulling off her own boots and pouring the water out of them in a thin stream.

"What were the two of you screaming about? We could hear ye over the rapids," Pippin said sitting next to the dripping Naomi.

"I was…annoyed that she had let go of the paddle," Naomi admitted, before chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"I think Boromir is very upset about how he cut in front of you guys, he didn't mean to," Merry said sitting the other side of her, Naomi looked over to the Gondorian Captain who was like Aragorn and Legolas pulling the boats out of the water so that they may stop for lunch and a rest. A loud cracking sound made everyone's heads turn to the boat, which was now sinking as Tess swam towards shore.

"And the point of that was? All the food will be soaking," Naomi called out as Tess waded back to shore.

"That may be so, but I thought you might want you stuff," The drenched brunette told her as she dumped the leather pouch with Naomi's comb on her lap and handed her her weapons.

"Oh…Thank you!" Naomi grinned as she placed everything in the sun. Tess smiled before shaking her body like a dog, water droplets flying around and wetting Naomi again. After that she lay down next to Naomi and spread herself out, trying to get as much sun as possible. The rest of the boat disappeared under the water and Naomi sighed.

"Tess and Naomi, the only two women in the history of Middle-Earth that were able to sink an Elven Boat," Naomi laughed, joined by the rest of the group soon after.

/\\

It was the eighth day of their journey by river and the sun had set long ago, but on Aragorn's word they had all taken to the water again in hopes of reaching their destination sooner, yet that was not the only reason they voted to keep going. Earlier that afternoon strange sounds had been heard from the Western shore, the side they spent their nights upon for the Eastern shore was patrolled by orcs. So after resting for a small time the group had moved on. Naomi had jumped into Gimli and Legolas' boat whilst Tess had joined Boromir, Merry and Pippin. From her position at the front of the boat Naomi could see Frodo curled up with Sam as watchman at the front, Tess meanwhile was spread out asleep with her head at the front of her boat with Pippin and Merry sleeping against her stomach. Naomi was just closing her eyes when a whistling sound caught her attention, the sound of something hitting the water following it.

"What was-," Her question was cut off as the twang of bow strings sounded and several arrows rained down on them. Most hit the water but a few found marks, one through the top of Aragorn's hood that he had pulled over his head, another into Frodo's back. The hidden Mithril shirt however proved its worth yet again and the arrow merely fell out.

"Get down!" Legolas whispered to them, Naomi and Gimli complying and ducking their heads so that the side's of the boat protected them. More continued to rain down but most of them missed and Naomi guessed their Elven cloaks hid them from view quite efficiently. Everyone tried to remain as silent as possible so as not to give their enemy a better target, but Tess couldn't help gasping out loudly when an arrow found her.

"Tess!" Pippin whispered loudly as he sat up to go to her, but Tess lurched forward and pushed him back down just as another arrow imbedded itself in her forearm where the Hobbit's head had been moments ago.

"Stay _down_," Tess growled lowly as she herself ducked back down.

"This way!" Aragorn's call was heard by them and the other two boats followed his to the Western shore. A better word would have been side for there was no shore here, only large over hanging bushes that provided cover for them. In a combined effort they pulled the boats together and moored them side by side, but even when the boats were still Tess would not allow anyone to tend to her and instead pointed to the sky. Legolas muttered something and stood, picking up his bow and stringing an arrow before aiming at the dark winged creature that was advancing. Everyone ducked down low and from her boat Tess saw Frodo wince in pain. The arrow Legolas had strung was let loose and the black shadow in the sky gave a croaking screech before it fell from the sky, vanishing into the trees of the Eastern shore. With a final cry the Eastern shore grew silent and the Fellowship let out a soft sigh as one. With light movements that barely made the boats rock Legolas jumped into the boat with Tess and looked at her right shoulder, his eyes being the best in the dark night. After a minute of lightly touching the arrow he pulled it out and smiled grimly.

"The mail protected your shoulder, there is no blood on the arrow but I say there shall be a bruise," Legolas announced softly. Tess sighed out and gently rolled her shoulder, it had only been the impact that had caused her pain. Next up was her right forearm and everyone was relieved when Legolas confirmed that the arrow had not made it through the leather gauntlet.

"Lemme guess, another bruise?" Tess asked as the Elf pulled out the arrow and cast both into the water.

"You guess correctly,"

"Thanks," Tess told him as he jumped back into the other boat.

"I believe it would be best if we stayed the night here, rather than face another possible attack," Boromir suggested, to which everyone agreed.

"I shall take the first watch," Boromir said softly as everyone else settled down for the night. One by one everyone's eyes closed, until it was just Boromir and Tess remaining awake. Tess found that no matter how she tried her eyes would not stay closed, so instead she hung her head over the side of the boat and looked up to the stars, counting all those she could see through the cracks of the leaves.

'_ninty-two…ninty-three…ninty-four…ninty-,'_

"What ails you my lady?" The soft question had come from Boromir, who had been watching her for a while.

"Sleep will not come to me, it appears I have too much on my mind," She spoke back in a whisper, not wishing to wake the Hobbits with their little heads resting on her lap.

"Perhaps if you share some of what is keeping you awake, rest shall come easier?" He offered. Tess straightened her head back up and turned to him before looking down and Pippin and Merry.

"I just wonder what will happen to me when this is all over, where will I go? What will I do? … will I get to return home?" Boromir remained silent and Tess gave a sad chuckle.

"Sometimes I wonder whether I still have a home, if maybe it was destroyed and only Naomi and I survived…I have so many questions and each day I receive no answers for them," Gently Tess pulled a hand through Pippin's curls, brushing them out of his peaceful face.

"I do not think you shall be without a home, you seem to enjoy being around the Elves and I am sure they would take you in or perhaps you could come stay in Minas Tirith with my brother and I," At the mention of his City and his brother Boromir's face grew soft.

"Tell me about your brother," Tess asked, a small smile pulling at her lips when Boromir's eyes lit up.

"Faramir is my younger brother by five years, he is gentler than I, preferring books to swords, but he has much strength within him and I hope that one day my father shall see that," Boromir told stories of him and his brother and Tess shared some stories of her own family, the two talking until Aragorn woke to take over the watch. At last Tess was tired enough to sleep and her eyes closed to the sound of Boromir and Aragorn talking softly.

/\\

After paddling for most of the day the group finally came upon The Argonath, colossal statues of men built into the sides of the mountains.

"Wow," Naomi's gasp was mostly unheard as she craned her neck up to see the faces of the stone statues, the clouds behind them stained pink in the afternoon light. With everyone in awe the boats passed between the two statues where the river flowed into a massive lake, the Falls of Rauros beyond that. Finally the boats pulled up onto the Western Shore and after pulling the boats up beyond the tide line everyone unpacked while Gimli started a fire so that they could have a late lunch. When the food was finished everyone occupied themselves, Merry went off for firewood with Naomi, Legolas stood guard watching the trees intently, Sam sitting in the corner of some old ruins tapping his fingers on his sword, Gimli and Pippin sitting next to the fire, Aragorn pulling some last minute items out of the boat to pack while Tess walked around the edges of the trees, weaving in and out trying to follow Frodo's back with her eyes until she could no longer see him. The Hobbit had told her he wished for a walk to have a moment to himself and after telling him not to go too far Tess had let him. With a sigh she sat down near the trees and started stacking small rocks on top of each other.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats then continue on foot, we approach Mordor from the North,"

"Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks," Gimli spoke to Aragorn, who patiently waited for the Dwarf to finish speaking.

"And after that, it gets even better!" The Dwarf exclaimed sarcastically, Naomi obviously having had some impact on the group with her foreign manner of speaking. Pippin meanwhile was growing more and more concerned as Gimli talked of the perils they would have to face.

"Festering, sticking marshland as far as the eye can see,"

"That is our road," Aragorn said at last to which had Pippin looking, for lack of better words, apprehensive and distraught.

"I suggest you take some rest to recover your strength Master Dwarf,"

"Recover my-!" Gimli just grumbled unhappily. Legolas walked over to Aragorn to tell him something when Merry and Naomi returned, Naomi _accidently_ stepping heavily next to Tess tower of rocks. With an innocent whistle she walked away, only to wince when a small stone hit her in the back of the head. With a pout she glared over her shoulder a Tess who was sitting back whistling looking in the other direction. Merry and Naomi dumped their piles of wood, Gimli still grumbling about how he didn't need to recover strength at all. After a moment of looking around Merry turned to Aragorn and Legolas.

"Where's Frodo?" It took a second but the realization dawned on Aragorn and Sam was suddenly wide awake. Everyone gathered their weapons in a rush to go and look for the Ring Bearer. Everyone except Tess who sat building up her pile of pebbles again.

"He just went for a walk," She said distractedly, halting all movement in the camp for a moment before Aragorn strode forward and hoisted her up by the arm and told her to lead the way, knocking over her tower of pebbles in the process. With a sigh Tess snatched up her sword and with hunched shoulders walked onwards, Aragorn following her while everyone else split up.

"He was just left to take a walk, and besides I think Boromir went after him,"

"That is what I was afraid of, not only that but Legolas thinks something is approaching, a threat," Aragorn pointed out as he looked for signs of either of the missing males. Tess said nothing more and the two walked on in silence looking for Frodo. Aragorn took over lead as he apparently found a good trail and Tess followed silently, the invisible trail leading them to some old ruins. Aragorn followed some invisible trail to the left while Tess went to inspect the ruins.

"I don't think Frodo is around here Aragorn, unless he's somehow hiding and just decides to pop out of nowhere," The sound of someone falling followed by a cry made Tess look up, just as Frodo crashed into her, knocking them both to the ground.

"…found him," Tess groaned weakly as Frodo lay puffing on top of her before slowly sitting up and looking around, then back down at Tess.

"Sorry," He muttered before clambered off and away from her, just as she was about to ask what was wrong Aragorn appeared.

"Frodo?" The Hobbit looked up with fearful eyes before shifting back a little more.

"It has taken Boromir," He managed and Tess eyebrows disappeared into her fringe.

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked moving forward, obviously scaring the Hobbit who cried for him to stay away as he scrambled to his feet and retreating to the ruins for protection.

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried following, confused by the Hobbit's behavior.

"I swore to protect you," He reasoned from a distance as Tess slowly walked to where he stood.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked before holding out the golden Ring.

"Would you destroy it?" Tess watched carefully as Aragorn slowly walked forward towards Frodo's open hand. Silently Tess trailed behind, keeping her eyes fixed on Frodo rather than the Ring. His blue eyes held fear as Aragorn kneeled before him, his larger tanned hand curling around Frodo's pale one to hide the Ring from view.

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor," Aragorn said, his voice thick with emotion as he pushed Frodo's hand to his chest before letting go. Tess was confused, not understanding as to why this sounded like a goodbye.

"I know…look after the others, especially Sam, he will not understand," Suddenly she knew.

Frodo was leaving.  
On his own.

Author's Babbling:

So that is chapter 12! Chapter 13 is the big Battle of Amon Hen and the LAST CHAPTER for The Fellowship of the Ring! Then it is on to The Two Towers and ROHAN (squee!)

Reviews and Faves make Me smiiiiiiile

XD

Lots of love

AxM

A funny point: I had to change the original design for Tess' clothing because the original design involved a bit more armor and was navy blue with maroon stripes. I had to change it because she was starting to look a BIT(heavy sarcasm) too much like the cartoon version of Anakin from star wars for my liking. I really hope at some point or another I can find the time to sit down and draw all the different outfits that Naomi and Tess wear, and if any of you want to try your own adaptations of how they look go for it (just let me know so I can see it too!)


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Never Again

Chapter 12: Never Again

An anguished male cry alerted Naomi, Gimli and Legolas to Boromir's general direction, so they went in the opposite direction in hopes of finding Frodo. Naomi didn't know what was wrong but Legolas seemed to be on absolute edge, his head snapping to every sound and shadow that moved.

"Legolas?" Naomi asked, gently placing her hand on his arm. That made him jump and Naomi frowned.

"What's wrong? You been like this for ages," Legolas was about to respond when he paused as if listening although Naomi could hear nothing.

"Something is wrong, we must move quickly!" The Elf stated before dashing off, leaving it up to Naomi and Gimli to run after him.

/\\

Suddenly she knew. Frodo was leaving. On his own.

"What? What…_what_!" Her last 'what' was high pitched and both Frodo and Aragorn turned to her.

"S-sword!" She stuttered pointing at the pale blue light shining out of the sheath of Sting, Frodo's sword that indicated when Orcs were near.

"Go Frodo! Run! Tess go with him!" Aragorn cried standing and drawing his blade.

"But-!"

"RUN!" He bellowed and Tess turned, grabbing Frodo's shoulder and pulling him into a run. The roar of Uruk-hai and the thunder of their footsteps was soon followed by the sound of metal on metal, but Tess did not stop. Somewhere behind her she heard a distinct voice crying out, it was course and sent chills up Tess spine.

"FIND THE HALFLING! FIND THE WOMAN! FIND THE HALFLING!"

Its meaning registered as she almost tripped, praying that the other Hobbits would find safety and that Naomi would be with Legolas.

/\\

Naomi, Gimli and Legolas heard the battle before they saw it but each prepared their weapons and as soon as they were in range attacked. Legolas firing arrows, Gimli hurling his axe while Naomi helped pull and Uruk-hai off Aragorn.

"Aragorn go!" Legolas cried to the Ranger who ran off, Naomi following quickly, her two swords at the ready. Aragorn ran an intercepted an Uruk-hai from side on and Naomi didn't hesitate to swing at another.

'_Don't stop or you'll freeze! Remember your training and attack their weak spots! C'mon Naomi you can do this!'_ She drilled into her mind, slicing at their arms, bare legs and necks. The first few fell easily as they weren't expecting it but after that she had to work, using all the tactics she could remember.

/\\

Tess' chest heaved as she and Frodo ran down the hill, both doing their best to avoid tripping. But Frodo misplaced his foot when he looked back and went tumbling down. Tess could hear Uruk-hai gaining on them and swept Frodo into her arms before ducking behind a tree, the dimwitted creatures running straight passed. It was then they heard the hushed whispers of Merry and Pippin.

"Frodo!"

"Hide here! Quick! C'mon!" They beckoned from their hiding spot under some fallen logs. Frodo gave them a look of dismay before turning to Tess who licked her lips and grasped his shoulders tightly.

"Do you forgive Boromir?" She asked quickly, needing to know that she could ease the mind of the no doubt distraught Gondorian Captain.

"Yes," He nodded, Tess sighed out before swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Be strong, don't talk to strangers and for goodness sake Frodo be _careful_!" She whispered shaking him before giving him a tight hug.

"I _will_ see you again! I promise!" With a quick kiss on his forehead she stood and ran to Merry and Pippin who had emerged from their hiding spot and were about to stop him.

The cry of Uruk-hai alerted the three of the danger that was getting closer, they could in fact see the large number of Uruk-hai traversing the hill. Merry had an idea and turned to Frodo who was still pressed against the tree.

"Run, Frodo! Go on!" He muttered before turning to the orcs and shouting out.

"HEY! HEY YOU!" Tess and Pippin caught onto his plan to let Frodo escape and shouted out themselves.

"Over here!"

"This way you great hulking lugs!"

Jumping and shouting the trio drew their attention, before turning tail and running not looking over their shoulders once.

"It's workin'!" Pippin cried when nearly all the Uruk-hai were running in their direction.

"I know it's workin'! RUN!" Merry cried out pushing his cousin on, Tess following close behind them.

/\\

Naomi stood near Aragorn fighting hard, her face dripping with sweat with her blonde hair plastered to her face. Uruk-hai were falling but not quick enough and too many of them got passed. With a cry Naomi swung hard and the orc in front of her fell with an irreparable hole in its throat. Nearby she could see Legolas using his long blades and Gimli using his fists. In those few seconds Naomi used to look around another three orcs ran at her. They all fell too easily yet again and Naomi just didn't understand, Aragorn had had years of training fighting against enemies and was using blocks and several attacks to kill one while she merely had to swing once or twice to kill three. As she sliced through another face she noticed that while the majority of the orcs were running to get passed them for Frodo no doubt, a large chunk of them were always running for her. Something was not right and when a purple, black arm wrapped around her waist she suddenly knew why.

'They're not after the guys, they're after ME!' With a startled cry she was hoisted over the beasts shoulder, but it fell when an arrow went through its chest.

"Naomi are you alright?" Legolas grabbed her arm and hoisted her to her feet, pulling back another arrow and killing an orc that was getting to close before turning back to chest if she was okay.

"Le-Legolas-!"

"Yes I know! They are trying to capture you!

"No Legolas-!"

"They are also after the Hobbits but-," With a frustrated yell she shoved the Elf out of the way and blocked an incoming swing that was meant for his head with her sword. With a quick stab through its abdomen it died and Naomi turned back to Legolas.

"I do NOT need you dead! So quick focusing on me and move your butt!" She ordered running after another Uruk-hai.

/\\

The two Hobbits ran before Tess across a bridge and it held just fine, but when Tess crossed a small part of it crumbled away and her foot caught, sending her to the ground.

"Shit!" The mutter left her lips as she scrambled to her feet again, only to find pain burst through her ankle. Pippin and Merry had stopped and run back to her, not only because she was hurt but because there was nowhere for them to go that did not have orcs.

"Run you fools!" Tess cried getting to her feet again, holding all her weight on her right foot.

'_I do NOT have time for a sprained ankle!'_ She cursed in her mind as she and the Hobbits hobbled onwards to flatter ground before pulling out their swords.

"Get behind me," She ordered, not giving them a choice and pushing them behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something red running for the but paid no heed to it as she tightly gripped her sword and watched the orc with an axe coming for her. Just as it swung Boromir leapt in front and grabbed the weapon, twisting it and slamming it into the orc who had held it. There was no time for greetings as more orcs swarmed around them and Merry and Pippin fought together stabbing from down low as Tess swung a finishing blow. With a grunt Boromir threw a knife that imbedded perfectly into an orcs neck.

"Good shot!" Tess called as her sword pierced through another neck. The only good thing about being a target they wanted, obviously alive, was that they could raise their weapons at her once they were near her. This didn't stop her from stepping back and wincing yet again as too much pressure was put on her left ankle. Her grunt was heard by Boromir who immediately understood what was wrong and wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up as he and the Hobbits retreated back at a run. They only made it a couple of meters before he had to put Tess down and swing again, Tess following his lead.

"There's too many!" She had to cry at last as more came at them.

"They shall not get you!" He yelled back as he picked up his horn and after taking a deep breath blew.

/\\

Orcs and Uruk-hai were falling left and right as Legolas fired at anything that moved, his aim perfect as each arrow found its mark. But try as he may he could not keep an eye on Naomi. Said woman was running to stop those that were getting passed, fearing for her other friends that she could not see. When there were no more running at her from uphill she sheathed her swords and pulled out her bow, pulling out a blue feathered arrow and standing correctly, making sure her shoulders were straight and her aim was good before she let the arrow fly. Surprise lit her face when the arrow went through not only one but two orcs, both thumping to the ground in seconds never having seen it coming.

"Oh YEAH!" With her free fist she pumped the air and pulled her bow over her shoulders as she ran after the disappearing group. Pulling out just one of her swords she ran down some stairs, pushing an orc that fell down into two more. Not pausing she slashed at their open necks, her hair managing to fall out of its loose tie as she did. When the Uruk-hai didn't move she continued on until she was in range of more orcs and sheathed her sword again, pulling out her bow and another arrow. She fired then grabbed another arrow, and then another and another. The arrows littered bodies and occasionally trees, the bright blue feather standing out against the greens and browns of the forest. Naomi had thought she was at the back of the group, so when a fat arm wrapped around her neck she was taken by complete surprise. Her bow dropped from her hand as she struggled against the beast's iron grip as it started to run after the group. Black stars started to appear in Naomi's vision as her air supply was cut off and the last thing she remembered seeing was Tess' shocked face fifty meters away.

/\\

Pippin and Merry were throwing rocks, their aim surprisingly accurate. Tess sword slashed through any that got near here as Boromir blew into his horn whenever he did not have to use both hands for his sword. Tess had just finished off another Uruk-hai when she looked up to see a bunch of Uruk-hai group up and go in a different direction, sideways along the hill instead of directly at them. In an instant as if fate had wished it Tess' brown eyes met Naomi's blue ones. Her blonde hair plastered against her face and neck, the rest of it tumbling down her shoulders, a large Uruk-hai's arm around her neck. Her face grew pale and her lips moved as if trying to say something to Tess before the woman fell limp and the separate group of orcs disappeared from Tess' sight.

"No…no no NO!" With a loud cry Tess ran forward with the intention of going after them when Boromir held her back.

"No! They will overwhelm you!"

"NAOMI!" Tess screamed as tears filled her eyes, her hands shaking as she sliced through another Uruk-hai. She was furious, her movements became sharper and stronger as she hit anything near her. The Hobbits and Boromir had increased their pace as well, the man moving quicker, Merry and Pippin throwing themselves onto an Uruk-hai and pulling it to the ground before stabbing through its chest. But it was useless, there were just too many. Boromir told Merry and Pippin to run; Tess simply moved further to the right to take on another as Boromir held them off. Merry and Pippin didn't go far, simply to the next batch of rocks and started hurling them again. Tess was turning to take on another when she noticed up the far back a particularly large Uruk-hai aiming for Boromir. Tess turned, her voice clogging up her throat as she ran for him not noticing the sharp pain in her ankle anymore. She was too late. The man turned slightly and Tess saw the arrow sticking out just above where Boromir's heart would be. For a brief moment he went to his knees, before swing his sword and getting back up again, a feat which had Tess standing still for a few seconds. It was enough time for another arrow to find its way to Boromir's body. This one just above his left hip. Everything slowed down as Tess walked forward stiffly, willing her body to move faster and save him, but it would not and instead tears were blurring her vision, choking her and tripping her as she tried desperately to walk faster.

'_Why won't you let me get to him…why are you stopping me?'_ The thoughts slowly swirled in her head as she pushed herself forward; it was as if some invisible force field was holding her back, and she hated it. Boromir had fallen to his knees again and was puffing as he looked at the three of them. With her mind Tess tried to tell him to be still, to stop moving and let her protect him. The thoughts did not reach the man as he again yelled out and swung his sword. The movements were slack now and he only held his sword in one hand loosely as he blocked and struck the enemy. With another yell and a two handed swing he took out another Uruk-hai, this last one managing to slice his horn in half. Suddenly there was a high pitched sound in the air and with a start Tess realized it was her as a third arrow hit Boromir in his left side. She pushed on and finally moved, though everything had slowed down as Boromir fell to his knees gasping. Her sword lay forgotten as she ran hard, trying to reach him before the monsters, the _murderers_ did. Faintly she heard Pippin and Merry give battle cries as they ran at the Uruk-hai, quickly over powered though, hoisted up and carried away like leaves on the wind. Tess didn't stop though, she punched and kicked her way through doing everything she could to reach the dying man.

"Boromir! Boromir!" She called desperately as something pushed her to the ground, with a swift kick to the face of it she crawled onwards barely a meter from him when the same creature grabbed her leg and started dragging her back.

"Boromir! He forgives you! FRODO FORGIVES YOU!" She screamed as tears fell over her cheeks. She clawed at the ground, trying to go forward towards him not back. She would not give in, she would not let him die alone.

"Boromir! You won't die! Please don't die! You still have to show me Gondor! And Faramir! You cannot leave Faramir!" Her strength was leaving her, she would not reach Boromir and that only made her sob harder. The Gondorian man was watching her, trying to reach for her hand but was it was too late.

Their time was up.

The Uruk-hai dragging at her hit her over the head and she fell limply into the leaf litter. Only half conscious she was pulled up off the ground and hoisted onto its shoulder as she was carried off. Never to see the man with grey eyes from Gondor again.

"Boro…mir…,"

Everything faded out.

/\\

On the bank of the lake stood the three remaining members of the Fellowship, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern shore!" Legolas cried pushing the last boat into the lake. When he turned back however her found Aragorn sighing and simply adjusting Boromir's gauntlets onto his wrists before looking across the lake to Frodo and Sam's retreating figures through the trees.

"You mean no to follow them," Legolas stated, not questioned.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn admitted.

"Then it has all been in vain, the Fellowship has failed," Gimli announced dejectedly as he walked up to the Elf and Ranger. Aragorn however would not have this and strode forward to take both Gimli and Legolas' shoulders into his hands.

"Not if we hold true to each other, we will not abandon Merry and Pippin and Naomi and Tess to torment and death," He stated, looking specifically into Legolas' eyes for even though it was the Elf that had prepared the boat, he wanted much more to go after Naomi, having found (and collected) her arrows and bow and not finding her body he knew that she had been taken.

"Not while we have strength left! Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light!" Aragorn exclaimed as he sheathed the dagger he received from Lord Celeborn.

"Let's hunt some Orc," He said finally before turning and running into the trees. Gimli and Legolas looked at each other for a moment before smiling and running after their leader, after their friends and their future. Gimli starting with a loud cry.

"YES!"

Author's Babbling:

*bursts into tears* I know it's probably only me that's crying but I don't care! It's just so sad and in the movie it has the soft music and the desperate cries of Merry and Pippin and OH! I can't take it! *sniff* I need a tissue.

(blows nose)

ANYWAYS! Yes! This chapter is completely and utterly SHORT, but that is how I think it should be, because that is basically the end of the first movie and with both girls knocked unconscious it is the PERFECT way to start the Two Towers. So I shall continue writing and it is with a swollen heart that I say THANKYOU! To all who had joined me so far in the magical quest in the land of Lord of the Rings.

Stay tuned for Chapter 14!

Love you all so so much!

AxM

P.s. reviews and faves make me so happy :)


	15. Chapter Fourteen:A Corner With No WayOut

IMPORTANT!

Yes. I do realize that I marked the last chapter as chapter 12 when it was actually meant to be chapter 13….or did I? Ah well whatever :)

Chapter 14: A Corner With No Way Out

Very slowly Tess opened her eyes.

Her stomach felt hollow and her mouth was dry, the back of her throat burning as she breathed in. For a second she couldn't remember anything and so she was utterly confused when all she could see was her hair. With a slight moan she tried to move and found that her hands were tied tightly behind her back, her shoulders painfully stiff.

"Hey fellas! Girl is wakin' up!" A gruff voice laughed under her and she realized what had happened…what _was_ happening. She had been captured by Uruk-hai and was currently hanging over one's shoulder. Another behind the one carrying her grabbed her chin and hoisted up her head to look at her, the movement making her grit her teeth and growl in pain.

"Welcome back, _sweetheart_," She was face to face with the foul creature, its rancid breath rolling across her face and making her gag.

"Such a pity ya man can't rescue you, now that he's DEAD!" Boromir's face flashed across her mind as the monsters around her burst out laughing. With a final squeeze of her chin the Uruk-hai let go of her face and she dropped he head back down. It moved on and suddenly they all started running again, something about someone tracking them.

'_Aragorn!' _She dared to hope that the Ranger was yet alive.

'_Speaking of alive, where's Naomi? And Merry and Pippin?'_ carefully and slowly she raised her head up a little to see through the long curtain of her hair. She had to strain her eyes, but she could indeed see Merry's bright strawberry blonde hair in the crowd of black, and there next to him on another Uruk-hai was Pippin's head of brown curls. Desperately she looked for Naomi, but all she found was the red handled Elven swords of her friend's in the large hand of a particularly fat creature. With a sigh she looked back to Pippin and managed to catch his eye as he spat out the broach from his cloak. With a final glace Tess lowered her head and drifted painfully back into unconsciousness.

It wasn't until nightfall that she woke again, her neck sore and her shoulders even more so. All running stopped suddenly as the monsters breathed heavily, some even sitting down.

"We're not goin' no further…until we've had a breather!" An orc that had joined the group of Uruk-hai spoke, for everyone it seemed as the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Get a fire going!" The lead Uruk-hai shouted and the monsters happily set about to chopping down branches from the forest they had stopped next to. Tess rose up slightly and found Merry and Pippin whispering to each other on the ground and soon she was dumped heavily next to them, the wind rushing from her lungs as her body met the ground.

"Tess! Are you alright?" Pippin asked shuffling closer to her.

"I. Will. Be." She growled through gritted teeth as she pulled a dagger out of her boot, in only a few seconds cutting through the ties on her hands and legs before standing unsteadily and jumped at the nearest Orc. Just as she was raising her dagger however the beast swung its fist and it connected with her face, her bottom lip splitting from the rusty armor on its knuckles as pain burst across the side of her face. Dazed and out of sorts the dagger slipped from her grasp, just as the creature lashed out again and threw an uppercut put to her ribs. The creatures around her laughed at her attempt of escape, the leader telling them to detain her. Tess watched from the ground as two Uruk-hai's beat a thick, vertical and relatively straight looking branch into the ground until it didn't move when they shook it. It took her a second but she figured out it was meant for her when the two Uruk's grabbed her arms and dragged her to it hooking her arms around the tall branch before tying her arms again. As soon as they let go of her arms she fell to her knees, still coughing and trying to breathe right. Wisps of the conversation reached her ears, and she tried to concentrate on that to keep herself from going under again.

"Starvin'! We ain't-nothin'-stinkin'-ays!"

"Why-ave some-meat?" Another whiny voice piped up, this time it was an orc with ghastly pale green skin, his mouth dripping as he looked down at Merry and Pippin. Her sight was fading in and out as she watched the commotion, trying hard as she could to stay awake.

"What-bout -They-_fresh_," argument broke out, though about what she didn't know, as Merry and Pippin were pulled to their legs. Things clicked and Tess realized they wanted to eat Merry and Pippin. Tess saw an orc raising his blade over the Hobbits' heads before the others closed in around and Tess could no longer see her friends. The sound of blade slicing through skin was loud and she paled when she saw a head fly. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to scream but her muscles were still tight around her lungs and all she got out was gasps.

"Looks like meat is back on the menu boys!" The orcs and Uruk-hai all surged forwards and bellowed happily, trying to get a piece of Hobbit. Parts of insides went flying and Tess threw up, gagging even though there was nothing to come out. After she'd finished she was left gasping, her breaths short and shallow as she tried to suck in air.

'_Can't breathe! …Can't breathe!' _Loud sounds invaded her fading mind, the sound of panic and horses. Forcing herself to breathe through her nose slowly she looked up, and to her surprise indeed saw horses charging in from the shadows and attacking the Orcs and Uruks. Unsteadily she pushed against the branch and stood, trying to make sense of the horrific pandemonium.

"The female! KILL THE FEMALE!" All at once, any and every orc and Uruk started to make their way towards her. The slimy faces of Orcs shone in the firelight, while the great, hulking masses or Uruk-hai cut the light out completely and cast shadows over the ground as they ran for her. Two horses veered off in her direction, obviously realizing that she was the female and were coming to protect her, but an Uruk was already in front of Tess hoisting her up by the front of her shirt so high that she was pulled up off the branch and into open air.

"If the Master Saruman cannot have you, then none other will!" With her hands bound behind her back, all she had was her tingling feet that dangled at least a meter from the ground. With a loud cry to Uruk raised its weapon, and with a raucous scream Tess' eyes rolled into the back of her head.

/\\

As the sun slowly rose, one of three hunters stopped running, his blonde hair stained pink in from the morning sun.

"A red sun rises," He said softly, before turning and continuing his run.

"Blood has been spilled this night," It was a statement that he fully believed and with all his heart Legolas prayed that it was not Naomi's, or any of their captured friends for that matter. Hardly anything was said between Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas, all of them instead choosing to be with their own thoughts as they ran across the plains of Rohan. It was dawn of their fifth day; the three were slowly gaining on their enemy having only rested a handful of times. When was close to midday the sound of horses made Aragorn look up from his tracking. Motioning with his hand he called Legolas and Gimli to follow him and they hid in an outcropping of rock. Aragorn had just pulled Gimli down beside him when a large number of horses rode passed, their Riders wearing cloaks of forest green large metal spears at their sides. Before they went too far Aragorn strode into view and called out to them.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" The leader of the group raised his spear and with speed and skill the group wheeled around before charging back to the three Hunters now in the open. The three were soon circled by the Riders upon their horses, the circle growing tighter and tighter until they stopped and dropped down their spears so that Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn were trapped in a sharp, pointed inner circle. To show they meant no harm Aragorn raised both hands, dropping them when the Leader of _Éored_, as it was called, came forward.

"What business does an Elf, a Man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He barked, and when he got no immediate answer he told them to speak quicker. Gimli puffed out his chest and planted his feet firmly apart.

"Give me your, horse-master, and I shall give you mine," The Rider was not impressed and dismounted, Aragorn sensing where this was going placed a hand on a smug Gimli's shoulder as the Rider walked up to them.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground,"

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas cried, pulling an arrow back in his bow and aiming it for the Rider's face. The other Riders around disapproved of this and the spears were suddenly much closer to Legolas' head. It was Aragorn who had the mind to stop the feud and stepped in-between the two, pushing Legolas' bow down.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," The Ranger started, knowing they weren't going to get much done quickly if they made enemies of these Riders.

"This is Gimli, son of Glóin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm, we are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King," He reasoned, after a moment of silence the Rider in front of him spoke, taking off his helmet as he did.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe…not even his own kin," The spears of the Riders raised at the gesture of the Rider taking of his helmet, showing that he believed no harm would come to him from these three strangers.

"I am Éomer son of Éomund, and am called the Third Marshal of the Riddermark," The Rider told them, before continuing where he had left off.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed Lordship over these lands, my company are those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished," Éomer said gesturing to the Riders around him, as Aragorn's eyebrows fell over his eyes and wrinkled his forehead with concern.

"The White Wizard is cunning," Éomer continued, suspicion evident on his face as he looked hard at the three companions.

"He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets,"

"We are no spies," Aragorn said drawing the Third Marshal's attention back, having decided it was safe to tell the Rider their purpose of being in Rohan.

"We track a party of Uruk-hai Westward across the plain, they have taken some of our friends captive," At this confession Eomer's face hardened, trying to decide whether this man was tell the truth or not.

"The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them in the night," He asked, gauging their reactions.

"But there were two Hobbits, did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked desperately, Aragorn backed up his statement by telling Éomer what Hobbits looked like.

"We left none alive, we piled the carcasses and burned them," Éomer told them, gesturing over his shoulder at the smoke rising up in the distance. Aragorn silently looked down, Gimli spluttering as the Ranger placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Two women also traveled with us and were taken, were neither of them seen?" Legolas' grasp on his emotions was slipping. He had held onto it all the while they were running with the hope that their kidnapped friends would still be alive. With the news of the Uruk's dead he was panicked. Éomer however was pleased that the travelers had asked after women, it proved their story about being in Rohan. With a loud whistle he called out two names.

"Hasufel! Arod!" He turned back to the three companions with a grim smile.

"We saw no sign of Hobbits, but we did find this woman," The circle of Riders parted and two horses walked into the inner circle. Perched up on the chestnut horse's back was Tess.

Shock and surprise lit her face as the circle opened for her, and her heart nearly leapt out her chest when she saw the astonished faces of her three friends.

"Aragorn! Gimli! Legolas!" Her cry was a rasp, her throat scratchy and sore, but for the first time in a long time a smile was on her face. She swung her leg around to slide off when Hasufel began to move, the unexpected motion startling Tess as she fell off the horse into a heap on the ground. Aragorn went to go forward, but Éomer's drawn out sigh told him this had most likely happened before.

"Aragorn!" Tess scrambled to her feet, not caring for her stiff body as she ran forward and jumped at the Ranger, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He wobbled slightly before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back just as tightly.

"You are alive!" The Elvish voice filled her ears and Tess released Aragorn to turn her death grip to Legolas.

"Don't sound so friggen surprised," She muttered burring her face in his chest.

"We were almost too late to save her, the Uruk's had realized they could not win against us and aimed to kill her when two of my men saved her," Éomer was watching Tess carefully, she hadn't said much except her name, thank you and sorry since she'd regained consciousness after the ambush against the Uruk-hai. The horse-lord found he didn't have the heart to further question the grieved woman, though hearing of three of her other traveling companions still missing and most likely dead explained a lot.

"Gárulf and Héoweld gave their lives for me," she said softly as she let go of her Elf friend, her mirth disappearing as she relived the horrors of waking to find two dead men slumped on top of her. Turning to the white and chestnut horses she sighed.

"Hasufel and Arod were their horses," At the mention of their names the two horses walked forward and Tess reached up to Hasufel's saddle to touch something that made Legolas' heart clench. It was Naomi's Elvish swords.

Something stirred in Éomer's heart as he watched Tess' face fall once again and he gently took the reins of both horses, handing Arod's to Legolas and Hasufel's to Tess.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters," With a last look around the group he replaced his helmet and walked back to his own horse, Firefoot.

"Éomer!" At the call of his name he turned and saw Tess nod her head to him, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Thank you," The horse-lord nodded his head to her and mounted Firefoot.

"You may look across Rohan for your friends…but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands," With a cry of which direction they would go Éomer set off, the rest of the Éored following after in a thunder of hooves. When the Riders were almost indistinguishable against the rocky outcrops Tess turned to the group and took a breath in to speak, a sob coming out before her words. After several unsuccessfully attempts at telling them what happened to dear Pippin and Merry she gave up, the hideous words just not coming out her mouth.

The deep sobs shook her body as she turned to Hasufel and took down Naomi's swords.

"Th-They didn't find Naomi…only her swords…I-I don't know what happened t-to her-!" Aragorn pulled the despairing woman to his chest, her grip on her best friend's swords so tight that her knuckles were white and her hands cramped. Legolas stoked Arod gently and quietly, trying to get some grounding against the bad news. Gimli meanwhile was muttering curses in different languages at the Uruk-hai and their maker.

/\\

Tess sat behind Aragorn on Hasufel, her side of her face pressed against his back as tears rolled down her cheeks silently. They had decided to go to, or in Tess' case back, to where the Uruks were slaughtered in order to gain some incite as to where they could go next. Tess had just stood by silently, unable to tell them what had happened to the Hobbits. The closer they got to the pile of burning monsters, the more tears slipped from her eyes and the harder she gripped Aragorn's sides. They were less than twenty meters away when the wind shifted and the smell of burnt flesh met their noses. Aragorn dismounted along with Gimli and Legolas who had ridden Arod, and the three of them surveyed the area. Gimli was picking at the pile of charcoaled bodies, Aragorn fiddling with an arrow. Tess sat in the saddle with her stomach churning, looking at the terror in broad daylight. She had hoped that she would never have to return to this place, so many bad memories she had tried to forget entered her mind again.

Gimli gave a sudden gasp and pulled something out of the pile before turning to his companions.

"It's one of their wee belts," He whispered holding up the flattened, burnt sheath.

Legolas spoke soft prayers in Elvish while Aragorn kicked an Orc helmet and cried out in many different emotions before falling to his knees with his head hanging.

"We failed them," Gimli muttered loud enough that even Tess could hear, and all that did was make her sob again. Aragorn sighed and placed his hand on the ground.

"A Hobbit lay here…and the other," He said moving some grass to show the others the invisible, to all but Aragorn, marks in the earth. Tess wiped her eyes and listened as Aragorn started following whatever he had found.

"They crawled…their hands were bound," he translated for them, moving along the ground crouched low. Tess frowned and dismounted when the three males disappeared to the other side of the carcasses, stepping carefully around where Aragorn had shuffled incase she accidently ruined some yet unseen tracks.

"Their bonds were cut!" Everyone could feel their hearts pumping, hope burning once again inside them as Aragorn continued to move, always with his head facing the ground.

"They ran over here…they were followed," Aragorn's monologue made no sense to Tess, they couldn't have run anywhere! They had been…_eaten_. But in a desperate attempt to believe they had somehow survived she followed, heart pounding harder and harder with each step.

"The tracks lead away from the battle!" The Ranger's voice was strong and confident as he started to run to follow the tracks. Until he reached the edge of the trees, where he stopped and looked up.

"Into Fangorn Forest,"

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli commented as they all looked up and the ominous and dark trees. Tess had to admit she never really noticed the forest before, and didn't see whatever the three males saw now, she was too excited.

"W-What are we waiting for! Let's go!" As soon as she took a step for the forest she was yanked back by her collar by Gimli, the height difference (which in fact wasn't that large with Gimli at four foot four and Tess at five foot three) meaning that instead of just going back Tess went down as well.

"Oof!" Gimli muttered an apology as he helped her back to her feet.

"The sun will be setting in an hour or so, we will wait for morning before we venture into Fangorn," Aragorn said going to where Hasufel and Arod still stood, taking them up wind with him so that they may all make camp without have to breathe in the smell of death so strongly. Tess followed him, albeit more clumsy than he because she wasn't concentrating on where she was going.

"Dude it's a bunch of freakin' trees! There is a chance that Merry and Pippin are alive and you want to _wait_! They could be injured! Y-You said that someone was following them! They could-," It was Legolas who placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

"We want to see them safe just as you do, but the Fangorn Forest is old and many mysteries are founded around it," Legolas gave her shoulder a final squeeze before going and standing next to Aragorn, who was sitting down with his pipe while Gimli collected bits of wood from the ground for a fire. Tess stiffly looked from one member to the other before crying out in anger and stamping her foot like a child, fists balled at her side. Muttering things about unreliable men she stalked to Hasufel, pulling down Naomi's swords and strapping them to her waist.

"…What are you doing?" Aragorn asked, watching her carefully as she grabbed a pouch and filled it with bandages and a square of Lembas.

"What, do you THINK I'm doing?" She asked through gritted teeth as she attached the pouch to her hip before walking back to where Aragorn had seen the trail lead into Fangorn.

"If you guys won't search until morning that's fine, but I'm going _now_!" And with that she turned to enter the forest when Aragorn leapt to his feet.

"You cannot go in there alone! Fangorn is perilous, especially at night!"

"So come with me!" Tess yelled, placing her hands on her hips and looking at him. Aragorn paused; he was smart enough to know that he was being driven into a corner…a corner with no way out. Tess knew it would only take a little bit more pushing and they'd be searching for the Hobbits.

"Aragorn...before I fell unconscious I saw something, something I don't ever want to have to relive," She had to swallow before she could continue, the image of what she thought she had seen still too fresh in her mind.

"U-Until you followed the tracks I thought…I-I thought that Merry and P-Pippin…that the Orcs…," Her throat kept closing up as she tried to talk, trying to stop the words as if that would make them less believable. Images reeled through her mind like a fuzzy movie, making her stop trying all together. Legolas and Gimli were standing next to each other behind Aragorn who was walking closer to hear as Tess' voice faded to drop to a whisper.

"What did you see?" Legolas asked gently, it startled Tess enough that she came back from the gory film in her mind and answered in a rush.

"I thought I saw the orcs _eat_ Merry and Pippin!" The three males started at this, but Tess didn't stop now that she was on a roll.

"They tied me to a post and the last I saw of them was when an Orc had a blade above them! Then those _filthy_ murderers blocked my view a-and then they started eating and I just thought-," Through some strange will power she made her tears stay in her eyes, and she instead focused on the fact that Aragorn had seen Hobbit tracks leading away from what would have been their death.

"If there is a chance that they are alive…," Desperately she searched Aragorn's eyes for a sign that he would search. The defeated sigh was her answer and they all knew what it meant.

/\\

The four friends walked quickly and quietly behind Aragorn as he followed the Hobbit tracks. Tess tried to see what the Ranger did, but all she found was dirt and moss and moss and more moss. In fact almost everything was covered in moss. That is except some of the leaves. According to Gimli that goopy dark liquid was Orc blood, and Tess never wanted to relive the experience of him scraping some off and tasting it just to be sure.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn said bending down to observe the large print in the soil, so large and distinguished that even Tess could see them. Gimli was at the back of the line, axe in hand as he looked about himself.

"The air is so close in here," He mutters were caught by Tess' ears and she paused to see what he meant. After a few moments she realized what Gimli was talking of. The air was heavy and filled with moisture, but instead of freaking her out the woman found it calmed her.

"This forest is old…very old, full of memory…and anger," Legolas spoke looking about himself in wonder, although his features were still clearly dismayed. Suddenly a loud groaning noise resonated around them, making Gimli raise his axe. Aragorn and Tess looked above their heads, trying to follow where the sound was coming from to no avail.

"The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas said looking around in ever growing concern.

"What are they saying?" Tess muttered moving closer to Legolas as Aragorn told Gimli to lower his axe.

"I would not know…I do not speak tree," Tess almost brought her hand to her forehead. Legolas moved on to explain how the Elves had first awoken the trees and taught them how to speak. Tess tuned out however, something drawing her away from the three males and to the right. As she walked further away their voices faded and every time she turned her head she always missed whatever had been in the corner of her eye. She was tempted to call out but something made her keep her mouth shut. She could hear faint words, soft as the mist surrounding her.

'_Wait…mist?'_ Tess turned around and saw nothing but smoky white.

"Aragorn? Legolas? …Gimli?" Her voice echoed as if it was simply bouncing off the walls around her. Swallowing her panic she walked forward, then backwards, and then to the left. But every which way she went all there was was the constant white veil around her, blocking even the trees from her sight.

"Ooooh shit! Now I've done it!" Unexplainable tears welled in her eyes and she cried in frustration, sitting down on the one rock she could see before balling her hands into fists in her hair.

"Nothing is going right!" She yelled, the words bouncing back at her again. Part of the mist seemed to separate from the mass around her and it softly caressed her face; calming her and making her look up. With no surprise she heard the voice again, clearly and understandably this time though still a gentle whisper.

_Nothing was ever meant to be easy…else there would be no fun_

"Tears are no fun to shed, especially when it is over lost friends," Tess retaliated a tear rolling down her cheek.

_Then we will shed no more tears…for unless we cannot see them in our heart they are not lost _

An old verse came to Tess' mind from a movie she had once seen and as she brushed away the tears she choked it out.

"If it wasn't meant to be this…it'd be something else,"

_I will hide you…be at peace and rid yourself of your grief _

At first only a few tears dropped but soon she was sobbing loudly, with no fear that someone would hear her and bother her with questions.

Author's babbling:

Tadaaaaa! And that be chapter 14 XD

I know I know, there was a pathic amount of Éomer/Tess action, but I found that it was just not right to have Tess flirting when Naomi's gone missing and she thought Pippin and Merry were eaten alive. I promise it will get more interesting later on!

Anyways, Reviews and faves make me smiiiiiiile!

Lots of love

AxM

BY THE WAAAAAYYY! I need your help! I need you to tell me what you want!

Do you want more action? Does the story need more romance (well romance in general at the minute)? Is it going to fast? Too slow? I would like to hear you guys' opinion as to what this story needs…if it needs anything at all? Tell me what you want pleeeease! xxx


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Shot My Heart

Chapter 15: Shot My Heart

After she had finished crying the mist disappeared and she laughed when she found herself a stone's throw away from where they had left the horses.

"See! What did I tell you? Right on the very rock I thought she would be!" A familiar voice had Tess standing in an instant, confusion etching deep into her face as she stared at someone she had thought was dead.

"G-Gandalf?" The man was dressed in white, an Elven cloak from Lothlòrien draped around his shoulders as he leant against a new white staff. It took a few seconds and a sharp pinch to the arm before she realized that Gandalf was indeed standing before her.

"This is insane!" She cried happily as she ran to him, hugging around the waist tightly.

"Ah yes, it is good to see you too," He said merrily patting her head. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli walked beside the two as Gandalf led them all out to the edges of Fangorn again.

"You gave us a right big panic you did lass! Wanderin' off like that!" Gimli commented unhappily as Aragorn started to light the pieces of fire wood that Gimli had collected earlier. The sun was setting and the chill of night was starting to get ever stronger.

"Sorry, I was…speaking with the forest," She finished lamely. Gimli huffed and walked to sit by the growing fire, muttering about how she was turning into the Elf. It was then Tess noticed Legolas' eyes on her, observing her. Tess cleared her throat and looked away, rubbing her slightly red eyes as she did. After a delicious meal of lembas bread (at least it was to Tess who'd eaten very little of the past few days) they all lay down to sleep, Gandalf standing to take the first watch. With her cloak pulled tightly around her Tess closed her eyes. She was not sure how long they'd been closed when she opened them again at the sound of footsteps near her. The sturdy boots of a Ranger passed her sight and she thought Aragorn was going to take Gandalf's place on watch, but instead the two started talking. With nothing better to do and too comfortable to move she listened in.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape, Sauron will suffer no rival," Tess shuddered at the name of the Dark Lord.

"From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly, but he is no so mighty yet that he is above fear," Tess shifted around slightly so that she could look at the back of the two males, straining to catch the wizard's words as he turned to Aragorn.

"Doubt ever gnaws at him, the rumors have reached him, the heir of Númenor still lives," It was mere luck that the wind stilled at that very moment, so that Tess could catch Gandalf's tiny whisper to the Ranger.

"He fears _you_, Aragorn, he fears what you have become," Zoning out she concentrated on what she had heard. Why would a Dark Lord fear a Ranger?

…_the heir of Númenor still lives…_

With a shake of her head she closed her eyes, she would think better in the morning after sleep.

It appeared though that she had no time to think because just as the sun was rising she was shaken awake, her other companions packed and just waiting on her.

"Why didn't you wake me before?" She asked through a yawn as she wobbled on her feet, leaning against Hasufel tiredly. Aragorn gave her a look and she realized that was why. Gandalf strode forward a few feet before pursing his lips and giving a strange whistle that seemed to echo in many different levels.

"Damn, wish I could whistle like that," Her second yawn was stopped midway when a beautiful white horse appeared in the near distance. It had no bridle or saddle and the sun glinted gently off its pale mane. Legolas ever the smart one stepped forward for a better look.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell?" He asked in wonder as the horse trotted up to Gandalf.

"Shadowfax, he is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers," The old wizard said gently stroking the animal's neck. He turned to them and smiled before mounting bareback.

"Come now! We must travel Edoras with all speed!" He exclaimed turning the horse around, Legolas mounted Arod and pulled Gimli up behind him. Aragorn helping Tess up first who, if it wasn't for the Rangers quick reflexes, would have simply slipped off the other side she was so tired.

"At least wait until I am up before you try to sleep," Aragorn teased, skillfully hopping up into the saddle.

"How come everyone but me can get on and off…the…horse?" She missed Aragorn's reply as she rested her face against his back, the wind gently tugging through her loose hair as she held on to the Ranger's sides.

/\\

Tess stirred awake when Aragorn shook her arm, which had in her sleep curled tightly around his waist. They had travelled for two days, stopping only once for the horses to rest though Tess hadn't gotten any.

"We are almost there," He muttered back to her as Gandalf spoke from the other side of Arod.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld! There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan…whose mind is overthrown, Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Tess observed the City of Edoras, it resided on a tall hill in the middle of the plains. Great snowcapped mountains rose up steeply in the very near distance and Tess wondered if the snow ever reached the plains.

"Be careful what you say, do not look for welcome here," Gandalf warned as pushed Shadowfax onwards. There was a tall fence made of thick tree trunks surrounding the city, several gates at equal intervals around it. At the very top of the hill sat the Golden Hall, earning its name by glittering in the morning sunlight. Finally they were at one of the many gates and close up Tess could see stone incorporated into the sturdy wall as well. Hasufel was last to go through the gate, Aragorn had stopped for a moment to observe a flag that had blown off a pole somewhere and lay rolling in the grass, unnoticed by most others.

It was a long a silent trek up the hill, with all of the grim looking villagers watching them intently.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," She heard Gimli mutter, and couldn't help but agree with him. The five companions dismounted, Aragorn helping Tess, before they turned to the stairs and climbed them. As they reached the top platform, the two large doors to the hall swung open and a group of soldiers in armor and mail stood before them. Gandalf smiled at them, but frowned when the red headed man at the front spoke.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Gríma Wormtongue," Whoever the man was he was obviously unhappy with this 'Gríma' person's orders and he seemed to apologize to Gandalf with his eyes. Gandalf nodded to each side of his where Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Tess stood, telling them to hand over their weapons. Legolas handed over his bow and quiver, handing over Naomi's bow and quiver was a lot harder and he had to force his fingers to let go when a soldier took them. On the other side of Gandalf, Tess let out a sigh she untied the belt that held Naomi's sheaths and glared at the man who took them, silently warning him about what harm would happen if the swords were damaged. Then placed the two daggers from her belt onto the pile, then three smaller ones from her boot and then one more from her other boot. Almost as an after though she pulled one from under her tunic and laid it on the pile as well, a begrudging look on her face. When all the weapons were handed over the doorman turned back to Gandalf.

"Your staff,"

"Hm? Oh…you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He asked, suddenly leaning on it more, a disappointed look aimed at the doorman, who simply rolled his eyes and turned back around. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gandalf wink to them and she hid a smirk as Legolas offered the old wizard his arm. As soon as they were clear of the door and inside the hall the doors shut and locked behind them. Tess raised a suspicious eyebrow but said nothing and kept walking beside Aragorn. Ahead of them at the other end of the Hall, sitting on the throne was a _very_ old man that reminded Tess of a corpse more than a King, beside him a man that made Tess' skin crawl at the mere sight of him.

"The courtesy of you hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said as Legolas let his arm drop, fearing he might need both soon as some men near the walls started to stir. The man next to the King, who Tess imagined to be Gríma, whispered into his ear before the man on the throne slowly spoke.

"Why should I welcome you…Gandalf…Stormcrow?" He asked unsure, Gríma nodding his head.

"A just question, my liege," The five companions had been slowly walking closer towards the throne, the people in the hall stopping to see what was going on.

"Late, is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear, Láthspell I name him! Ill news is an ill guest!" Gríma said standing and walking up to them, Tess saw Aragorn look over at the brutes that had followed them up the hall. Each and every one of them eyeing them with harsh looks.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth, I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless _worm_," Gandalf said unveiling his staff, to which Gríma had an immediate reaction to.

"His staff? …I TOLD you to take the wizard's _staff!_" He cried, almost in agony as he backed away. The brutes that had been following them made their move and everyone but Gandalf burst into action. Tess missed whatever Gandalf said to the King as she grabbed the wrist of the man trying to grab her. With a quick twist and duck she had him bending over, and a quick swift to the stomach saw him on the ground gasping. While Gimli stopped Gríma and Aragorn and Legolas gave first hits Tess to the rear, stopping anyone from getting to Gandalf while the Ranger and the Elf cleared a path. Bodies of unconscious or in pain men littered the floor and Tess raised an eyebrow at how easy that had been.

"Hearken to me! I release you…from the spell," Gandalf said holding his hand out in front of him as he stood before Théoden. Apparently it wasn't going to be that easy as the old King started laughing, really laughing and what at nobody could figure out.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," The King started to laugh again when Gandalf threw back his Elven cloak, the white of his robes filling the dark room and shocking the King.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," What happened next Tess was not sure as Gandalf blocked her view, but she could tell it had something to do with Gandalf using his staff to push the evil wizard from the King's mind. A woman entered the hall then, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders and her white dress. She ran through Legolas and Gimli before either could react, but Aragorn managed to grab her before she ran to the King. Tess' head swiveled back to the King as a chilling voice came from his mouth, the voice of Saruman.

"If I go…Théoden dies!" Gandalf thrust his staff forward again and the King's head slammed against the back of his throne.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf said in a firm voice.

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf commanded, just as Théoden lunged forward so did Gandalf and the King fell back into his chair. Softly he groaned and started to tip forward, the woman with blonde hair ran forward and caught him gently raising him up right. Tess dared not blink as the King changed from a living corpse to a far younger man in his fifties in a few seconds. His eyes cleared, his hair grew back colour and his skin regained a healthy look.

The woman and the King exchanged words as Gandalf stood back down to admire his work. The King looked up then, confused to be seeing the wizard in his hall.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said and the woman, Éowyn, helped Théoden stand.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," He admitted looking down at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword," Gandalf suggested, and the guard from the door came forward with a sheathed blade. Tess admired the beautiful thing as it was drawn and smiled at Éowyn's joyful tears. The King then looked down to where Gríma was on his hands and knees, the back of his shirt being held firmly by Gimli. In a whirl of commands and yells Gríma was grabbed and dragged to the front of the hall. Tess didn't see most of what happened as she was one of the last out of the hall, but she did she everybody bow to the King after Gríma had rode off. Tess bowed her head like everyone else was, not really sure how to act in the presence of a King. Just over the wind she heard Théoden ask where his son was, and Éowyn burst into tears beside Tess. Startled Tess placed a hand on her shoulder, and when the Lady looked at her Tess thought she should remove her hand but the blonde woman merely raised her hand and grasped Tess' tightly.

/\\

Tess had just finished wiping down her face when she heard a knock on the door to her room.

"Ah…Come in!" She called placing the wash cloth back down on the basins rim. It was Éowyn who opened the door and Tess smiled to her. The Shield Maiden, she had learned from people, was wearing a black and gray dress with a high collar, a thin navy blue shoulder pulled over her shoulder. Her long blonde hair was weaved up around the back of her head and a golden circlet with a few jewels imbedded in it rested around her forehead.

"Oh sorry, I did not know you were getting ready," She muttered about to turn and leave when Tess called her back.

"Oh it's fine! Don't worry about it," Tess said quickly pulling her mended tunic over her head. She had taken off her chain mail and it lay on her bed, along with her leather gauntlets.

"I realized after you left that I did not know you name," Éowyn said quietly taking a seat whilst Tess brushed through her hair.

"My name is Tess, and my companions are Gimli the Dwarf, Legolas the Elf and Aragorn the…well…Ranger as far as I know," Tess offered, untangling a knot in her hair.

"Let me," The Lady offered and Tess sat down as she untangled Tess' brunette hair.

"My name is Éowyn, the King is my uncle," She said softly, knowing that Tess already knew her name but feeling the need to say it anyway. A question stirred in Tess' mind that she had wanted to ask since she first saw her, so she seized the opportunity.

"Do you know a man by the name of Éomer?" Tess asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Éomer? He is my brother!" The woman exclaimed as she finished untangling Tess' hair, hardly noticing when Tess voice her thanks.

"Have you heard news of him?" Éowyn asked excitedly, grasping Tess' hands as she stood.

"Yes, I talked with him actually, two men in his Éored gave their lives for me when I was captured by Orcs,"

"Then, he is alright?" She asked nervously and Tess nodded.

"He was riding north the last time I saw him a few days ago," Éowyn smiled slightly and sighed, sitting down.

"I could not bear to lose my cousin and my brother," She whispered as someone knocked on the door.

"My ladies, the funeral procession will be starting soon," A maid spoke through the door and Éowyn grasped Tess' hands again.

"Will you stand with me?" Tess could not say no and instead grabbed her Elven cloak and pinned it around her neck.

Silently the body of the King's song, Théodred, was transported down from the Golden Hall, borne by six guards and followed by Théoden, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn. After they had walked through the city they body was taken through one of the gates to the burial mounds where Tess watched silently beside Éowyn, her hood pulled up to keep the chill off her face. Many other woman waited beside them and as the body reached them the guards transferred the hold to the women. That was when Éowyn started to sing in a different language, a few of the woman behind her singing as well as the body of the young man was placed into the tomb and the door sealed forever.

/\\

"Simbelmynë, ever has it grown on the tombs of my forbearers," King Théoden said solemnly as a white flower slipped from his fingers to join the many others that lay on the ground.

"Now it shall grave of my son," He said turning to the only remaining person by Théodred's tomb, Gandalf.

"Alas that these evil days should be mine, the young perish and the old linger, that I should live to see the last days of my house,"

"Théodred's death was not of your making," Gandalf offered, holding his staff tightly.

"No parent should have to bury their child," The King said as the first tears started to roll down his face, his knees no longer able to support him as he sobbed.

"He was strong in life, his spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers," Gandalf said comfortingly as the Kind mourned the death of his son. With that said Gandalf whispered words in Rohirrim before turning to leave the man alone. Something caught the eye of the old wizard and he looked out to see a large horse with two children atop it standing in the distance. Someone stood at the reins, pulling the horse along, and when the boy on the horse fell off the person turned into the wind. The hood was pulled back and blonde hair flew free. The blonde hair of Naomi.

As her cloak flew back as well Gandalf's eyes widened. Up Naomi's right side the light blue of her tunic was stained red.

/\\

Tess, Gimli and Aragorn were sitting at one of the many tables in the Golden Hall, Legolas standing beside them when the doors burst open. A small girl walked in ahead of Théoden and Gandalf, a slightly bigger boy at her side. Both were completely exhausted and looked starving. Tess was standing immediately to help.

"What happened t-," The words stopped in her mouth and a choke replaced them. As Théoden and Gandalf moved out of the way a guard walked through the door, an unconscious woman in his arms as he rushed to follow a healer into another room. The woman's side was a dark red colour and her arm that hung limply by her side was red as well, red with blood. It took a few moments for Tess to get over the shock and then she was running after Naomi when Legolas caught her by her shoulders.

"Let me go she's hurt!" Tess yelled at him, only to find him looking just as shaken as her.

"Let the healers work first," He managed at a whisper before he let go of her and stood back, crossing his arms over his chest to stop the shaking that Tess had seen. She sighed out before turning to Gandalf.

"What _happened_?" The wizard placed a large on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"We do not know yet, we have hope that these children may tell us but we shall wait until they have food in them," Tess nodded and went forward to help Éowyn with the two children.

"What are your names?" She asked guiding the elder brother to a seat next to the younger girl.

"My name is Éothain and this is my sister, Freda, my lady," Tess scoffed, sitting down next to the boy.

"I am no lady, my name is Tess," The conversation stopped then as two bowls of soup and rolls of bear and cheese were set before them. In between eating the two children spoke of how their mother had sent them, and how the Wild Men were burning the Westfold. Finally Éothain spoke about how they had come across Naomi, side bleeding and pale.

"She did not speak much of what happened, only that she wished to join us on our way to Edoras," Was all he could provide and Tess squeezed his shoulder for it in thanks.

"This is but a taste of terror that Saruman will unleash, all the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron," Gandalf spoke from a seat next to the throne, where Théoden sat dismayed.

"Ride out and meet him head on, draw him away from your women and children. You _must_ fight!" The wizard encouraged but it was not enough. Aragorn tried then, speaking of Éomer and his two thousand men riding North that would surly return to fight for their King. Théoden rose then in frustration, pacing slightly.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now…Éomer cannot help us," He said dejectedly. As Gandalf rose and walked towards the King, he spoke again in a more defiant tone.

"I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people, I will not risk open war," Gandalf had nothing to say but Aragorn once again did.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Everyone turned to the Ranger, an unhappy look set into Théoden's face.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," The thick, silent tension was broken when Gimli gave a low belch, using his beard to wipe the ale from his face.

Gandalf was walking ever closer and stopped when Théoden turned to him.

"Then what is the King's decision?"

/\\

It was the next morning when the order was issued. The order of the King was that everyone make ready to make out for Helm's Deep, a strong hold, or death trap as Gandalf made it out to be, North of Edoras. Gandalf was walking swiftly to the stable, the four companions following quickly.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people, Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn pointed out, quickly next to Gandalf to the end of the row where Shadowfax resided.

"There is no way out of that ravine, Théoden is walking into a trap, he thinks he's leading them to safety what they will get is a massacre," Tess veered off to the side when she spotted a familiar horse.

"Hasufel?" She asked approaching slowly, the horse raised its head sniffing her outstretched hand.

"Hey boy, how you doing?" She stroked his nose softly and leaned her head against his neck.

"You have been a very brave boy, think you can still be brave to go to Helm's Deep?" The horse whickered gently and Tess smiled.

"My Lady?" Tess refrained herself from rolling her eyes as she turned to the messenger boy.

"Yeah?"

"The Lady Naomi has awoken,"

"Oh! Thank you!" She called before turning back to Hasufel.

"I'll see you later okay good boy?" She smiled before turning on her heel to leave the stables, almost getting knocked over as Shadowfax and Gandalf sped past her.

/\\

A knock sounded at the door and Naomi forced herself to answer.

"Yo," Whoever was at the door knew this was a sign for them to enter and the door creaked open. A brunette head peeped through the crack and Naomi smiled brightly.

"Well well, if it isn't Miss Get-My-Self-Kidnapped," Tess joked walking in, a smile lighting her face as well.

"Hey, I was told you got kidnapped too! So don't go getting all snooty at me," Tess paused as she reached the side of the bed.

"Who told you?"

"A woman came to see me, long blonde hair, name was Ayeween I think?" Tess raised an eyebrow.

"Éowyn?"

"That's the one!" Slowly Naomi sat up, leaning back against the headboard of the bed and Tess sat down next to her.

"How did you get away from the Uruk-hai? I mean, Legolas has your bow and arrows and I had your swords,"

"_Had_ my swords? Where are they now!" Naomi asked frantically, Tess rolled her eyes and pointed at a chest at the end of the bed where everything but her undershirt and underwear resided. Those things were still on her.

"Oh, well anyway as it turns out Uruk-hai and Orcs can't swim very well," Naomi finished with an evil smirk and Tess burst out laugh, joined by Naomi who after a few seconds groaned.

"Although one of the arrows they fired at me nicked my ribs," Naomi said holding onto her side painfully. Tess took her other hand in her own and smiled, before reaching out and hugging her around her neck.  
"I'm so glad it wasn't a full hit,"

"I'm glad too," Naomi commented back, another knock sounded at the door and the girls separated.

"Come in," Her heart flip flopped when she saw the blonde hair, blue eyed Elf enter the room. With a smile and a light flush across her cheeks she muttered hello, to which Legolas muttered a hello back. Tension filled the room and Tess pretended to look at her wrist watch.

"My my would you look at the time, I better go help Aragorn with Hasufel," She stood with a grin and winked at Naomi before exiting the room, whistling a tune that sounded faintly like a song Naomi knew.

'_Love is in the air…everywhere I look around…Oh! The bitch!'_ Naomi glared out the window where she could see Tess walking away down to the stables.

"I am glad to see you awake, you frightened many of us when you arrive," Legolas spoke quietly from the door, unsure as to whether he should go forward or not.

"Yeah, sorry about that…ah, sit down? You don't have to stand by the door, I promise I won't bite," Naomi teased and the Elf smiled before walking forward and sitting on the end of the bed.

"I saved them for you," Legolas said handing Naomi her bow and quiver, quickly she counted and found that all her arrows were accounted for, except one which she knew as Legolas' arrow. Gently she pulled it out and looked at the Elf, who was staring intently at the dying fire.

"I traded one of your arrows for one of mine, I hope you do not mind, I just-,"

"No no, it's fine!" Naomi's face lit with a smile as she clutched the arrow tightly.

"Now no matter if we are separated, we'll still have a piece of each other," She told him, taking one of his hands in her own. Slowly Legolas raised a hand to the side of her face, brushing some of her hair out the way.

"You already have a piece of me," he whispered drawing closer; Naomi smiled and leaned forward as well.

"True that," The Elf's warm breath brushed across her face and Naomi felt her toes get tingly, her tummy balling in knots and her heart fluttering faster than a humming bird.

But as usual someone had excellent timing.

"Oi! Elf, I know yer in there! Come, we have to make ready for the trip!" Gimli's loud voice sounded through the door, before his heavy footfall disappeared down the hall.

"I may just kill him one day," Naomi murmured quickly as she rested her head against the Elf's chest. It rumbled and rose as he chuckled, making Naomi smile.

"I will see you soon, when we are on the road," He sighed, hugging her gently and breathing in the smell of her hair.

"I wish I did not have to let you out of my sight," The Elf muttered as he pulled away, his eyes downcast. Naomi smiled gently before cupping the side of his face and kissing his cheek.

"I will not fade away," With the reassurance made Legolas rose and left the room, pausing at the door to smile at her before it shut gently. Naomi giggled and clutched the arrow to her chest.

'_Who needs cupid? Somebody's already shot my heart,'_

Author's babbling:

I…don't have much to say this time it seems. But ah well! Naomi has been found and Leggy boy is happy XD

Hope you guys are happyfull too, enjoy your day

Love to you all!

AxM


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Tess Was Right

Chapter 16: Tess Was Right

"You are a daughter of Kings, a Sheildmaiden of Rohan…I do not think that would be your fate," With a small nod Aragorn walked away from Éowyn, the blonde woman watching him go with wide unblinking eyes. Naomi frowned. She sat at one of the many benches, fully dressed and ready to go but unable to fully walk by herself just yet. Her wound was healing over quickly but it was advised that she rest as much as possible. People were bustling around her to prepare for the departure to Helm's Deep, packing and locking away things that were not to come with them to the stronghold. Naomi was frowning because she had seen the moment between Éowyn and Aragorn and absently she wondered what the hell had happened to him and Arwen. She did not have time to ponder as Éowyn walked over to her, her smiling face not showing any sign that she had noticed Naomi watching her.

"Would you ride with me? I was told that your companions had already pared up on the horses my brother lent them, and thought that perhaps you would wish to ride with someone you knew," Naomi smiled and Éowyn's offer and gratefully accepted it.

"I would enjoy that very much," And so the woman helped her stand and walk out to the yard where people were beginning to mount up. Éowyn led her to a dark brown horse with a black mane, the animal happily nudged Éowyn as she neared.

"This is my horse, Windfola, we have been friends ever since I first learned to ride," Naomi smiled and held out her hand.

"Aren't you a pretty thing?" She had just begun to stroke the animal when Gimli appeared grumbling.

"We shall switch, I shall ride with the Lady and you can go ride with the _moody_ Elf," Gimli said glaring over his shoulder. Naomi began to speak but the Dwarf grumbled at her and turned her around, passing her on to Tess.

"Hey, where are you off too?" Tess asked as slipped an arm under her friend's shoulder to help.

"Legolas apparently," Naomi said looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow as Éowyn helped Gimli up into Windfola's saddle.

"Yes, I heard Gimli muttering as he walked by me," Tess chuckled as she led Naomi to Arod, who was standing saddled next to Hasufel.

"This is Arod, feisty thing he is but he likes Legolas," Tess said offering her hands to Naomi. The woman smiled before raising her right arm up to grab the front of the saddle, then using Tess' hands a boost she raised up and swung her right leg around. She smiled down at Tess who was watching her with a frown.

"What?"

"How come everyone _except_ me can get on a bloody horse?" Tess grumbled, turning to Hasufel to stroke his neck.

"I can get off of one too," Naomi laughed, making Tess glare at her over her shoulder.

"Naomi?" The gentle voice of Legolas made her look down to her other side, the Elf looking at her in surprise.

"I thought Gimli was…?"

"He thought you were too moody and asked me to take his place," Naomi chuckled, and Legolas almost joined in. Tess cleared her throat and when Naomi looked back over at her she finally noticed something.

"Do you….have a new shirt on?" Naomi asked with a raised eyebrow. Tess beamed and nodded. The tunic was exactly the same as her old maroon one, except for the fact that it was bright red and had a golden trim around the edges.

"Now you'll always be able to find me!" She said, happy that Naomi had noticed the new item. The blonde woman rolled her eyes at her friend's joy at getting a new shirt, although she couldn't blame her. Not being able to go to a wardrobe and change into whatever one felt like was annoying a lot of the time. Naomi's babble was cut short when somebody yelled.

"Come! It is time to leave!" Théoden's voice called out over the racket and Legolas mounted up behind Naomi. When Naomi looked to Tess to speak she was startled to find her friend sitting in Hasufel's saddle…backwards. The two shared a look and just as Naomi was about to say something the other spoke.

"I got into the saddle, that is an accomplishment," Tess spoke whilst facing the hall, a straight face pulled over her features, though Naomi's was quite the opposite as she burst into laughter. She winced when her side started to hurt and Tess stuck her tongue out at her,

"Karma,"

/\\

The villagers made a long line that walked across the plains of Rohan. There were some that had horses, but many loaded those up with provisions rather than people. The trek was slow and if it weren't for the hills Tess bet they would still be in sight of Edoras. The sun started to drop in the sky and Théoden King stopped the large group for the night next to a small lake. Gently Legolas helped Naomi down to the ground before going to watch the horizon for any possible enemies. Tess and Naomi sat side by side as Aragorn sharpened his sword. Gimli grew bored with sitting around and stood for a walk, going past Éowyn on his way.

"Gimli?" She asked holding out a pot, and after a quick look the Dwarf declined.

"Ah, No, I couldn't!" He said walking off muttering something behind her back about _really_ couldn't. The Lady took no head though and walked onwards to the girls and Aragorn.

"Tess? Naomi?" She asked holding the small cauldron out; Tess covered them quickly by pulling out some lembas.

"We're right thank you," Tess said, Naomi nodding with a smile. Éowyn nodded and turned to Aragorn.

"I made some stew…it isn't much but, it's hot," The Ranger couldn't say no and accepted the bowl before trying to pick out the most edible looking part. He raised it to his mouth and ate, but paused when the flavor of whatever it was hit his tongue. Éowyn looked down worried and he swallowed quickly, wincing slightly as he did before trying to smile at her.

"It's good," Tess and Naomi were trying not to laugh by shoving some lembas in their mouths, Aragorn caught their attempts not to laugh and resisted the urge to glare.

"Really?" The Lady smiled happily before turning and walking away. With relief Aragorn began to tip the rest of the stew out, but to no avail as Éowyn suddenly turned around again to speak. He grasped the bowl and winced painfully when the hot mixture ran over his fingers. Naomi and Tess snorted as they tried to hold their laughs in, playing it off as coughing when Éowyn gave them a worried look.

"My uncle told me a strange thing; he said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather, but he must be mistaken," She returned with a smile on her face, that said she thought it was just a joke. But Aragorn did not deny it.

"King Théoden has a good memory, he was only a small child at the time,"

"Then you must be at least sixty," She remarked kneeling down in next to him, Aragorn sat there saying nothing.

"Seventy?" She asked, Aragorn scoffed and looked down.

"But you cannot be eighty!" She asked with eyes that were growing ever wider.

"Eighty-seven," he said with a small smile. Éowyn went to say something but a loud coughing sound made both look over at Naomi and Tess. Naomi raised her hands innocently not laughing at all; Tess meanwhile was choking on a piece of Lembas. She waved her hand in front of her face to tell them not to worry, so Éowyn went back to speaking.

"You are one of the Dúnedain, a descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life," It was a statement, not a question. Aragorn nodded his head yes to everything.

"It was said that your race had passed into legend," She muttered unbelieving.

"There are few of us less, the Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago," He said saddened.

"I'm sorry…please! Eat," Éowyn said smiling as she stood again, and did not leave as Aragorn began to eat again. Naomi could bare the man's pain no longer and called to Éowyn.

"Éowyn, would you mind helping me take a walk? I feel the need to stretch m legs as Tess is…," Naomi looked over to her still coughing friend as she tried to swallow and cough up the lembas bread crumbs that scraped up and down her throat.

"…Incapacitated," Naomi finished.

"Oh yes, of course," Éowyn agreed at once and helped Naomi stand.

"I though perhaps I would find my uncle and offer him some stew as well," Éowyn stated as they started to walk away. Naomi looked over her shoulder and saw Aragorn mouth his thanks to her, she nodded quickly to him and turned back to the unsuspecting Éowyn.

"That sounds like a good idea," She would deal with getting the King out of eating Éowyn's soup later. Aragorn watched the two blonde women walk away and gratefully poured the rest of the stew out.

"Eighty…seven?" Tess managed to rasp out as she drank out of a flask.

"Looks can be deceiving," He muttered to her. A sudden memory flickered across his face and Tess remembered too.

"_Gandalf has many more years than perhaps all our ages put together, we are but children in his eyes," The ranger whispered with a faraway look as the rest of the Fellowship entered the room. _

"_That doesn't make __me__ a child; that makes __him__ a __really__old man…though he doesn't quite look it," she retorted and Aragorn grinned at her._

"_Looks can be deceiving,"_

The two looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

/\\

"Four thousand seven hundred and twenty eight bottles of anything that will kill this boredom on the wall, four thousand seven hundred and twenty eight bottles…you take one down, find it empty, four thousand seven hundred and twenty seven bottles on the wall…Four thousand seven hundred and-,"

"Oh! For the love of god! Shut the hell up!" Naomi moaned as she looked over at Tess.

"But I'm _bored_," The other woman countered with a sigh.

"You can be bored, just be silent as well," Naomi said glaring at her. Tess lay in the saddle with her back the Hasufel's neck, her feet hanging on either side of the saddle as she sang badly and looked back over the line. Naomi rode on Éowyn's horse today, at the very front of the line next to Hasufel. Aragorn and the White Lady had opted to walk and were leading the horses, meaning that Tess was free to laze about and sing as badly as she wanted, not having to concentrate on anything. Naomi however had had plenty of sleep and was intently listening to the conversation between Aragorn and Éowyn about the necklace that Arwen had given the Ranger. More than once Naomi had seen Aragorn brush his hand over it intentionally, a faraway look on his face when he did. Naomi looked up as Gamling and Háma rode past to go and scout ahead, but her interest strayed to the back of the Elf standing atop the hill.

"So…anything interesting happen after I left?" Tess queried, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips. Naomi flushed red and was about to say something when the sound of a panicked horse reached her ears. It was soon followed by a roar of sorts, then the scream of a dying man. Tess sat up and spun around so that she was sitting right as Aragorn ran to the top of the hill, while Legolas disappeared down over the other side. Aragorn paused at the top of the hill before turning and running back down towards them. Théoden had ridden to the front of the line asking what was wrong and Aragorn shouted back.

"Warg! Were under attack! Get out of here!" Mayhem broke out as woman and children screamed, running the other way. Tess leaned over and snatched Naomi's swords off her lap, buckling the belt around her own waist.

"Hey! I-,"

"You have a bow and arrow," Tess retorted as Aragorn grabbed the rains to Hasufel to calm him before turning to Naomi as she started to get of Windfola.

"No, you stay on that horse and go with Éowyn," he commanded, passing the reins over Hasufel's head.

"What about Tess? You're letting her go-!"

"That's because she takes forever to get off the horse!" He grunted swinging up in front of Tess, who glared at his back. Naomi watched them with wide eyes and Aragorn spurred Hasufel forward.

"Do _NOT_ die! Do you hear me! You _will_ come back!" Naomi called loudly, getting only a thumbs up from Tess. After a quick discussion between The King and Éowyn, Windfola was turned around and Éowyn was taking the lead, directing everyone to stick together and head for lower ground. Naomi held the horse steady and directed everybody from in the saddle, pointing which way so that everyone who could not hear could see. She looked over her shoulder for a glance at Tess and Aragorn, Tess' new bright red tunic flashing from under her Elven cloak as the two disappeared over the rise of the hill.

"Come back," Naomi whispered to the wind.

"You didn't tell me they were giant dogs!" Tess roared angrily in Aragorn's ear. She had had a fear of dogs when she was younger, and seeing these oversized vicious canines did nothing for her.

"They are not dogs they are Wargs!" Was all Aragorn said as he drew out his sword, Tess pulling out only one of Naomi's swords as her other hands was still gripping the Ranger's side. Théoden yelled out a battle cry and everyone charged forwards towards the Wargs, the Orcs on the backs of the evil beasts doing the same. The two groups collided and Tess concentrated on slashing at anything enemy like that passed her. More than once she nearly fell out the saddle, but managed to catch herself at the last second every time.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a Warg step on top of a pile, an orc and another Warg under it, and under them was Gimli.

"Aragorn! Gimli!" She shouted at the Ranger, who wheeled Hasufel around and cantered forward. He grabbed a spear from the ground and threw it forward. The beast fell instantly as the sharp pole pierced its chest. They didn't stop though and Aragorn turned around to race after the next enemy, his sword quickly took care of the Orc and Tess bent down low to finish of the Warg. It was at that moment that a stray Warg jumped at Aragorn, dragging him from the saddle and to the ground.

"Aragorn!" Tess called, sliding forward to take the reins. The Ranger stood quickly and swung up onto a Warg's back, with Aragorn alright Tess focused on her own fight.

"Good boy Hasufel, we can do this!" She called to the horse as she pulled him about before leaning down and pulling a knife from her boot. She let the thing fly at an oncoming Orc on foot, the blade burying deep in its bare chest. The fight was slowing now, any remaining riders and Wargs fled, whilst the Rohan Riders finished off stray beasts. Tess pulled Hasufel to a stop and sheathed Naomi's sword, looking around at the area. There were many dead Orcs and Wargs yes, but there were also many Rohan Riders and Horses dead as well.

"Tess?"

"Over here!" She responded to Legolas who stood next to the King, Gimli not far off finishing off a howling Warg. The Elf nodded as she approached before looking around.

"Where is Aragorn?"

"Well he was…over there last I saw him," Tess said looking around for the Ranger, but couldn't find him.

"Aragorn?" Legolas called out and Tess' heart started to falter when no answer was heard except Gimli crying out for the Ranger as well. She and King Théoden looked frantically around but could see no sign him, dead or alive. Gimli and Legolas shared hateful words with a dying orc, the King walking to the edge of the cliff. Tess felt her heart froze as she slowly and ungracefully dismounted Hasufel. Legolas and Gimli joined Théoden at the rocky edge, Tess following quickly after, and looked down at the murky green river below.

"NO!" Tess went to jump off with the intention of finding the Ranger but was held back by Théoden.

"That would be foolish! You will hit the rocks!" The King reasoned with her, but Tess still struggled.

"But Aragorn-!"

"Is gone!" Théoden told her sternly and only let go when she completely stopped moving. He turned to Gamling and told him his orders.

"Get the wounded on horses! The wolves of Isengard will return…leave the dead," Legolas turned to him, his eyebrows pulled low over his blue eyes. The King gently placed a hand on the Elf's shoulder before turning and walking back to his horse. Legolas looked down at Aragorn's necklace in his hand whilst Gimli shook his head with grief. Tess was the last to turn from looking down at the river, and it was only at Gimli's call.

"Come on lassie, time to go," The ride back to Helm's Deep was very silent, and Tess did not say anything nor did she shed a single tear.

/\\

"Eothain! Freda!" A woman called out as Naomi's two little friends ran forward for their mother. The woman eloped the two in a hug and did not let go for a long time. Naomi smiled grimly, holding her side as she walked slowly to one of the top walls. She could walk by herself now but it still pained her to stretch her left arm too far. A loud shouting made Naomi turn from the bustling streets to look down.

"Make way for Théoden! Make way for the King!" Someone bumped into her and Naomi jumped startled, but smiled when she saw Éowyn.

"They are back! The men have come back!" She told Naomi happily, grasping her right hand and walking quickly with her to an open area. The two women looked about at the small numbers, Éowyn voicing her concern to her Uncle as he dismounted, his horse being led off by a stable hand.

"So few…so few of you have returned,"

"Our people are safe, we have paid for it with many lives," He stated helping a wounded soldier down from his horse. Naomi's stomach flip flopped as she looked around anxiously.

"My Ladies," Éowyn and Naomi turned at the sound of Gimli's voice. The Dwarf stood with his axe in one hand, his helmet off his head and in the other, a solemn expression etched into his face. Naomi gripped Éowyn's hand as she asked for the whereabouts of Aragorn.

"He fell," Naomi stared at him wide eyed and let Éowyn's hand slip from hers as the woman turned to sit down.

"Wh-What about…the others?" Naomi asked as she swallowed back the lump in her throat. Gimli looked over his shoulder as Legolas approached, Arod being taken away by another stable hand.

"L-Legolas! Aragorn-!" The Elf looked to her and Naomi felt the first tears roll down her cheeks. Quickly he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, murmuring in Elvish to her. A flash of red caught her eye and Naomi saw Tess walking with an emotionless face towards the stables, not letting anyone else take Hasufel's reins. Naomi would find her later, for now she let Legolas lead her off until they found somewhere that was quieter than the rest of the Keep so that Naomi might be able to cry in peace.

/\\

Sometime later when Naomi was out of tears and her eyes were puffy she stood from the crate she sat on next to Legolas and asked him to take her to the stables. She was correct in her assumption that Tess would still be there, the brunette woman stood brushing Hasufel's coat.

"Tess?" Naomi asked, walking forward and leaning against the stall wall. Legolas nodded to her before walking to leave the two women alone. Tess jumped as she was startled from her thoughts, the brush dropped from her hand.

"What planet where you on?" Naomi joked, but it was lost of Tess as she bent and picked up the brush nearly completely ignoring her friend's presence Naomi sighed before rubbing her head.

"What's wrong,"

"Everyone is saying he's dead!"

"Tess, there aren't many people that survive falling off a cliff-," Naomi jumped this time, as Tess slammed the brush down onto a barrel, startling several near-by horses. She didn't say anything but Naomi could almost see the anger rolling off of her friend and the words that she wished to say but would not in fear of offending people.

"I see now is not the time to speak of such matters, I will leave you be," Naomi said softly as she turned and left the fuming woman to the horse. Slowly she wandered back into the main hall where Théoden sat on a throne, a loud cheering sound came from outside the hall's double doors and Naomi looked to the King.

"What's going on?" He did not have time to answer her question as both doors swung open with a loud creek and Naomi's jaw dropped as Aragorn stumbled through.

"What do you know…Tess was right," Naomi groaned as she thought of the teasing that would come after this.

Author's Babbling:

Yes, short chapter, I feel like being a slack ass cos I just wanna get to the battle already! I'm sorry guys but seriously, there is no REAL action in this part of the movie except the warg thing …but anyway! There wasn't really a chance for any Naomi/Leggy time, what with the whole 'Aragorn is dead but now he's not dead' thing. So….yeaaaah.

Love you all

AxM 


	18. Chapter Seventeen:See You In The Morning

Chapter 17: See You In The Morning

Naomi felt all colour drain from her face as Aragorn reported the ten thousand strong Uruk-hai and Orc army marching towards Helm Deep. Théoden King was alarmed at the number as he turned to the Ranger with wide eyes.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men," The startlingly basic principal of their creation made Naomi feel sick as she wondered exactly how someone could _breed_ an army. On a second decision she decided not to think about it.

"They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn's words were barely a whisper, but the room was so tense that the words made the blonde woman flinch. Théoden paused for a moment before turning back around to head for the door.

"Let them come!" The King and his guards disappeared through the door and Naomi followed behind Legolas and Gimli, who followed Aragorn as he went after them.

"H-He's kidding right? He doesn't _really_ want ten THOUSAND orcs to appear on his door step?" Naomi stuttered with shock, to which Gimli gave her a look that the King _was_ apparently serious. The four companions followed the King as he walked out into the Hornburg, issuing commands and making sure people were taking supplies into the caves.

"I'm going to go check on Tess," Naomi muttered to Legolas before slipping through the crowd, then back through the doors to the large caves where the horses were kept.

"Tess? Oi, where are you?" Naomi called looking into Hasufel's stall, but only a cloak from Lothlòrien resided there. A quick look into the other stalls confirmed that her friend wasn't in the stables at all. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes Naomi walked back through the weaving passages to the main doors that led outside.

"My Lady! The caves are the other way," A guard told her as she tried to pass, Naomi frowned before asking what he meant.

"All women and children are to be sent to the caves," Naomi's frown deepened, before she nodded.

"I just need to-,"

"No, I have been told that you especially _must_ be in the caves, by order of Lord Aragorn," Naomi clenched her jaw before pulling a fake smile.

"I understand, but I must ask if you would allow me through, I need to speak with my comrades, I will be back," _…AFTER the battle_. Naomi thought as the guard nodded.

"But be quick!" She did not pay any attention as she stalked out.

/\\

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were walking around the fortress, Aragorn was pointing out where they should place soldiers, reserves and archers when someone called out for him. Blonde hair was weaving through the crowd and for a moment her though it to be Naomi, but the voice was wrong. A few moments later Éowyn appeared a horrified look on her face.

"I am to be sent with the women into the caves," She said almost disgusted, Aragorn realized why she was here and tried to turn the situation around.

"That is an honorable charge," But Éowyn wouldn't fall for it.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return! What renown is there in that?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown, who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side,"

"It is not in my power to command it," He said turning away, Éowyn calling out frustrated to stop him.

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you!" Her voice was thick with tears and emotion as she muttered the next few words.

"Because they love you," Slowly Aragorn looked down, before sighing and looking back up. Éowyn realized what had spouted from her mouth and apologized before briskly walking past him, not even looking up as she pushed through Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn heaved another big sigh as he watched her go when another voice called out for him.

"Aragorn!" This time it was Naomi, her blue eyes shadowed as she glowered hatefully in his direction.

"What is this shit I hear about _me_ being sent to the caves!" She roared, not caring for the startled looks from people walking by.

"Naomi you are still healing, you may reopen the wound if you-,"

"It's nearly completely healed! I can fight!" Naomi said stomping her leg down like a child. Aragorn reached forward and grasped her left wrist, then gently pulled her arm out towards him. By the time she realized what he was doing it was too late. A loud gasp burst through her mouth as her side painfully stretched, with his point proven he lowered her arm again. Naomi wasn't finished arguing however.

"But I don't want to wait, cowering in a corner, while you guys are out here fighting for your lives!" Naomi hissed, her side still throbbing. Aragorn shook his head, quickly getting impatient with the stubborn woman.

"You will go to the caves,"

"You can't _tell_ me what to do!"

"I can! When Gandalf fell he entrusted me with the power to command the group for the Fellowship's best chance! He entrusted me to keep everyone alive,"

"But Gandalf is back now-,"

"He is not here and in his absence you shall do as I command!" The abrupt tone he used made tears spring into Naomi's eyes, her throat clenching painfully. Understanding flew across Aragorn's face but Naomi had already turned and her back disappeared in the crowd. A deep sigh erupted from the Ranger's chest as he turned to Gimli and Legolas, both of whom were watching him warily.

"I will find her before the doors are closed, for now I shall let her cool off,"

/\\

Naomi had made it no further than the main hall when she curled up behind a pillar, too angry to cry but to sad too pace or yell. Her face was hot compared to her cool hands and she sighed as she rubbed her eyes. The women and children were in the caves, and now the only movement was the young boys or elderly men walking back out from the caves to go to the armory to prepare for the coming battle. The seriousness of the situation was finally dawning on the woman. Ten thousand Uruk-hai and orcs were marching towards Helm's Deep, and they were fighting back by giving boys nearly under the age of twelve weapons. Panic gripped Naomi's heart and a few stray tears slid down her cheeks.

"How did it come to this…?"

/\\

Aragorn was walking up the stairs to the outer wall of the Hornburg when a third voice spoke up.

"I hear Naomi and Éowyn are not pleased with you," Aragorn heaved yet another deep sigh before looking to Tess, who was sitting on the edge of the wall, her feet hanging down above the people below as she watched them walking into the caves.

"Please tell me that at least _you_ shall be willing to do as I ask?" He asked, just waiting for her to say no.

"Of course I'm willing!" This answer he was not expecting and when Tess stood with a large smile, humor in her eyes, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"You didn't actually expect me to go to the caves did you? Aragorn, you didn't even need to ask me to fight, I was always going to," A deep groan erupted from his chest as he raised a hand to cover his eyes to, for just a few seconds, forget that so many women with the will to risk their lives surrounded him. Idly he wondered if any of them actually realized just how dangerous the night would be.

"Tess-," The Ranger was cut off when she placed a fist on his chest, right on his heart. The action startled him and he waited for the woman to say something. She was silent for a long time, looking down at her feet, before finally raising her now hard brown eyes and staring deep into the teal eyes of Aragorn.

"You are Isildur's Heir," It was not a question. There was no doubt in her voice.

"Saruman knows this, and where my fist is-," She pushed gently against his chest to make sure he knew exactly where it was.

"-_that_ is where the Uruk-hai will truly be aiming," She left her balled up hand on his heart for a few moments more before stepping back again.

"And before you try, there is no point in trying to _order_ or _command_ me to the caves, you have no authority over me and neither does Théoden King," He began to protest when she cut him off again.

"I swore my power to Frodo as a bodyguard, evidently I have failed at that task so I will try to keep my other promise, the one where I protect my home, and _neither_ of those two promises involved being bossed around by anyone," Then suddenly, as if someone had flicked on a switch, her smile was back and her eyes were once again dancing.

"Besides, you won't need to be worried all throughout the battle about the possibility of me somehow escaping the caves and fighting if I'm already there,"

"Now see here-,"

"I'm going to go to the armory and get a good sword before all the good ones are taken…I don't think Naomi will appreciate me taking hers again, see you later!" And before Aragorn could speak Tess was gone.

/\\

It was some time later before Naomi finally stood, her mind made up. She would stay in the caves with Éowyn, but for that she intended to compromise. She found the man she needed to speak to in the empty armory, sorting through chain mail shirts.

"Aragorn I do believe you forgot something," The man looked to her as she walked in, bandages in her hands. One was warm and damp, the other dry.

"And what would that be?"

"Well for one, you should probably have gotten some sleep," She mused, looking at the dark circles forming under his eyes.

"And two…," She looked at his arm, the cut still unattended to.

"Sit," She commanded, and he did so. After rolling up the man's sleeve she wiped it clean then wrapped the dry bandage around until she could tie it off.

"Thank you," Sensing she had more to say he remained in his seat, and Naomi chewed on her upper lip before speaking.

"I will go to the caves…as long as you promise me something," The relief that had come into Aragorn's eyes was replaced with suspicion as he nodded for her to continue. With a deep sigh she kneeled before him and took his dirty hands, a smile lighting her face for a moment as she turned them over, palms facing downwards.

"You must promise me that you will live…that you will not almost die again," When he said nothing Naomi raised her hands and clasped the sides of his face.

"I'm serious! No more jumping off cliffs o-or anything like that okay? I need you here and I need you alive…so just promise me that," It took a while but finally he nodded a promise and Naomi gave him a watery smile.

"And kick Orc butt for me since I'm not out there," Aragorn gave her his own small smile and she hugged him tightly for a long moment.

"Now, finish putting on that chain-y stuff," Naomi said pushing him up and sitting where he had been. It surprised her how fast he buckled and tied things, but she was more surprised when his sword was offered over her shoulder. Legolas stood there with leather spaulder covering his shoulders, an apologetic look on his face. Aragorn took his sword with a nod of thanks before listening to what the Elf had to say.

"We have trusted you this far you have not led us astray, forgive me, I was wrong to despair," Aragorn shook his head and said something in Elvish before they put their hands on each other's shoulders. Naomi smiled at their display of friendship before turning to a grunting sound. Gimli stood there with a chain mail shirt on, pull up to his chest.

"If we had time I'd get this adjusted," He muttered before letting go of the shirt and letting it drop past his feet to the floor. Naomi hid a laugh behind her hand as the Dwarf looked up, his orange hair fuzzy without his helmet on.

"It's a little tight across the chest," He admitted and a snort of laughter escaped the blonde woman's hold. A strange sound filled her ears then and everyone looked up, it was the sound of a high pitched horn and for a split second Naomi's heart stopped. The Uruk-hai had horns. Her heart restarted, however, when Legolas stated it was no Orc horn. Legolas followed by Aragorn bounded up the stairs and Naomi went to follow when she stopped.

"What are you waiting for?" Gimli asked as he pulled off the mail shirt and stuffed his helmet back on. Naomi just shook her head and sat back down.

"If I go out there now I'll never be able to get myself to the caves," With a deep sigh she looked over to Gimli and choked out a few words of how he was to live as well.

"Aye, no stinkin' beast is going to take down Gimli son of Glóin!" He said dramatically as he picked up his axe with a laugh.

"C-Could you tell-,"

"No, the pointy-eared Elfling can come in and hear your words himself," The replied before stomping up after his friends. The Dwarf's footsteps faded and Naomi was left alone in the silent armory. With a long shaky sigh she lowered her head into her hands, mulling over what exactly she was going to say to the Elf. She desperately wanted more time to get to know her own feelings, to figure out his and whether he returned hers as strong as she felt for him. She did not hear him as he approached, his light footsteps softer than even the flame lit lamps on the walls, but she did see his boots as he turned to stand in front of her. With her hands sweaty she stood and raised her head until at last her light blue eyes met his dark ones. Like always her tummy did flips before knotting, and her heart beat faster than the wings of a bee. Naomi didn't realize she was crying until she had to sniff to stop fluid from running down her face from out of her nose. She wiped her sleeve across her face before looking back up and trying to sleep.

"I-I made Arag-gorn and Gimli pr-promise me that they wouldn't die…I w-want you to promise me t-too!" She stuttered with as much authority as she could, more tears sliding down her cheeks. Gently Legolas took both her of shaking hands in his and raised them to his mouth, kissing every one of her ten fingers.

"I had wished that we could have more time together, for I find myself drawn to you in ways that I cannot explain merely by words," he looked back to her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when somebody cleared their throat. The two looked over to see Tess standing there, a look of pity on her face as she broke their moment.

"S-Sorry, but, Aragorn needs you Legolas and they're going to close the doors to the cave soon," She smiled grimly before turning around and covering her ears to give them some privacy. Naomi rolled her eyes and dropped her head to his chest with a sigh, then realized that Legolas had been going to say something to her. Raising his free hand he brushed some hair behind her ear, cupping the side of her face, just looking at her for a while.

"You are my life now; and as long as you desire me I will do all I can to be by your side," Naomi gave a small cry as she threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him just as tightly as he was holding her. She couldn't stop the tears now as they slid down; Legolas was going out to fight for his life and hers. Her voice cracked as she whispered her next words, deciding that it was now or never.

"I love you…come back…come back to me,"

"_Amin mela lle_," He murmured pressing a kiss to the side of her head, and then to her forehead for a long moment.

And then he was gone, his back fading up the stairs as Tess turned to face her. They just stared at each other, trying to figure out what to say. Naomi swallowed deeply and looked at her friend for what she felt could be the last time. Tess was wearing her red tunic, and by the way she moved Naomi could tell her chain mail shirt was underneath. Her leather gauntlets were on her arms, her belt tight around her waist, breeches tucked into her boots. The only thing different was the leather spaulders that now hugged her shoulders. Her brown hair was pulled to a knot at the back of her neck and a streak of grease was smudged across her cheek. The short woman looked ready and all she waited for was Naomi's goodbye.

"Oh fuck it!" Naomi yelled running for her friend and hugging her tightly.

"You know the deal! No bleeding, no death, no arrows in your body! And keep Aragorn out of trouble, you know how he likes to play hero,"

"I'll keep Legolas away from danger as well…and Gimli," Tess squeezed her friend and with a last clap on the shoulder turned.

"I'll see you in the morning!" She called over her shoulder and then she too was gone.

Again Naomi wrapped her arms around herself and wandered until she eventually found her way to the caves. They were filled with women and children, only a few very elderly or sick men remained. It struck Naomi that these people had already lost so much, their homes, other family members and now they were facing the possibility of losing their lives. The walls of the caves glittered in the torch light, and a vast lake spread out before her as she walked down the winding stone stairs to where the other people were. She pushed away her tears and tried to find Éowyn, but instead someone found her.

"Naomi?" It was the high voice of a little girl and when Naomi turned around she recognized her.

"Freda! Did you find your mother?" The little girl nodded and pointed over to a woman with russet hair, tears dripping down her cheeks as she comforted an elderly woman.

"Wh-where is Éothain? Freda where is your brother?"Naomi asked shakily as she looked around for the boy. Freda just shook her head as her face crumpled into a sob, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Oh Freda!" Naomi knelt down and let the little girl run into her arms, rocking her back and forth. Another little girl sitting nearby stood and walked to where Naomi now sat on a crate and tugged on her sleeve, her own tears forming in her eyes.

"My b-brother too," Naomi freed one of her arms and pulled the little girl to her side.

"My best friends are out there…do you know how we can help them?" Naomi asked, brushing away the little girl's tears as she still rocked Freda.

"We send them our strength and we send them our love," The little girl closed her eyes tight and buried her face in Naomi's side again, muttering strength to someone named Haleth. Naomi herself closed her eyes and pressed her head to Freda's.

"I shall help send strength to Éothain, because if my friends do not already have enough then I will be having words to them when I see them tomorrow morning,"

Author's Babbling:

Dun dun dun naaaah! Fooled you all mwuhahahahahahahaaaa~!

Well not really because I didn't know this would be a separate chapter either until I looked down and it was this long already from the goodbye. So I decided to give the battle its own chapter, which WILL be chapter 18 XD

Love you All, Reviews make me smile!

AxM


	19. Chapter Eighteen: 9999

Chapter 18: 9,999

Tess' fingers brushed up and down the feathered end of the arrow in her hand. A full quiver was strapped to her back and the bow was hanging on her arm. Around her males filed up stairs and along the walls, positioning themselves so that they were ready for when the Uruk-hai arrived. The Elves that had arrived moments early were lining up along the Deeping Wall, their armor glinting in the torch light. Their numbers had improved considerately but they were still a small number compared to ten thousand.

"I thought you were going to get the best sword? Yet I see none around you," A voice asked, Tess looked up to Aragorn with a sheepish look.

"They are all proper swords, I'm not used to using such blades," She admitted as she replaced the arrow back into the quiver and stood to walk with the Ranger.

"I'll snatch an orc blade if they reach us,"

"If?"

"Well there's no need to go condemning ourselves to bad luck now is there?" The two continued in silence down the Deeping Wall until Tess took her place beside Gimli, Legolas stood on his other side with his bow pulled close to his chest. The four companions nodded to each other but didn't say a word, Aragorn moved along to speak to Haldir. Silently more Elves filed along the wall until it was completely full with three rows; the remainder of the Elven troops stood on the ground behind and below the wall, bows at the ready for Aragorn's signal. Tess put down her bow for a moment to braid her hair back out of her face, the long rope of hair falling to her waist when she had finished tying up the end. A sudden breeze rushed past and she felt a chill run up her spine as she looked out to the opening in the valley. Thousands of torches were lit as the Uruk-hai grew ever closer, their footsteps becoming louder and louder every minute. Their grunts and growls were still indistinct and faint, but Tess knew she would soon once again hear their raspy speech.

"Ugh, you could have picked a better spot," Gimli complained, breaking the intense quiet. A smile grew slightly on Tess' face as she looked down at the Dwarf, his head only reaching the top of the wall. She herself was short and the wall was in line with her shoulders, but she could see and that was enough. Aragorn's quiet footsteps grew louder as he came to stand behind Gimli, observing the enemy as it grew closer.

"Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli said resting his hands on his axe. A large crack of thunder echoed off the stone cliff sides and bounced back to make the noise even louder, the lightening flash and illuminating the parts of the enemy that were unlit before for a brief moment.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas stated, not taking his eyes away from where he was staring.

"Let's hope they last the night," Tess glared down at the negative Dwarf, but kept her mouth shut. Aragorn rested his hands on Tess and Legolas' shoulders for a moment, before walking back to presume his position. Another rumble of thunder and lightning made Tess look up briefly, blinking startled when a drop of water dripped onto her forehead.

'_This is going to be a long night…'_ She thought as the down pour started, the rain quickly soaking through her tunic and chain mail. The rain did not stop diffuse the torches as they grew closer, the marching getting louder and louder. The grunts of the Uruk-hai could clearly be heard as Aragorn yelled out commands in Elvish. One particular Uruk stood on a large boulder above the rest, his head helmetless unlike the other breasts. It wailed out what seemed to be an order and the rows of Uruks stopped a hundred odd meters away from the wall. For a long moment the Uruks stayed put and Gimli especially hated not being able to see now as he jumped, trying to see over the wall.

"What's happening out there!"

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked with a smile, before he looked down to the Dwarf.

"Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli laughed and Tess chuckled, despite the serious moment. The Uruk on the rock roared out again and the others started to beat their spears against the ground, their hands against their armor. The sound grew until it blocked out any other, the rock beneath their feet trembling with the vibrations.

They were chanting, all of them now and their sounds carried across the whole valley, into every crack and hole, teasing and taunting. The twang of an arrow sounded out and suddenly the Uruks went still as, Aragorn yelling out something else in Elvish. In the perfectly straight line one Uruk fell flat on its face and Tess smiled.

She was dripping wet, her heart was pounding and she was cold, so it was only natural for her to scream out at the top of her lungs.

"Ha ha! Good shot!" A few more seconds of silence followed before the creatures started roaring and howling again, this time it was angry though. As one the Uruks surged forward towards the wall

"Ooh, now you've done it! Gone and made 'em angry!" Gimli muttered to her, Tess looked down at him with a weak grin.

"On the bright side, there's only nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine now," She murmured back as she pulled an arrow from her quiver and loaded it into her bow as the Elves around her did. Aragorn screamed from somewhere down the line and everyone let loose their arrows. The first line that was advancing fell and Gimli impatiently asked if they'd hit anything. Neither Legolas nor Tess paid attention to him as they loaded up their bows again, firing at their own will now.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli was getting frustrated now; not having any part in the action yet was taking its toll on him. Tess cringed when three of the Elves next to her and behind her fell with cries after being hit with crossbows. Aragorn yelled something in Elvish and Tess looked over to see ladders being hoisted up towards the walls.

"Good!" Tess rolled her eyes at Gimli before shooting at the Uruks trying to raise a ladder in front of her, the ladder falling back onto those behind it.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn ordered and the Elves unsheathed long Elven blades off their backs. Tess lowered her bow, an arrow notched ready in it and waited for an orc to rise up with the ladder. But what perched on the end of the ladders were not mere Orcs, nor were they the six foot tall Uruk-hai. No, these monsters were taller, stronger and had hell-of-a-lot bigger weapons. As one jumped onto the wall Gimli swung his axe and cut through its legs, quickly decapitating its head, the only thing that had armor on its whole body.

"What the hell is that!"

"A Berserker Uruk," Legolas shouted to answer Tess' question. The woman looked at the creatures as they jumped off the ladders and cringed. These Berserkers were much taller than any of the Elves, standing at what she guessed was over seven feet tall. Desperately she grasped the handle of a fallen sword, only to find the blade was taller than her.

"Well _shit_," She swore as she picked up her bow again, using the wood to swing at an Uruk that had jumped over the wall. The side of its helmet dented in slightly and the Uruk fell, Tess wasted no time in swiping its blade and finishing it off. She dropped her bow as she tried to get her footing and it snapped under the foot on an oncoming Uruk. Two blocks and a stab later it was dropping dead. She could hear Legolas and Gimli's banter as she dodged and counter attacked, feeling relieved at the sound of their voices.

"Nineteen!"

"Twenty-two!" Tess called out, placing her hand in their game.

"I'll not lose to you either!" Gimli bellowed out standing up on the wall between two ladders, and cutting down any Uruks that tried to climb onto the wall.

/\\

The woman and children tried to stay as quite as possible, no one could find words to say anymore. The little girl that had curled up to Naomi's side was back with her mother now, although Freda still curled up on her lap. They had heard the orcs arrive, the caves echoed their foots steps and their chants were so loud that the sound had found ways to reach them. Then the battle had started and all sounds were mixed together in a loud constant thunder. Then all at once people were crying, as the cave shook and a loud booming sounded, Naomi's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the familiar sound.

'_Almost like a…bomb,'_ She choked on air as she realized what had happened, but did not dare speak aloud her suspicion.

'_They've broken through the wall!'_

/\\

A groan escaped her lips as she tried to open her eyes.

Tess head thumped and her ears rang, the metallic taste of blood stained throughout her mouth. The sounds of battle still raged around her and for a moment she was confused as to what had happened. She could only peel one eye open, and found that she was staring at the sky. Slowly she raised a hand to her right eye and found that the reason she couldn't open it was because blood had oozed down over it, it took a few wipes but she managed to wipe enough off for her to see. Her hand trailed a little higher and she found the source of the blood, a cut on her right temple that stung painfully when she brushed over it.

"Tess? Are you alright?" Two faces with blue eyes asked as they bent over her.

"Legolas? I never knew you had a twin," She said as she tried to focus her vision, Legolas frowned concerned before helping her to her feet. She wobbled for a second then shook her head slightly and blinked.

"Oh…no, there's just you," She said pushing the Elf out of the way of a swinging blade. The Uruk missed and together they finished it off.

"Where is-AH!," Tess had turned to look for Aragorn and Gimli and almost walked off the edge of the wall, only catching herself at the last minute.

"What the…?" Everything rushed back and she remembered how the wall had blown up in that particular area. She swore softly as she picked up a new Uruk blade and followed Legolas as he shot arrows to clear the stair way.

"There they are!" Legolas pointed down to the ground where Aragorn was fighting and Gimli was floundering in the dirty water. Tess watched in awe as Legolas picked up a shield and slid it along the ground, before using it to slip down over the stairs, firing arrows as he went. As he reached the bottom steps he let the shield slip out from under his feet and the thing flew into the chest of an Uruk. The Elf then stabbed one through the face with his arrow before loading and firing again.

"Show off!" She yelled as she turned to face another Uruk. Mindlessly she face off the enemies on the remaining wall, slicing through at the weak points of their armor and then moving on to the next beast, all the while keeping track of how many she had killed. The loud voice of Gamling echoed across to them, telling Aragorn to get everyone to fall back to the keep. With a grunt Tess turned to retreat, but a Berserker cut off all her exists. She looked over her shoulder but only saw the gap created between walls and growled.

"I don't need this!" She cried between gritted teeth as she tightened her grip on her sword. The Berserker swung its hulking sword and Tess danced back, perilously close to the edge now. The Berserker raised its blade up to swing down and Tess pulled a Gimli, diving through its legs and skidding to the other side. She scrambled to her feet but wasn't quite quick enough and the Berserker grabbed onto her braid, yanking it painfully back. A little cry left her lips and without thinking she pulled a dagger from her belt, slicing through the braid and rolling just as the beasts blade curved down. With a yelp she rolled right off the edge of the wall and painfully landed on the stairs a few seconds later. Her head suddenly felt lighter and her brown hair flared out around her face, the longest strands reaching her chin.

"HALDIR!" Aragorn called as he ran up the stairs, straight past Tess who was still getting to her feet.

"Aragorn!" The Ranger disappeared, but a few seconds later reappeared on the end of a ladder. With a cry he leapt off and crashed into the crowd of Uruks that were swarming through. Tess snatched up a blade and ran for him, hauling him to his feet and pulling him up the stairs.

"Move faster move faster move faster move FASTER!" She chanted, all but dragging the dazed man behind her as the Uruks chased after. They made it up to the top and a stone door was shut behind them.

"You idiot! You could have died!" Tess berated as she caught her breath, raking a hand through her newly short hair and trying to get it out of the cut on her temple. Aragorn gave her a confused look and went to ask about her short hair, but she just waved it off and ran after a yelling Gimli, whom was being dragged by Legolas into the keep.

"It was either my head or my hair!" She told him as he followed close behind. Once inside the Hornburg they split up, Tess and Legolas running to the wall above the causeway whilst Gimli and Aragorn ran to the gate.

"Legolas! More ladders!" Tess cried as they reached the top, two large ladders already on the wall with another on its way up. The woman paled when she realized that this was where all the young boys would be, and left Legolas to deal with the ladder. Uruks fell left and right as she swung, trying to help the small boys that swung wildly and missed often.

"Watch out!" One boy looked up and Tess yelled, running forward and yanking him out of the way as and Uruk swung down. The blade went wide and Tess stabbed through it in an instant.

"Get out of here now! Tell anyone you see to go with you!" She commanded, pushing him back and away from where the Uruks were climbing over. The clink of another ladder landing on the wall was quickly followed by Gamling's voice, ordering everyone to fall back. Aragorn ran past her, yelling for everyone to get inside, with Legolas and Gimli tailing him. Just as Tess was going to follow a cry met her ears and she saw a familiar face. Leaning on one leg, a look of pain on his face was the boy that had arrived with Naomi in Edoras.

"Éothain! Get out of there!" But the boy was trapped, two Uruk-hai on either side of him and closing in fast. Tess darted forward, stabbing through the first but not bothering the pull at her sword and instead pulled Éothain down out of the way of the second Uruk. She wasn't quite fast enough and the blade smashed against her left bicep. A few tears leaked from her eyes as she heaved Éothain onto her back with one arm and ran for the doors to the Keep. She and Éothain slipped inside just as the men closed the doors, barring them and then looking for things to help brace the wood with. With a cry Tess moved out of the way, and then collapsed to her knees. Her head was throbbing again and her left arm burned when she moved it.

"Éothain, are you alright?" The pale boy nodded his head and using her good arm Tess ruffled his hair.

"Go find the others, get to safety okay?" With no argument the blonde boy was limping away in the direction of the caves. A crash startled Tess and she looked up to see Legolas dragging a table to the doors. With a grunt she pushed herself to her feet and walked over to where Aragorn stood talking to a dismayed Théoden.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass, and barricade the entrance!" Aragorn cried, all but shoving Gamling in the direction of the caves.

"So much death…what can Men do against such reckless hate?" The King's voice was monotone, a great sadness in his eyes as he spoke. Another pound against the door made Tess jumped and she looked over to see the door starting to splinter.

"Ride out with me," both the King and Tess looked the Aragorn as he whispered this.

"Ride out and meet them!"

"For death and glory?"

"For Rohan, for your people,"

"The sun is rising," Gimli stated, looking to a small window that was quickly becoming more illuminated. Aragorn seemed to draw strength from it and Théoden in turn gained strength from Aragorn.

"Yes…yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep, one last time!"

Gimli approved and quickly disappeared through a small door and up some stairs.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," They wasted no time, all running to reach the stables and their saddled mounts. Tess almost passed out with the effort of getting onto Hasufel's back, but didn't due to a hand on her back to steady her.

"Naomi!" The blonde woman smiled brightly, her quiver on her back and her bow in her hand.

"You didn't think you were going to ride out into the dawn without me did you!" She laughed, mounting up behind her. Tess turned and sheepishly grinned at her.

"You're gonna hate me but can I-," Her answer was one of Naomi's swords thrust into her hand and she laughed at Naomi's glare.

"Get your own soon!" Tess nudged Hasufel forwards and together they followed the group at the rear.

"Fell deeds, awake,"

"Nice haircut by the way,"

"Now for wrath now for ruin and a red dawn!" Théoden cried. At the same time the Uruks broke through the door, a loud horn echoed throughout Helm's Deep.

"Forth Eorlingas!" With a great cry all those on horses surged forwards, with Théoden leading the pack. Naomi and Tess gave cries of their own and Hasufel instinctively sped up to get into the action. The two women acted in unison, with Naomi shooting those that Tess couldn't get to and Tess stabbing at those that got too close. They rode through the whole Keep, then through the Hornburg before at last they rode down the causeway.

Tess drew Naomi's sword back and almost cried when she looked up to see Gandalf, behind him Éomer and his riders.

"Always has to make a dramatic entrance doesn't he?" Naomi choked out as she let loose another arrow. The Riders and Gandalf surged down valley side, and just as they reached the bottom the sun peaked over the valley tops, blinding the Uruks and making them pull up their spears. Tess and Naomi each gave another battle cry and resumed their fighting, creating a circle of space around them as they successfully took out enemy after enemy. Finally the numbers started to dwindle, with the remaining Uruks running from the fight.

"Victory! We have victory!" Théoden cheered triumphantly. Tess caught Gandalf's smile and nudged Naomi, the two of them gleefully smiling back at him. Quickly Hasufel rode forward and from nearly the back of the group they watched the Uruks disappear into the forest.

"Hang on a minute! When did-?" Naomi looked to Tess for an answer but she just shrugged. The last few ran into the cover and the trees started swaying violently. Piercing howls and screams emitted from the mass of green, before everything went still again.

"Note; stay away from trees,"

"Eorlingas! WE HAVE VICTORY!" Théoden's proud shouts started a chain reaction and soon everybody was cheering as loud as they could. The horses turned and they all turned to head back to the Deeping Wall. Tess rolled her eyes when she felt Naomi turn around to look for her friends, or more particularly her Elf.

"Chill, you'll see him soon enough!" Tess mumbled, rolling her eyes again when Naomi whined. Handing Naomi her sword back and the reins Tess dismounted and sighed.

"Oi, where are you going?" Naomi asked, stopping Hasufel for a moment as she watched her friend grumpily walk for the direction of the gap in the wall.

"To find my hair!" She called over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner, it was Naomi's turn to roll her eyes and she laughed as she urged Hasufel on up the cause way. She looked constantly for her Elf, and was misguided several times by other Elves with blonde hair.

"Leeeeegolas!" She tried calling again, and turned to be greeted with the sight of Éowyn delightedly hugging Aragorn.

'_Well that's two alive…now where's Gimli and Legolas?'_ Worry started to pit in her stomach as she called out for the third time.

/\\

Tess had found her braid, still braided in fact, where it had been left.

"My poor hair," She mumbled miserably as she walked back down the stairs, Gimli and Legolas' banter reaching her ears.

"He was twitching cos he's got ma axe embedded in his nervous system!"

"It still counts!"

"No it does not! Your final count was forty-two and mine was forty-three! I win!"

"Fifty-seven," Tess muttered loudly as she past them, barely paying any attention as she instead mourned the loss of her hair.

"Oh and Legolas?" The Elf snapped out of his stupor and paid attention as Tess turned to him.

"Naomi's looking for you," His eyes lit up and he all but bounded over to her.

"Where is she?" Tess motioned for him to follow and led him up to the bustling Hornburg, where a distressed Naomi was talking to Aragorn and Éowyn at the top of the stairs. Tess whistled loudly and watched as Naomi spotted Legolas. She froze for a second before tears sprang to her eyes and she ran for him, Legolas meeting her halfway and spinning her in the air.

"F-For a moment there I thought you'd disappeared," Naomi admitted as he kissed her hands, and all of her ten fingers.

"Never my _a'maelamin_…my beloved," Naomi sucked in a breath as he lowered his head, and just as her lips were about to touch his, a cough broke them apart.

"So then it's decided that the woman won this round?" Gimli asked, pushing Naomi back a little to see the Elf's face.

"Because I-," Aragorn grasped the Dwarf's shoulder and pulled him out of the way.

"I think that-," Naomi started, only to be cut off by Tess.

"Oh for the love of god! Just kiss him already you twat!" Tess bellowed and Naomi obliged tilting her head up towards Legolas. Finally their lips met and Naomi smiled, a few tears dropping down her cheeks as Legolas held her waist gently and pulled her closer.

"It's about bloody time," Tess muttered under her breathe.

"We meet again," She turned slightly at the sound of the deep voice to see Éomer walk up next to her, his helmet tucked under his arm and a smile on his face as he looked to Legolas and Naomi.

"Under better circumstances this time though," Tess pointed out smiling. Éomer nodded and Tess' braid caught his eye, her short hair as well. Just as he opened his mouth to speak Tess shushed him.

"Just don't ever ask a Berserker to cut your hair," The rider's eyes widened slightly but he said nothing, instead the two started to wander around and observe the people that were preparing to leave. Éomer commented, answered questions and pointed people in the correct directions several times while Tess just remained silent and fiddled with her new short hair, the wispy ends tickling her chin as they caught the small breeze.

"Ah! There you are!" Both of them turned at the familiar voice and Tess spotted Gandalf atop Shadowfax walking towards them.

"Gandalf? Where are you going?" Tess raised an eyebrow, looking behind him to see several other people on horses as well.

"_We_ are going to Isengard," The wizard stated as a stable hand brought forth Hasufel and another horse that she assumed was for Éomer.

"Isengard? You mean the place where that other _evil_, nasty, wizard-guy lives?"

"Well unless Saruman has moved, that is where we are headed," Gandalf replied with a trace of humor in his eyes. With a roll of her eyes she looked at who else would be going and felt her stomach roll when she realized everyone was already mounted on their horses. Legolas and Gimli sat on Arod with Naomi behind them on Brego with Aragorn and Théoden and Gamling waited patiently behind them. Quickly she turned to the stable hand but the boy was already gone, leaving Tess to try and get into the saddle on her own. Hasufel may have been one of the smallest horses in Éomer's Éored, but he was still a warhorse and to reach the saddle Tess had to jump. Naomi had clenched her mouth together to keep herself from laughing as she watched Tess debate how to get into the saddle without breaking something, a snort escaping her mouth when Hasufel impatiently stamped his foot down.

"Don't get huffy with me," Tess muttered as she pulled him to a nearby crate, something she could use as a step up. When she did finally pull herself up laughter broke out and she sighed in dismay when she noticed she was sitting in the saddle the wrong way.

"Oh shut _up_ Naomi! Not everyone is tall and has had riding lessons!" Tess pouted as her nose started to tingle.

"Just cos I-I-I-!" A sneeze erupted from her chest and she tightened her legs to keep herself in the saddle, accidentally kicking Hasufel's flanks and making him trot forward. The group laughed louder and Tess hid her face in her hands.

"This is going to be a lo-ong trip,"

Author's Babble: Tadaaaaa, two movies down, one movie to go!

Waaaaaa, I'm so proud of myself.

Anyways, you guys know the deal, reviews make me smile and I thank you all who have followed me so far!

Lots of love to you all

AxM


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Good Luck

Chapter 19: Good Luck

"This is just a….little creepy," Naomi muttered as the small group rode through the forest. Many times they had to duck as Gandalf led them through a path towards, she assumed, Isengard. It was misty in the forest and more than once Naomi thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She had been assured by Aragorn that none of the Uruk-hai that had run in here would be alive and that she had no need to fear.

'_In all honesty it's not the Uruks I'm worried about…,'_ She thought to herself, eyeing a particularly moss covered tree that seemed to lean towards them as they passed. Tess and Legolas however seemed fine, wandering under the groaning trees without a second thought.

'_Then again…she IS almost asleep in the saddle,'_ Naomi though as she frowned, Tess' eyes had dark circles under them and whenever she slumped forward slightly she winced.

"We shall rest here for the night," Gandalf announced, making Naomi jump. She looked around and saw nothing special about the place but dismounted anyways, needing to stretch her legs. She threw her arms out and sighed when she heard the satisfying click of her joints realigning.

"Gandalf, what has become of the miserable Orcs?" Legolas asked as he tied Arod's reins to a nearby branch as the rest of the group were doing.

"That, I think, no one will ever know," Gandalf told the Elf with a smile as he stroked Shadowfax's neck gently. Soon everyone had tied their horse to a tree of branch, with the exception of Shadowfax, and busied themselves with making a camp. Gimli was collecting dead plant matter from the forest floor to make a fire, under instruction of Gandalf as to which pieces he could actually use. Naomi laughed at the faces Gimli pulled every time Gandalf said no, which was the answer most of the time. When an adequate pile had accumulated Gandalf started the fire and the group huddled around the flame, except for Tess, who stood facing away from the group, leaning into Hasufel's side.

"What is she doing?" Éomer asked when the brunette woman didn't respond to Naomi's calls.

"The hell I know," Naomi muttered chewing on the corner of a piece of lembas that she had toasted over the flame. She longed for a real meal, something she hadn't had since they'd left Edoras. Naomi then turned to watch Legolas, who was bickering with Gimli about the forest and the caves of Helm's Deep. Gimli went on to explain how vast the caverns of Helm's Deep where and Naomi marveled at how little attention she had paid to the walls whilst she was down there. Gimli had been in there for little more than a few minutes yet he spoke as if he had seen the entire lay-out. On and on he talked of the beauty of the caves and Naomi wished she had paid more attention while she had been there. Finally Legolas and Gimli made a deal, if they both lived through what they faced in the coming time they would journey together to let Legolas visit Fangorn again and then they would both journey to the Glittering Caves so that Gimli would be able to show the Elf of the wonders that lay there.

"I'm coming too!" Naomi pitched in with a bright smile and Gimli nodded joyfully.

"I feel you too shall enjoy the vast depths of the caverns,"

Éomer meanwhile was paying more attention to Tess, who had stopped stroking Hasufel's side during the first few moments of Gimli's story and now stood very still. Standing the man of Rohan walked over to her with the intentions of asking what kept her from the fire, only to discover her eyes shut and her breathing deep.

"I knew not of a woman that could sleep standing as a horse does," He muttered to himself as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Tess jumped then, grabbing the man's wrist and a dagger from her belt at the same time. A few seconds later she dropped both her hands to her side and stared at him.

"Sorry, old habits die hard it seems," She chuckled, though Éomer didn't understand the inside joke. Before he had a chance to ask she was stretching with a loud groan and walking over to the fire.

"Strange woman…," he mused before returning to the fire himself.

The next morning the company rose early and took to their horses again to navigate the dark forest in the direction of Isengard. Or at least that was what Tess hoped was the direction they were going in. Everything looked the same to her, covered in moss and sticking out at odd angles. With another sigh she leaned her elbow against the thick saddle pommel that was as long as her forearm between her legs. She then dropped her chin onto the fist of the propped up arm in an attempt to keep her head up.

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night?" Naomi asked, looking over her shoulder at her friend.

"I don't remember," Tess mumbled rubbing her eye with her free hand, the dark shadows beneath her brown orbs hadn't lessened and if anything had grown darker overnight.

"How can you not remember if you went to sleep?" Naomi asked with a raised eyebrow although the only answer she got was a half hearted shrug. With a roll of her eyes the blonde woman returned to her own thoughts. She had had a strange dream the night before, flashes of silver dancing around her and sparks of light. When she had first woken the images were fresh, but as the day wore on Naomi found it harder and harder to concentrate on the specific shapes. By the time they stopped to make camp for the night the dream had been sucked from her mind.

"What troubles you, _a'maelamin_?" Startled she looked down to see Legolas smiling at her, concern shining in his blue eyes. A quick look around made her blush when she realized that everyone but her had dismounted and were making themselves comfortable, except Tess who was not moving from where she lay almost under Hasufel.

'_She fell off the horse again…,'_ Naomi though idly before turning back to Legolas, a smile pulling her lips up as he took her hand.

"Dreams that make no sense," She answered as he helped her down off the horse, his thin hands warm even through her clothing to her hips. With a content sigh she leant forward and rested her head against his chest, the soothing, deep thumping of his heart beneath her ear making her smile. The Elf tenderly wrapped his arms around her and holding her close, resting his head on hers. Swallowing back the lump in her throat, Naomi buried her nerves and decided it was time.

"Legolas? Can I…ask you something?" Despite her best efforts her voice raised an octave. He released her a little so that he could look into her eyes, his own ones filled with concern again.

"You do not have to ask permission," He said gently as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Uhm…can I…kiss you?" Her face was as red as Tess' tunic and she almost buried her face in the Elf's chest again, when he gave her a hundred watt smile.

"You have no need to ask, my love," He told her and she grinned before tilting her head up. Legolas bent his head slightly and they both sighed with their lips joined. Naomi felt a warmth rise from her toes to her eyebrows, her heart beating against her chest as it tried to escape. Ever so slowly she slid her hands up his chest until at last she was able to wrap her arms around the back of his head, her fingers trailing through his soft blond hair. One of Legolas' hands had trailed from her waist up her spine, finding its place at the base of her neck under her cloak. What had started as a timid kiss was slowly becoming something that Naomi hadn't experienced before and just when it was getting good, they were interrupted. With a raised eyebrow Naomi turned to where Tess lay, her arm thrown across her eyes.

"Perhaps you could save your spit swapping for a time when you are in a more _private_ place, eh?" She said with a hint of disgust in her voice. Naomi and Legolas both laughed as they untangled themselves, although she wouldn't let go of his hand and he had no objections.

"Is it safe to look yet? Or am I going to be blinded again?"

"You're just jealous," Naomi teased sticking her tongue out as Tess uncovered her face.

"Elves aren't really my type," Tess huffed, rolling away from the blonde woman's teasing gaze.

/\\

On an afternoon a few days later a strange sound filtered through the trees and Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds a lot like-,"

"MERRY AND PIPPIN!" Tess cried, relief plastered all over her dirty face. Finally they emerged from the forest and the sunlight touched Naomi's skin once again. She had not enjoyed sitting behind Aragorn for the entire ride in a dark and moss filled forest that almost talked. It didn't help that Legolas rode behind them; it meant she couldn't look at him unless she turned and every time she did Tess would grin in a knowing way that pissed Naomi off. Another reason she kept turning around was to watch her exhausted friend. Tess was awake when she went to sleep, and every morning when Naomi opened her eyes the brunette woman was standing next to Hasufel. The dark circles under her eyes were getting darker and often her eyes would slide close during the day. Whenever she tried to approach her about it, Tess would change the subject. Naomi's worry, however, was temporarily put aside as she spied the two Hobbits.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" Merry, who was clearly drunk, stood atop a broken wall that circled Orthanc, a black spike of a tower. Pippin sat next to him, pipe and a slab of meat in one hand and a mug of ale in the other.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and…and smoking!" Gimli spoke first, happy to see them inside.

"We are sitting, on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts," Pippin stated, a smile stretched across his face.

"The salted pork is _particularly_ good!" He finished and a dazed look rolled over Gimli's face.

"Salted pork?" Naomi's stomach grumbled as she tried not to drool. Gandalf muttered something about Hobbits and Merry continued.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard,"

A few seconds and a grunt later Tess was climbing up the small wall to pull both Hobbits to her in a tight hug.

"I blame you both for several sleepless nights!" She cried as she kissed both their foreheads, their laughs mingling with hers.

After they'd stored the food to the back of several of the horses the group moved beyond the wall and through the water towards Orthanc. Pippin sat behind Tess and Merry sat behind Éomer, the two Hobbits chatting away at how heroic they had been during The Last March of the Ents. Tess and Naomi were not listening however, looking in wonder instead to the walking and talking trees everywhere. As they neared the black tower one of the trees walked forward.

"Young Master Gandalf, I'm…mmmm…glad you've come," The tree spoke slowly and from the long mossy beard Naomi guessed that this was Treebeard.

"Wood and water, stock and stone I can master but there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower," The group looked up but couldn't see anyone and Naomi heard Aragorn mutter.

"Show yourself,"

"Be careful, even in defeat Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf warned as he held his staff a little higher.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli thought aloud but Gandalf didn't like that idea.

"We need him alive… we need him to talk," Silence continued on for a few minutes and out of the corner of her eye Naomi could see Tess wiping a hand down her tired face. Just as she opened her mouth to ask if her friend was alright a booming voice called down to them, or rather, Théoden.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King, and made peace afterwards," An old man dressed in white with a tall black staff that resembled the tower appeared far above them, looking down on them as he spoke.

"Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace," Several of the group members tore their eyes away from Saruman and looked to Théoden as he spoke at first softly. His voice became a yell however as he answered the wizard's question.

"We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged!" The King was angry now, his fists tight on the reins.

"When you hand from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we _shall_ have peace!" With Théoden finished, Aragorn and Naomi turned back to look at Saruman and his reaction.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" He was clearly unhappy with the way things had turned out.

"What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess, the Key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rids of the five wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives; thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them, Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel," Gandalf called up.

"So you have come here for information…I have some for you," With a wicked grin the wizard pulled a small, black orb from his robs. Immediately something in Naomi twisted and she gripped onto Aragorn's sides.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth, something that you have failed to see! But the Great Eye has seen it," The throbbing in her head stopped when the Wizard covered the orb with his sleeve again, and Naomi let out a shaky sigh. Briefly she glanced at her friend who, to her surprise, seemed unaffected.

"Even now he presses his advantage, his attack will come soon," Gandalf nudged Shadowfax forward then, ahead of the group.

"You are all going to die," Naomi sucked in a breath and gritted her teeth against a panicky cry that she felt rise in her throat.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" The wizard then turned his gaze to Aragorn, who returned the wizard's glare with his own.

"You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor, this exile crept form the shadows, will never be crowned King,"

"What would you know!" A feminine voice roared. Everyone looked to Naomi, but her mouth was shut. They then looked passed her to Tess, who was shaking in the saddle with fury.

"You have not spent time with him! You have not seen his strength! You can't say shit about him! You know _nothing_!" Her answer was a loud laugh, which only made her grip the reins tighter. Naomi blinked her wide eyes; she'd never seen her friend so angry.

"I would know more than you think, Tess Pedler," Saruman said darkly.

"How did you hear of my name?"

"How did I hear of it? Why I was the first to know of it! Of your friend's as well," Tess and Naomi glanced at each other, both knowing what the other was thinking.

'_He knows why we're here,'_

"Yes, that's right; I know why you're here! In fact I was the one who brought you to Middle-Earth!" He proclaimed loudly, another dark laugh filling the air.

"The men and women of this world are weak, and those of your world are even weaker,"

"Then why choose us?" Naomi asked almost desperately, needing to know why she was ripped from her home and dumped in Rivendell all those months ago.

"You have a darkness in your heart, a shadow that you will not be able to ignore for much longer, the Dark Lord will call for you soon,"

"Wh-What about me!" Tess asked as she watched Naomi's face fall in fear and shock.

"You? You were a mistake! You were not meant to survive the trip to Middle-Earth, let alone live! Your survival of Moria, your friendship with the Fellowship, how far you've made it was only out of sheer luck! Did you _really_ think you could be part of this world? That you could ever _truly_ belong?" The wizard taunted. Tess' hands barely held the reins now; instead they rested limply on her lap, an empty look on her face.

"A Mistake?"

"What is this? You did not know? You did not tell her, Gandalf?" Tess' head swung to her friend, mouth hanging open in shock. Gandalf sent her a look that told her he would speak with her later, and she clutched onto the hope that he would explain his actions.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love," Everyone was looking at Gandalf now, ahead of them by a few feet.

"Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom?" Gandalf said nothing and sighed.

"The path that you have set him on can only lead to death,"

"I've heard enough!" Gimli grumbled loudly.

"Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" He told Legolas, who was gladly reaching for an arrow when Gandalf stopped him.

"Come down, Saruman! And your life will be spared,"

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" With a loud cry the wizard shot a fireball from the end of his staff. The fireball exploded around Gandalf and for a moment Naomi wondered if he was alright. But the flames disappeared quickly and revealed Gandalf completely unharmed and unfazed. Saruman however was clearly shocked.

"Saruman, your staff is broken," Gandalf called and Tess glared in satisfaction when Saruman's staff burst into tiny little pieces. Another person walked up behind Saruman and Tess recognized him as Gríma. Théoden recognized him as well and called up to him.

"Gríma, you need not follow him! You were not always as you are now! You were once a Man of Rohan! Come down," Gríma almost smiled as he bowed deeply.

"A Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master! You are a lesser son of grater sires," Saruman mocked and Naomi looked over to Théoden in pity.

'_Bitch is having a go at everyone to day,'_ She thought idly.

"Gríma, come down…be free of him," Théoden said again, only to but cut off by Saruman.

"Free? He will never be free!"

"No!" Was Gríma's argument against him.

"Get down, cur!" The wizard ordered turning and slapping the man across the face. With a cry of pain Gríma fell out of view.

"Saruman!" Gandalf called to regain to angered wizard's attention.

"You were deep in the enemy's counsel, tell us what you know!"

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided, I will not be held prisoner here!" And then suddenly Gríma was behind him with a dagger. The man got two stabs into the wizard's back before Legolas shot up an arrow, directly into Gríma's heart. Gríma fell back with a yell, whilst Saruman turned and fell. The wizard flipped several times as he fell from the top of Orthanc, robes flying about, before at last he was impaled on one of the spikes of a wheel. Naomi buried her face in Aragorn's back, trying not to imprint the horrid picture of the spike poking through Saruman's chest. They were all silent for a moment, Gandalf breaking it as he turned Shadowfax around.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free, the enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike!" Naomi looked up when creaking sound drew her attention, the wheel on which Saruman rested had turned and all she saw of the wizard was his feet as the disappeared below the water.

"The filth of Saruman…is washing away," Treebeard spoke, talking of how new, young and wild trees would come and live there. Naomi was watching Pippin however as he slipped down to the water from behind Tess.

"Pippin?" Aragorn asked, obviously he had seen the Hobbit as well. Pippin however didn't answer their questions and instead waded through the water towards the wheel. The hobbit picked something up from the water and Treebeard gasped.

"Bless my bark!" The black orb that Saruman had held was now in Pippin's hands, and Gandalf nudged Shadowfax forward immediately.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad," He said to the startled Hobbit. Pippin reluctantly handed over the orb to Gandalf who wrapped it in his robes and after a last look at Pippin turned the white horse around again. Pippin waded back to Hasufel and reached a hand up to Tess so that she may help him back onto the horse, but Tess wasn't looking at Pippin and seemed oblivious to his calls.

"Tess? Not to bother ye, but I'll be needin' a hand up," Still there was no reaction and Naomi looked over at her friend.

"Hey, wake up," Reaching over she grasped her friend's shoulder and shook it. Tess wobbled with the movement and when Naomi let go, tilted to one side with her weight throwing her off balance. With a startled cry Pippin jumped out the way and Tess crashed into the water with a yell of surprise. Coughing and spluttering she got back onto her feet, pulling up a stunned Pippin with her.

"I knew you were tired but, seriously, falling asleep in the middle of an evil wizard's death?" Naomi asked hiding a chuckle behind her hand. Tess however looked very confused, her brows pulled low over her eyes.

"I didn't…I-I wasn't-," The perplexed woman raised a hand to her temple and rubbed it gently for a moment. Then as if some memory was not returning to her she sighed and shook her head, muttering about how weird she felt. She turned to Pippin and hoisted the Hobbit up into the saddle, then debated how she would get up. Again it seemed she would be resorting to jumping up, but before she could she was hoisted up by the back of her tunic.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Woah!" She was pulled out of the water and up above Hasufel.

"Don't be hasty, _bru-ha-room_," The thick voice of Treebeard echoed behind her and she looked up to see his amber eyes watching her intently. Softly he placed her in the saddle behind Pippin.

"Thank you," Tess said with a small smile as Treebeard stepped back to give the group room to turn their horses around.

"Good bye little…mmmm…Hobbits," He sighed out, giving a creaking wave as the small group all nudged their horses forward. The old Ent watched the group until they disappeared behind the wall and into Fangorn once again.

"Good luck,"

/\\

The sun had faded far behind the mountains when the group stopped on the fringe of Fangorn. A fire had been built and everyone but Naomi, Legolas, Tess and Gandalf lay around it asleep. Legolas stood at the edge of the fire light watching for any sign of danger approaching, Tess out of view on the other side of the horses with Gandalf. From her spot sitting against a large boulder Naomi couldn't see the pair, but that didn't stop her from constantly looking over to try. In the end she decided she would just wait until Tess came back before going to sleep but the fire was burning well, keeping away the cool night air and Naomi felt sleep tightening its hold on her.

"If you are tired, you should sleep," a blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and when she looked up she saw Tess smile down at her.

"I could say the same to you," Naomi told her through a yawn as she eyed the almost purple circles beneath Tess' drained brown eyes. A whisper of a sigh escaped her lips as the tired woman nodded.

"Yeah, I should sleep," Taking the blanket in her arm she walked to the edge of the firelight, curling up next to one of the trees of Fangorn.

Crinkles appeared on Naomi's forehead as her eyebrows tilted down in disquiet.

"Frowns only bring wrinkles, not answers," The rumble of Gandalf sounded as the wizard sat down beside her on the boulder. Naomi smile grimly and made her eyebrows relax, to no real avail.

"I worry for her,"

"We all worry for those we love and though sometimes it is needless, there are those who need the reassurance of a friend, to know that somebody cares for them,"

"It's not hard to worry for someone that doesn't tell you anything," She muttered under her breath and Gandalf chuckled.

"I am sure she shall tell you, in time," With a final pat on her shoulder the wizard stood and walked over to where Legolas stood.

The light from the dying fire didn't spread very far anymore so Tess was cloaked in the darkness of the night as she stood near the horses, the moon illuminating outlines of large objects across the plains.

"You do not sleep?"

"I could ask you the same question," She said looking to her right where Éomer now stood. She had heard his footsteps as he approached and so was not startled when he spoke.

"Gandalf has asked I take watch," He replied and with a nod Tess turned to face to plains again, her hand trailing along Hasufel's side. The two stood in the silence for a long time; with the wind sighing around, tossing Tess' hair about her face and the fire crackling softly behind them where the others slept. Before them the plains had transformed into an ocean, the long grass swaying in waves of lighter green as the moonlight washed over it. A pang hit Tess' chest and she thought of her old home. She had loved the ocean dearly and whilst being in Middle Earth hadn't seen anything that resembled the sea. She missed the salty spray and harsh cries of the seagulls, the crunching of the sand under her feet as the grains got stuck in her toes.

'_Do they even _have_ seagulls here?'_ With another deep sigh she leaned against Hasufel, the horses whickering slightly at her when she stopped stroking him.

"I don't think your Uncle is a lesser man…I don't think Aragorn is just a mere Ranger…I don't think Gandalf is a bad person and I seriously doubt any _darkness_ in Naomi, but I just…," Tess' throat closed up and she couldn't continue what she had started to say.

"You feel Saruman's words had truth to them?" Éomer finished with a frown as he looked at Tess, who nodded gravely as her eyes prickled with tears. She jumped slightly when Éomer laid a large hand on her right shoulder, the leather of the spaulder crumpling slightly under the weight. The rider's other hand lifted her chin up so that she met his gaze, hazel eyes sympathetic but firm.

"It matters not if you were a mistake; you have made your own path,"

"Most of that was just luck-!" Her protesting was cut off as he pressed his finger against her lips.

"Then you have been blessed to have such a thing," Éomer's hand lowered to Tess' left shoulder and he shook her gently.

"You are an admirable person; do not give in to something you do not wish for,"

"Easier said than done," She muttered lowly, her frown intensifying as she looked away.

"You are almost as stubborn as my sister," He commented with a roll of his eyes, making Tess chuckle slightly.

"I'll take that as a compliment,"

Author's Babbling:

HEY! Yes, that's right, I am alive still!

I could come up with a million and one excuses as to why I haven't written in so long but in the end it comes down to time escaping me :P

O-m-geeeee I'm onto the third movie! Wow it's all so exciting!

Hope to add chapter 20 up sooner than this one (scratch that, WILL add it sooner)

Thankyou to everyone who faves and reviews my story, it makes me smiiiiile XD

Love you all

AxM


	21. Chapter Twenty: SFTHorse

Chapter 20: Slipping From The Horse

She had no idea what time it was and it greatly disturbed her.

Tess had laid down to try and get some sleep a little while after Éomer had spoken with her but rest did not come to her. She tossed and turned and rolled and was sure that someone was going to wake up from all her huffing soon. No one did wake up, however, and she left to her thoughts. Her eyes scanned the horizon for any sign of day, but it was still pitch black and the moon was only just passed the centre of the sky.

There was still a long time until dawn.

With a grunt she stood up and walked to the horses, trying to find the peace she usually felt around Hasufel. The thick smell of horse filled her nose as she hid her face in the warhorse's side, and he gave a soft whicker as she started stroking him.

"Me again," she mumbled softly. Ever since the group had set out for Isengard sleep had escaped Tess' grasp, her nights filled with nightmares that would wake her and send her straight for Hasufel's side, eyes wide watching the shadows of Fangorn until the light of day managed to seep in slightly. She had thought that perhaps the dreams were because she felt vulnerable in the forest and that now they were on the plains she would feel safer somehow. She was wrong.

Tess quickly looked over her shoulder to where Gamling was keeping watch, the King's guard almost unaware of her as he kept his eyes glued to the plains. Happy that he was up wind of her she started mumbling to Hasufel, telling him of what monsters had plagued her mind during sleep.

"They were Uruk-hai that had Naomi again…Pippin and Merry as well, I guess it's because this place is similar to where we stopped," Hasufel silently listened as he always did.

"Éomer was there, charging in to save us all like he did that night but the Uruks laughed and suddenly everyone just dropped dead," Tess fell silent and Hasufel whuffed at her.

"It's a lot scarier in my mind," She spat her tongue out childishly before sinking to the ground and leaning against the horse's leg, a yawn erupting from her mouth. For a while she sat with her eyes burning as they craved sleep, but she wished not to fall back into another nightmare. Try as she might she could not escape her exhaustion and soon her head was nodding forward. Just when she thought to go back to her bedroll however, something out on the plains moved. It took her a few goes before she could actually focus on it, but when she did she gasped. Less than two hundred meters away was a pack of rider-less wargs, silently running towards the camp from the south-east.

"Oh god, _no!_" Scrambling to her feet seemed impossible, her legs shaking violently beneath her.

"Wake up! Everybody get up!" Every possible rock that she could trip on she did, more than once ending in her falling flat on her fast as she raced for her blade. She winced slightly when on her second fall she cut her left cheek bone on a sharp rock.

"What is it! What's going on!" Naomi was by her side in an instant, the rest of the camp bursting into action when they saw Tess grabbing her weapons.

"The remaining wargs from the attack on the way to Helm's Deep!" Tess yelled pointing to the place where she'd see the pack, only now there was nothing there.

"Where'd they go?" Everybody stood quietly, scanning the plains for any sign of the animals. A long moment later Legolas turned back to the women.

"There is nothing out there," He reported and Naomi rolled her eyes.

"N-No there has to be! There was a pack- about fifteen of them not 150 meters from here!"

"You haven't been sleeping much, maybe you're just really tired," Naomi reasoned as the camp settled back down, everyone preparing to go back to sleep.

"No, I did see something out there!" With a loud huff she marched back to Hasufel's side and scanned the area again.

"I'm telling you," she said as she turned back to Naomi,

"I saw somethi-,"

A scream burst from Tess' lungs before she could finish.

Before her fifteen wargs fought noisily over the bodies of her friends. Bones crunched as limbs were crushed and more than once she heard the screams of Pippin and Merry.

"_Cold be heart and hand and bone, cold be travelers far from home,"_

An eerie voice happily sang over the screams and Tess looked frantically around herself to find the source of the voice.

"_They do not see what lies ahead when sun has failed and moon is dead,"_

All at once there was a bright flash of light and suddenly everything started growing dark, the moon fading from its place in the sky.

"Thieves…they're filthy little thieves!" The voice was clearer and closer now, so close that Tess jumped and looked to her right.

"They stole it from us!" The voice was suddenly to the left of her, and just when she looked over the creature moved.

"Kill them!"

"No…," Tess said against it in a panic.

"Kill them!" It echoed around her, driving her mad.

"No," She said louder this time, but the voice was getting louder as well.

"Kill them both!"

"NO!" She was screaming again, her head flying from side to side, every time she turned her head she just missed the creature, and always was it dancing in the corner of her eye.

"The precious will be ours, once the Hobbitses are DEAD!"

From the back of her mind an image of Frodo and Sam lying lifeless in some far off forest rose, and the thought of their little bodies being feasted upon by animals made her sick. Bile spilled over her lips as she emptied what food was in her stomach.

"_The rock and pool is nice and cool so juicy sweet…,"_ It was singing again and finally out of the darkness of Fangorn it emerged.

"You…," Tess gasped as he stalked around the decaying campsite on all fours, she instantly recognized the little creature as the thing that had been following them in Moria.

"_Our only wish to catch a fish so juicy_ sweet!"

"_Gollum_…," She had but whispered the name when the creature's head snapped to look at her. Tess stepped back in fright as he turned towards her but tripped on another rock and fell flat on her back, the impact winding her. A deep growl made her look down past her feet where Gollum had been advancing, the twisted Hobbit replaced now with the hulking figure of a warg.

"No…no no no!" Another loud scream that hurt her own ears left her lips as she pushed herself back so far that she hit the slope of the hill. Feet over head she rolled down backwards until she reached the bottom, but instead of slamming into the ground she fell through it like it was water. Bubbles escaped her mouth in surprise before she kicked her legs and surfaced again. What was once the endless fields of Rohan was now an endless black ocean and the dark waves pushed Tess back under. For all her thrashing and kicking she couldn't resurface and in utter despair she watched the light of the moon fade until it winked out of existence entirely. She couldn't tell what was up or down any more, everything was just one big, inky mass of dark. In the back of her mind she thought she heard someone calling her name, but she could only focus on the thick silence around her. The pressure of the water pushed down on her and a hot band grew across her ribs, her whole chest feeling as if it was going to explode if she didn't relinquish her breath. With a stab of fear she suddenly realized what was happening.

She was drowning.

She was going to die.

/\\

"If we start out soon we should reach Edoras before sun down," Théoden spoke to the group as they sat around eating the last of the food. Théoden and Gandalf continued to speak of how far they would travel and how fast, most of which Naomi tuned out.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else to eat?" She softly asked Tess; who was bruised, pale and looked as if she'd spent the night fighting for her life. The brunette woman shook her head slowly and continued to slowly nibble on the edge of the piece of bread in her hands. With a frown Naomi shook her head and turned back to the conversation.

"Good then! As soon as we have finished here we will set out," Théoden said happily, eager to get back to Meduseld. Merry and Pippin finished most of the food quickly, the rest getting packed up into the horse's saddlebags. The horses were gathered and as a group they prepared to mount up.

"Up you go," Aragorn muttered as he boosted Tess into the saddle, but she was not as strong as he thought and her grip slid from the pommel as her body slid sideways. Éomer however was standing on the other side of Hasufel and caught Tess before she hit the ground. Laughter erupted from the other side of the chestnut horse, Naomi bent over as she expressed her amusement. Weakly Tess chuckled at her stunt, but was too tired for anything more.

"You are not fit to ride a horse," Éomer expressed his concern and Aragorn appeared from the other side with a nod.

"I will take Merry and you shall ride with Éomer, Naomi can handle Hasufel for today," Aragorn told her, taking Merry and lifting him onto Brego.

"But-," Tess' protests died in her mouth as Éomer placed her up in Firefoot's saddle.

"Oh dear god," Her vision swam as she looked to the grass down below her. Without any effort Éomer mounted up behind her and wrapped an arm around her securely.

"I will not let you fall," He told her gently and she swallowed with a nod.

"That's what they all say…,"

Behind them on Hasufel with Pippin was Naomi, laughing joyfully at her predicament.

"_Oh the things I could say…"_ Naomi thought wistfully, but saved them in her mind as the company took to the plains for Edoras and the Golden Hall.

Author's Babbling: Yes! I know! It's kinda short-ish! But it will get my past my brain block and I think that's all that counts right now.

If you have any comments I would love to hear them, but even more so if you have any ideas for where it could go! I open and love adapting my stories for the pleasure of the readers XD

Love you all!

AxM


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Past Tense

I LIIIIIIIIIIVE!

I could come up with a million excuses as to why I haven't updated in such a long LONG time…but I feel I'd just be making excuses.

NOTE: Play sad music at the end for an enhanced reading session!

Chapter 21: Past Tense

It was nearing midday when the company slowed to a halt, giving the horses a rest while having lunch.

"We make good time," Théoden told them as he surveyed the land.

"We shall have returned to my Hall well before sun down if all goes well," That time was too far away for Tess and she hit the ground asleep before Naomi could tease her about anything. With a sigh of dismay she settled for leaning against Legolas and crunching on an apple; not that she disliked it however. His pale hand traced circles on her back and made the butterflies in her stomach flip flop faster. She nuzzled closer to him after she finished her apple and enjoyed the last few moments of peace this trip was going to offer. Her fingers spread against his chest, letting the velvet shirt brush her hand gently and was mildly surprised when she felt the fast _boom-boom-boom_ of his heart against her palm.  
"I can feel your heartbeat," She admitted with a small blush.

"It is no longer for my sake that it beats," He told her with a smile as he grasped her hands against his chest tightly. A feminine giggle escaped he lips as Naomi's face turned a red colour.

"I should feel sickened, but it's just too cute," A tired mumbled came from their left and Naomi rolled her eyes.

"When you finally admit you like…._him_, I am gonna hang SO much shit on you," Naomi grumbled as she jabbed her thumb in an unsuspecting Éomer's direction.

"I would protest….but I don't have enough energy," Tess said with a frown as she folded her arms behind her head, staring up at the clear sky with a troubled frown. Naomi's mouth opened to speak but the King beat her to it.

"Come, it is time we continued on our way," With yet another defeated sigh Naomi got to her feet and walked over to Hasufel, where Legolas helped her mount up.

"I shall count the moments we are apart," he whispered as he kissed Naomi's hand. Aragorn hoisted Pippin up behind her and it was the only real thing that kept her from melting off the horse. Tess meanwhile had tiredly stumbled to Firefoot and was awaiting Éomer, she couldn't help but roll her eyes dramatically at the display of love.

"Your friend is in love, do you not approve?" Éomer asked coming around from the other side of the horse, making Tess jump with surprise.

"No! I-I mean it's not that I just…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to think how to word her feelings, Éomer seemed to understand and silently lifted her into the saddle.

"There is no need for you to speak of your feelings to me, I was merely curious as to your reaction; if it is a personal matter-,"

"Nah, it's not that I just…well I'm really happy for her, I just don't want her to get hurt," Tess trailed off again as she watched Naomi smiling like a love-struck fool at Legolas. With a nod and a small smile that said he understood, Éomer mounted up behind her and held her waist as he had done that morning.

"I do not think that the Elf could ever hurt her," He told Tess pointing towards an oblivious Legolas, who was smiling just as love-struck back at Naomi.

"It's not Legolas that I'm thinking of," Tess mumbled under her breath as Gandalf gave the signal to move out. Éomer urged Firefoot on and tried his best to ignore the words Tess had uttered, as they weren't meant for his ears.

/\\

"Oi…..Teeeess? Hello? …..WAKE UP!"

"I'm up! I'm not asleep I—AH!" With a loud yell Tess tumbled off the bed and onto the hard stone floor.

"Ow…,"

"Oh you'll get over it, now hurry up, we have a party to go to," Naomi said excitedly as she warmed her hands on the fire. As Théoden had predicted they had reached Edoras well before sundown and Tess disappeared the moment a room was prepared for her and Naomi. Despite the unpleasant awakening she was happily surprised to find she had had no dreams what-so-ever. It was night now and the feast for the victory of Helm's Deep was almost ready.

"Come oooon," Naomi whined impatiently as Tess sleepily pulled on her breeches, having slept in only her socks and the floaty, off-white drawstring shirt from Lothlòrien.

"I don't need to eat, you should have just let me sleep," She grumbled as she pulled her boots up over her breeches.

"It's a special feast to honor 'the victorious dead' Eowyn said, it's really important to many people and you should be there to honor Haldir," Naomi said stubbornly as Tess pulled on her leather vest. She'd barely tied up the last knot when Naomi grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"Besides, you don't have to stay all night, just for a little while," Naomi told her with a last smile as she pulled Tess into the packed hall. The two women weaved their way through until Naomi spotted Legolas and Gimli and took off. Tess bumped into Aragorn and he showed her to an empty seat at the front between him and Gamling.

A hush pulled over the crowd as Eowyn offered a goblet of wine to Théoden, who stood in front of the throne with Éomer at his left side and Eowyn at his right. In a toast to the people of Rohan Théoden raised his goblet and everyone stood, a mug of some beverage in their hand.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country, Hail the victorious dead!" He spoke to everyone, and in one voice they spoke back.

"Hail!" Tess followed Gamling's lead as he raised his mug higher for a moment before drinking like everyone else. The strong taste of Ale brushed over her tongue and down her throat as she thought of Haldir, the brave Elf from Lothlòrien.

After another quick speech from Théoden about the bravery of the people of Rohan he called for the feast to begin and a loud cheer rose up as the music started. Tess wandered around aimlessly for a while when she was pulled backwards.

"Hey! What are you—Naomi?"

"Come on! Legolas and Gimli are gonna have a drinking contest and you should enter too!" Naomi laughed as she came to a table with Legolas and Gimli on one side and Éomer on the other next to a large barrel.

"Tess is going to join you guys!" She told them as she pushed Tess in front of the table.

"Wha? Hey! I never said-,"

"You can go back to bed straight after," Naomi told her as compensation, Tess didn't even blink as she sat down next to Gimli, whilst Legolas remained standing. Éomer, who seemed only slightly surprised at Tess entering the competition, filled three mugs and handed them out.

"No pauses, no spills," He stated the rules and Gimli happily took up his mug.

"And no regurgitations!" He cried, to the amusement of the Rohirrim men around him.

"So…it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked confused as he took up his mug from Éomer, a slightly baffled look on his face.

"Aye!" The men around shouted and Tess smirked taking up her mug.

"Last one standing wins! Heh heh heh!" Gimli laughed before bringing the mug to his lips and gulping down the ale, Tess following quickly after with Legolas hesitantly following after that. Naomi laughed happily as the game began. The men and women around them cheered and laughed as well, enjoying the feast. A few mugs into the game Naomi saw Eowyn walk over to Aragorn with a goblet in her hands, offering the drink to the Ranger. A tiny frown dented Naomi's forehead at the intimate actions between the two, before she decided to think of it later and turned back to the game. Mug after mug piled up on the table as all three kept up their drinking, more than once Gimli loudly farted making Naomi burst out laughing. A decent mound had formed in front of the Dwarf as he chuckled loudly between mugs.

"Raaaaar, it's the Dwarves that go swimming, with _little hairy women_!" He bobbed and laughed cheekily, making Tess snort into her new mug; foam and ale splashing all of her face.

"Gimli!" Naomi exclaimed during her laughter, disbelieving what he had just said. With a large belch the Dwarf continued on drinking.

"I feel something…," Legolas said with a troubled expression as he turned to Éomer, who raised his eyebrows in question. So far Legolas had made no emotion to indicate he was becoming tipsy, and the large pile of mugs in front of him made that hard to believe.

"A slight tingle in my fingers…I think it's affecting me," The Elf said perplexed. Gimli slammed down his latest mug and with slurred words exclaimed how Legolas couldn't hold his liquor, before promptly passing out and falling backwards off his seat. Smugly Legolas turned to Éomer and stated;

"Game over," But the only playing female protested.

"Noooo! No no! I'm still…hick….going," Tess managed between her hiccups and giggles; Naomi rolled her eyes and grabbed Tess' cheeks.

"I think you've had enough t-"

"Oh my god!" Naomi was cut off as Tess looked at her with wide eyes.  
"W-What?"

"You have three eyes!" The brunette declared laughing as she grabbed another mug and wandered off into the crowd.

"Someone should _really_ go after her," Naomi said absently as she wrapped her arms around Legolas' waist, watching her wasted friend disappear.

"I feel she will be fine," Legolas laughed as he lent down and kissed her. The strong taste and smell of Ale filled Naomi's senses and made her dizzy and breathless.

"How come you aren't drunk?" She asked airily as Legolas pulled back for a moment.

"Elvish wine is much stronger than the Ale of men," he explained briefly before pulling her close to him again.

"Cool," she muttered as he pressed his forehead to hers, holding her gently and swaying to the music before it suddenly changed to a much faster beat.

"_Oh you can search far and wide!"_ the voices of Merry and Pippin rang out and Naomi's eyes bugged when she heard Tess' voice mixed in as well.

"Oh I have gotta see this!" Naomi laughed taking Legolas' hand and pulling him to the table where Tess, Merry and Pippin were dancing.

"_You can keep your fancy ales, you can drink them by the flagon, but the only brew for the brave and true-,"_ The lyrics stopped for a moment as Merry had to recall Pippin's attention before the trio finished the song loudly.

"_But the only brew for the brave a truuue, comes from the Green Dragon!" _To finish the song the three smashed their mugs together before turning them upside-down and draining them. Merry and Pippin were fine but Tess lost her balance and fell backwards into the crowd. Naomi gasped in surprised panic when her friend disappeared, but she smiled when she saw where her friend had landed.

"Oh…hi Éomer," Tess giggled looking at the man's shocked face. He had been reaching out to talk to his sister when the drunk female and dropped into his arms; face flushed and grinning.

"One day he's not gonna be there to catch her and she's gonna hurt herself," Naomi muttered, making Legolas laugh as they watched Éomer try to put Tess back on her feet, key word being try.

"I think perhaps it is time you retired," Éomer told Tess with a grin as she tried to reach for another mug of ale.

"Noooo," She whined, still trying to grab the pesky mug that seemed to run away from her hands. When she finally did grab a hold of it Éomer took it from her and handed it off to someone else.

"Heeeey! That was mine!" She turned too fast and in a dazed moment tripped on her own feet before crashing into Éomer's chest.

"Come, I shall escort you to your room," He told her chuckling as he placed his hands on her shoulders and directed her away from the main hall into the much quieter side hall.

"Éomeeeer I don't wanna go to bed," She whined again, sitting down on a trio of stone steps that lead up to the main guest rooms.

"As you wish," The horse-master said sitting next to her, in a joyous whoop she went to stand to go back to the hall, but Éomer yanked her back to the steps.

"No more ale," He told her through a poorly hidden grin.

"Why? I'm not that tipsy!" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"How many fingers do I hold up?" The blonde man asked with a smirk. Tess looked at the three fingers he held up and squinted.

"Six..? Oh wait no! It's five fingers and one thumb right?" She answered after rubbing her eyes quickly. Éomer let out a loud chuckle before telling her the correct number.

"You changed how many fingers while I looked away! You cheated!" She accused in her defense, this only made him laugh harder and hold out his hand.

"I have only five fingers," He told her as his laughing subsided, with a grumble Tess grasped his hand and counted each finger on his hand. Éomer leaned over with a smile to watch her.

"Well…it seems you do have that many," She muttered as she looked up again, to find herself almost nose to nose with Éomer. The grin on his face slowly dropped as they watched each other, neither sure what to do with this new found closeness. His hot breath drifted across her face, making her heart beat faster. Ever so slowly, so as not to scare her, her raised a hand and brushed it against her chin. Gently they both leaned in just that little bit closer, she could feel the heat radiating from him now.

Suddenly she released a sigh and pulled away.

"I'm sorry…I can't do this," She told him ruefully.

Éomer sat still with a dazed expression on his face as she stood up in a wobbly fashion.

"I think I will go to bed now…goodnight," With a quick nod of her head she dashed up the three stairs and hurried down the hall to the room she shared with Naomi, hiding her red face…and her tears.

/\\

Naomi tossed in her bed, the sheets stifling her.

'_How could she do that!'_

Indeed, Naomi had seen what had come to pass between Tess and Éomer, and she was _far_ from happy about it. Sitting up the woman looked at her totally unconscious friend, a frown plastered on her face as if she was dreaming about something troubling. With a sigh Naomi stood and pulled her dark breeches on underneath her pale blue undershirt, not bothering to tuck it in she pulled on her boots and left the room. She stood leaning against the door in the hallway for a moment try deciding where she would go, when Aragorn emerged from a room further down. The ranger didn't seem to notice her as he walked off down the side hall and through a doorway to the main hall. A smirk stretched across Naomi's lips as she followed him as quietly as she could. When she reached the doorway to the main hall she paused, listening to the sound of someone stirring the fire. Quickly she pulled her boots off to create even less noise and snuck into the hall, hiding behind one of the columns.

"What time is it," A soft voice she recognized as Eowyn echoed around the silent hall.

"Not yet dawn," she heard Aragorn reply. Naomi peeked out from behind the column to watch as Eowyn reached for the ranger's hand as he turned to leave. The Shield Maiden of Rohan went on to tell of the dream she had had and how it had scared her. The two shared a few more words before Eowyn slipped back to sleep. Naomi hid behind the column again as Aragorn stood and left. His footsteps faded as he retreated out a side door and Naomi released the breath she was holding.

'_I really need to speak to Aragorn about this…what happened to Arwen?'_ Questions swirled through her head as she made her way back to the side hall.

"Pippin! Are you mad!" Came the hushed voice of Merry from one of the many guest rooms.

"I just want to look at it, just one more time…," Pippin's voice sounded strange, and as she slowly opened the door she could see why. In Pippin's hands was the Palantír, the seeing stone they had found from Saruman at Isengard.

"Put it back!" Merry told him sternly, but the other Hobbit was already lost. Naomi quickly but down her boots and ran to Pippin, holding out a hand to pull him away from the obsidian sphere when suddenly the inside erupted in flames that circled a black iris…the eye of Sauron.

It all happened in slow motion for Naomi, reaching out for Pippin, the eye forming, Pippin's hands fusing to the Palantír as her own hand grasped the now distressed Hobbit's arm, her own hand fusing to Pippin and then the wave of heat that washed over her body as Sauron used the touch as a connection.

Her mouth opened in a scream but nothing came out as her throat closed over, the hideous feeling of something invading her mind was too much and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

XxX

"…_.mi…..aomi…,"_ The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't remember in the heavy darkness that held her.

"…..omi…**NAOMI**!" Her eyes snapped, light flooding into her vision and making her close her them again.

"Open your eyes, my dear, the pain will pass," She peeled them open again to find blue eyes boring into hers.

"Gan…dalf?" Her head pounded heavily, making her wince in pain.

"Easy now, do not strain yourself," The wizard told her gently as she struggled to sit up.

"No…need to sit up…I'm gonna-," Just in time someone had a large jug under her chin, as the food from the feast left her stomach via her mouth. Swear words were heard when she wasn't gagging or gasping, her face contorted in pain and frustration.

"What…happened?" She asked breathless as she finally lifted her head, still clutching tightly to the jug incase her turbulent stomach decided it wasn't finished.

"The fool of a Took decided a peak at the Palantír was in order…and you just to happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," The white wizard explained as he cast a glance to where Pippin sat between Merry and Legolas.

On the Elf's left sat Aragorn.

Naomi took one look at the ranger and turned back to the jug to empty more of her stomach.

She heard a slight chuckle from someone and would have heatedly demanded what there was to laugh about had her mouth not been occupied. His nose had clearly been broken and reset, clotting blood still stuck to his face, but was clearly not that important to him as the wound on his left arm. Blood had already seeped through the bandage and Naomi had looked over the exact moment he unwound it to wrap it in a new bandage.

It was not pretty.

"What….h-happpened?" She rasped as Legolas sat beside her, a mug filled with water in his hand. The members of the Fellowship in the room looked to one another, before their eyes warily stopped on Naomi.

"Saruman appears to hold much knowledge concerning you and the Dark Lord," Gandalf told her softly, so that the other men in the room did not hear.

"_The men and women of this world are weak, and those of your world are even weaker,"_

"_Then why choose us?" Naomi asked almost desperately, needing to know why she was ripped from her home and dumped in Rivendell all those months ago._

"_You have a darkness in your heart, a shadow that you will not be able to ignore for much longer, the Dark Lord will call for you soon," _

"I…did that to Aragorn?" Naomi asked feebly, tears building in her eyes. Gandalf nodded grimly, casting his eyes to the floor for a moment.

"Oh god," She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she thought of the connection she had with Sauron, that he could control even her body without her knowing.

'_I wonder if Tess felt his presences as well…_SHIT!_'_

The cuss word she had said out loud as her eyes snapped open again.

"What is it?" Legolas asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Tess!" Naomi cried in panic. Gandalf was on his feet with Aragorn following him out the door in an instant, Merry and Gimli helping Pippin to his feet as Legolas did the same for Naomi.

"Do you-," The Elf was stopped when Naomi glanced at him with anxious eyes; he nodded once then pulled her into his arms. It didn't take long for them to reach the female's shared room, it was only three steps up and four doors along the corridor. They reached the room in silence, hearing Gandalf give everyone orders.

"Legolas, stay here with Naomi in case Tess returns," And suddenly everyone was gone, leaving Naomi with a clear view of Tess' _empty_ bed.

XxX

She stood in a great hall, on either side stood the Kings of the past; lined up at watching her with their marble eyes. Before her was a throne, several steps high and far above the second throne where a man with graying hair, cloaked in finery sat grumpily.

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the other defenses," The man spoke looking directly at her. Tess frowned when she looked at him; there was something about him…something familiar. His position indicated he was of high rank, a steward.

"Defenses that your brother long held intact,"

"What would you have me do?" A voice sounded behind her and Tess turned, seeing a man that made her heart lurch for a second. A man in brown leather with shoulder length hair stood behind her, his blue eyes painfully familiar.

"Boro-…no…Faramir?" But her words were not heard and the conversation between the man on the throne and the man standing behind her.

"My lord Osgiliath is overrun," They talked war, and the bad feeling in Tess' stomach rose.

"Much must be risked in war, is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his -lord's will?" There was a tense silence as the man Tess had decided was Faramir paused.

"You wish that our places had been exchanged…that I had died and Boromir had lived," It was true then, this was Faramir. Tess eyes switched to the man on the throne, no doubt his father, the Steward of Gondor.

"Yes, I wish that," The man said without feeling. The breath left Tess' lungs as she registered what had been said.

"Since you are robbed of Boromir I will do what I can in his stead," With a bow Faramir turned to leave the hall, momentarily turning back to face the stony faced man, eyes damp with unshed tears.

"If I should return, think better of me…father,"

"That will depend on the manner of your return," the steward told him displeased as Faramir walked towards the grand doors that served as the entrance to the hall.

"No! Don't go! This is a death sentence!" Tess screamed at Faramir as she ran after him through the door. In an instance everything changed, instead of being in a hall Tess was on a field, riding next to Faramir as he yelled out a battle cry. She whipped her head forward to see a whole battalion of Orcs aiming their arrows for them.

"This is madness!" She screamed hysterically, but it went on unnoticed and she still rode forward against her will. The twang of hundreds of bows sounded and Tess watched in horror as arrows rained down on the men. Faramir and she were the only ones not hit, still riding forward towards their immanent end. In a desperate attempt to do something she flung herself off her horse and into Faramir, pulling both of them to the ground to avoid the next volley of arrows. The man didn't notice at all as he hauled himself to his feet once again. A third volley of arrows flew towards them and in an attempt to protect Faramir dashed in front of him.

Despite it all she smiled.

She was going to serve a worthy cause, she would save Faramir and that would mean something good would happen because of it.

Her smile faltered.

Tears leaked out her eyes, and fear settled in as the arrows grew closer.

This was gonna hurt.

She couldn't help but scream as hundreds of arrow pierced her body.

XxX

"No," There was no way in hell she was gonna let Tess out of her sight again.

"You don't understand, I have to go!" The brunette woman's throat croaked as she tried to rein in her anger. Her day had been going awful ever since she had first opened her eyes from her vision.

"Why? Why do you have to so desperately get to Minas Tirith Tess?" Naomi asked back, already knowing the answer.

"I can't tell you! You won't let me go!"

"I'm not letting you go anyway! So you might as well tell me!" Naomi told her stubbornly as she grasped Tess' arm to stop her from preparing.

"I'm going to Minas Tirith…because it's how I'm going to get home," The answer left Naomi's speechless, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Do you remember when we first found each other in Middle Earth? You told me that I got hit in the head with a large hail stone," Tess stated and Naomi nodded her head.

"That would have killed me, so I figure if I die in this world I'll go back to our old one,"

Tess finished as she pulled her bright red tunic over her chainmail shirt. Sobs erupted from Naomi's chest as tears poured down her face.

"_That's_ why you're going! Wh-What about everyone here? What about the quest! What about _ME!"_ Naomi wailed grabbing her friend's arms. Tess hadn't told anyone else this side of the story, and Naomi could see why. Gandalf would never had let her go with him and Pippin had she told him this.

"Y-you…you can't just…l-leave me!" She told her desperately as her fingers gripped Tess' tunic.

"I have to! Otherwise someone else is going to die; besides I don't know for sure that it will happen like that, there is a chance I will live…"

"I-I don't care! I won't l-let you go like this!" Naomi's legs failed her and she dropped to her knees, still tightly holding Tess' tunic. Slowly the brunette kneeled before her, taking Naomi's face in between her hands.

"Naomi…you have Legolas now, you will be _okay_," She told her gently, grinning at her happily.

"I don't belong here Naomi…I was a mistake, you heard Saruman, this way I'm saving the life of someone precious and proving that I _do_ have worth," Naomi shook her head furiously.

"You're more than just a pawn to be sacrificed! There are people who love and depend on you apart from me!"

"And I'll always be in their hearts, as I'll always be in yours," Tess said pulling her into a tight hug.

"I need to do this," She murmured as she stood quickly, before Naomi could grab hold of her again.

"Goodbye," With a last grin Tess was gone.

Naomi couldn't move as sobs heaved through her body, as she hugged herself, trying to keep herself together. Something was breaking inside of her, however, and the pain hurt.

"No…..no no no no NO!" Naomi said as she heaved herself to her feet, following her friend out the door but at a much quicker speed.

'_She can't leave me like this! I won't let her leave! There's still so much…so much left to say and do! I can't lose her!'_ Spurred on by her thoughts she sprinted, not carrying when she bumped into people. She emerged from the hall but didn't stop and turned for the horse stable, passing by Legolas on the way.

"Naomi? What is-," She ignored him and raced down the aisles until she found the stall that Shadowfax was kept in.

_Was._

_Past tense._

Nothing was in the stall now except a hysterical blonde woman.

Author's Note:

Dun dun duuuuun.

Again, sorry for not updating sooner; a range of bad things happened that included evil computer viruses, exams and just brain dead bad luck.

Hope this emotional chapter makes you all feel better!

Love you all

AxM

P.S. I know I don't deserve them but reviews would be much loved! XD


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Twenty Three

YES! This is what you hope it is!

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO OF FRONTLINEEEEEEE!

Chapter 22: Twenty-Three

The ground disappeared beneath Shadowfax's thundering hoofs at a speed that made Tess dizzy. She sat behind Gandalf, Pippin sitting in front of the wizard, and held on for her life as they race across plains, through forests and over hills. They did not stop or slow in all the times that her eyes were open and she wondered exactly how far they'd gotten. Shadowfax plowed through a shallow river and Tess was granted an answer as Gandalf yelled over the wind.

"We have just passed into the Realm of Gondor!"

A sigh of relief passed through Tess' lips and she smiled slightly.

Naomi's knuckles lightly rapped against the wooden door. There was the soft crash of something falling over before a gruff voice called her in. Carefully she pushed open the door and peeped in to see Aragorn steadying a ceramic jug whilst trying to hold a new bandage to his arm. He looked up when he heard the door open and quickly reached for his shirt.

"Oh forgive me, Naomi, I thought you to be Legolas-," The man said, reaching forward quickly to stop the jug as it pitched forward again.

"It's okay…do you need some help?" She asked moving over and shifting the jug to a more stable position, almost completely unfazed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She turned to look at the wound on his arm, it had stopped bleeding a while ago but the bandages still needed to be changed. There was a large purple bruise in the center of it and as she wrapped a new bandage around it she couldn't help but wince.

"…Aragorn?" She asked hesitantly as she tied the finishing knot.

"Hm?"

"I…well I…," She stuttered trying to find words to voice her thoughts whilst Aragorn pulled a new shirt on.

"Did you know, my lady, that you have one strong fist?" He interrupted her mumbling and Naomi couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"That's what years of Martial Arts does for you," The blonde said clenching and flexing her hands. The Ranger was about to ask how _art_ helped one punch when Naomi looked up again, this time a different emotion in her eyes.

"What about Arwen?" The blonde almost winced at how desperate she sounded, but she needed to know.

"She is sailing to-,"

"No no I know all that stuff, I heard you talking to Eowyn…it's just I'm not sure if I believe she would leave that easily! I mean you both _love_ each other!" Naomi blurted out with a motor mouth. Aragorn visible flinched away from her words.

"It's not that simple-,"

"Yes it is! There's nothing sto-,"

"I AM MORTAL!" Aragorn's voice rose above Naomi's rebutting with force and she blinked away tears that formed in her eyes.

"So?" Her defense was weak but it was all she could think of.

"Arwen would be-_is_ better off leaving with her people, I will not live as long as her and I do not want her to suffer for it," He explained, but Naomi could see that he was trying to convince himself as much as her.

"Aragorn…I am even more mortal than you and I don't want Legolas to suffer when I die…but I think he would suffer more knowing he could not love me," she said weakly as she sat back in the chair. Silence filled the room as the two distanced themselves to their own thoughts.

"I want you to be sure if you're going to go after Eowyn, Aragorn," Naomi said at last, standing and looking him in the eyes.

"I will not see her hurt by this…but neither do I wish to see you hurt," she added softly at the end, taking his rough hands in her own. Neither of them talked for a long time, simply drawing strength from each other.

"Thank you for your counsel, Naomi my dear friend,"

"No problem, now come! My wound has healed and it's about time I got back to training, I will NOT stand for being left out of the battles to come," She told him stubbornly, walking to the door and opening it.

"I will see you in twenty minutes or I'll be hunting you down!" The blonde's head disappeared from sight and Aragorn sighed.

He needed to reconsider the women he let into his life.

Naomi stalked the halls looking for her second sword, a new wave of anger starting to course through her veins as time wore on and she was unable to find it.

"Ugh! Goddamnit Tess! I am going to _kill_ you!" she snarled, startling several maids passing her by. With a sheepish apology she left the Golden Hall with the intention of finding the training ground and throttling the nearest object there, she was mildly surprised to find someone had already occupied the grounds; though in a manner completely unlike what Naomi was used to from him. Éomer stood still in the centre, his head bowed and his sword tip buried in the sand. With a grunt Naomi pulled herself over the fence, her blue dress a bit of a hindrance in her endeavor. A tearing sound made her scowl, the hem had caught and ripped slightly.

'_Because nothing can ever be easy,'_ She thought bitterly as she blew a piece of hair out of her face. Éomer still stood motionless, completely unsuspecting of his visitor until she was right beside him.

"I don't get it…what's so interesting about the dirt?" The horselord's head whipped up so fast Naomi half expected him to have whiplash.

"My Lady, beg your pardon I heard not your approach," He apologized, taking a step back to bow to her.

"It's okay, that's good! It means i'm getting better at sneaking up on people," She said good-naturedly. Both fell into silence that Naomi decided was a bit awkward.

"So…whacha doing out here?"

"I was thinking about your friend," That startled her; she hadn't thought the gruff man would share his thoughts with her at all, let alone give her exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh…well, _friend_ might be stretching it a little," She said bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest as a frown fell onto her eyes.

"She's stubborn and idiot, it's amazing anyone likes her at all," She saw Éomer smile out of the corner of vision making her roll her eyes.

"Tch, can't believe she just up and left with the intention of en-," Naomi clamped down on her tongue to avoid spilling Tess' true motive.

"Of en-engaging in…combat…without me," She finished lamely, thought Éomer didn't seem to notice.

"Perhaps that is because you are so important to her…we were speaking the other night and she expressed her concern for you, that perhaps your courtship with the Elf would not go as smoothly as you hope,"

"Yeah I know, I heard you two when I was walking pass…ed," The two immediately looked at each other, Naomi with a slight wince and Éomer with a full out grimace.

"I believe you would know then of what transpired _after _we…uh,"

"Yuuuup," Naomi drew out, subtly saying that she'd seen and heard everything. Silently the two tried to avoid looking at each other.

Awkward.

"Oh, it appears you have found someone to replace me? And here I stood believing I was to have the honor of training such a delightful student," The sound of Aragorn's voice made both jump and spin. The ranger was casually leaning against the fence, sword tightly secured around his waist.

"Is that _sarcasm_ I hear you old geezer! You know I can beat it out of you anytime!" Naomi hollered back, shaking her fist slightly. Aragorn threw back his head and laughed, easily jumping the fence and making his way over to the pair.

"She certainly is frightful, I may need your help Éomer," The ranger said turning to the horselord as he unsheathed his sword. The other male smiled and pulled his sword up in front of him.

"Certainly,"

Naomi looked back and forth between the two before rolling her eyes.

"Ganging up on a woman? Deeees_pic_able," With a smirk Naomi put her sword on the ground and pulled her dress up over her head; leaving her in her breeches and her floaty blue shirt. Éomer was stunned while Aragorn settled into a stance, completely used to seeing Naomi in pants and a shirt.

"Watch her legs my friend, if she seems to be losing she does not hesitate to use _lower_ tactics," Aragorn advised, Éomer nodded and watched Naomi carefully as she readjusted her belt before unsheathing her own sword.

"Let's do this,"

Tess felt her breath leave her lungs as they finally set sight on the colossal white city that seemed to grow out from the mountain set behind it.

"Minas Tirith; City of Kings," Gandalf told them as Shadowfax came to a momentary standstill.

"It's beautiful," she whispered to the wind, her eyes raking ever inch of the city.

"Shadowfax, onwards," Gandalf encourage the horse, which immediately sped up to a gallop again. Tess' stomach lurched into her throat at the speed, her arms tightening around Gandalf again. It took half the time she thought it would take for them to reach the gates, though neither she nor Pippin had much time to observe the beautifully crafted entrance. Soldiers that had seen them coming bowed before Shadowfax whizzed past them. Gandalf navigated the streets with easy, slipping around carts and vendors so close that Tess suspected if she threw her hand out she'd be able to touch them. They curved up constantly, the wizard relentlessly aiming for the very top of the city. When she turned her head back for a moment Tess could see young boys and soldiers chasing after them, smiles on their faces and every so often she could hear happy or confused calls as they streaked past with ungodly speed. The view was absolutely breath taking and the higher they got the more beautiful it seemed. At last they reached the top of the city and Tess set eyes on some of the greenest grass she had ever seen, circling a white tree in the very middle of the large courtyard. Shadowfax came to a slow halt, panting only slightly as Gandalf dismounted. The wizard rubbed the horse's nose, whispering in words Tess couldn't understand. She took that moment to look around more and a soft gasp left her lips when she looked across the plains before her. The plains themselves were not all that impressive, but the black mountain range behind them were simply terrifying. She winced when a sharp pain shot through the side of her head and she was forced to look away.

"Come now, we must continue," Gandalf said as he hastily helped Pippin to the ground. As he helped Tess to the ground he gave her a grim look but didn't explain anything, instead he turned and led the way to the large white hall that stood before them. Tess let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding as she followed after Gandalf and Pippin.

"It's the tree…Gandalf…Gandalf!" Pippin exclaimed as they walked around a shallow pool, a sickly looking white tree leaning over it. Tess looked at the four guards in glinting armor stood around the white stone circle, watching the paths that led to it from other buildings.

"Yes, the white tree of Gondor, the tree of the King," The wizard said not stopping as he strode towards the Main Halls double doors.

"Lord Denethor, however, is _not_ the King," Tess listened in at the name of Boromir's father and the angry man she had seen in her dream.

"He is a Steward only, a caretaker of the throne," As the trio mounted the stairs Gandalf paused and turned to Pippin.

"We must be careful, Lord Denethor is Boromir's father, to give him news of his beloved son's death would be _most_ unwise," he stressed, Pippin nodding with understanding,

"And do not mention Frodo…or the Ring," Pippin nodded again and Gandalf turned to go in before looking back again.

"And say nothing of Aragorn," Gandalf turned, paused and looked back yet again.

"In fact, it would be better if you didn't speak at all Peregrin Took," Pippin nodded in agreement and the two continued up the stairs.

"I wonder how long _that_ will last…," Tess mumbled as she followed them with a tiny grin.

The guards on either side of the doors swung them open and the three walked silently into the hall. Tess felt sick as she strode on Gandalf's left down the hall, everything so eerily familiar. The marble eyes watching as they walked down the cold hall to where Lord Denethor sat slumped in the Steward's chair. The three stopped a few meters in front of the crumpled man, Gandalf proclaiming the traditional version of 'hello'.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor," Denethor did not look up and did not say anything in return.

"I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel," Gandalf finished with kindness in his voice.

"Perhaps you come to explain this…," With shaky hands the man raised something from his lap. Tess felt her heart thrown across her ribcage as she stared at Boromir's horn, which was split cleanly in two. Denethor finally looked up slowly, his dark eyes boring into Gandalf, and Tess felt something throb within her at the shattered look on the pale man's face. She was confused…this _was_ the same man that is going to send his other son on a suicide mission…wasn't it?

"Perhaps you come to tell my why my son is dead," Denethor's voice cracked slightly as he held back tears. Looking from the corner of her eye she could see Gandalf stiffen and sigh ever so softly. Beyond him stood Pippin, a look of absolute horror on his face as he remembered Boromir's final moments. Tess felt a lump settle into the back of her throat and she resorted to staring at the ground.

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me…and Tess," The woman stiffened at her own name but did not look up.

"He fell defending us from many foes," Pippin's bare feet slapped against the stone floor as he walked forward to kneel before Denethor.

"_Pippin_," Gandalf warned. Tess sighed as she looked up slightly, things were not going as the wizard had hoped that was for sure. After a moment of silence Pippin looked up at Denethor.

"I offer you my service, such as it is…in payment of this debt," The Hobbit offered, Tess looked to Denethor and felt her angry rise and the man's grieving manner all but disappeared.

"This is my first command to you; how did you escape and my son did not, so mighty a man as he was?"

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow, and Boromir was pierced by many," Pippin said honestly. Denethor's face yet again crumpled into grief as Gandalf whacked Pippin and told him to get up.

"My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now," The wizard said, getting straight to the point. Denethor said nothing.

"War is coming," Still the Steward said nothing and Tess could tell Gandalf was getting impatient by the now firm tone he used.

"The enemy is on your doorstep, as Steward you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies?" Finally Denethor looked up and watched with what Tess would call a glare and Gandalf continued on.

"You still have friends; you are not alone in this fight, send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons," Tess swiveled her head to see what Denethor would say next and was not disappointed when she suspected that Denethor wouldn't be happy.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir; yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom," Brown eyes widened as Tess registered the insult to Gandalf. Here was the man she had seen in her sleep.

"Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are _blind_? I have seen more than you know," Even an idiot would be able to see that this meeting was going downhill fast.

"With you left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with you right you would seek to supplant me. I _know_ who rides with Théoden of Rohan, oh yes!" The man was smiling darkly at Gandalf now and Tess knew three of the four things Gandalf had hoped not to come to the surface had.

"Word has reached my ears of this…_Aragorn_, son of Arathorn and I tell you know, I will not _bow_ to this _Ranger_ from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship,"

Tess bit her tongue hard to keep back the venomous words she wanted to scream out and was relieved when Gandalf finally spoke back.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, _Steward_," The wizard said, patronizing Denethor to the point where the man stood up.

"The rule of Gondor is MINE and no other's!" There was absolute silence as everyone stood still, Pippin and Tess both turned to Gandalf to see what he would do next. The dark part of Tess mind hoped Gandalf would zap Denethor into oblivion. But he didn't, instead he turned and told them to follow as he strode down to leave the hall.

"Stop," Denethor's voice rang to meet them and Tess felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. All three of them stopped and turned to see what final thing the Steward could possibly say.

"I wish to speak with the foreigner you have in your company, Mithrandir,"

Gandalf and Pippin both turned to Tess, who quickly smoothed her features into nothing. With a curt nod she assured them she would be okay; her two companions turned and left the hall, the doors creaking closed behind them.

Slowly Tess turned to face the Steward, forcing her feet to move she walked the length of the hall yet again, her footsteps echoing in her ears. She came to a stop before Denethor as Gandalf had done previously and with no idea what else to do she bent at the waist and bowed.

"My Lord," Her voice was harder than it usually was and she did her best to show nothing as she straightened again.

"You are unlike any woman I have ever met, you wear the sword and clothes of a man yet you have the face of a woman; from where do you hail?" Denethor asked as he watched her face, his voice still held a sharp edge but it was no longer filled with anger; only curiosity now. Tess straightened her spine even further and stared him in the eye.

"I come from a land you will not have heard of; it lies far across the ocean to the West,"

"I see…and what is your name?"

"My name is Tess," She could see the glint of recognition in the Steward's eyes as he recalled the name that Pippin had said earlier.

"How long have you been travelling with Mithrandir?" Denethor asked; his voice light as he stared at her.

"I don't know, sire," It was the truth. She didn't know what the date was or how many days she had traveled with the Fellowship.

"And do you know anything about a _ring_?" Tess clenched her gloved hand into a fist.

"I do not…sire,"

"Hm…pity," Denethor rose from his seat and summoned a servant from the shadows of the hall.

"I would very much like to speak with you more and ask that you join me for dinner," Idly Tess realized she didn't have much of a choice.  
"Of course, my lord,"

"See to it that she is fit to eat at my table," Denethor told the servant woman curtly before turning and leaving the hall.

"Follow me please, my lady," The servant woman asked in a timid voice; she was thinner and younger than Tess with such pale skin and hair Tess was reminded of Eowyn.

_"Oh good god, not this again," The brunette groaned, throwing her head back with despair. The young woman in front of her flinched and bowed her head._

_"It's just Tess okay? No My Lady okay?" The young woman blinked like a doe before nodding her head._

"Very well Miss Tess," She then turned on her heels and walked out of the hall, Tess following with a sigh.

"HYAH!" Naomi screamed louder than a banshee as she sliced down at Aragorn, all her pent up frustration and sadness coming out; and the Ranger knew it too. Her attacks were stronger but sloppy and her footwork made him want to cringe. But he let her go, taunting her to get it all out now before she blew up at someone innocent.

Éomer stood off to the side feigning a hurt wrist, which was partial true; his hand throbbed after a particularly harsh blow from the emotional woman, and let Aragorn work with her instead. It was clear to him now that they brave front Naomi had been putting up was a very convincing lie, she was now obviously distressed with her friend leaving. After a particularly harsh blow Naomi screamed and drew back.

"UGH! _I hate _her! Why would she do this to me! WHY!" The woman kicked every rock she saw, raising dust and sand in a whirlwind of rage. Several minutes later she hurled her sword as hard as she could, giving a cry so full of emotion it cracked half way through and turned into a sob. Her sword landed with a loud thunk several meters away from her, near Éomer who stood by the fence quietly. Her legs gave out and Naomi sank to her knees, loose hair falling into her face as she sobbed. Aragorn slowly approached her and knelt in front of her, placing a hand on Naomi's shoulder. She lurched forward and dropped her head onto the man's shoulder, screaming so long and hard she was seeing spots when she stopped and opened her eyes again.

"…I don't want her to die," Naomi slowly opened her hands to find blood smeared across both from blisters she had gained over the past hours.

"Aragorn, she can't really die yet…can she?" She looked to the Ranger, tears dripping off her chin and landing on her already sweat soaked shirt. Aragorn rubbed her shoulder gently but said nothing to her. Instead it was Éomer that spoke up, kneeling beside the two with Naomi's sword in his hands.

"I have not known your friend for long, but the night that my Éored and I saved her from the Orcs she was terrified…yet she held no sign of giving up in her eyes," Éomer looked to Naomi, who had paused in her sobbing to listen to him.

"She is not the kind of person to give up that easily,"

Naomi suddenly remembered the night when she and Tess sat in her friend's apartment playing 'Go Fish'. It was the last day they had spent in their world and for a good hour before the hail stones broke through the window Tess insisted they keep playing so that she could beat Naomi. Twenty-three games they went through and Naomi didn't like to think about how many more they might have had to play if Tess hadn't won soon.

Numbly the blonde nodded, her tears still trailing slowly.

"I think…you're right Éomer…I think you're right,"

Author's Babbling:

Tadaaaaaa! Finally what we've all been waiting for! A new chapter!

Sorry it's been so long…I lost my mojo for a while there, and it's still on the fritz, but hopefully I can wrangle it back in and get Chapter 23 done sometime before we all die of old age….

Much love to everyone!

AxM

P.S. This part of the story:

_With a smirk Naomi put her sword on the ground and pulled her dress up over her head; leaving her in her breeches and her floaty blue shirt. Éomer was stunned while Aragorn settled into a stance, completely used to seeing Naomi in pants and a shirt._

Was originally going to be

_Éomer was stunned while Aragorn settled into a stance, completely used to seeing Naomi take off her clothes._

I realized the implications and changed it whilst laughing my head off, I'm sharing it with you all cos I think you'll probably laugh too ^^


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Not The Type

Chapter 24: Not The Type

The silence was suffocating.

And the corset wrapped tightly around Tess' ribs did nothing to help.

She stood by herself in the Great Hall, watching the servants quietly coming and going as they placed large platters of food along the table.

Lord Denethor had yet to make an appearance.

'_Why am I doing this again?'_ she silently asked herself as she refolded her hands again. A massive creak interrupted her thoughts and she jumped. In strode Lord Denethor, a bright smile stretched across his grey face, his arms open wide.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting! You look _lovely_," Tess inwardly shuddered but pulled a smile on her lips anyway. After a long bath and an even longer time sitting in a chair while knots were combed out of her hair; the small maid from before had helped Tess dress in a soft, baby blue dress. It was an off-the-shoulder dress that hugged her torso tightly and flared out at the waist. It was flattering and she hated it, along with the heeled slippers her feet were stuffed into and the gold circlet on her forehead. The maid had struggled for several minutes as to what to do with Tess' short hair, and in the end she just decided to pull her bangs away from her face and pinned them to the back of her head.

"Thank you,"

"It must be a strange change from your normal attire?" Denethor asked pleasantly as he offered her his arm. With an inward sigh Tess placed her hand lightly on his elbow.

"Indeed, I've not had the…_pleasure_ of wearing a dress for many months,"

Denethor led her over to the table where servants helped them both to sit. In awkward silence their plates and glasses were filled and then they were alone. Denethor raised his glass in a silent toast, to which Tess copied. What was in the cup she didn't know, but it smelled like spices and tasted sweet. They were several long minutes into the meal before Denethor spoke again.

"So tell me, my dear, how is it that a young woman such as yourself has ended up in the company of a Wizard and a Halfling?" Tess swallowed deeply before answering.

"I travelled with them from Rohan, sire, on a mission that is my own," She had hoped that would end his questions, but it did not.

"You did not come here to supplant me as the Wizard thinks to?" Tess bit back venom.

"No sire, it was your son, Boromir, that told me of how beautiful Minas Tirith is," A slight lump formed in her throat at the memory of the Gondorian soldier.

"He also told me of you, of your strength as the current ruler of Gondor," This perked Denethor's interest as he paused in his eating crusade for a moment.

"I see, and are my eldest's words correct?"

"Boromir's words were impressive indeed, but I believe they do not do you justice, my lord," She pulled a dazzling smile as she lied through her teeth. Something in Denethor's eyes shifted as he smiled and resumed eating.

Tess took another large sip of her drink.

It was an hour or so later when Denethor told her he had to get back to his work and with a sigh of relief Tess left the Great Hall. The crisp night air chilled her bare shoulders as she walked down the open corridors in the direction of her room. The torches hanging on the walls lit up her path well, but there was no warmth to them. Or was there? Tess didn't stop by one of them long enough to find out. Something was about to happen, she could almost taste it as her stomach tightened. There was a distant rumbling of thunder across the plains of Pelennor, where Mordor hid behind dark mountains. Another cool breeze brushed against her and Tess realized she had stopped walking, with a shudder she also noticed that all the torches had been blown out.

'_That's a little creepy…'_

She was just about to turn away when a bright flash lit up the hall, illuminating everything in painful clarity. Brown eyes swiveled over to the window, a gasp leaving her pink lips.

"Wh-what?" It was a straight column of green, grey light that pierced the clouds above. But it was much more than just light; it was energy. It was raw power that signaled the beginning of the end. Tess could hear the yells of surprise from the city below, the anxiety in their voices crawling into her ears, echoing through her head.

'_Time is running out,'_

Swiftly she turned from the open window and continued walking down the dark corridor, her heart striking against her ribcage in a steady beat.

'_Time is running out…'_

Naomi sighed for the thirteenth time.

Yes, she was counting.

"What troubles you?" The sweet voice of Eowyn reached her ears from where she lay sprawled on one of the many benches in the Golden Hall.

"Boreeeed," She whined gently, tossing an arm over her eyes. Aragorn had told the blonde woman that today she would not be training, that she needed to rest her body and train her mind instead.

"I did not think you would find needlepoint work enjoyable," Her friend laughed from across the table, not lifting her eyes from her own work. With a colossal groan Naomi heaved herself into an upright position.

"It's not that…it just gets repetitive after a while," With a sigh she lifted the handkerchief to show the Shield Maiden, who let out a laugh at what she saw. Every square inch of the cloth was covered in 'L's and 'N's. Éowyn's laugh was contagious and soon Naomi was chuckling as well.

"Too much?"

"Not at all," An arm appeared from nowhere to snatch the cloth from Naomi's hands. A dark blush spread across Naomi's cheeks as Legolas studied her work, his thumbs gently sliding over the letters.

"_Vanima_," He raised his eyes to hers and suddenly Naomi found her breath gone from her chest. For some reason, Aragorn's words from earlier in the week trickled into her mind, making her heart quiver.

"_I AM MORTAL! Arwen is better off leaving…I will not live as long as she and I do not want her to suffer for it."_

Legolas must have seen something in her eyes change, for his brow suddenly crinkled with worry.

"What is it?"

"I-," Naomi couldn't finish however as Aragorn burst through the doors of the Golden Hall like a man on fire.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" He called as he sprinted down the hall to where King Théoden and his advisers had been talking. The Ranger came to a panting standstill in front of Théoden, everyone in the hall watching anxiously.

"Gondor calls for aid," There was silence as the situation dawned on the King, his eyes falling to the floor as he thought. Eowyn and Naomi silently stood drew closer to hear what Théoden's decision would be.

"And Rohan will answer," He said in a clear, strong voice. Naomi felt her heart flutter with excitement, her hand unconsciously grasping Éowyn's.

"Muster the Rohirrim!" Several men clad in armor, including Éomer, nodded a bow to their King before moving out of the hall to prepare. Everything that happened next was a blur of people and horses. All the while a large bell was being struck by a hammer, the sound calling across the whole of Edoras to summon the horsemen to arms. Servants rushed around the halls, preparing food, tents and everything else necessary for the trip to Dunharrow.

'_And then on to Minas Tirith,'_ Naomi thought idly as she opened the door to her room.

Tess' empty bed was made neatly, as it had been since the woman had left a week ago.

"_I'm going to Minas Tirith…because it's how I'm going to get home,"_

Naomi shook her head stubbornly and moved to the trunk at the end of her own bed. All her belongings were packed in neatly, within five seconds they were on Naomi's bed.

'_This is everything I own…,'_ the embers in the fireplace crackled, startling her from her thoughts.

"What am I doing?" She muttered with a sad smile as she rubbed her eyes gently. With a shake of her head she reached into a secret pocket in her arrow's quiver and pulled out her Elven comb, the silver glinting in the light as she raised it to her head and started combing her hair back. Her bangs fell messily over her face but she didn't mind, instead she moved on to braiding her long blonde hair tying the end off with thin twine.

"So long…" She mumbled, tossing the end over her shoulder where it bounced off her lower back before settling. After putting the comb back securely she moved on to her tunic, the dark blue fabric sliding over her head easily and settling into place. Her belt and sword were next, but as she reached for the worn leather she discovered how worn it really was.

"Damn it…don't have time for this," She said with a frown as she fingered the fraying edges.

"It is a good thing I am here then, is it not?" Eowyn walked in with a smile of her face.

"Eowyn?" The woman was dressed in a green riding dress, a brown cape covering her shoulders.

"Here, I have a gift," In her arms was a chunky leather belt which she handed to Naomi.

"I—You shouldn't have! I-I have nothing for you!" She stuttered as she gripped the belt tightly.

"Your friendship is gift enough; I've not laughed as much as I have around you for many years it feels sometimes," She said with a soft smile as she took Naomi's hand.

"Seeing you fight for what you believe in and the strength that you have to protect it, makes me want to do more for my people, to bring them joy as you have brought to me with your company," Eowyn finished by smiling at Naomi with such a glow that Naomi couldn't help but pull the woman in for a tight hug.

"Eowyn…thank you," Naomi's mind shifted as she pulled the chunky new belt snuggly around her midsection.

'_It doesn't matter how much I own…because everything I have someone gave to me with the belief that I am a good person,' _

Boots from Rivendell, cloak from Lothlòrien, belt from Rohan.

'_Let's go see what I'll get in Gondor,' _she laughed to herself as she left the Golden Hall for the stables.

She was panting by the time she reached the City's outer wall. Gandalf and Pippin were just a white blur on Shadowfax as they raced towards the company of soldiers and rangers.

"Come on come on come ooon," She murmured under her breath, gripping the stone wall tightly. Nazgûl on Fell Beasts were sweeping through the men like a bowling ball through pins. They were fleeing from Osgiliath, even Tess knew the city was a waste of time now.

"It's Mithrandir!" Someone in the crowd said from behind her.

"It's the White Rider!" Someone else called. Citizens and Soldiers watched anxiously as Gandalf raised his staff, white light shining off in bright beams to deter the Nazgûl. It worked, the three Fell Beasts and their riders turned away from the company to return to Osgiliath. Shadowfax turned in a wide circle to join the company as they continued to race for Minas Tirith. The massive gates opened with a load groan, horses spilling through into the court. Tess turned from the wall and found the nearest staircase, her lungs still screaming from her race down the hill.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Her feet stopped then and there.

"Where? When?" Gandalf's voice was full of hope, she could see from where she stood the smile that threatened to show.

"In Ithilien, not two days ago," Slowly she turned to look at who Pippin and Gandalf were talking to. His strawberry blonde hair fell in shaggy waves around his face, blue eyes as piercing as what she had seen in her dream.

'_Faramir,'_

He was speaking as fast as he could between breaths; Tess missed what he said as a group of people walked in front of her, but as she looked again she knew something wasn't right. Before she had a chance to call out however the two horses turned and started walking away, towards the main path that lead back up to the top of the City.

"Ah!" Quickly she ran ahead, taking a short cut before tearing out in front of them. Faramir paused in whatever he was saying, blinking in surprise as she jumped out before them, arms spread wide, face flushed.

"No way in hell am I _walking_ all the way back up!" Gandalf sighed and rolled his eyes whilst Faramir quirked an eyebrow.

"Mithrandir do you…?"

"Faramir, might I introduce to you our travelling companion-,"

"I'm Tess, pleased to meet you Faramir," With a smile she jumped onto a nearby crate and held out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," The man said with a small smile as he took Tess' hand, which she used to balance herself as she threw her leg over the back of his horse.

"Now, back to business, what was this I heard about you meeting Frodo and Sam?"

"That was just what Faramir was getting to, when you interrupted," Gandalf said, his patience was wearing thin. Wincing slightly at the Wizard's tone Tess mumbled an apology.

"Please, by all means, continue," With her settled comfortably behind him, Faramir spurred his horse forward, Gandalf following on Shadowfax.

"It all started when we ambushed a troop of Haradrim…,"

Hooves thundered like a storm behind her as Naomi rode up front, just behind Théoden next to Éomer and Eowyn. Edoras was only a glittering spot far behind them now, fading back into the mountains. Turning her head back to the front she witnessed King Théoden's hand sign to Éomer, who then raised his own hand to signal his Éored to move out. Naomi watched as the man and his company left the convoy of horses, heading in an easterly direction. Earlier before they had left the Golden Hall Naomi had heard Théoden talk to Gamling about heading out to the North to find men to come to arms, she'd also seen him talking to a thin man on a small horse just as the scouts were about to leave before the convoy about heading to the south east, she presumed Éomer was in charge of the east and they would all come together at Dunharrow. A blur of white caught her vision and Naomi smiled to see Merry on his speeding pony; an Esquire of Rohan, Théoden had named him and it was easy to see how thrilled the Hobbit was with his new title. A little laugh left Naomi's throat as she turned to look forward again, the wind whistling through her bangs and making her sigh.

As she watched the horizon Naomi knew that what was to come would not be easy. They were heading to what could be their end, yet again.

"It feels as if it should be normal by now? Don't it? Headin' off to these battles? Knowin' that ye migh' not come back…," Merry's voice rang above everything else, his little head bobbing up and down near Naomi's knee. He looked up at her with a smile, his curls bouncing against his forehead.

"But it's good to know that we'll see Pip n' Tess n' Frodo n' Sam when it's all over," Naomi had to look away for a moment before speaking.

"How do you know?" Merry looked forward for a moment as well before answering with a little grin.

"Don't think were really the type to give up,"

AUTHOR'S BABBLING:

Hey guuuuys hope you enjoyed this little chapter (at least I think its little?)

I don't know….let me know if you'd like longer chapters ^^

Oh em geeee, so close to the end! So amaaaaazing!

Reviews are loved 3

Thankyou to everyone still reading

LOVE TO YOU ALL!

AxM

=D


	25. AAAAAAAARGH!

I'm so sorry guys!

I just realized how SHORT the last chapter was and I have to say I'm really unhappy with it =|

But don't worry! Next chapter will be better, and LONGER and…..well better.

Anyways, hope you liked the SHORT last chapter and I'll get started on Chapter 25 right away and it will be better. ^^

Xoxo

AXM


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: The Colour Of Blood

kj

Chapter 25: The Colour Of Blood

Something terrifying stalked the halls of Minas Tirith.

Tess stomped unhappily down one of the many corridors in the house of the Kings of Gondor, her bare feet slapping against the cold marble floors. She was once again in the blue dress, her hair pulled back with the gold circlet encasing her skull and a nasty scowl plastered across her features. Denethor had asked her to join him for dinner again and had nonstop asked insulting questions of her; although they were probably not that bad in theory, the way in which he asked them she found insulting.

"You are not married? What is wrong with you?"

"Twenty-one years of age? Almost past the age where you are useful!"

The endless comments he made about his youngest son's incapability had done nothing for her either, Denethor's voice grated on her nerves until the very end of the meal.

"Stupid, ungrateful assho-," She was cut off when she turned the corner, her face promptly meeting a masculine chest. As the air rushed out of her own chest she tried to step back, her foot catching on the hem of her dress and tripping her. Within the span of five seconds Tess was on the floor and breathless, her anger evaporated into mild shock. It was then that the chuckling started.

"Are…are you alright?" Standing above her with a hand over his mouth was Faramir, loud chuckles heaving through his chest as he tried to suppress laughter.

"I suppose you think this is funny?" Tess asked raising an eyebrow, a large snort ripping through her at Faramir's crinkled face.

"Y-Yes!" He coughed his chuckles down and helped Tess up.

Both of them burst into a long laughter.

The black sky stretched endlessly above Naomi, the stars like tiny beacons of light that broke through the darkness.

'_Since when did I get this so damn poetic?' _She mused as she dropped her head to her chest again. Her gaze dropped to her hands as she fiddled with the plain piece of cloth clenched tightly in her grasp. She let her finger trace the sharp shape of an N and the soft curve of one the L's.

"Veneema…" She said softly in wonder; that was what Legolas had called her work.

"Aamun mila eeli….umaleamin…," She mumbled, trying to remember all the Elvish words Legolas had taught her.

'_Legolas…the Elven Prince of Mirkwood…'_

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Her head snapped up to lock onto Aragorn's approaching form, two bowls and a small loaf of bread in his hands.

"I uh…well…i-it's nothing I just uh…" Naomi stuttered over her words, wringing the cloth in her fingers nervously.

"You need not tell me, I was only curious as to what you were saying…something from your old world perhaps?" He asked handing her a bowl as he sat down. Naomi had positioned herself by one of the most deserted fires, as such it was only small, but it provided all the warmth and light she wanted whilst being quite. Théoden King had said it was best to stop and rest until dawn; the horses and the men needing rest after such a sudden rally that morning. Naomi had immediately moved away from the group to gain some sort of peace to think in.

"Here," Aragorn tore the loaf in half and gave her one, silently she nodded her head in thanks and together they ate. It was a filling soup, full of potatoes, carrots, meat and barley soaked in stock. Her stomach gladly accepted the meal.

"Elvish…I was trying to speak…Elvish," Naomi said softly when she'd finished, pulling her blanket around her shoulders tightly though she was not cold.

"Where did you learn the words?" Aragorn asked as he pulled out his pipe, lighting it and blowing out a puff of smoke.

"It's just stuff that Legolas has told me at one stage or another…"

"I see," The ranger took another long breath in, letting out more pale smoke. For a long time they both just sat lost in their own thoughts, neither willing to disturb the other.

"Aragorn?" Naomi asked diffidently after a time. Blue eyes flicked over to her and she took that as a sign to go on.

"When the war ends, would you have, I mean if she was still here, would you have married Arwen? Even though you're not as immortal as she is?" Whatever Aragorn had been expecting; it was defiantly not this.

"I…have not had time to dwell on such thoughts-,"

"Aragorn. Just answer the damn question,"

He fell silent for such a long time that Naomi didn't think he was going to answer at all.

"If her father had allowed it; I would have asked her in but a heartbeat," Something on the man's face had changed and inside Naomi felt a great sadness for both Arwen and Aragorn.

"You both truly love each other," She muttered under her breath, her eyes returning to where she was fingering her stitch work again.

"Did…did it hurt to let her go?" Aragorn looked at Naomi again, suspicion heavily placed out in his features. He'd heard the slight catch in her voice.

"Naomi, before you think any further along the path you feel you might take know this; the race of the Elves love most times only _once_ in their long lives and that is because one of the few things they can die by is a broken heart," Her heart stilled in her chest at the thought of Legolas broken. His blue eyes glazed and lifeless, his hands cold, his heart locked away deep within him forever.

She tried calling to him but he did not move, not even when her hands traced the sides of his face. The skin there was frozen, even colder than the ice found atop Caradhras. This chill was one that only came with the end of a life.

Death.

Die.

Dead.

Gone.

It took Aragorn's hands wiping her cheeks and rubbing her heaving shoulders for her to come back from her horrible thoughts. She was a shock at just how much she was crying, of the level of grief that consumed her through the mere _thought_ of Legolas gone forever. She breathed in another sob; the image was still too fresh in her mind.

"I ju-I ju-I just want the b-best for him," She managed as she clutched the handkerchief to her chest. Her heart was beating hard, making it difficult for her to breath.

"Do you not love him?" She only had to look at him for that to be answered.

"Then there is nothing for you to fear," the pair looked up at the new voice and Naomi felt a new wave of tears wash over her cheeks.

'_Legolas…!'_

He took slow steps towards them, his eyes set on Naomi's.

"I ca-I ca- I…I can't," Nothing would work for her; her words fell apart in her mouth and her hands were shaking harder than ever. Aragorn moved away letting Legolas take his place before her.

"It matters not to me if you are not immortal," He said smoothly as he folded his hands over Naomi's.

"All that matters is that I am able to be with you," Little hiccup sobs escaped her mouth as she raised one of her hands to his cheek.

"I do- I don't…know why I'm so…emo-emotional," She gave a watery smile and used her sleeve to wipe her face as Legolas open his arms.

"I love you!" Naomi launched herself into his embrace and buried her face into his neck as more sobs shook her.

"_A'maelamin, mellonamin, arwenamin, mela en' coiamin_…you will always have my heart,"

He whispered into her ear as he cradled her, only making her hold him tighter.

"Forever?"

Soft lips pressed against the side of her head.

"Forever,"

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace of war, in living or dying, from…," Pippin closed his eyes for a moment, hesitating at the words he was about to say.

"From this our henceforth until My Lord release me, or death…take me,"

"And I shall not forget it! Nor fail to reward that which is given," Denethor said cheerfully; standing and bending down to Pippin so that he may kiss one of the many rings on his fingers. Faramir and Tess both stood off to the side, watching as Pippin swore service to be a Tower Guard. With a pat on Pippin's face Denethor moved over to a table that was being set up with his lunch.

"Fealty with love, valor with honor…" Pippin slowly stood to hear the rest of his lord's words, but Tess was sure that he knew Denethor was no longer speaking about Pippin.

"Disloyalty with vengeance," After a pause Denethor sat, pulling his sleeves back slightly as he picked items to place on his plate.

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses, defenses that your brother long held intact," He was changing the subject and with her heart falling Tess realized what he was going to talk about, what was going to be asked of Faramir.

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked, standing stiffly beside her.

"I will not yield the river in Pelennor unfought," Tess was finding it hard to breathe as everything in her dream came to life.

"Osgiliath must be retaken," Denethor said it so simply, still picking up food from platters that he placed onto his metal plate.

"My lord, Osgiliath is overrun," Faramir tried to reason, to which his father looked up momentarily to retaliate to.

"Much must be risked in war," Silence fell momentarily over the hall and Tess could no longer contain herself.

"My lord if you would please listen to me!" The words burst from her mouth as she stepped forward several paces, until she stood next to the granite table. Denethor's features gave nothing away as he paused in his dining. She had to swallow deeply before she could continue.

"My lord Denethor," She began, "It is a most foolish move to send out a company of soldiers to try and retake Osgiliath! It is not just any couple of squads that took the river but the army that Sauron is going to use to try and breach the walls of Minas Tirith!" Her hands were in fists by her sides as she took another breath to continue.

"Unless Gondor has an army bigger than the Dark Lord's-,"

"The men of Gondor are far stronger than a bunch of filthy Orcs-,"

"-there is no way of taking back Osgiliath like you plan to, instead you would-,"

"-it would not take all that many to reclaim the city, so there is no problem in sending-,"

_THUMP._

The cutlery on the table shuddered violently as Tess slammed her hand down on its shiny surface. Her face was almost red with outrage and at any other time it would have been a comical contrast between the cool colour of her blue dress.

"You would be sending your only living son on a _suicide mission!_ Not to mention other innocent men that have families to care for!" She yelled at Denethor, who sat with a heated glare as she continued.

"Do not waste the lives of the citizens so carelessly! Not when you have no _actual_ army to defend this city! You will need every sword you can get when the forces of Mordor fall upon Minis Tirith!" She panted uneasily, stray strands of hair falling into her eyes as she waited for a response.

Denethor blinked once slowly, before turning back to his meal.

"Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?"

Everything Tess felt dropped at this dismissal her whole body turning to Faramir. Pippin also shifted his gaze to the Steward's son, who glanced at them both for but a second before clearing his throat to speak. What he said however was not what any except Tess expected.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged…that I had died and Boromir had lived," Faramir's eyes were starting to turn a pinky colour as he tried to hold back what Tess suspected were tears. Everyone waited in anticipation for Denethor's reply and even thought she already knew Tess hoped deep inside that somehow Denethor would not say the words he was about to.

"…yes. I wish that,"

A small breath left her chest as she closed her eyes against seeing Faramir's grief, she had already seen it once.

'_Please…please Faramir…don't do it!'_

Her hand against the table was helping to steady her as she waited for the crushing answer Faramir was going to give.

"Since you were robbed of Boromir…I will do what I can in his stead," Faramir bowed deeply to his father before turning and walking towards the doors. Tess could feel tears collecting under her eyelids as his voice rang out again.

"If I should return…think better of me, Father," With that said Faramir turned and continued walking, not even stopping to listen to Denethor's reply.

"That will depend on the manner of your return,"

Faramir continued on, his heavy footsteps fading the further away he walked until finally the large doors groaned and the sound disappeared entirely.

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

_Snap._

Tess' eyes flashed open and a viciously snarl resonated from the bottom of her chest. Her left hand lashed out and smacked into a beaker of wine, the metal jug hitting the ground with a loud crash. The contents spilled across the front of Tess as she stepped forward to grip the front of Denethor's robes, the rest of the wine falling to stain the white marble floor in a brilliant red splatter.

"You are a heartless _monster_, your greed killed Boromir and now your stupidity will kill Faramir and that makes you a _murderer_," She managed between gritted teeth.

Denethor sat stoic, raising only a hand to signal two guards in the shadows to come forth.

"Since you feel so strongly that Faramir's company will fail in their task to take back Osgiliath, perhaps you should be sent with them?" Two crippling hands landed on Tess' shoulders, pulling her back from Denethor.

"Take her to the armory; she is to join the second squadron in their mission to take back Osgiliath," Denethor dismissed them with another wave of his hand, both guards taking one of Tess' arms to take her away.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS DENETHOR!" She screamed at him, struggling against the two men holding her. The golden circlet around her head slipped off, dropping to the floor with a tiny clang, coming to a final resting place in the middle of the wine puddle.

"Innocent deaths will for_ever_ be on your shoulders!"

Pippin watched the events with horror, his face stricken with fear as he watched his friend dragged away, towards what would no doubt be her death. He couldn't see her face, her head was bowed against her chest where the wine had stained the blue dress a dark burgundy colour.

The colour of blood.

The hobbit's breath came in small gasps as he watched her disappear from the hall, the doors closing with a low _boom_.

For a long time no sound was heard except for Denethor's lunching and the sounds of maids cleaning up the wine.

"Can you sing, Master Hobbit?" The voice shocked Pippin from his deep thoughts.

"Well…yes, at least well enough for my own people." Denethor continued eating, paying what to Pippin felt like little attention.

"But we have no songs for great halls...and evil times," Silently he hoped Denethor would hear the bitterness in his voice, but he did not or ignored it.

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls?" With a pause in which he used to look at Pippin, he silently let on that he was not going to acknowledge the hobbits underlying tone.

"Come, sing me a song," With that he went back to his food, chewing noisily and messily.

Realizing he had no choice Pippin took a small breath before starting an old song he had learned several years ago.

"_Home is behind_

_The world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall…_

-fade…,"

Pippin finished his song a looked up at Denethor, who sat greedily eating while his own son departed on a suicide mission. The emotions inside the usually cheerful Took bubbled over and silently he let his tears fall.

The midday sun beat down against Naomi's head as the company rode into Dunharrow, horses and men standing almost everywhere she looked. She rode Hasufel up the front behind the King and next to Éomer, who had rejoined them earlier that morning after going as far across the east of the Riddermark as he could. The smell of smoke and horse was strong enough to make Naomi's eyes water and quietly she thanked er lucky stars that she would be staying up on the mountain with her friends. The mountain was part of an entire range that stretched from up near Isengard right down to Minas Tirith as Aragorn had told her, although the name of it now escaped her. People from all sides shouted greetings and numbers to the King as he rode past. Without meaning to her eyes strayed the Legolas' back, or at least what she could see of it past Gimli. Arod twitched uncertainly every now and again, but soothing strokes from Legolas calmed him easily.

'_I'm going to need soothing strokes in a minute,'_ she thought grimly as they came to the base of the mountain. King Théoden was first up to climb the one-horse-only path, followed by Gambling, Éomer, Aragorn, Eowyn and Legolas with Gimli. Naomi waited patiently on Hasufel, the idea of maybe getting down and walking up tempting, beside Merry on his pony. The two let several other riders go on ahead of them, both deciding it would be best to go last up for there would be no pressure to go fast.

"So…who's going first?" Naomi asked with an audible gulp.

"I've never much cared for heights," Merry admitted, craning his neck up as Naomi was.

"Heights I'm alright with…falling? Not so much," She turned to look behind her, just to make sure couldn't _possibly _stay on the ground level.

"Well, here goes everything," With a nudge in Hasufel's sides they moved onwards, up around the first bend.

"I'll be right behind you!" Merry called as he and his pony started up as well.

"It's easier for you! You're on a pony that's a third the size of the path!"

"Don't make it any less unnervin'!"

Somehow, the higher they got the more foreboding the mountain seemed to be. By the time she reached the flat camping grounds that seemed to be cut into the mountain, Naomi felt as if she was going to hurl. Hasufel as well seemed to be on edge, along with the rest of the horses near the rock backdrop. She spied Legolas and Gimli talking to Éomer as he unsaddled Firefoot.

"…nervous in the shadow of the mountain," She heard the housemaster say, as all three of the males looked to the mountain, Naomi looked over as well as Hasufel came to a stop beside Gimli. A peculiar path lay in the middle of what should have been solid rock, stretching on fairly far before twisting out of sight.

"That road there…where does that lead?" Gimli asked, voicing Naomi's thoughts exactly.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain," Legolas answered, his eyes widening slightly as he stared.

"None who venture there ever return," Éomer spoke, eyeing the path warily.

"That mountain is evil," With that said Éomer moved off, leaving the three to ogle at the mountain.

"Well…it's gonna be interesting to try and sleep tonight, what with that standing over my head," Naomi said with a raised eyebrow as she casually lent against the pommel.

"It's probably jus' ghost stories, nuthin' to really worry about lass," Gimli said patting her foot before going off to find Aragorn.

"Here, I'll help you," Legolas offered as she dismounted. Together they quickly worked to unsaddle and groom Hasufel, Naomi fetching him some food before they moved off.

The light of the afternoon was starting to fade, covering the land below in gold and orange as the sun began its decent into night. Together they came to a halt near the edge of the encampment, it was quieter here and the sentries didn't pay them much mind. With a sigh she lent her head against Legolas' shoulder smiling when his arm reached around to pull her into his chest for a hug. In the back of her mind Naomi knew there wouldn't be many of these chances left before the battle. Her arms tightened around his waist, her fingers clutching the back of his shirt. On impulse she pulled her head back slightly and was pleased when her lips more another pair.

"I can't help but feel like I want to forget everything that's happening when I'm with you," She said with a content sigh as she tucked her head under Legolas' chin.

"When this is all over, we can,"

The last rays of sun turned a pale cream as it dropped from sight behind the line of trees.

Hidden deep within the White City sitting on an old crate was an old man, dressed in white that turned the colour of cream in the last fading light.

His crinkled face was morose as he stared into nothing, wondering whether any of the people he cared for would make it through these dark times.

His staff rested against his right shoulder, his sword at his left hip. Both he wielded for the sake of protecting people, yet neither had been able to save them from the mindless mission they'd been sent on.

In the distance a bell sounded as an acknowledgment to the soldiers that went to defend the city of Minas Tirith and of their task to protect the people that lived within.

A red stained circlet lay still in his withered old hands.

It was never to be worn again.

Naomi wandered the camp looking for Gimli and stumbled across Eowyn exiting a tent with Merry, who was dressed in Rohirric armor, waving a short sword around in a semi-professional fashion.

"To the smithy! Go!" She encouraged with a smile as he ran off to the blacksmith.

"You should not encourage him, Eowyn," Éomer said as he took another bite of bread. He and Gamling sat outside the tent by a small fire, finishing the remains of their evening meal.

"And you should not doubt him," His sister retaliated.

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm," Naomi sneered at the man and at Gamling as well as the two chuckled at Éomer's joke. With a carefree smile plastered on her face Naomi quickly strode past, "accidently" whacking the two across the back of the head with the sheath of her sword.

"Oops! Sorry," With a wink to Eowyn, Naomi continued on passed to look for Gimli. What she found was significantly less Dwarf like, but she was happy with an Elf as well.

"What are you doing?" She asked when she saw him readying Arod.

"Aragorn is going to take the road to the Dimholt-,"

"The ghost trail?"

"Yes…Gimli and I shall be going with him," Naomi's heart faltered slightly.

"No Naomi?" Legolas stopped in his preparations and turned to face her, sadness ringing in his eyes.

"No…Naomi will not be coming with us," With a deep sigh Naomi reached her arms out and wrapped them around Legolas' middle.

"Naomi has to stay and make sure Merry and Eowyn don't do anything stupid…I should probably keep an eye on Éomer as well," She mused, partially to herself.

"And Legolas must make sure Aragorn and Gimli are safe, not to mention keeping himself safe as well," as she pulled back she couldn't help the couple of tears the rolled down her cheeks.

"I _will_ see you again," Legolas muttered against her forehead, kissing it gently before kissing her lips.

"I must go," He whispered, pulling back again. Mutely Naomi nodded before taking his hand and wrapping it around her handkerchief. Quickly she kissed his fingers before hugging him a final time.

"Stay safe," with that he turned and took Arod's reins, moving swiftly away.

"Legolas!" The words burst from her mouth as her feet moved her forward. The tears that cascaded down he cheeks somehow seemed silly, but she let them fall non-the-less.

The Elf turned the same moment Naomi crashed into him, throwing her arms around his neck as she pulled his lips down to hers. His response was quick and his arms slid around her waist, holding her tightly against him. For several long moments they moved their lips against each other's, as if the longer they kissed the easier it would be to remember the feeling. At last they pulled back and gently they let the other go.

"I love you, you know that right?" She asked with a smug little grin. Legolas' fingers traced down the side of her face, resting against her lips for a quick moment.

"I know,"

It was hard letting him go and not saying goodbye to the others, but she feared she may change her mind if she moved from the spot where she stood. Tears dripped off her chin as she hugged herself tightly and that was how Eowyn found her, who was in a fairly similar state for a different reason.

"It-It seems rather pathetic crying when the men around us d-do not," Eowyn admitted as she walked to stand before Naomi, crisp tears dripping off her own pale chin.

"N-Not pathetic, we're just cooler than th-them because we're cute when we cr-cry where as they look like p-pansies," both women chuckled through their tears for a moment, but only for a moment. Arms flew around her neck and Naomi heaved another sob, wrapping her own arms around Eowyn as well.

"Naomi! Naomi wake up!"

"Nnngh…fi more min-es,"

There was even another few seconds for her as someone yanked her blanket off.

"Cold!" With only her undershirt on the brisk morning air was indeed a shocking surprise.

"Come Naomi! You must get ready! We are to depart in but moments!" It was Eowyn, dressed completely in men's clothing.

"Eowyn…," Naomi moaned as she sat up, taking her pants from the floor beside her and pulling them on.

"I thought we talked about this!"

"I will not be left behind!"

For most of the night Naomi had tried to persuade Eowyn out of riding with them to battle, with little success. With a deep sigh Naomi stuffed her undershirt into her pants before lacing them up.

"Fine, but make sure you find Merry and the two of you _keep safe_! I will ride up the front with your uncle and report back to you whenever I can,"

"Thank you!" The shield maiden's arms flew around Naomi's neck for a moment, before Eowyn shoved the woman's blue tunic into her face.

"Did you make sure Arod and Brego are in the line for extra horses?" She asked as she slipped the material over her head.

"Yes, they will be far at the back of the line, but they will be coming with us,"

Everyone had been slightly panicked when the two horses arrived back late at night, completely rider less.

'_They're fine…Legolas said that it was a door under the mountain, horses can't go under mountains…like Bill when we were going through Moria,'_ Naomi mused to calm her fear. The two women had ensured that the horses would be coming with the company so that when they met up in Minas Tirith Aragorn and Legolas would have their steeds.

'_Because they _will_ be in Minas Tirith,'_

"Quickly! Quickly!" Eowyn encouraged as she wound up her hair and pulled on a helmet to hide her face.

"I'm coming!" With her sword around her waist and bow and arrows on her shoulder Naomi left the tent, hopping on one foot as she pulled on her left boot.

"Hasufel is already saddled, I will see you as soon as time permits," Eowyn said hastily as she led Naomi around to the chestnut horse. The two embrace quickly before Naomi was boosted up.

"Stay safe and good luck," With a last squeeze of her Naomi's hand Eowyn disappeared into the crowd.

"You ready Hasufel?" Naomi smiled when the horse pawed at the ground, feeling the excitement of the men and other horses around.

"Let's do this then!" She urged him on and in no time at all was travelling down the hillside once again and other people around her prepared. It was an organized chaos as fires were put out, horses saddled and men worked quickly everywhere.

"Théoden King!" She called as she got closer to the front of the masses, said man turning slightly in his seat to see her as she rode up just behind him. They nodded to one another, no words needed to show that Naomi was with them and that the King appreciated it.

"Ride! Ride now for Gondor!" Théoden's voice rallied men left and right as finally they left Dunharrow. Naomi knew that they would be riding into a war, but at the moment she let a little smile grace her lips. It was exciting, riding with six thousand horses and men. It was easy to believe at that moment the forces of Mordor would stand no chance.

Meanwhile in Minas Tirith, the forces of Mordor grew ever closer.

The dark clouds were almost upon the white city and the people within did all they could to ready themselves for the attack. At the very top of the City a hobbit rushed out behind his lord to a broken man on a stretcher.

"Faramir!" Denethor cried as he ran to his son, moving quickly across the yard.

"Say not that he has fallen!" He said sorrowfully as he knelt beside Faramir's head.

"They were outnumbered," Iorlas told Denethor, though the Steward very well knew what the numbers had been like.

"None survived,"

Pippin felt his heart crush in his chest.

He had lost Faramir and Tess, only one of their bodies had been returned to the City at all.

"My sons…are spent," Denethor said as he stood and backed away from Faramir.

"My line has ended," Pippin rushed forward the Faramir's side, letting the deranged man walk away with his sorrow. As the hobbit knelt by his friend he discovered something extraordinary.

"He's alive!" Pippin's eyes traced over Faramir's body, taking in the wounds and think of what could be done to save him.

"He needs medicine, my lord!" But Denethor would not listen, instead he wailed about the end of his line. Pippin's shouts fell on deaf ears as the Steward lay eyes on the forces outside his city. His lip wobbled as he took in the sight, the unbeatable number of orcs that would no doubt be within the City in minutes.

"Rohan…has deserted us," He muttered to himself as the first of the catapults were fired, boulders flying in a smashing through a tower with ease.

"Théoden's betrayed me…,"

Screams were starting to resonate up through to his ears, only just audible over the chanting of the Orcs.

"Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!" He bellowed to the citizens, there would be no escaping once the Orcs made it into the city. As he turned however he was stunned as a white staff met his forehead. Gandalf stood before him, pausing only to sneer at the cowardly Steward before hitting him in the gut and the back of his head, rendering the useless man unconscious. With that seen to Gandalf stepped up to the edge, his loud voice echoing strongly through the people.

"Prepare for battle!"


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: Battle Of Pelennor

If you find spelling mistakes send me a note telling me where and I will change it…they drive me insane too and despite me best efforts the pesky bastards slip past my two-in-the-morning eyes xoxo

Chapter 26: The Battle Of Pelennor

The hot earth burned where it pressed against her cheek.

'_Where am I?'_

Blue eyes watered as the smell clogged her senses, the stench of decaying bodies and the rusty scent of old blood mixed with the metallic tang of fresh.

The same metallic tang filled her mouth as nausea carved into her stomach.

'_Where __**am I**__?'_

Her arms were covered in armor, thick gloves covering her hands, underneath one was a handle.

No, it wasn't called a handle, it was called a hilt.

The hilt of a sword was gripped tightly in her right hand, as if letting go of it would be the end of her life. This confused her; swords were weapons, they were illegal to use unless you had a license and she didn't have one.

'_What happened?'_

She felt the ground shuddering with heavy footfalls. In the dark of her mind she realized the sounds should be deafening her; but it was all just a dull roar now, seemingly one constant background sound.

That's right, she wasn't at home…she was in Middle Earth. She felt hollow inside, as if someone had made a hole in her chest and filled it with air. Middle Earth was her home now, she was fighting to defend it.

'_What __**happened**__?'_

Pieces were coming together in her mind as she pulled herself to her hands and knees, her hair tumbling down over her shoulder. It was no longer blonde, not fully anyway. Instead it was a dark maroon and orange colour, stained with blood and dirt. None of that mattered as she looked up around her in bewilderment. Bodies lay hewn about, piles waist high in some places where corpses had stacked upon one another.

'_The Battle of Pelennor…'_ Her memories were returning to her; the sounds of six thousand Rohan men and horses had surrounded her, she remembered. The thunderous sound as the Eorlingas rode into battle, the fearful eyes of those Orcs in the frontline. She remembered the feeling as her sword had sliced across bone and flesh, how she hadn't even seen the body fall as the horse she was atop barreled forward at a high speed. Slowly she pulled herself upright and balanced on her knee as one foot stepped forward. Her balance swayed and she put her right hand out to steady herself, the metal on the red and black sword crunching against the dirt. Lazily her eyes blinked as her vision swam in and out of focus. Before her armored men and orcs fought, brutally slaying each other with only their skill and will power to save them from death. Out of the smoky haze someone started running towards her, one of their arms flailing…calling…warning…

She looked over her left shoulder to see a ghastly creature making its way towards her, a sick grin plastered on its face as it raised the rusty black blade in its grip. Her head rolled forward again and she looked down at the sword in her own hands.

Why was she here? There were too many Orcs, how did they stand a chance?

Light reflected off characters engraved in the blade, she didn't remember noticing them before. Her dry lips moved as she sounded out what she read.

"_Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor…_,"

The orc stopped abruptly, its arms freezing above its head as it looked down towards the woman who had been distracted. Her blue eyes were clear and sharp, a vicious snarl curling her top lip up over her white teeth.

"We will defeat them in battle," she growled proudly as she withdrew her sword from the orc's chest.

The beast hit the floor hard and dead.

Naomi took a deep breath and looked at the chaos around her. She wasted not another moment as she propelled herself forward to where the thicker crowds were. She had wasted enough time already after she'd been knocked off Hasufel.

'_I remember!'_

The blade in her hand twisted with a sure precision, cutting through the weak leather around the joints of her enemies.

'_We are fighting for a future!'_

With everybody that hit the floor she felt better, her heart beat more surely and her sight became clearer.

'_I won't __**give**__**up!**__'_

The area was becoming clearer as the orcs fell back, horses and men driving them towards the river.

"Make safe the city!" She could hear King Théoden call over the rumble of war, with strength that filled his voice so that he may lead his people and give them courage. Pants escaped her cracked lips as she looked around her and for a moment it seemed as if the orcs were giving up the fight and retreating.

The roaring of a new creature dispelled those thoughts.

Heavy footsteps made the ground shudder and the chanting of another language filled the air. Horn's sounded, but not ones familiar to Naomi's ears.

As she looked over the line of Eorlingas men she caught glimpses of their new for emerging from massive dust clouds.

"Haradrim…," She had never before seen people or creatures from the South, but this new army fit that name so well that Naomi figured it was indeed them.

"Re-form the line! Re-form the line! Sound the charge! Take them head on!" She could hear King Théoden call as someone sounded the horn for them to charge forward. Naomi sucked in a breath and looked around her for a way to get off the ground. There were twenty or so giant elephant looking creatures and she was not about to try and take one on without even a horse. Sucking her bottom lip under her teeth she whistled in the hope that she could catch the attention of a rider-less horse. To her great relief a black horse nearby turned and headed for her direction.

"Thank god for you," She said breathlessly as it stopped long enough for her to pull herself up into the saddle. No sooner than her feet were in the stirrups did her new horse start moving, eager to get into the battle as all war horses were. The Eorlingas were well into the heat of battle with the colossal beasts, Oliphants she'd heard someone call them, and she watched mystified as a well aimed spear hit the centre of the driver, the sudden weight on the left side of the Oliphant's ear leading it into the one beside it. The two came down together with a thunderous crash, the Haradrim in the baskets atop the beasts tumbling out the sides and to the ground. Those that survived the fall scrambled to their feet to retrieve their bows. Naomi replaced her sword for her bow, pulling an arrow out of the quiver on her back and firing it without mercy. It skimmed the target she was aiming for and hit the man behind, but she didn't mind and instead retrieved another arrow and aimed again. This time she hit her target in the chest and he dropped.

"Aim for the head!" Naomi's own head snapped around at the familiar voice of Éomer, but she couldn't see him among the group of Eorlingas that crowded a particularly large Oliphant that had reared up on its hind legs to avoid the arrows and spears aimed at its face. She took a deep breath in when at last it fell to the ground, dust clouds flying up in its wake. The battle wasn't in their favor, but slowly they were taking down the Haradrim and any orcs that were stupid enough to venture back into the fight amongst the massive beasts. Another arrow flew from her bow as she searched for a familiar face, she knew Théoden and Éomer were still going, but she has seen no sign of Merry or Éowyn since the beginning of the battle.

Nor did she see any sign of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli's return.

'_If we can just hold on until they get here-,'_

Ears and hopes were shattered as the squeal of Nazgûl pierced the skies.

There were three circling around the battle field, where the other six were she could not see. The first of the trio barreled towards the King, the one behind that swooping through beside it to take out riders.

The third Fell Beast headed straight towards her.

"Go…Go!" Naomi's heels dug into the horse's side and she propelled forward in the opposite direction. Another screech tore through her ears and with a sick feeling in her stomach she looked over her shoulder. The Nazgûl had locked her in its sight, flying lower and lower to the ground. She pulled her head around to the front again and lent forward in the saddle. She knew it was useless to try and outrun a Fell Beast, but that was just it, she couldn't help but try.

'_I will not give my life up!'_ She thought as she pushed the horse harder. It was almost like she was flying herself, the way the horse moved through the environment, swerving and jumping of carcasses. Men around her started realizing she was a target and suddenly arrows and spears were sailing over her head. Everything slowed down as she heard the growl behind her back, hot putrid breath hitting her neck.

'_No!'_ She closed her eyes and let herself fall from the saddle, just as talons closed over the empty air that she had been sitting only moments before. Time returned to normal as she smacked into the ground, rolling a few times before she stopped on her side. Her stomach twisted as she pushed herself to her legs, sucking in hot air as she looked for the Nazgûl. Her relief was audible when she could see it flying away with the second Fell Beast, the first Fell Beast was nowhere within her sight, but she supposed it had already fled. It was then she noticed the green wave the was washing over the battle and for a moment she panicked, until she noticed the battle was thinning out and that it was the men of Rohan that were still standing.

"H-How…?"

"That still only counts as one!"

Naomi couldn't turn fast enough.

Sure enough, standing less than fifty feet away was Gimli, bloody axe in hand, standing proudly over an orc.

"G-Gimli…it's Gimli!" Her voice wouldn't go above a whisper at first, but after she cleared her throat she was able to raise her voice to try and get his attention.

The dwarf turned his head to say something to someone and Naomi looked too, her heart thudding in her chest when she saw Aragorn...and Legolas.

"Aragorn! Legolas!" Her eyes filled with moisture as she started moving towards them, jumping over bodies and moving faster so that she could get to them.

She couldn't drop fast enough when a large shadow fell over her.

Two large claws wrapped around her waist, lifting her off her feet and up into the air. The shriek that burst from her mouth was to be expected as the Fell Beast rose into the air at a sickening speed. Images of men being lifted high into the air only to be dropped from the dizzying heights invaded her mind and chest froze over. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her teeth, Legolas' face appearing in her mind.

"If I'm going down…you're COMING DOWN WITH ME!" She screamed vehemently as her hand closed over the hilt of her sword. With an awkward turn she slashed at the underside of the creature blood splattering against her face as a gaping wound opened up. In shock the creature let go of her and suddenly she was falling again, tumbling through open air, the ground rushing to meet her. At the very last possible moment she was snatched up again, this time by the second Fell Beast, her left leg grasped painfully within one of the beast's claws. A pained groan erupted from her chest as talon's sunk deep into her thigh. She was not far from the ground, Naomi realized, and with another raw scream she slashed her sword again, a howl erupting from the beast as her blade sawed through flesh and bone. She fell the couple of meters to the ground, rolling head over heels with the momentum before finally coming to a stop on her back.

Naomi closed her eyes and tried to coax air back into her lungs, the impact having winded her. After a moment, when breathing became more easy she slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself to sit up. Bile burned through her chest when she looked at her legs.

Still buried deep into her left thigh was the Fell Beast's foot, still twitching as the nerves within started to die, the blackish blood running down over her lap into the already stained ground. Her head felt weightless as her mind spun, her hand dropping to the side the keep her sitting up. If the fell beast returned…

Immediately her hand closed over the hilt of her sword and her eyes took to the skies. They were retreating, heading back towards the dark mountain range the hid Mordor. She watched them until they disappeared. The dizziness hit her again and this time staying upright was impossible, her back hit the ground and bile dripped down the corner of her mouth as she tried to dull her scream.

'_It burns!'_

Her hands were clenching and unclenching as she dug her right heel into the dirt, trying to find a way to stop the pain.

'_Get it out! Get it OUT!'_ Her whole body screamed at her as she was reaching down before she knew it, trying to tug it away from her leg. She stopped when some semblance of mind returned to her. If she pulled the talons out she would bleed to death, the back of her mind screamed from memory.

'_But I need to get it out!'_

Her body started working on its own, her sword cutting through the right leg of her pants, just above the knee. She pulled the fabric free of her boot and laid it flat so that she could stop the blood when she pulled it out.

'_Pull it out!'_ She had to give herself a minute as more bile rose up over her lips and dribbled down her chin. Her stomach was cramping and her head was spinning, she was running only on adrenaline and instinct now. Her hand closed over the first two talons and with a scream that made her ears hurt she tugged them out, the third talon sliding out of its own accord. With shaking hands she tied the fabric around the three open holes in her leg. The final knot was tied and she collapsed back, her stomach heaving itself into her chest as she gagged again. She rolled herself onto her right side so that she wouldn't vomit over herself. Naomi's eyes closed and she tried to calm herself, tears rolling down her face as soft sobs slowly shook her body to sleep.

She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious for when her eyes slid open, but the fact that it was now dark and stars shone brightly over her head was a good estimation.

Naomi tried to remember what had woken her when the loud whuffing of a horse breathing down her neck startled her.

It was the war horse she had ridden early that day, its black coat blending into the dark of the night. Warmth spread across her cheek as it nibbled her hair, nudging her with its head.

"D-Did you find me?" She asked, as if expecting it to answer. The horse simply watched her with big dark eyes before turning its head back to watch the surrounding area. That was when she noticed how warm she was, when she should have been freezing. The horse had laid down by her, its side flush against her own back. The back of her eyes burned as she moved a stiff arm to pat the horse's flank.

"Thank you, my phantom rescuer," She choked out as the horse nudged her again.

She knew she should get up and find help, but she was so tired, surely it could wait until morning…

The horse impatiently nudged her again.

"Okay," it was a soft whisper but it was enough to stop the biting and prodding. With a soft groan that turned into a gasp she rolled herself onto her back, her right leg digging into the side of the saddle as she reached up to grab it. It felt like hours before she had herself in the saddle and the effort left her dizzy and sick. She was barely able to hold on as the horse got to its feet, stopping still for a moment so that she could find her balance again.

"Go…," she managed to whisper, the broad pommel of the saddle digging into her stomach as she bowed forward in exhaustion. Her mind slipped away every now and again, but for the most part she was able to keep herself conscious.

"Help! Please! You on the horse! Please help me!"

'_That voice…'_ Naomi's head lolled as she pulled lightly on the reins that rested in her hands. The war horse pulled to a stop from the walking pace they had kept up and Naomi tried to see where the voice was coming from. She rubbed her and eyes and listened, thinking she had perhaps hallucinated up Pippin. But a curly head popped up only a few meters away and Naomi couldn't help the tears that dripping down from her eyes.

"Pip..in…," Her voice was croaky, but it was strong.

"Naomi? Merry! It's Naomi!" Pippin said with grim cheer as he knelt down to where Merry was unsteadily sitting up. Said woman nudged the sides of her horse and obediently it walked forwards until they were right beside the two Hobbits. Next she debated how she was going to get the two up onto the horse. As if reading her thoughts it dropped down to the ground and waited patiently.

"I-…I'm hurt," she managed to get out through her raw throat, letting Pippin know she couldn't get off completely or she'd never get back on through her eyes. Thankfully the Hobbit seemed to understand and he knelt down to lift his cousin, throwing Merry's arm over his shoulders to try and better maneuver him onto the horse. Between the two of them they managed to get Merry onto the horse in front of her, where he wobbled before leaning back into her. Naomi didn't mind as it helped her stay upright, especially when Pippin got on behind her.

"Alright," she whispered slowly, the horse's ear twitching slightly before it rose to its feet again. Nobody spoke as they made their way towards the broken gates of Minas Tirith, where several guards stood watch patiently. Naomi was half gone when they got there, but Pippin was able to explain their situation. One of the guards recognized Pippin as the Guard of the Citadel and the two had a brief conversation before the guard pointed the way forward. She felt Pippin nod against her back and they were on their way again. Her head was resting atop Merry's, her eyes closed peacefully as they wandered through the city. She had no idea where they were going, yet somehow she wasn't concerned or inclined to ask.

'_Heavy…'_ she thought to herself as her body relaxed against Merry's, her head sliding onto the Hobbit's shoulder.

Sudden loud noises surrounded her and Pippin disappeared from her back as someone pulled her from the horse. Weakly she protested, her mouth mumbling dry words as someone stroked her hair away from her face.

"_Melamin_…open your eyes for me," A voice soft as velvet enticed her eyes open and a tiny smile lit her lips as she looked into glassy baby blues.

"Leg…las," she managed as he smiled at her, a stray tear running down his cheek. Her hand brushed against his cheek and his arms tightened around her.

"Your prolonged absence scared us, we feared the worst," He mumbled into her hair as he kissed her temple.

"Nazgûl…my leg…," she tried to say more words, but she couldn't fit her mouth around them, so she settled for grasping the front of his shirt and sighing. She could feel Legolas' movements as he looked down at her one wrapped and one bare leg.

"Aragorn!"

'_His voice is so sweet…'_ she thought peacefully as she let herself relax.

"Naomi…Naomi stay with us," She heard Aragorn speaking to her but she was too busy trying to let the warm darkness blanket her mind and let her sleep again. Somebody grasped her shoulder and shook her.

"_Melamin_ don't leave me,"

"M'not…m'righ here," her words slurred as she curled closer to him.

"Aragorn she's going cold!"

That was odd, she didn't feel cold at all…

"Naomi…come back to us…please," Aragorn's voice was persistent, it annoyed her.

"If you sleep now you will die,"

Die.

'_I'm not dying,'_ she thought confused _'I don't want to die,'_

Tess had said that if they died they might go back to their own world.

'_I don't want to leave Legolas…'_ With that thought she made her eyes open, only to find herself staring at a ceiling. Her head rolled from side to side as she tried to figure out what had happened. The room she was in smelt clean, but not in the way healing houses usually smelt. Instead this scent was fresh and crisp, as if no one had ever before breathed this air.

'_I'm losing it,' _Naomi deemed as she shook the last effects of sleep away. She was in a bed, one of two in the room in fact. Blonde hair that hung almost off the edge of the second bed let her know that it was Éowyn that faced the other way.

"Eo…wyn," she tried but her voice was still too soft. Across the room on a cabinet looking structure she could see a pitcher with two mugs beside it. Feeling restless already she decided it would be alright if she just quickly hopped across the room for a drink.

She didn't even make it to a proper upright position when her leg started sending dull waves of pain up her leg. With a stubborn growl she pulled herself up against the headboard to sit anyway.

"What are you doing?" Naomi jumped so hard she jolted her leg, a hiss escaping her lips involuntarily.

"Do not try to move, you may yet reopen the wounds," The voice sounded strange, like it had been shattered and put back together again; yet she knew it was Éomer's. The horse master sat against the wall on the other side of Éowyn, frowning skeptically at her.

"Wa-wa…," her throat wouldn't work so instead she pointed towards the pitcher. He was on his feet and heading for it the minute she had tried to speak, evidently knowing from experience the struggle one faced when trying to talk after screaming in battle for most of the day.

She nodded her head in thanks as he passed her a mug, placing the pitcher on the side table between the two beds before resuming his seat against the wall. For the first time since she'd known of his presence she observed that he was still in his full armor, sword at his side, gloves on his hands as if someone was going to attack at any moment. She did notice that he had managed to wash his face of the grime that would have been there earlier. Three mugs of water later she was able to speak more understandably, her throat no longer aching.

"Is she alright?" Naomi asked as she watched Éowyn, her friend's stillness rather unnerving.

"She is resting; her body has been exhausted from fighting against the Black Breath,"

"Black Breath?" Her eyebrows shot up, Black Breath didn't exactly sound like something many people survived, her words proven when correct Éomer explained the illness more thoroughly.

"Aye, many a brave man have fallen this day to the shadow of the Nazgûl, not much is known about it but after my sister defeated the Witch King her body was weakened, when I found her she was…she was nearly gone," Éomer had to clear his throat at this point but carried on with talking despite that.

"Aragorn managed to save her…and for that I shall be forever grateful,"

Naomi nodded in understanding as her eyes rested on Éowyn's sleeping form for a long moment.

"My friends are alright then?"

"The Elf and the Dwarf were going back down to the gate to watch for any more signs of an attack, while Lord Aragorn and Gandalf, as I last saw, were going to see about the Hobbit that rode with my sister, but a good few hours ago and I imagine by now they are seeing to any others affected by the Black Breath,"

"Merry? Is he alright?" She asked concerned, her hands fisting in the sheets. Éomer's lips lifted in the corner as he looked to the window.

"Indeed, Master Peregrin stopped momentarily to give me information on his cousin, he is just in need of good food and rest," Naomi nodded before trying to figure out what to say next.

"What about…Tess? Is she…is she hurt?" She couldn't bring herself to say the other word, not while she was in a house of healing. The frown that returned to Éomer's brow was not promising.

"No one has yet heard word of her,"

"S-Stupid idiot," she ground out through gritted teeth as she shut her eyes tightly. It took her several breathe before she was able to relax her jaw again.

"If I may ask," Éomer started and Naomi looked at him from behind her curtain of hair.

"What was the truth behind her sudden departure?" His expression was strange and she had a hard time trying to decipher it.

'_Of course…I was the only one she told of her vision, to everyone else it would have seemed she wanted to move on as quick as possible for no reason-"_

"Oh!" Blue eyes widened as she realized what the situation would appear like to Éomer.

"You think it's _your_ fault she left? Don't you?" She asked ingenuously, her eyebrows disappearing into her hair line.

"Well-," The slightest amount of colour that had leaked into the man's face assured her of her assumption.

"You tried to kiss her and then she ran off, then the next morning she wanted to go to Minas Tirith-Oh! Éomer! You poor man!" Truly, she felt sorry for the strange feelings the horse lord must have had running through his head all this time. Éomer was clearly embarrassed and offended by how the woman had worded her thoughts, but the expressions passed on when Naomi started shaking her head from side to side.

"That's not it at all! I swear! She likes you too, it's just that…," she stopped her motor mouth to think over what she was about to say.

"That what?"

The hopeful look in his eye made her think of Legolas and her resolve crumbled.

"She…had a vision of…," she paused trying to word it without making it sound like she had intentionally wanted to ride to her death.

'_Yeah…there isn't really a way for me to do that,'_

"She had a vision that she sacrificed herself to save someone in Minas Tirith," She finished with in a rush, almost wincing as she waited for the outrage he was sure to direct at her, for letting her friend ride to what was appearing to be her end.

"I do not think…that she has left us yet," He mumbled to her surprise.

"How do you know?" she whispered, her voice cracking as her fear leaked through.

"I have not dared to hope for many long years, I still do not trust to it," he added, looking up at her for a moment with skeptical hazel eyes.

"Do you remember the day after she left? On the training field? I told you that I believe she is a strong woman, still I stand by that belief, and I do not think she would go through with such a plan," Naomi swallowed deeply as she looked down from his face, her hands uncurling from the white cotton sheets.

"Ever since we arrived here, she's been changing," she admitted softly.

"I'm not quite completely sure what she would do nowadays,"

"I know you're there,"

Blue eyes opened to watch as Gandalf, Legolas and Pippin walked towards her. Naomi stretched her hands above her head and sat up straighter, sighing as her eyes adjusted to the morning sun light. After her midnight discussion with Éomer she'd gone back to sleep and the man had been gone when she'd woken up again just after sunrise. In his place was a maid with food and bandages for her. Said woman had smartly made Naomi look away as she changed the dressing on her leg _before_ giving her her food, and for that Naomi was grateful as the meal stayed in her stomach. When she'd finished eating the maid helped her out into the courtyard and onto a stone bench, where Naomi had resided for the rest of the morning simply sitting and dozing back and forth. Nobody had disturbed her until now and the looks on her three friend's faces made her want to sink back into that solitude.

"What's wrong?" She asked wearily as Legolas sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her gently. To her great surprise it was Pippin that spoke to her first.

"It's about Tess,"

Naomi flinched and gritted her teeth, but nodded for him to continue.

"I'm so sorry, Naomi," The little Hobbit look her hand in both of his, holding onto it tightly as he told her about the day in the Hall. He left out no details, knowing that not telling her anything would only make her anxious and Naomi listened to everything in silence. When Pippin reached the part where Denethor had guards drag her screaming from the Hall he faltered, his voice catching as his feelings of that day returned.

"After she went through that door…we never saw her again," Naomi squeezed his hands gently, her other wrapped securely within Legolas'.

"Faramir was the only one to return from the mission to Osgiliath," Gandalf stated as he placed a hand on Pippin's shaking shoulder.

"If there was anyone to know of her last moments, it would be him,"

"Of whose last moments?" A light voice entered their conversation and Naomi looked up to see a young man that looked shockingly like Boromir. His right arm was wrapped securely in a sling over the top of his shirt, which flowed loose of the pants he had underneath as he made his way towards the small group.

"Faramir, thank you for joining us on such short notice," Gandalf said nodding towards the male.

"Think nothing of it Mithrandir, though I do wonder what it is you wanted to speak with me about," His tone was polite and as he came to a stop beside the group he spared a moment to send a smile to Pippin.

Naomi liked him already.

"It's about Tess," Pippin said gingerly, looking up to Faramir. The young man's face instantly grew serious, his eyes looking quickly past all of their grim faces to rest of Gandalf's.

"Did something happen to her?"

Naomi felt herself stop breathing as her hopes soared.

'_Stop it! STOP IT!'_ she told herself bitterly, there was no way…

"She was…in the battle with you?" Naomi felt her lips move but she could bring herself to care how she sounded.

"No, I thought she remained here with Pippin?" the young man was baffled, his expression completely showing it.

"But you must 'ave seen her! She's short! An' she's a female!" Pippin's accent got heavier as he talked faster and it was plain to see that he was terrified too of the hope bubbling inside his chest.

"I spoke to every man as we left the city…Tess was not among them," Faramir's statement left everyone in a tense silence, even Gandalf, his brows furrowed deeply over his blue eyes as he tried to think.

Naomi's mouth was dry.

"So…if she wasn't with Faramir…," Pippin started with his own confused look.

"And she wasn't with Pippin," Legolas finished after being silent for most of their conversation.

"Then where the _fuck_ is she?"

Author's Note:

Fa dun dun duuuuuuuuuun.

YES! AFTER MONTHS OF NOTHING I'M MAKING A COMEBACK!

And I seriously hope that I will be able to finish this story before the end of the year.

If I can finished it before the end of August I will kiss my LOTR Extended Edition cases and my family will rejoice because they won't have to hear it every minute of the day that I'm home ^^

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND GIVE ME MOTIVATIONNNNNN!

Love to everyone that has followed me through this story; I 3 YOU GUYS!

And the new readers, I love you guys too.

You make this all worthwhile XD

Lots Of Love

From the one and only I'm-Really-Not-Dead-

AxM

p.s. damn! I leave for a couple of months and they change freakin around o.O

Took me several minutes to figure out how to upload! LOL!


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: LivingNoneTheLess

WHAT'S THIS!

Another chapter within the MONTH of the previous!

AxM must be losing her mind! XD

Enjoy good people

XOXO

Chapter 27: Living None-The Less

"Ought you to be a little more concerned?"

"Pippin!"

"What? I'm just asking!"

Naomi looked up from her bowl of soup and smiled.

"It's alright Merry, I'm not offended," The two bickering Hobbits stopped and turned to the woman, their interest peaked by her light tone.

"It's true; by all means I should be pulling my hair out and crying, wondering where the hell my friend is," At this her smile dropped a little.

"And wonder I do…but her body has not yet been found and for all purposes I believe it _will_ _not_ be found cold and lifeless," Indeed it was true. She'd been ordered back to bed where she'd spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon asleep, but a look out had been issued for Tess and anyone that had even so much as a word or glimpse of her was to tell someone immediately. Nothing had come up as people scoured the battle field and the lower levels of Minas Tirith for the wounded and the dead, yet her faith never completely strayed.

"How do you know?" Merry whispered. He fidgeting on the spot as Naomi's gaze rolled over to him, not intending to be heard, yet he stood his ground and cleared his throat.

"How do you know that she's alive? When so much death has plagued this city already?"

"Because if she did manage to get herself killed she's an idiot and I will not cry for her if it was her own doing," Pippin and Merry exchanged concerned glances as the woman placed her spoon back onto her tray, a pleasant smile on her face. Silence few over the three for a moment as Naomi took a long drink from the mug that rested on her nightstand.

"How have you two been fairing?" She asked turning back to the Hobbits seated on the end of her bed after a while.

"We've been doing well, just havin' a bit of a smoke and a little somethin' to eat," Pippin answered in his usual bright tone. Naomi smiled; a little something to eat in Hobbit terms meant they had probably had the kitchen on its toes for most of the day.

"That is good to know, but what I meant was, how are you feeling about everything?"

"It's strange, not really knowin' what's goin' t' happen next," This time Pippin's voice was more sober, his counterpart glancing at Éowyn briefly. Naomi gently grasped Merry's hand and squeezed it.

"She's going to be alright," She told him calmly. Merry opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and would have slammed against the wall had the person not had been holding the handle.

"Naomi! A messenger just arrived!" Legolas said eagerly as he made his way to the bedside, a light look in his eyes.

"Messenger?" Pippin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! With word of Tess!" Naomi was already trying to get out of bed.

"_Melamin_ please be careful-,"

"No time for that! Help me up!" She told him as she tossed aside the blankets and shuffled to the edge of the bed, her bare feet poking out from underneath her now crinkled grey dress. Both Merry and Pippin leapt down from the bed and waited anxiously as Legolas wrapped his hands around Naomi and lifted her barefoot into his arms.

"Let's move it!" She encouraged, tightening her hold around his neck as he followed the Hobbits out into the hall. She shivered at first as they quickly made their way through partially open corridors, but grew accustomed to it soon enough.

"Legolas?" The masculine voice made both Elf and woman looked over their shoulder's to see Éomer watching them from a doorway.

"Where are you going with such-,"

"Tess!" Naomi said loudly, ushering the horselord to follow them as Legolas started moving again.

"There is news of her?" He asked eagerly as he fell into step beside them.

"Yes," Legolas said solemnly, his eyes focused on the double doors they were nearing.

"She has in fact been located," This was news to Naomi as well and she felt her eyebrows shoot up.

"Where was she!" She asked heatedly. Legolas' eyes softened as he looked to her for a moment.

"She was found in the dungeon,"

Naomi's breath all but stilled as Pippin and Merry pushed aside the doors to admit them into the Great Hall. Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli stood talking to a man dressed in Gondorian armor, his black hair graying at the roots.

"Legolas, ah good you brought Naomi with you," Gandalf said breaking the conversation he had been holding.

"Who is this, Mithrandir?" The man in armor asked, his cold grey eyes taking in the new people present in the hall. Naomi felt herself flush as Legolas gently placed her on the steps of the dais, sitting beside her only seconds later.

"Angbor this is Éomer son of Eothain, nephew and heir to the previous King of Rohan Théoden," Gandalf said motioning to the horselord, who sullenly nodded at the title.

Naomi distantly wondered about the title that Éomer was going to take up, but didn't have time to dwell on it as the wizard moved on with introductions.

"-and this is Lady Naomi of Jackson," With a strained smiled she turned her eyes to Angbor.

"I am Angbor, Warden of the prisons of the White City," With a fist over his heart he bowed low.

"Angbor, your name means Iron Fist in Sindarin, fitting for that of a keeper of wicked men," Legolas remarked, his blue Elf eyes watching the stoic man.

"Indeed it seems my father named me well," He said to him before his eyes turned back to Naomi, who suddenly felt as if she should have at least bothered to put shoes on.

"I have heard stories of two women that came from across the oceans of the west to fight amongst men, though truly I did not think it to be real yet I find myself unable to believe otherwise after meeting both first hand," he remarked.

"Please Angbor, I ask that you tell us more of how you came to find Tess," Aragorn asked, taking the Warden's attention away from Naomi. She couldn't help but be relieved as his cold eyes turned at last from her to Aragorn.

"Word had reached some of my men's ears that your Lordship was seeking a woman with short hair not from this land that was to be sent on the mission to reclaim Osgiliath, I remembered the arrival of such a woman just before Lord Faramir's company left the city and immediately sought her out.

"She was indeed within the confines of a cell with the likes of seven other prisoners-,"

"Seven!" Naomi heard Aragorn's tense inhale of disbelief and fear, the same fear that rose as a sharp spike through her own chest.

"Do not fear for her, in fact, fear for those seven men," Angbor said, his eyes lighting up briefly.

"She had them well under her control; they even went so far as to warn me of her before I even dared open the cell," Naomi rubbed her temple with a sigh.

"Apparently the two men responsible for her did not wish to send the woman to her death and left her instead in the care of one of my men, who after much confrontation with her decided keeping her in a cell was the only way to contain her,"

She felt sick.

What kind of man had treated Tess so badly that her actions had forced her into a prison cell?

"Where is she now?" Gandalf asked, his wizened old eyes watching the Warden carefully.

"Several of my men were able to restrain her long enough to apply manacles, they are on their way to us now-,"

"Manacles!" Naomi cried in outrage as she stared at Angbor, who calmly gazed back, his bleak grey eyes dark like unyielding iron.

"She's not a criminal!" The blonde woman stated crossly, her nails digging into her palms as she balled up her fists.

"Mayhap not, but Lady, you must understand that this friend of yours is no easy person to escort, she has more stubbornness than any mule I have ever worked with and she was speaking of murder as my men retrieved her,"

"Murder?" Gimli spoke for the first time, his voice startling Naomi as he came to stand beside her.

"Aye," Angbor confirmed, his eyes shifting from the Lady to the Dwarf.

"Murder of the Steward in fact, though why she would wish such a thing is beyond me,"

"Not beyond me," Naomi heard Pippin mumble in an almost inaudible whisper. A quick look at the Hobbit made her frown, she hadn't ever seen Pippin so displeased about something as he was now.

"Still, I do think that iron bindings are a necessary precaution," Angbor said as a loud rap on the double doors to the front of the hall snapped everyone's attention.

"Enter," Gandalf's voice rang out and not a moment later did the two double doors swing slowly open. A box of eight soldiers made their way into the hall, three across the front and back with three down either side. The man that stood in the middle of the front row was a scraggly thing, his blonde hair even more grayed than Angbor's. The doors closed behind the small company with a resounding boom before the Warden addressed the ragged man.

"Baranor, good of you to join us; were there any problems?"

"My Lords…and Lady," he said with a quick bow to all before addressing his superior.

"No sir, in fact she has been startlingly placid," He reported as he moved to the side with a little grin on his face, revealing the person standing in the middle of the armor clad men.

Naomi's jaw hung limply as she took a shuddering intake of air.

Standing within the confines of the seven remaining guards was the small form of Tess, a previously blue dress barely clinging to the woman. A wide split ran up the length of her right leg, showing the pale flesh beneath along with blue, black and yellow bruises. Four long horizontal gaps in the left side of the torn bodice revealed her ribs and four jagged scratches that were bright against her skin. Her head was bowed as she stared to the floor, eyes hidden beneath her messy fringe. Naomi's heart constricted in her chest as she spotted the iron manacles around her friend's wrists, a small length of chain holding together her tightly fisted hands.

"T-!" Naomi's mouth moved…but Tess moved faster.

The room watched in shocked silence as two of the three guards behind the woman were floored, the third crashing into the one on Tess' left as she spun to the man on her right.

The chain between her wrists flipped around the back of the guard's neck and she tugged down, bringing his face down to meet her raised knee. He cried out as his nose broke; blood gushing immediately down his face as his eyes watered, effectively blinding him of her. With two steps she was behind him and with a harsh shove he collided into the two other guards that had been on her right. Naomi felt a scream rise in her throat when a sword was unsheathed. Although, she reflected later on, she wasn't sure if it was her friend of the guard she was more worried about at the time.

The hideous grating sound of metal on metal resonated through the hall as Tess used the chain between her manacles as a block against the sword, and then used it in offence as she wrapped it around the blade and twisted the handle from the man's grip. Completely ignoring the now disarmed man she turned for the last standing guard and ran at him, using her procured sword against his and pushing him back in surprise. Before he could retaliate she spun around him, dropped the sword and hurtled straight at Baranor. In seconds the thin man was pushed against a near-by pillar with the chain between Tess' hands pressed tightly against his throat, her fists resting either side of his head on the cool marble.

"He's not _here_ where _is_ he!" She demanded ferociously, the man trembling beneath her grip as she pressed the chain closer when she received no answer.

"I can't _kill_ him if he's not _here_ so where IS he?" She was almost screaming now and Naomi felt her blood chill at her friend's words.

"Where_ is _**Denethor**!" The poor man was spared from her rage as Gandalf answered her in a carefully neutral tone.

"Denethor has passed on," the wizard's voice seemed to reach her in her animalistic state as her head snapped over to him in surprise.

"Wh-what?" Her eyes were wide and perplexed, her hands slowly relaxing against Baranor's neck.

"Lord Denethor is dead; he passed near three nights ago,"

Naomi sat still and silent, as she had since the doors had first opened.

"He's…dead?" Tess had turned completely away from the fearful man, standing stiff whilst intently staring at Gandalf, processing his words.

"Yes," At this conformation she seemed to sag and her gaze went to the floor briefly.

"_Dead…_," she muttered under her breath before looking back up and around her, as if taking it all in for the first time. When brown eyes locked onto blue, Naomi had the strangest feeling that she was being looked at as if she wasn't real.

Out of nowhere two guards smashed into Tess, pushing her to the ground.

"Stop…stop!" Naomi's cracking screams were joined by the others in the hall.

"She is not going to hurt anyone!" Legolas said jumping to his feet and striding forward a few paces.

"Leave her alone!" Came Pippin and Merry's protests as they too moved forward several paces.

"She is not resisting!" Éomer cried as he made to go to her, stopping when the Warden's hand rested on his arm momentarily. With a quick hand movement the men stopped and moved back from where they had been pinning her to the ground. Naomi had expected to have to watch some sort of gruesome retaliation as had been witnessed moments early in Tess' attack on them. A kick to the shins, an attempt to sock one of them in the face.

Something.

Anything.

…Nothing.

The woman moved her hands in preparation to push herself up, the manacles clanking against the stone floor with an eerie sound in the otherwise silent hall. Whatever strength she'd had earlier had left her and instead of sitting up Tess simply lay still against the marble. To everyone's surprise it was the Warden that walked over to the woman, taking the loop of keys from his belt before bending down and releasing Tess of her confines. Still she did not move, even as Gandalf came to kneels beside her.

"You and your men may leave us," The wizard said with a stiff nod the Angbor.

"Yes, Mithrandir," With a quick bow the Warden walked back to his men, Baranor following but giving Tess a wide berth as he went. The nine men filed out of the hall and the doors closed behind them with soft boom.

"Come," Gandalf whispered as he softly gripped Tess' arms. She visibly flinched away from him, a loud jagged inhale prompting the wizard to soften his hold on her even more.

Naomi couldn't blink as she watched her broken friend.

"Y-You…," words wouldn't form right as at last Tess sat up with Gandalf's help. Brown eyes were glazed over, seeing some other time.

"I w-was going to die…the o-orcs w-were going to…I-I couldn't…," her voice was cracking and her hands were clenching and unclenching as she gritted her teeth. Her shoulders heaved and suddenly Tess was crying, silent tears rolling down her grimy cheeks.

"You idiot…," Wet lashes lifted and she looked to Naomi in surprise, who sat with her hands curled tightly in her lap.

"Wh-What…?"

"You are an _idiot!"_ The screech echoed in the hall as Naomi glared hotly, her bottom lip quivering.

"You are a _stupid_, dense, IDIOT!" Her face was going blue as she tried to control all her emotions while Tess looked back innocently, eyes wide and glimmering with tears like brown diamonds.

"You run off to do some _stupid_ suicide mission and then everyone thought you were _dead_ and now you crash in here like some half dressed _idiot_ saying you were scared you were gonna DIE and…and-! Well you know what! I don't care!" Naomi had to take a gasp in to stop her tears.

"Go die and go back for all I care!" She screamed in frustration, fumbling numbly for something to throw at the awed woman. A stray tear escaped blue eyes as she swallowed back a sob.

Sudden laughter filled the hall and Naomi's glare turned to a concerned frown. Tess' eyes were closed as her chest heaved, a smile plastered across her face.

'_She's actually lost it!'_ Naomi panicked. The laughter subsided as her friend finally pushed herself to her feet, albeit needing Gandalf to help with the process.

"You knew, didn't you? You always knew that I'd see you again," Using the heel of her palm she wiped away her tears, sobbing and laughing at the same time as more tears rolled down to replace those taken away.

"Of course I knew! God you're so _stupid_! Now get over here and gimme a _goddamed_ hug before I deiced to kill you myself! Moron!"

/\\

Naomi was woken up when the sun was just below the horizon, the first gold light of morning peeking through the grey of dawn. The same maid that had been attending her for the past few days had roused her from sleep so that she may eat something before Aragorn called together their companions for counsel.

Despite his best efforts, Aragorn knew he would unable to convince Naomi to miss the counsel and said instead that if she wished to be part of it she was to be fed and dressed, not to mention she had to be on time. So she had sat up and a tray was placed in front of her.

'_I haven't had breakfast in bed since forever,'_ she had thought as porridge, a thick slice of bread and a mug of something sweet was placed in front of her. She had rather hoped that the smell of food would wake Éowyn from her deep slumber, the other woman had barely even moved the past four days. Éomer had come in from time to time when he could spare it and the maid had told Naomi that he asked of his sister often.

"To lose his uncle and his dear sister in the same day would 'ave most likely shattered him," she had said shaking her head before leaving Naomi to her meal.

Blue eyes strayed to Éowyn's form and she sighed.

'_Wake up soon my friend,'_

The last of her porridge was just disappearing behind her lips when there was a knock on the door.

"Ma'am?" The door opened a crack and after a brief look at Naomi's bowl the maid entered again. Ioreth, she said her name was, had a quick fingers and an even quicker tongue. Naomi on more than one occasion had to twist her mind to figure out the meaning of the old woman's words as she said them so fast and changed from one subject to another in the blink of an eye.

"It's time for you to be dressed, else you'll be late to the consul with the King," She swept passed and took the empty tray from Naomi's lap, placing it on a table before going to the closet on the other side of the room and sifting through it.

'_King…that's right, Aragorn is going to be King…and now Éomer since his uncle is gone and…Legolas will be one day too,'_ she thought as she waited patiently.

'_I wonder…is Gimli going to be a King as well?'_ the strange thought turned over in her head as she pulled the sheets away from her legs and turned to the side.

"How's your wound treating you? Does the dressing feel at all unstable?" She asked as she helped Naomi to her feet, letting her rest a hand on her shoulder as she kept the weight off her left leg.

"Not at all, if anything its keeping my leg warm," Naomi joked, Ioreth missed it completely as she slipped the pale lavender under dress over the young woman's head.

"I will make sure there are more blankets on your bed when you return, my lady, last thing we need is you catching a cold," Ioreth helped her to sit again on a stool and laced up the back of the dress tightly. Next on was the rich purple over dress which surprised Naomi, it was more like a tunic really, the way it fell to her knees instead of her feet.

'_I suppose it makes sense that Gondor and Rohan have different fashion sense,'_

With the two layers and a pair of canvas shoes on she was ready to go.

"Here you are dear; this will help you walk," Ioreth tucked a wooden crutch under Naomi's left arm before stepping back to observe her work.

"Fit for a woman going to counsel," The old lady smiled before ushering the blonde woman out the room. It was slow going at first as she learned how to steady her gait, but by the time she had reached the hall it was getting easier.

"It is good to see you up and walking again," Aragorn's voice reached her as Ioreth bowed before leaving.

"It's a pain in the butt really," Naomi muttered as she blew a loose strand of hair from her face, her weight heavily against the crutch. Legolas was by her side to help her sit on the steps of the dais once again, kissing her forehead gently before going to stand by Éomer.

"Good mornin' to ya lass," Gimli nodded at her, his pipe hanging from his mouth and a cloud of smoke around his head as he sat lounging in the Steward's chair.

"Good morning, Gimli, comfortable chair?" She asked smiling, to which the Dwarf grinned back.

"Aye, Faramir had better keep a whether eye on it," Idle chatter ceased as Gandalf entered the hall, Tess following closely behind.

"G'morning," She murmured as eyes fell onto her. She was pale but clean, her short hair brushed back neatly with her bangs falling into a messy line along her brow.

"N-gaah…you look like the living dead," Naomi commented as the other woman tugged on her grey tunic. The ashy colour did nothing for her complexion and just made the bruises and scrapes stand out even more. But despite all that Tess smiled, wincing only a tiny bit when the split in her bottom lip stretched.

"Living none-the less," With that said everyone's attention turned to Gandalf and the gathering started their consul.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight," The wizard stated gravely as he paced almost impatiently.

"The darkness is deepening,"

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it," Aragorn said flatly as he stared at one of the many statues in the hall.

"It is only a matter of time, he has suffered a defeat, yes but…behind the walls of Mordor, out enemy is regrouping," Naomi jumped when Gimli spoke up from beside her, his voice ringing out strongly.

"Let him stay there, let him rot! Why should we care?" The pipe was placed back in his mouth and Naomi turned to see what Gandalf would have to say.

'_It's not like those forces will _stay_ there,'_ she thought dejectedly.

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf's reason made Naomi swallow hard, the image of Frodo and Sam entering all their minds.

'_That is a fairly valid point as well_,'

"Surely there is some sort of passage to Mount Doom from Minas Morgul? If they made it into Mordor unseen who's to say they are not too small to be seen now that they are right under his nose?" Tess spoke up, her arms crossed over her chest in thought. Gandalf merely shook his head and whispered softly.

"No…I've sent him to his death,"

"No," Aragorn said firmly but kindly, his arms falling to his sides as he turned around.

"There is still hope for Frodo, he needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth, we can give him that," Naomi's interested picked up at this new tone in the Ranger's voice.

"How?" Came Gimli's suspecting tone, his pipe coming up to his mouth again as this new plan Aragorn was thinking of was proposed.

"Draw out Sauron's armies, empty his lands…then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate,"

'_What!'_ Naomi thought horrified.

Gimli choked as he inhaled his smoke too quickly.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Éomer said, walking forward a few paces.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye _fixed_ upon us," Aragorn's tone was becoming stronger as he grew more sure of his plan.

"Keep him blind to all else that moves,"

"A diversion," Legolas said in simpler terms.

'_This is crazy-!'_ Naomi thought as she understood what Aragorn was proposing.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success…what are we waiting for?" Gimli said around his pipe. Tess grinned over at him; indeed it seemed their company was constantly drawn to situations like this one.

"Sauron will suspect a trap," Gandalf said uneasily, voicing Naomi's own doubts about this plan.

"He will not take the bait," the wizard warned, but Aragorn was set completely on his idea.

"Oh, I think he will," he said with his own little grin.

The hall was silent for a moment before Éomer spoke up.

"As my friend, Aragorn, you succoured me and my people, so I will aid you and when you call I will go," He placed his fist over his heart and bowed deeply before smiling.

"I have no idea what succoured means, but I'm with Éomer," Tess piped up, shifting her weight onto one hip and raising her hand when several tried to protest.

"Save it! You can't tell me what to do," Aragorn, Éomer and Gandalf all sighed knowing it was futile. Gimli just chuckled.

"This is madness," Naomi declared, speaking for the first time.

"It's just as bad as Faramir's suicide mission to Osgiliath!"

"Well you don't have to like it, you're not coming any way," Tess said turning towards her friend.

"Oh to hell with that-!" Naomi began but was cut off by Legolas.

"She is right, you are still gravely wounded _Melamin_," His blue eyes locked onto hers and she felt her bottom lip wobble.

"I can't _believe_ you're all going to leave me behind _again_!" She pouted miserably, looking up when Tess' hand dropped onto her shoulder.

"It's your own fault you keep getting hurt before major battles," She said teasingly but Naomi did not see the humor at this point and instead hoisted herself to her feet, crutch securely under her arm.

"Says the one covered in more black patches than a cow," She said hotly before hobbling away, her head held high to keep her dignity intact. Tess raised her eyebrows in surprise before shrugging.

"She has a point,"

/\\

Naomi spent most of her afternoon between walking and resting, determined to get her strength back as quickly as possible.

'_Even if there isn't a chance of me getting to go…I can at least be prepared should there be an unexpected attack on the city,'_ she told herself as she wandered into the stables.

"Excuse me?" A nearby stable boy turned to her, a piece of straw stuck into the corner of his mouth.

"'Allo there Miss, 'ow can I 'elp you?" He asked pleasantly.

"I was wondering if a horse known as Hasufel has been found?" She asked nervously, looking at the horses around her.

"What's 'is coat colour?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"Uh a dark chestnut, he came with me from Rohan," she added, thinking perhaps it might help.

"Hmm 'asufel from Ro'an, I think I may know of the one you're looking for," He said brightly, urging her to follow him deeper into the Gondorian stables.

"'Ere we are!" The boy said suddenly, turning to her with a grin as he stopped before a stall. Sure enough the chestnut warhorse stood silently there, his ears pricking forward at the sound of voices.

"Thank you," Naomi smiled and the boy left her to the horse.

"Hasufel! I'm glad you're alright," She said gleefully, leaning her weight on her right leg and raising her arm to stroke his velvety nose.

"You'll be pleased to know that we have located Tess and apart from her usual idiocy she's fine," The horse whuffed under her hand, nudging her to the right. A laugh escaped her as she looked to the horses in the next stalls.

To her surprise the first horse in the next stall was the black war horse she'd ridden during the attack of the Oliphants.

"My Phantom," She murmured. The stallion's head swung to the side immediately and suddenly Naomi was barraged with the whuffing of the two horses. In her laughter she lost her footing and toppled backwards into the hard leather of armor.

"Good afternoon,"

"Hello Éomer, thank you for catching me," She grinned as he pushed her up to her feet again, making sure her crutch was securely under her arm.

"No trouble," he replied once he was sure she'd remain upright.

"What are you doing in the stables, if I may ask?"

"I just wanted to see if Hasufel was okay, I was knocked from him during the battle and had to ride Phantom instead," she told him, stroking the side of Hasufel's head.

"Phantom?" Éomer asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I don't know his real name I'm afraid," she explained, motioning to the black stallion behind her. Immediately Phantom nudged the side of her head, nibbling on her hair as if recognizing he was being talked about.

Éomer's eyes immediately widened.

"My Lady, as a woman from the west I would not think you to have noticed, but that horse has the blood of Mearas within him,"

"Wh-huh!" her head instantly snapped to the midnight animal her eyebrows arched high.

"B-But I thought you couldn't ride them unless you were….you know….Gandalf? O-Or at least the King of Rohan…and I'm neither!" She squeaked suddenly very nervous of the horse at her ear.

"I do not think he is a fully Mearas, perhaps sired by one," Cautiously Éomer held out his hand and after a brief investigation the horse went back to whuffing at Naomi. With that cleared passed Éomer moved to rub down the animal's neck and side slowly and deliberately.

"He is only young still, strong and healthy," Methodically the man circled the horse, checking every inch and listing the things he discovered to Naomi. The whole time Phantom was calm, brown eyes watching Naomi as his ears flicked around to where Éomer stood. At last the man stood beside her, his gaze awe filled.

"He is a beautiful creature,"

"You have a good eye, Éomer," the pair turned to face Gandalf as he walked towards them, a soft smile on his face.

"Gandalf, can you explain this…?" Naomi asked, thoroughly confused as to how she had been able to ride this animal. The note that he had been saddled with a bridle also bewildered her, were the Mearas not supposed to reject riding equipment?

"He indeed has mearh blood within him, but only partially," with a little grin he looked at Éomer, who had been right in his estimation.

"I believe this is Feldorelóf, something of a descendant to Felaróf," Gandalf said as his hand brushed the animal's neck gently.

"Felda-what and Fera-who?" Naomi asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Felaróf was the first of all Mearas, intelligent and long-lived as any human and capable of understand the speech of men, he was but a wild foal when he was captured by Léod, father of Eorl the Young and tamer of horses," Éomer explained, the knowledge of his ancestors passing on to Naomi.

"Though no one could tame the horse, Léod attempted still to mount him and was killed when the stallion threw him," Éomer's hand unconsciously reached to stroke the animal's neck, his gaze locked onto the big brown eye of the horse.

"Eorl, vowed to avenge his father, commanding Felaróf to serve him as wergild for his father and Eorl rode him without bit or bridle into the perilous Battle of the Field of Celebrant where he came to the aid of Gondor and was granted lands in Calenardhon for his brave efforts by Cirion, Steward of Gondor at the time, Eorl led the migration of his people to these great pastures.

"He then swore an Oath of Eorl to Cirion, sworn by he himself on behalf of his people and heirs that if Gondor was attacked the Rohirrim were bound to come to its aid under the pain of falling into shadow and becoming an accursed people, in return the Steward Cirion granted the province of Calenardhon to the Éothéod to form the Kingdom of Rohan, the borders of that kingdom were established and Eorl the Young became the first King of Rohan.

"When Eorl died, Felaróf was interred in his burial mound as he too passed with his Master and Friend,"

Naomi blinked as Éomer returned to the present, a sheepish smile on his face. She was about to say something when a small bout of clapping interrupted her.

"That has got to be one the most interesting history lesson I've ever had," Sitting on a stack of hay not ten meters from them was Tess, her legs crossed over one another and a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"Glad you enjoyed it," he all but mumbled to her as he turned back to stroking Feldorelóf.

'_Is he…blushing!'_ Naomi was about to ask when Tess suddenly jumped up from the hay stack and walked over to them, brushing off the back of her pants.

"Ioreth sent me to find the two of you, I have good luck to find you both in the same place," With a nod hello to Gandalf she turned her attention to Naomi.

"Ioreth wants you back to bed so that you may rest before supper, although she is glad you have done some walking today," With giving her a chance to talk back the brunette turned to Éomer excitedly.

"Your sister has woken up! Scared the ever-living crap outta me and Merry, but that's not important, what's important is that you come and see her!" Tugged on his arm she walked backwards, an eager smile on her face. With brief parting words to Gandalf and Naomi he turned and quickly followed the short woman out of the stable.

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"So," she said with a deep sigh, turning back to Feldorelóf who nudged her patiently.

"Apparently you are descended from someone pretty important," She laughed, rubbing his neck passionately.

"I came upon Shadowfax in a time when I required his service, perhaps Feldorelóf found you for a similar reason," Gandalf told her with a gentle smile before he too parted with a nod of his head.

"Well Felderlelof….Felledarlof…Feld-You know what? I'm just gonna stick with Phantom," Naomi muttered as the horse nuzzled against her cheek.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Author's Babbling:

Heeey, so if any of you have read the Lord of The Rings books (which, if you haven't, you should go do whilst waiting for the next chapter of Frontline XP) you may have noticed that I blend a little of it into the movie verse. I just can't help it, the book and the movie are so different and I really like to highlight points in the book that make a LOT of sense in regard to my story ^^

Some of you also may have noticed that two of the characters in this chapter are ACTUAL characters in Lotr, although I changed them a tiny bit to suit my needs haha

Ioreth- Wise-woman of Gondor that worked in the houses of healing and has a tendency to talk, in fact chatters Aragorn's ear off as he's trying to save Faramir in ROTK in the book (love that book)

Angbor- Actually the Lord of Lamedon (Lamedon….really? Lame-don? I'm sorry Tolkien but that name just makes me laugh) during the War of the Ring, although his name really does mean 'Iron Fist' so I decided to use him as the Warden because…well….it made sense :P

Baranor is also mentioned as the guy Tess scares the crap out of….but he doesn't seem all that interesting to be honest and that's why I used him (oh I'm such a _user_)

To read more about Angbor or Baranor go to heeeeere:

.#Other

It has lots of things about lots of Peoples in Lotr if anyone is interested ^^

Éomer's little history lesson came from WIKIPEDIA (I love that website 3)

Love you all

Until next time

AxM

P.S. I MADE LEMBAS BREAD TODAY! IT WAS AMAZING! XD


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: The Dagger Drops

If you're still with me, you are freaking AMAZING.

Apologies for the way over due update! It's just getting so close to the end and I don't wanna mess anything up .

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Dagger Drops

The air was cold and the smell of ash would have made her eyes water if she was on a lower level of the city. As it was Tess stood in one of the many garden balconies that littered the eastern side of the top level of Minas Tirith. The warm colours of sunset had long since passed and all that remained was the dark grey of dusk that coated the sky like thick a blanket. The light breeze ruffled her short hair as she gazed out over the silent plains, only tiny yellow spots showing where the guards had set up bonfires to warm themselves as they kept a look out for trouble.

"It was when the City was burning," Tess spoke, her eyes locked on the horizon.

"That's when I first thought I was going to die,"

"Fire is never a gentle master," Noted a deep voice, encouraging her to keep talking. That was why Gandalf had asked her here, to speak of what had happened.

"I could hear the screams of the people above me; I didn't know that the Orcs had broken through the gate," Her sweaty hands were shaking; they had been for some time, as she wiped them against her brown breeches. A white long sleeved shirt was tucked into her pants, the high collar effectively hiding many of the bruises that ringed around her neck.

"Everyone in the cells just thought it was because of the fire, we all thought we were going to burn to death, but then the first wave of Orcs broke through the prison gates…we could hear them all the way down on the fifth level," The Minas Tirith dungeon system was very effective. It backed onto the cliff face with sturdy iron gates as the only entry and exit, keeping the civilians out and the condemned in. Once you were passed the gates there was several cells used as holding pens whilst your offence, name and sentence was written down. From there you were either escorted up to one of the three levels above ground if you were someone from high society and hadn't managed to pay you way out or down to one of seven below. Minus one, two and three harbored petty thieves, minus four held accomplished thieves and minus five held criminals that had killed. The deeper you got, the worse the reason you were there. Tess had been stashed in minus level two originally with the few other women that had been sentenced, until the guards thought she was being too noisy. She was still noisy on level five, but at least no one could hear here down there.

In the end, being unmanageable had saved her life.

"They took their time going down the levels, they knew we weren't going anywhere," She whispered through the lump in her throat.

"Men were screaming for the guards to let us out, asking if we could at least fight for our lives…but no one came, we were trapped," Her voice cracked as she struggled to get through her sentence.

"Grown men were crying and praying for a miracle…one man…asked me t-to strangle him," Her hand flew to her mouth as she remembered him. His brown eyes pleading with salty tears leaving trails on his filthy face.

"S-said he wanted to d-die by the hands of a woman and not a beast," Small sobs escaped her lips, she couldn't hold them back.

"For h-hours all we h-heard were screams, they e-echoed down to us, telling us what was coming and what we couldn't avoid," Her hands slid up to the sides of her head, fingers burying themselves into her hair.

She could feel it all again.

The fear in her chest making her sick, the howls of death ringing in her ears.

She didn't know her legs gave out until Gandalf's arms were wrapped around her and lowering her onto the ground.

"The first wave arrived on the fifth level-!" She had to pause so she could choke back another sob. Gently the wizard pulled her hands away from her head, holding them in his calloused ones instead.

"They taunted us from behind the bars wh-while they sorted through the pile of keys," She was fighting the urge to be sick as she continued, knowing she had to get through telling this or she would never sleep again.

"I didn't-I don't know what h-happened," she managed after some time.

"One minute I was in a cell, the next I was fighting for my life," She didn't remember all the details, she had been running on instinct. As soon as the door to the cell had opened she'd attacked, killing and stealing weapons on her way to the gate that separated level four from level five. With that closed and locked they stood a chance of surviving for some time longer.

"It was long enough…a second wave managed to break through, but we defeated them and after that no more came," Her breathing was starting to regulate again as she came to the end of her story.

"No one dared to leave level five, so we waited, that was when guards arrived and ordered us back into our cells, the punishment was death if we didn't," she gave a grim chuckle here.

"They left us to die; I think they were upset we didn't," her hands made small fists as she raised her head to look at the dark night sky.

"I went willingly, on the promise that my whereabouts was made known to you," Tess raised her brown eyes to Gandalf's blue ones.

"It took a while but I'm glad you got me out of that place," she smiled, wincing slightly when she stretched her split lip too far again.

"You had many people quite concerned," Gandalf admitted, glancing to the side briefly. The woman before him turned to see Éomer standing just inside the hall, a slightly pained slightly guilty look on his face.

"My apologies, I meant not to drop eves," He said after clearing his throat.

"It's alright; did you hear the whole story?" She asked as both she and Gandalf stood. The man of Rohan moved further into garden.

"I heard enough," he murmured as he came to stand before the pair. The woman took a shuddering breath to calm herself, before planting a grim smile on her face.

"The main thing is that I'm alive and Denethor can no longer torment Faramir," Tess looked out over the city and so she missed it when Éomer bristled slightly at the name of the new Steward.

Gandalf, however, did not miss it.

"Indeed, it seems with his father's death young Faramir now has the freedom to pursue his own interests," with a knowing little grin the wizard raised his eyebrows at the Horselord beside him.

"One of them being your dear sister I believe,"

"Ha! Interest indeed, he seems to have become love at first sight," Tess said with her own cheeky grin, brown eyes glassy with happiness. Faramir was a good man and she had no doubt he'd be able to win over the Shield Maiden of Rohan in no time.

"Yes, Eowyn seems to have noticed his glances," Éomer said gruffly, his brows curving down slightly.

Of course the Maiden's older brother would take a little more convincing.

"I don't th…think…I don't-," She twitched her head slightly, her words turning to mush in her mouth as she tried to draw a solid breath.

Sounds melted away, all except that of her heart thumping heavily in her chest.

She didn't know she was wavering on her feet until someone had to catch her from falling flat on her face.

Blue and hazel eyes were swimming in and out of focus, keeping her own open was becoming harder task.

An eye ringed with fire opened in front of her, swallowing all of her senses, striping her bare, crushing the life from her and drowning her in darkness.

And then she could scream.

/\\

It was a horrible feeling.

She could feel _him_ inside her mind, directing her through the passageways to the main hall. Her legs moved without her permission and although she could not feel the pain she knew the stitches in her leg were splitting because she didn't have her crutch under her arm. Instead a thin dagger was tightly gripped in her white fingers, the pale moonlight making the metal look sinister.

She couldn't let go of it, no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't stop moving and she couldn't open her mouth for help either.

Naomi was a prisoner in her own body.

Salty trails fell freely from her blue eyes, wide with fear as her hands pushed open the last door in her way.

She wanted to throw up when she saw who she was being herded towards.

Aragorn's back was towards her as he kneeled before the throne, his sword lying forgotten just out of reach. The Palantír was to his left, the flicker of an eye coming and going as she moved closer.

Naomi could feel saliva running over her chin as she tried to force words into her mouth, no not even words, she just wanted to make a sound. Any sound, whether it was a scream or a mumble she didn't care, she just wanted him to see her.

But there was nothing and the future King's back remained facing her, ears deaf to her approach.

'_Get up! Aragorn…hear me! Hear me! Come on damn it!'_ she screamed at him wordlessly, trying to throw her soul at him and make him turn. His shoulder remained slumped over and fresh tears erupted over her cheeks. She'd never seen Aragorn looks so weak before.

'_**The men and women of this world are weak! And those of your world are even weaker!'**_ Saruman's words came into her mind from when he'd been trapped in his tower, bellowing down at them.

'_**You have a darkness in your heart! A shadow that you will no longer be able to ignore!'**_

But she didn't ever want to hurt Aragorn, she'd felt horribly guilty when she'd caused him pain in Rohan when Sauron had touched her through the-

Her eyes flitted to the forgotten Palantír.

'_**The Dark Lord will call for you soon,'**_

The pieces started to move in her mind.

Her feet moved her closer to the Ranger.

She remembered the first time she'd encountered dark forces, way back in Rivendell. She thought of the burning words that Gandalf had spoken in the council, words in Sauron's tongue. If it had been a direct link to Sauron she was sure she would have lost her mind.

Saruman had brought her to Middle Earth because she was easier to control than the people of this world.

'_But I didn't arrive in Orthanc…it was Rivendell instead, somehow Saruman's power was thrown off…'_

Her hand started twitching.

She was just reaching the ten foot mark, coming ever closer to the unaware man.

'_**You were a mistake! You were not meant to survive the trip to Middle-Earth.'**_

Tess.

Tess had been taken by accident.

Tess had thrown off Saruman's power.

Tess had landed in Moria.

Naomi reached eight feet.

'_**The presence of the Balrog was too much for Tess?' Naomi asked Aragorn in a small voice.**_

'_**The presence of the Ring and the Balrog **__**together**__** was too much for her, you may well have had the same difficulty dealing with such Dark Powers had you not have spent so much time in the presence of the Ring before we entered Moria,' **_

'_A direct link between me and Sauron couldn't be established; I started to grow immune to the Dark Powers of this world,'_

Another tear dropped from her eye.

Five feet.

'_He finally managed to create a connection in Rohan when I touched Pippin…he's been able to reach me using that connection now that the Palantír is uncovered!'_

Her hands started to get sweaty.

Three feet.

'_If I could somehow break that connection,'_

She could almost touch him.

'_I have to break it!'_

Her arms started moving up, the dagger shakily finding a position above her head in both hands.

'_I…can't stop!'_

Her limbs burned as she tried to hold them there.

'_Please-! Someone-! Anyone-!'_

Her heart beat heavily in chest.

'_HELP!'_

A tiny hiccup escaped her mouth.

Aragorn's head shot up.

The dagger started to drop.

And then somehow the world was sideways.

Naomi's body thrashed, but the movements were stifled. The tip of the dagger caught and ripped against something. Frothy spit escaped her lips as a pathetic replacement for the scream she was trying her hardest to release.

'_Help me!'_ she pleaded to whoever was stopping her. _'Don't let go!'_

Black and red flashed in the corner of her vision that consisted mainly of marble floor. Her blue eyes locked onto what she recognized as the Palantír.

The red eye wreathed in flames seared into her mind as words started to fill it.

**I see you**

_Skaiash gratûrzbûth farkh_

**There is no life**

_Latdarûkûrzash grishizubu shakrimpizishu skaish_

**In the void**

_Gaakh, Farkhat ashtûrum amatdash latslai-grish aghquill skaisû slaiquil_

**Only**

_Ash durbatulûk agh Snagaulat burzumaghâsh _

**Death**

When darkness pulled over she was reminded of the times she had gone swimming.

Of the thick, absolute silence that blocked off every sound except for the heavy rush of blood pumping under her ears.

Of the way it made her feel weightless and yet slow at the same time as her circulatory system worked harder to use up every ounce of oxygen.

Of the way her burning chest felt like it was going to burst unless she surfaced.

And of the way everything sounded too loud and too close when she again broke the skin.

/\\

Tess panted unsteadily at the use of energy she didn't have.

The fire covering her body so hot it was a cold burn.

Pictures flashed through her mind and she almost lost her consciousness several times, but then she'd see the woman under her and she'd find strength.

Naomi writhed beneath her, face down on the marble floor of the main hall.

Her eyes were wide open but not seeing and her mouth wide open but not screaming.

"C-Cover it-!" She managed to shriek to the dazed Aragorn. She didn't know what he had seen in the Palantír, but it was enough to have rattled his ability to jump into a situation with all senses go.

"Aragorn!" She was starting to lose the battle against her friend.

Naomi was both taller than her and had more muscle mass after eating decent meals while Tess just made it over her shoulder and had been living in a dungeon for the past week. Her hands were clamped down on the woman's wrists, holding the dagger firmly to the ground. It had come too close to drawing Tess' blood when she had shoulder rushed her friend to the ground in the first place, the metal barely missing Aragorn's back and coming so close to Tess' shoulder that it had sliced through the white fabric of her shirt.

"Aragorn! Wake the _fuck_ up!" She roared when Naomi managed to head butt her in the face, blood immediately dripping down her chin from her nose in a long red line. Tess was unsure if it was the sight of blood or the foreign expletive that finally jostled Aragorn, but found she found she really didn't care either way. After taking in the scene the male immediately jumped to his feet, snatched the velvet cloth and dropped it completely over the Palantír.

Naomi's entire body went limp in a second.

Fear prickled the back of Tess' throat as she quickly snatched the dagger out of a pale hand and tossed it some feet away. It skidded to a stop at several pairs of booted feet, their faces unimportant to her however, as she slid off her friend and rolled her onto her back. Blue eyes stared listlessly into nothing and Tess felt her panic rising.

"Naomi!" Her voice cracked uselessly as she tried to breathe around her bloody nose through an exhausted chest. She knew she was hyperventilating because white blotches appeared in her vision and her head felt light. Warm hands gently gripped the sides of her face and she took a shuddering breath in, her bottom lip quivering as tears welled in her eyes.

'_Too late too late too late too late-!'_

Words echoed around inside of her skull, as well as pictures and feelings.

She must have looked like she was going to pass out because the next thing she knew Gimli had given her a sharp slap across the face.

"Master Dwarf-!"

"Do not give me that Horsemaster! Look at her, back to breathin' now," Gimli said gruffly to Éomer, both of whom were crouched in front of Tess.

'_In front of? No…above,'_ With a slow blink she realized she was on her back. Her breaths became longer and steadier as she looked around her, trying to figure out what had happened in the moments she'd been absent due to her panic attack.

Gandalf, Legolas and Aragorn were all looking over Naomi, who was blinking rapidly but still not moving. A large amount of blood had pooled around the pale woman's legs, her wound from the Fell Beast had opened up after the extended use of her leg without the use of her crutch. The action had taken its toll on the stitches. Naomi had explained the whole ordeal to Tess; of her part in the Battle, her fight with the Nazgûl's mount, the horse that had saved her life. Still Tess couldn't help the swell of guilt at the thought of the possibility that it had be her causing more damage while she was pinning her friend down.

"Her leg? I-Is her leg alright? I didn't hurt her too much did I?" Tess asked weakly around gasps of air. She was attempting to get to her feet, but Éomer would have none of that and gently tried to push her back down, all the while assuring her that the wound opening was not her fault. Tess was a stubborn woman, however, and when Éomer looked away from her she quickly twisted out of his grip and crawled to her friend.

Gandalf was whispering slurred words in a different language, his aged hand delicately placed against the side of Naomi's temple. Legolas was by his side, holding the incapacitated woman's hand tightly as he watched every movement with a stricken look on his face. Aragorn was on the other side of the two; his shoulders slumped as he worked on wrapping Naomi's leg with a shred of her nightgown until they could get the stitches re-sewn. So concentrated on the task was he that when Tess placed a hand on his shoulder, he all but jumped out of his skin.

"Are you alright?" she questioned quietly, looking over him for any injury she may have missed before. Aragorn gave a stiff nod and was about to say something but was cut off with a scream. Everyone except Gandalf jerked in surprise and Legolas winced at the sharp noise to his Elven ears.

It was more than just the noise of straining vocal cords though; it was the sound of pain and terror. It was the sound of a woman whose mind had been invaded by the bitter poison of the cold burning fire.

But it was also the sound of liberation, the sound of a first breath and the sound of hope as she truly opened her eyes again.

Air rushed out of Tess' lungs in a big sigh, an almost drugged smile lifting her lips as a couple of tears burst over her cheeks. Screaming was good, in a way, screaming meant she was alive at least. The collective relief of the room was cut short quickly as Naomi choked before vomiting to the side, narrowly missing Tess' lap as she knelt close to her friend's head.

"The void-! N-Nothing…nothing in th-the void!" Naomi howled at the top of her lungs when she wasn't throwing up or trying to breathe.

"On-only death," she choked before grasping onto Gandalf's hand at her head with a crushing force.

"There is only _death_!" Suddenly she stopped still again, her head rolling heavily to the left, her eyes roaming around Tess' face before resting on her eyes.

"_He can see us_,"

Tess recalled an eye wreathed with flames, the very image making her wince as it scalded her mind. Naomi blinked slowly and suddenly she was sobbing again, strange words tumbling from her mouth and making Tess' head ache painfully. Both her hands rushed up to her head, as if applying pressure would stop the pain the words caused her. Legolas too was wincing as if the words were wounding him. Gandalf noticed this and immediately turned to Éomer.

"Get Tess away from here, back to her room," He said quickly, his blue eyes hard on the horselord's.

"The Dark Lord may yet grasp a hold on her mind, do not let her leave until I come," the wizard ordered sternly over Naomi's choked words and Tess' groans of pain. Éomer nodded quickly, pulling a shaky Tess to her feet.

"We must move Naomi to a more secure location, away from the Palantír, into the mountain," Gandalf said as Legolas gently pulled Naomi into his arms.

"I know of a place," Aragorn offered, holding the wounded woman's leg to prevent further damage.

"Good," Gandalf nodded, his eyes turning to Gimli.

"Guard the Palantír until my return, do _not_ uncover it and do not let it move from your sight," He ordered the Dwarf, who promised to do so. With those things settled the group of four departed from the Great Hall, Naomi's sobs fading behind the side door as it closed. As soon as it shut Tess stopped groaning, her legs turned to jelly and if not for Éomer she would have fallen flat on her face.

"You best get her to her quarters, no need for her to be around this rotten orb any longer," Gimli grunted as he pulled out his pipe, settling down on the Steward's chair to watch the Palantír as ordered.

"Aye," Éomer agreed, helping the woman to her feet once again.

"J-Just gimme a minute, my legs are still a little-oh!" She wasn't given any time at all as the horselord promptly scooped her up in his arms.

"I can walk for myself!" She responded weakly, slapping repeatedly against the man's armored chest.

"Lords above-! Just let me help you, stubborn woman," Éomer growled, her movements ceasing and her bottom lip wobbling as she tried to think of a comeback. When she said nothing the man grinned and Tess growled softly, throwing a glare over his shoulder at the chuckling Gimli. The Main Hall disappeared from her sights as the side door closed behind them and for a while she remained hostile, glaring at her bloody pants with her arms crossed over her chest. They passed several maids on their way to the hall of guest quarters, all of them blanching and quickly averting their eyes from the sight of Tess. When it happened a fifth time she couldn't help but frown.

"Do I really look that terrible?" she muttered, mainly to herself but Éomer answered anway.

"Indeed, you are a sickly pale and even without the blood the bruises on your face make that ever more noticeable,"

"Good to know I look hideous," she said sarcastically, her split lip stretching as she pouted.

"Nay, you are still very beautiful woman," the words tumbled from his mouth and suddenly they both stopped breathing. Colour rushed into her cheeks as she risked a glance up, the man's gaze soft as he glanced at her too. Warm breath brushed against her face, making her heart lurch treacherously.

"I- ah- th-this is my room," she coughed averting her eyes, her face getting even hotter when she felt his gaze remain on her. Instead of putting her down like she hoped, Éomer skillfully opened the door to her quarters with one hand. It was a spacious room with a double bed, an open fire place and a writing desk. A closet was pushed against one wall with a door leading to a private bathroom next to it. Naomi was to be given a room similar once her leg recovered enough for her to not need to be so close to the top level medical wards, as was the case with Éowyn. Though comfortable in her guest room, Tess very much envied their shared room. She despised being so alone at night, it felt weird after being constantly surrounded by people whilst on the move. Of course no one would ever hear her say that, she had an ego she liked to hold onto.

"You can…you know, you can put me down now," she said awkwardly. The man did as she asked, turning to close the door once he was sure she'd be fine on her feet. Fine or not she didn't care, as soon as she was put down she went to her closet. Armed with a fresh pair of pants and a new cream shirt she made for the bathroom. She kicked the door closed behind her, not caring when it was left open a crack. The cold fire was still too close to her mind and she was sure Éomer had enough decency to not look. In fact he would probably be staring intently at the fire, his golden hair glinting as it caught the light, his hazel eyes-

'_Stop it! Stop it stop it stop it!'_ She slapped her forehead to get rid of the images and calm her racing heart. The heat on her face seemed to spread over her whole body and she tore off her bloody shirt to help cool herself down. She made to distract herself by filling a basin with water from the pitcher, both of which waited atop a long bench that rested against the wall. That was when she actually caught sight of herself.

"Holy shit…," she gasped slightly. She wasn't expecting to look decent but…well Naomi hadn't been wrong when she had said Tess resembled a cow with all her black and blue blotches. Crusted blood rested against her chin and top lip from where her friend had head butted her, a bruise the colour of a moldy plum bright on her right cheek bone and another spanning the space of her left temple, a light cut a maroon colour as it healed.

"No wonder they were staring," she told herself breathlessly as she lowered a cloth into the cool water. She hissed several times as she washed away blood from her nose, it was still tender from the abuse, but other than that it was a fairly easy task. Her white shirt was ruined as was her singlet, but her undergarments remain clean which she was thankful for. She tossed her boots into some corner of the room, her black breeches and singlet following before she tugged on clean brown ones. She didn't bother with another undershirt and instead just tugged on the cream shirt she had taken from the closet. The cup on the bench top drew her eye and she couldn't help rising her mouth of the sickly sweet metallic taste that resided within it.

When she started brushing her hair she knew she was trying to put off leaving the bathroom.

"Stop being such an idiot," she grumbled to herself, making her legs take her to the door. Her hand wouldn't open it so she quickly circled the bathroom then rushed at it. She had to open it or she would smack into it.

Éomer jumped at the sound.

"Are you…alright?" he asked hesitantly as she stumbled into the room, rubbing her forehead and glaring at the door as she closed it forcefully behind herself.

"Fine! Just having a disagreement with this hunk of wood," In hindsight kicking it probably wasn't the best idea, but it made notion made her feel slightly better.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, taking her foot in her hand as she hopped towards her bed. Chuckling caught her ears and she glared hotly at the man across the room.

"Yeah, hardy-ha, so funny," she spat sarcastically at him, but couldn't help the grin that pulled at her lips when she saw the mirth in his eyes. It had been far too long since she'd last seen that lightness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, by the way," she announced after the humorous moment had passed.

"What for, if I may ask?" A light frown on his face masked most of his emotions, but the confusion was fairly prominent.

"For making you worry," she said softly, lowering her gaze to the hands she folded in her lap.

"I didn't mean to go sprinting off without saying anything but…well I had to stop Naomi before she-," she coughed to clear her throat from the lump forming.

"Before she hurt anyone,"

His eyebrows lifted as did his confusion. She was talking about when they had been with Gandalf in the courtyard. One minute she had been screaming horrifically on the ground, the next she was disappearing down the hall at a speed that had both men blinking with astonishment.

Quietly he made his way over to her, kneeling before her and gently taking her hands in his gloved ones.

"You had to help your friend, I understand that," his eyes found hers and she couldn't manage to say anything, but her head nodded to show she recognized his forgiveness.

His thumbs dragged lazily across her palms, making her shiver at the feeling. Quietly she cleared her throat and drew her hands back, knocking on his chest plate with her knuckles.

"When was the last time you cleaned this thing?" she asked genuinely interested, eyes taking in the splashes of mud and other such dark substances stuck to it. Éomer raised a hand to his chin to think. A moment later with no answer Tess chuckled.

"When was the last time you took it _off_?" she dropped her chin onto her propped up arm, chewing her bottom lip in thought as she traced the deep scratches imbedded on it with her left hand. The last time she had seen him without armor on was probably the night in Rohan when they had been drinking for fallen warriors. Actually, that had been the _only_ time she'd seen him without armor.

"The second eve after arriving in Minas Tirith I believe," Éomer answered as he pondered the question. It had rather been by force as well, one of the pushy nurses in the medical wing had told him unless he was clean he was not to visit Éowyn again. His armor had been taken whilst he bathed and polished while he'd slept on a mattress by his sister's bedside.

Of course that had been at least four days ago, much work had been done to help clear the dead from the fields of Pelennor since then.

"Take it off, we'll clean it while we wait for Gandalf," she said hopping to her feet and moving over to the closet. Whoever had filled her closet had taken note of the chain mail she was wearing when she first arrived in Minas Tirith with Gandalf and Pippin. As such a stack of rags and a pot of strange smelling waxy stuff had been provided and though she had yet to use it she had thought it a kind gesture. Éomer was frowning as he followed her, stopping before the fireplace and trying to decide if this was really a good idea.

"Oh come on, no one will attack you and if you really must you can put it back on as soon as we're finished with it," grinned, grabbing what she needed and coming to stand before him. He hummed under his breath but pulled his gloves from his hands, tossing them onto the armchair behind him. Tess smiled at her win and after placing the rags and wax onto the ground moved to help him with the buckles.

"I have to admit, I have no idea how to get this off you," she chuckled nervously, hands finding the buckle to one of his shoulder guards and starting there.

"It is fairly easy, when one knows what to look for," he grinned back and continued with the buckles on his gauntlets. Eight buckles later the arm guards were neatly side by side on the floor and Tess had figured out the shoulder pads were actually connected to a whole piece of chest armor. That piece hooked over his shoulders and clipped onto a second piece of chest armor that protected his front and back. Then there was a thick leather belt that had a loop for his sword and one that crossed over his right shoulder for his shield. Twenty buckles later those pieces of armor sat patiently on the floor while Tess worked on the two shin guards he wore and Éomer pulled off two layers of heavy and light chain mail.

When it was all spread out Tess couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"No wonder you don't wanna take it off often," she smiled up at him, not bothering to get up again and instead reaching over to grab a piece of cloth. Éomer chuckled lightly and joined her on the ground after laying out the chain mail on her bed. He took a seat beside her, his dark brown tunic brushing against her arm as she rubbed the waxy cloth on one of the shin guards.

"Don't you get hot in all this stuff?" she asked a while later, now onto the second shin guard as he continued to clean the large front of his chest plate.

"The climate in Rohan is cold most months, the extra warmth is well met," he told her, glancing at her as she worked. Her bottom lip was tucked in behind her top teeth, her brown eyes dark as she glared at a particularly troublesome patch of mud. She was by far one of the most curious women he had met in his entire life. It was understandable considering the fact that she was from some foreign land over the sea, but she was so very fixated on doing things herself and only asking for help when…well he couldn't actually recall a time she had openly _asked_ for help.

He didn't realize he was staring until she raised an eyebrow at his still hand.

"Gonna make me do all the work?" she asked with a smirk as she looked up at him. His body moved without his consent but he felt no regret as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. As expected her face lit up like a red flag, her eyes blinking rapidly as he pulled back.

"Wh-what was that for!" She stuttered, breath hitching in her throat as he grinned at her.

"I appreciate your help," he said simply, returning to his work. He almost jumped when soft lips pressed against his jaw.

"I can't reach your forehead," she grumbled with a frown, the pink still evident as she returned to her own work.

'_Curious indeed…'_

Author's Babbling:

Oh ehm freakin geeeeeeeeee.

I don't know if this could have taken longer to write if I had tried -_-

It took three sleepless nights and several bouts of anger but I made it throuuuughhhh!

And you know what kept me going?

THE WONDERFUL REVIEWSSSSSS~!

To anyone that has reviewed, I love you, seriously, with all my heart 3

I grin like an idiot when I get an email saying [Review for story: Frontline] and sometimes even squeal…those times make mum very concerned.

I wasn't sure if the fluff at the end was entirely necessary…but I just couldn't help it! I hope you like it anyway :3

Sneak peak for the next chapter: More on the topic of WHY Naomi and Tess are in Middle Earth (it's about time they found out…I mean seriously it took me long enough to come up with a good reason) preparation for the upcoming march out to battle aaand possibly some Legolas/Naomi fluff if you guys would like it (SERIOUSLY! Lemme know it you want it or I may not put it…I don't wanna turn to story mushy :/ )

Anyways….i shall stop my rambling about now before I kill you.

LOVE YOU ALL.

The-once-again-not-so-actually-dead-horrible-author

AxM

P.s. let me know if you're actually still with me…xx


	30. Chapter TwentyNine:Of Borders & Doors

Yes…I know I accidentally marked the previous chapter as 29…that was wrong.

But here is the REAL chapter twenty-nine!

Enjoy it none-the-less :D

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Of Borders and Doors and Gates

"_You must wake now, dear child,"_ the soft but stern voice invaded her mind, dragging her from the darkness clouded over her mind.

"Five more minutes," she asked stubbornly, trying to bury her head into her pillow.

"_Hmm, she is peculiar just as you said she was, Nienna,"_ it was a woman's voice, and for all purposes Naomi distinguished it as a sound not unlike bells. Blue eyes snapped open to take in…

"Nothing? Oh! Did I say that out loud? But my lips aren't moving…?" there was nothing but white everywhere she looked. She could hear light laughter and a 'hmm' of amusement but couldn't see anybody.

"_Sorry, you are not officially here so we cannot allow you to see us,"_ said the bell like voice again.

"_As for your unmoving lips, there is no need, where we are your thoughts are freely available,"_ another woman said, her voice very different to the first. It was calm and somber, reminding Naomi of the string section in an orchestra. And absolutely no less beautiful.

"_Unfortunately we do not have much time, your companions are already worrying," _the second continued.

"_Speak for yourself, Nienna, I refuse to let her go until she is healed,"_ said the first voice.

"_Estë, if you hold her for too long she will not be able to return,"_ countered the second, Nienna, apparently.

"Wait hang on…I'm hurt? Or gone? Where am I?" Naomi asked, unsure if it was with her mouth or her head.

"_I apologize, child, we meant not to speak without you," _Nienna said softly, Naomi was about to ask more questions but the first voice, that of Estë, piped up quickly.

"_Your physical body is fine, but your mind is scarred after _his_ tramp about in it,"_

"_You are currently residing in a place between the Void and your dreams, Estë's husband has given us a brief time so that we may speak with you,"_ Nienna answered her question.

"Who is, uh, _him,_ and what is the Void?"

"_I am sorry, we do not have time to answer those questions, but when you awaken seek out Olórin, he will be able to explain,"_

"_You must ask him to also tell you about The Door of Night and The Gates of Morning,"_ Estë said lightly.

"I don't-," Naomi tried to tell them she didn't understand, but Nienna cut her off again.

"_It is vital that you remember to ask him these things, no matter if you do not understand them, child," _

"Wake up, find Olórin, ask about _him_, the Void, The Door of Night and The Gates of Morning, I got all that but-,"

"_You are tied to the Dark Lord,"_ Nienna said morosely and it shut Naomi up in a second.

"_Those evil words whispered, I cannot rid your mind of them, you must do that yourself,"_ Estë said and it was the first time she heard the bell like voice dip in pitch.

"_Nienna! He cannot hold on much longer, her body is pulling-!"_ Estë breathed.

"_Dear child, if we do not meet again, I wish you luck,"_ Nienna's voice was fading, as if she was moving further away.

"_And make sure you rest your leg,"_ Estë's voice was but a whisper too. Naomi felt dizzy, her eyes scanning the nothingness for any sort of movement.

"**Now, child**," She jumped at the deep male voice that surrounded her.

"**It is time for you to **_**WAKE UP!**__"_

/\\

All at once everything rushed.

Colours and shapes leaked back into her vision.

Loud sounds were ringing in her ears.

Her chest, which felt abnormally heavily, was rising and falling with quickly gasps of air and for the first time she noticed her heart beating.

"B-beating," she breathed out, her hand clumsily finding its way to the spot on her breast where she could feel the pulses of the organ through her skin. People were trying to talk to her, blurry faces trying to get her to concentrate, but she was too interested in her heart.

"I-It's beating," she mumbled to herself again.

"Yeah! No thanks to you! You fucking idiot!" the amount of emotion in the voice managed to draw her attention away from her chest. Naomi blinked her eyes sluggishly, it took several goes, but she managed to clear away the fuzz and faces came into being. Leaning over her was Tess, salty tears trailing down the woman's cheeks and dripping onto Naomi's stomach. It had been her who had spoken, she was sure, no one else in Middle Earth knew about the word 'fuck'.

'_Or maybe it's catching on…?'_

"What is? What are you talking about?" Tess asked, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion and worry.

'_Oh…I said that out loud by accident,'_

"That doesn't matter," Naomi mumbled, her eyes rolling around the small, windowless room. At the foot of the bed was Aragorn, his shoulders slumped with what looked like relief as he dragged a hand across his weary face. By her left side was Gandalf, the man leaning slightly on his staff as he watched her with calm, blue eyes.

"Gandalf…do you…d-do you know…," Naomi frowned when she couldn't get her voice to go above a hoarse whisper. She was just sliding her hand up to her throat when she noticed the aching.

"Aching…m-my chest," she rasped, trying to move her arm back to where it was before so she could relieve the pain that was starting to pulse along her sternum.

"Easy, take it easy," Tess said softly, any trace of anger she'd had before disappearing into concern. With gentle hands she moved the woman's arm back to her side, whilst using her own to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Wh-Why…why are you-ugh," Naomi managed to rasp, the words scratching up the back of her throat. Her friend moved swiftly to fill a mug with water from a pitcher nearby and as she helped her drink Naomi noticed how much she was shaking. The fluid slid down her throat and almost made the woman smile.

'_So cool and nice,'_ were her exact thoughts at the time. When the empty mug was lifted from her lips she sighed, blinking her eyes slowly and concentrating on her friend.

"Why are you crying?" She asked again, her voice strong enough now to finish a sentence.

Tess stiffened before putting the mug down on the crate nearby and turning around.

"You had a heart attack," she told her bluntly, "Your chest hurts because I had to do CPR,"

Naomi felt her eyes go wide.

"You are extremely lucky none of your ribs fractured, scratch that, you're lucky to be alive," Brown eyes were glistening with tears again but the woman did not let them fall. Naomi nodded her head softly, understanding the gravity of the situation.

'_-her body is pulling!'_ a memory, or was the whole thing a dream? It hadn't seemed like a dream at the time; although it seemed the more she thought on it the more confusing it all became. Her eyes found Gandalf's and she prepared to ask him again if he knew who Olórin was when the door to the little room opened. Legolas rushed through the opening, his tongue running off in a long Elvish monologue when he found Naomi looking up at him with surprise. A little smile lifted Tess' lips as she took a step back, allowing the distressed Elf to move to Naomi's bedside.

"_Melamin! Lle tyaya quell? Lle anta amin tu? Main marte-?'_

"Legolas!" Aragorn interrupted, firmly grasping his friend's shoulder. The blonde's head snapped up and for the first time Naomi was able to see just how close she'd come to death, the look in the Elf's dilated eyes was heart breaking.

"_Tampa dina, adon, mellonamin_, she does not speak Elvish," the Ranger said calmly, squeezing his friend's shoulder before releasing it and stepping back. Legolas took a breath and released it before turning back to Naomi.

"I love you," he breathed, taking her hand tightly in his and kissing it gently. Her heart lurched and she couldn't help the smile on her face. His other hand came up and traced her cheek softly, his fingertips brushing over the reddening skin.

"I-I love you too," she stuttered, turning her head slightly so she could brush her lips against his wrist. Naomi smiled at him once more before looking up at Gandalf.

"Do you know who Olórin is?" she asked him. She didn't know why but out of all the questions she had, this seemed to be the most important.

"I've not been called by that name for many years, pray tell how it is you know of it?" the wizard asked with a small frown on his face.

"_You're_ Olórin?" she asked, her eyes wide with amazement and confusion. She had thought it would be some big task to find him.

'_Guess not…,'_

"I-uh-well, Nienna told me to find him-or really I guess you…," Naomi fidgeted under the wizard's gaze, so concentrated she was surprised she didn't spontaneously combust.

"Sh-She and Estë told me that he-ah well you- could explain what happened to me, they said something about me being between the Void and my dreams?" her mouth continued on, despite the wizard's gaze getting harder and harder. She didn't realize she was crushing Legolas' hand until he tried to wiggle his fingers and encourage blood to flow back through them.

"Gandalf…what is she talking about?" Tess' voice sounded small in the otherwise silent room and Naomi noticed how it wasn't just Gandalf with a perplexed look on his face.

"Nienna and Estë are both Queens of the Valar, two of fourteen Ainur who entered Arda after its creation to give order to the world and combat the evils of Melkor," It was Aragorn who answered, his eyes far away as he recalled history he had learned when he was but a boy in Rivendell.

"Okay…," Naomi said unsure, hoping he would explain more.

"Queen Nienna was a great teacher of mine, when I once dwelt in the gardens of Irmo. The Lady of Mercy, as she is also known, is concerned with mourning and pity," Gandalf responded, his eyes far away.

"Queen Estë the Gentle is a healer of hurts and weariness, grey is her raiment and rest is her gift, she is the wife of Irmo; the Master of Dreams and Desires,"

'_Estë's husband has given us a brief time so that we may speak with you,'_

"Oh!" Naomi exclaimed, remembering Nienna's words as well as the masculine voice she had heard before waking.

"The guy…Master Irmo, he was the one that made it possible for me to speak with Nienna and Estë," she explained and Gandalf's eyes snapped to the present again, his frown growing ever deeper.

"Not often are the Valar allowed to interfere with those not on their way to Undying Lands," Legolas said softly, his hand tightening on Naomi's.

"Well, now I know why she went into cardiac arrest," Tess said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest. Her face was carefully neutral but her eyes clearly showed the worry and strain.

"Oh my god! They killed me so they could get into my head!" Naomi exclaimed, her chest renewing its throbbing when she tried to sit up.

"Take it easy!" Tess scolded but moved to help Legolas prop her upright anyway. She felt better sitting up, almost as if her shock and anger drained away so that she could think clearly again.

"Okay, Estë and Nienna are Valar people, Olórin is Gandalf, Irmo gave me a heart attack so that he could take me to the place between my dreams and the Void- what is the Void Gandalf?" Naomi asked suddenly, looking up from where she'd been counting her thoughts on her fingers.

"The Void is a place far beyond Middle-Earth and beyond the world; where thought and time have no importance," the wizard spoke with a wistful tone and Tess picked up on it.

"You've been there before?" She asked, her head tilting as she tried to picture this place.

"Course he has! You would have known that if you'd not gone runnin' off in that forest!" Gimli exclaimed from beside her.

"Oh dear lord!" The woman cried, tripping slightly on her feet as she whirled around to see the Dwarf standing right next to her.

"Gimli! When did you get there!" she asked perplexed, her head swinging from side to side as if she could see his path. Gimli just grumbled at her before leaning against his huge axe again.

"Ahem, _anyway_," Naomi bristled, too focused on the task at hand to care about anything else.

"What is The Door of Night?"

"It is a place set at the utmost west of Arda, the very border between Middle-Earth and the Void," Gandalf said evenly, shifting his staff to his other hand.

"It is the Door that holds the first Dark Lord to his prison; Melkor is his true name, though in these times he is known mainly as Morgoth,"

"Okay, Morgoth was the first Dark Lord, he obviously did something bad to be trapped in the Void blah blah Door of Night holds him there blah blah, what about Sauron? Is he like Morgoth's son?" She questioned, ignoring the sudden tenseness in the room because of Sauron's very name.

"The current Dark Lord was Morgoth's most devoted lieutenant," Aragorn explained after clearing his throat.

'_You are tied to the Dark Lord,'_ Nienna's words came to the front of Naomi's mind and her brow fell low over her eyes.

'_But how? The only contact he has had with me is through my mind and that only happens with a Palantír…,'_ her thoughts continued on to Saruman and how he had used his power to bring Tess and herself into the world of Middle-Earth.

She felt her body go numb.

"Gandalf…Saruman said he brought Tess and I here because the people of our world are weaker than those here?" she stated more than asked, but waited for the old wizard's nod before she continued on.

"Is that possible? For someone with his power to pull people from a different world? Or do you think he had help?" Everyone else in the room seemed confused at the change in subject, however, Gandalf paused just as she had when she first started on her current train of thought. Nobody spoke for a long time, waiting for Gandalf to finish thinking over the blonde woman's question, until Tess made herself move forward on stiff legs.

"Naomi? Does this have something…to do…with me as well?"

Naomi swallowed before telling her everything she had thought up when Sauron had control of her body. She told her how they were not used to the Darkness in Middle-Earth and were therefore easier to control. She told her how if not for Tess bouncing whatever power had snatched them from their world, she would have ended up in Saruman's very clutches. Naomi told her how she had started growing immune to the Darkness of Middle-Earth and of how Sauron managed to finally make a connection through the Palantír when they were in Rohan and used that connection when Aragorn had uncovered it in the Great Hall. Tears exploded from her eyes when she remembered what she had almost done to Aragorn. It had taken her a moment but she was able to ask the Ranger for forgiveness, which he had willingly given immediately, before she continued on with her discovery of Saruman's connection to the Darkness so that he had enough power to pull them through the Void and into Middle-Earth.

"It wasn't Saruman's idea at all," Naomi managed amongst her tears.

"I-It was Morgoth's-! H-He resides in the Void and knows our world exists b-because that's what's on the other side of it," All the colour had drained from her friend's face and she stood as stock still as she had for the past hour.

"If Sauron gets his hands on the One Ring of Power, he could free Morgoth from his prison," Gandalf admitted morosely, his hand as white as the staff he gripped tightly.

"And t-together they would be strong enough to pull everyone from our world through the Door to Middle-Earth! If they wanted to they could use our inability to cope with the Darkness here to become even more powerful," another sob shuddered through Naomi's body as she struggled to get all her thoughts out into the open.

"Then Frodo carries not only the fate of Arda…but of your world as well," Aragorn murmured from the corner of the room. Heavy tears rolled down Naomi's cheeks as she remembered all the people she used to know, the huge sobs making her ribs burn. Tess had gone so pale she almost seemed transparent.

"Lass? Are y-," Gimli couldn't finish asking her if she was alright, because the moment his hand touched her arm Tess was running, barely managing to open the door before she was bolting down the hall.

She made herself stay numb, made sure she didn't think as she moved, yet unbidden the faces of all her friends from her previous world flashed passed her eyes, making it hard for her to breath. Her legs moved unconsciously, she didn't know where she was going and didn't bother to apologize when she accidentally knocked over a group of maids carrying silverware and fruit. The loud clashing as the metal hit the floor sounded dim to her ears, but was apparently loud because it drew the attention of other people passing by the hall. Tess found she just couldn't care.

As long as her legs kept moving she didn't care.

Her body crashed against the massive doors that separated the Great Hall from the outside, her hands slamming against both doors to fling them open so that she could get outside.

'_Breathe! I-I can't breathe!' _

The doors moved and the bright light of the burning orange sunrise blinded her as she slid through them, stumbling down the stairs as she tried to keep running. She passed the dying tree of Gondor and its four faithful guards without thought, her legs stretching as she ran beyond her fastest speed. The citadel moved swiftly under her feet and she was at the very edge in a matter of minutes.

Only then, with the wind whipping her short hair around her face.

Only then, when her feet had no more stone to run along.

Only then did she allow her thoughts catch up to her.

Shallow gasps of breath were the only thing she could snatch among strange half-screams and she soon found herself fighting to stay conscious. Too many faces swam through her mind, all of them screaming in terror. When she wasn't being swamped with images she found herself looking across the body hewn fields of Pelennor to the dark mountains beyond Osgiliath, to Mordor.

'_That's where Frodo is headed! The weight of _two_ worlds on his shoulders…and we don't even know of he's still alive!' _tears coursed steadily down her face as her head kept swimming. It was the thought of her little sister in the clutches of orcs that made her legs finally give out, her knees slamming painfully into the stone. Burning trails streamed down over her cheeks as she lost her previous meal and then the meal before that and then she was just gagging painfully, bile dribbling over her quivering lips. Her arms gave one last tremble underneath her weight, before giving out and she winced when they did because she knew she would land in the mess she has just created. She didn't, however, and was surprised when warm arms surrounded her, pulling her away and setting her down against the wall so that she was sitting upright. Another choked sob rattled through her chest, making her cough when what little breathing she had was disrupted. Her arms lay uselessly against her sides, her shoulder's heaving with her cries as a cloak was wrapped around her violently shaking body. It was a Lothlòrien cloak, _her_ Lothlòrien cloak in fact. She tried to form words but her tongue felt too thick in her mouth and she gave up, letting her head droop instead.

'_Is this what it's like to have a panic attack?'_ she wondered vaguely. Her breaths were hiccupping and for a minute she thought she was going to be sick again.

"Tess, listen to me," two hands gripped the sides of her face, bringing it up so she could see the speaker.

"I need you to take a deep breath," the person told her. She complied, blinking away her tears as she took in one deep, shuddering breath. Teal blue eyes finally swam into focus and, doing as she was told, let go of the air she held in her lungs slowly. Her shaking hands rose to grip the sides of Aragorn's face, similar to how he had hers, in an attempt to ground herself.

"You are doing well, Tess, keep listening to me, I want you to take another slow breath in," he told her and she nodded her head stiffly in understanding, following his instruction and gradually filling her lungs. Silent tears still dripped off her chin but her chest was rising and falling more evenly now, her body relaxing as the adrenaline faded away, leaving her feeling shaky and weak.

"I trust him," she whispered as her forehead rested against Aragorn's, her eyes closing as she pictured a dark haired Hobbit and his companion.

"I trust Frodo a-and Sam…they'll complete their mission…that stupid Ring will be destroyed…and they'll be safe, everyone…everyone everywhere will be safe," she managed as more scalding tears escaped from her eyelashes. She took another deep breath and pulled herself away, opening her eyes and letting her hands slip down to the Ranger's shoulders.

"And we'll give him the chance he needs, when we march to the Black Gates," she stated, more for her own benefit than Aragorn's, who was nodding reassuringly anyway.

"I want so badly for everything to be okay… I'd gladly give my life up…so-," she gritted her teeth when more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"So why am I so _scared_…?" a tiny sob escaped her, but other than that she was able to somewhat maintain the level of calm that had been achieved. Aragorn pulled her into his chest, his arms wrapping around her securely to stop the shaking.

"It is okay to be afraid, courage is not the absence of fear, but the strength we discover within ourselves when we realize we have something more important to fight for," He murmured into her ear, his hand brushing down the back of her head. A small smile moved on Tess' mouth and she let out an airy laugh.

"You're turning into Gandalf," she told him and he chuckled slightly. He gave her a last tight squeeze before pulling back and helping her to her feet.

"Come, let's get you back inside," It was a slow processes, but they eventually made their way back through the halls to Naomi's temporary room. Tess didn't feel any less shaky and her worries still pressed against her mind but somehow she felt lighter, as if she could move forward again. Tess suspected that this was largely due to her Ranger friend.

"Okay, I'm passed my moment of-," both she and Aragorn paused when they opened the door. Gandalf and Gimli had both left the room, leaving the two blondes to ogle at each other lovingly.

"-panic," Tess finished bleakly, her mouth pressing into a flat line when she was completely ignored. Naomi was wrapped securely in Legolas' arms, head tucked under his chin, eyes fixed on the hand that was tracing circles on her forearm.

"I can see I was dearly missed, no, really, please contain your relief at my return," she continued in the same dull tone, rolling her eyes when Naomi lazily looked up.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Tessy?" the brunette woman sneered at the nickname before shaking her head and turning around, murmuring words of parting as both she and Aragorn left the room, closing the door behind them. Naomi simply shrugged before snuggling back down, her eye lids drooping contently as Legolas kissed the top of her head. She could not deny the relief she felt, however, at the knowledge of her friend still being in one piece.

"_No ce ammaer ab lû thent,_" he whispered, carefully tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wassat mean?" she asked from her comfortable haze.

"May you be better soon," he translated, his cheek resting gently against her head. Naomi's hand on his chest tightened and she used the material as leverage so she could reach up and press her lips against his. Warmth spread across her chest and everywhere that her body touched Legolas' she felt sparks. His mouth moved smoothly over hers and her breath hitched when his tongue ran slowly along her lower lip. Timidly she raised her own tongue to his, the feeling making her sigh delicately. Dimly in the back of her mind she recalled the fact that this was their first heated kiss since their moment in Fangorn, that time having been interrupted when Tess had exclaimed they find a more private place to 'swat spit'.

'_Wish granted, Tess,'_ was her last coherent thought before she let herself melt. Her right hand slowly inched up around his neck and across his cheek, the feel of the soft skin there again making her sigh again. She could feel his arm wrapped securely around her shoulder, hand resting carefully against the back of her head while his thumb traced feather light circles against the bare skin of her neck, making her shudder pleasantly. Without thought, Naomi's hand found Legolas' ear and with slight interest she let her fingers trace along the pointed shape. His deep moan made them both pull back in surprise. A pink flush was spread across Naomi's cheeks, her breaths heavier than normal, and she was intrigued to find a light flush across Legolas' cheeks as well. They smiled shyly at each other and Naomi let her hand trace along his ear again. His eyes closed and he let his head fall into her neck, allowing her continue her exploration.

"I've never touched your ears before," she admitted softly after some time and the Elf raised his head to look at her again.

"Not many people ever have," he confided in her, his fingers trailing across her cheek lovingly. Naomi let her eyes wander over his face, her fingertips doing the same. She didn't know she was crying until he was brushing the tears away.

"Do not cry, _melamin_, I am here," he said, kissing her forehead soothingly.

"I love you so much," she told him, her arms wrapping around his midsection as her face disappeared in his chest.

"I'm so afraid you won't come back if I let you go," she whimpered, it was slightly muffled but Legolas was able to understand it anyway. He didn't say anything, but his arms tightened around her considerably. A sad sigh escaped his lips and he pressed his head into Naomi's hair, inhaling the scent and placing a kiss there.

"If I could promise you of my return, I would, but I do not ever wish to break a vow I make to you," she could hear the sadness in his voice and she immediately pulled back.

"O-Okay," she told him, her eyes hard as she gripped his sides.

"Then I will vow, if you do not come back to me," her voice cracked slightly on 'not'.

"Then I will hunt you down, wherever you are, a-and…and I will smack you!" she declared, her palm hitting his chest to emphasize the point. A smile broke out on Legolas' face.

"I'm not kidding! I'll smack you really _really_ hard!" she told him, her face turning slightly red. She swallowed then, her bottom lip quivering.

"And then I'll kiss you and we'll live happily ever after, the end," she let her lips brush over his briefly to seal it before she pulled back.

"I will not take no for an answer," she finished and Legolas hugged her tightly.

"Then I shall hold you to your word, should I not return," he promised.

"Which isn't going to happen, because I've made up my mind and you're coming back anyway," she informed, her own little grin lighting up her face. Legolas grinned back before letting his lips drop onto hers again.

/\\

Her face felt thick and disgusting from so much crying.

So it was only natural for Tess to trek down a level to the training yard.

Several soldiers were milling about the place, some training to better their skills whilst others were there to talk and kill time. She passed all the males and went straight to the weapons storage house. Rows upon rows of swords, armor, shields, daggers and other such weapons lined the walls, but all she was after was a wooden training sword that felt comfortable in her hands and once she had procured what she was after she left without a word. The yard was cleverly divided into four sectors, with wooden barriers separating one sector from another. Two medium sectors were just plain sand arenas for training and sparring matches. Along the back and facing the mountain was an archery range, devised so that if a stray arrow went beyond its target there was no chance of accidentally hitting anyone. But it was the fourth sector that Tess was after, the sector with both wooden and stuffed training dummies. It was less that she wanted to practice her skills and more that she wanted to beat the crap out of something, so that sector was the one for her. Yet just as she was reaching the fence, someone called out and a large hand found her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I do believe the _kitchens_ are that way, darlin'," a cocky voice stated and when she tilted her head up to the person connected to the hand, she found him pointing in the other direction. Suppressing a sigh she glanced at the hand clamped around her shoulder.

"Good, you know which way _you're_ headed then don't 'cha, _darlin'_," she told him monotonously. The hulk of a man behind her apparently saw this as an insult because his arm shifted to tighten around her bicep and a scowl set in on his face.

"It would be wise for you to watch that tongue of yours," he growled, his shaggy brown hair falling into his heated green eyes. Her own brown eyes rolled at the whole display.

"Or what?" she asked rhetorically, he obviously felt the need to answer regardless.

"Is that a challenge!" The tone and volume of his voice attracted onlookers. That or perhaps it was the fact that he was getting angry at a woman half his size. She was _literally_ half his size, her head only just clearing his elbow. It was almost comical.

"I didn't say that, you're just making this out to be bigger than Ben Hur," She explained calmly, trying to peel his fingers away from her arm. She had to admit, her heart raced with excitement at the thought of fighting this monster of a man.

"My name is Findegil! I am the first son of Barathorn! I do not back down from a fight!" He roared indignantly.

"Look, Findy, you're obviously flustered, why don't you let me go so I can have a whack at the dummies and you can go on your merry way-,"

"So now you are backing down?" He smirked in a way that made the female want to slap him across the face. _Hard._

"I didn't say that," she said through gritted teeth, face flushing slightly with anger.

"Excellent, why don't you choose a weapon and meet me in the second sector…that is if you are not too _flustered_," He backed away from her, proud grin sitting on his arrogant face. Oh, how she hated arrogant men.

"Give me five minutes," she hissed, turning on her heel and stomping back to the weapons shed. On her way there she passed Faramir, his arm still in a sling, who seemed unsurprised to see her in the training yard..

"Good morning, Tess," the man said pleasantly, following her as she stalked over the threshold of the storage house.

"Hey, Faramir, what's up?" she asked moodily as she tossed her wooden sword back into the barrel she'd found it in, her eyes set upon the rows of metal and leather gauntlets. The man of Gondor wasn't sure what she meant, but told her he was on the one daily walk he was allowed as a means to keep the conversation going.

"You seem rather focused, what mischief are you up to?" He asked jokingly.

"Ruining a man's dignity," she replied in all seriousness.

"I see," he said calmly, an interested look on his face as he watched Tess pull correct sized gauntlets on over her forearms.

"Who, if I may ask, has brought your wrath upon themselves?" he questioned, following her as she stalked the isle of swords.

"Some beast named Findegil…shouldn't you be discouraging me from fighting?" she paused in her search to look at the man curiously.

"Nonsense! I enjoy a good match, and besides, I have utter faith in your abilities," Faramir grinned cheekily and Tess got the feeling he was very much enjoying himself. The woman rolled her eyes and selected a short sword off the rack. It was light but strong, the blade about the size of her arm from the elbow to her finger tips and it ended in a wicked sharp point.

"Alright, I'm gonna go kick this guy's butt, you gonna watch and cheer me on?" She asked as she turned for the door.

"Certainly," Faramir agreed amiably, following after her as she stalked back to the second sector. A small crowd had formed, no doubt Findegil's work, and she had to push her way through to get to the fence.

"Hold this," she muttered to Faramir, shoving her sword into his uninjured arm so that she could use both hands to hop over the chest high rail. Her feet touched down in the sand and she heard chuckling.

"It seems you did not back down after all," Findegil stated, his smirk making Tess frown.

"And disappoint you, Findy? Never," The male's smirk dropped at this and he glared while she collected her sword from Faramir.

"It will be a shallow win, you are nothing but a female, after all,"

"You keep telling yourself that, _darlin'_," she grinned when he visibly bristled. The man pulled his sword free of its sheath and stalked towards the center of the sector. The chainmail beneath his tunic glistened in the morning sun, his arms and shoulders covered with leather armor and his shins with metal. She wore boots and a white, open collared shirt tucked into brown breeches. Her only defense being the leather gauntlets on her forearms. They stood several meters apart and again their noticeable difference in size was made known.

"Conditions?" She asked, shaking her limbs to warm them and twirling her wrist to get a feel for her sword.

"Fight until the loser yields," he growled, settling himself down into a defensive stance. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged, dropping into her own stance.

"On my mark," Faramir declared from the sidelines.

"Three…two…one…fight!"

Neither of them moved.

Tess grinned; she was used to her attackers charging in at her, this was an interesting change of pace.

Findegil frowned; he would wait for her to make the first move.

And move she did.

She ran so fast towards him, Findegil was sure she was going to crash right into him, but when he swung to defend against her swinging sword he was surprised. At the last second the woman had dropped and she slid right through his open legs. Her foot raised and she kicked the back of his knee, knocking him out of his stance, the proceeded to sweep his legs out from under him. Findegil crashed onto his back and Tess easily placed her sword against his neck.

"Yield," she told him. The area was completely silent for a moment, before the man answered with a growl and swung at her legs. The woman danced back and waited for him to pull himself back to his feet.

"I was going easy on you!" he yelled, bringing his sword up in front of his body.

"Well…that was a dumb idea," she said listlessly, twirling her wrist once again.

"No more," he told her, taking quick steps forward and taking a downward swipe at her. She blocked the attack, gritting her teeth as the vibrations of metal against metal hurt her hands, before pulled her leg up and around in a turning kick. Her foot narrowly missed his side, Findegil had moved back at the last moment. He renewed his footing and swung down at her again. Tess' body was still turning from her kick, so she pushed around and completed a fully circle, her sword meeting his again in an upward block. The force of this attack sent her down onto one knee.

"You shall not best me!" The man said through gritted teeth, his arms straining as he pushed down against her blade. Tess didn't reply, instead pushed up onto both feet a moved sideways, allowing Findegil's blade to slide down passed her side and into the ground. She let her right fist fly towards his face, but he dropped to one knee and used the momentum to bury his left elbow in her gut.

"Ugh!" She grunted, making herself dance back several meters before stopping to catch her breath again. Her midsection ached from the blow and she let herself lean forward to breathe easier. Findegil rose to both feet again and stalked towards her, his sword in a downwards arch. Tess' sword came up to meet his and for a long moment the two tried to best each other by moving around, their swords clashing loudly against one another as they met and parted.

"Still think you're going to win?" she asked breathlessly when they parted for an extended period of time, circling each other and trying to find a weakness.

"I will not fail!" He growled, though his breaths were just as short. They ran at each other again, Findegil's blade sliding passed Tess' close enough to slice through her sleeve and leave a bleeding wound. It was not nearly enough to stop her but it did sting. They parted briefly again and Tess glanced at her left bicep. Blood was already seeping through and leaving a patch of bright red on her white sleeve. She couldn't give it any more attention than that because Findegil was once again upon her. Their swords locked and Tess gritted her teeth, trying to think of a way to get the upper hand.

And then Findegil smirked at her.

With absolutely no other warning the man reached forward with one hand and gripped her sword around the handle, crushing her fingers in the process. She snarled and ripped her hands away, forgetting about her blade, and let her leg lash out to create some distance. Findegil took an evading step back, his sword in his right hand and hers in his left, while Tess danced back several paces as well.

"You have no weapon! Yield!" he laughed, holding his sword out at her, the other shorter blade tapping leisurely against his shoulder.

"Like fuck!" She growled and surprised everyone by sprinting towards him. The man tossed her blade several yards to his right so that he could use both his hands against her. Tess brought both her forearms up to cover her head in an X-shaped block and they clashed. The man's blade skimmed over the top of her left forearm, creating a deep groove in the leather, before sliding passed her head so closely that the edge grazed her cheek. A thin line of blood trailed down her cheek and Findegil's eyes followed it. Her hot breath fanned against his face and he realized just how close she was to him. He prepared to move back to create space but she moved first. Her knee arched up sharply into his groin and he bent over from the pain. One of his hands came away from the hilt of his sword as he moved to protect himself from further damage. Tess' hands clamped around his right wrist and she twisted it so sharply that he heard it pop. It was a painful and unnatural position, but nothing had been broken. Though he did not realize this until after the woman had finished her assault. In the mean time, Tess had continued to use her new leverage to make him drop his sword into her right hand, her left easily holding his wrist at the awkward position that brought him to his knees. For a moment the only sound was both their haggard breathing, but then metal tapped against the base of his neck and he swallowed.

"Yield," she told him in a sharp, clear tone. He refused to answer for a moment, his teeth clenched together and his brow low over his eyes.

"Yield!" She commanded, tweaking his wrist just a little further.

"Y-Yield! I-I yield!" He cried desperately and both his wrist and neck were released. His left hand shot to his neck, his eyes rising up to where she stood above him, a wipe grin planted on her sweaty face.

"Good match," she told him, offering her free hand to him. He scowled and turned his glare to the ground. Tess rolled her eyes before looking over at the small cheering crowd. Her heart thumped hard when she saw several familiar faces next to Faramir. Pippin and Merry both sat on the fence, their fingers in their mouths making sharp whistles and beside them stood Gimli, his stout frame heaving with his chuckles. She even spied Aragorn and Éomer further down the line. She grinned at them with a swell of pride before turning to the man behind her again.

"Findy, are you sure you don't-,"

She was cut off when his left fist smashed into the right side of her face.

The force knocked her off her feet and Findegil's sword flew from her hand when her back smacked into the ground. It took a moment, but after her head finished spinning she was able to make mental assessment of her face. Her nose wasn't broken, but it was gushing blood and a lot of it. She wasn't completely sure, but it felt like her lip had split open…again. Slowly she moved her jaw up and down, then side to side. Defiantly hurting, but not broken, which was lucky. Her teeth were all fine and her tongue didn't appear to have any holes in it so she'd avoided damage there too. She wouldn't know if her cheek bone was in one piece until she touched it. It had defiantly started swelling but that just may be due to the sheer force of the blow.

'_Damn…I'm gonna look like a cow again,'_ she thought dimly as she sat up, a hand pressed gently to the right side of her face.

"You vile _whore_!" Findegil spat as he took a hold of her shirt collar and hoisted her up, her feet dangling beneath her and not quiet touching the ground. The sudden movement made her feel queasy but she pushed passed it for the moment.

"You cheated!" He screamed at her. Over her shoulder she could hear back up arriving.

She spat to the side to clear enough blood so that she could speak.

"I played dirty, yes, but I didn't cheat," she told him calmly, her fist clenching at her side.

"You didn't define any rules before the start of this match, that was your fault," with a grin that looked more like a grimace she let her right fist fly. The contact with the side of his face was perfect, the blow knocking the absolute sense out of the man. He dropped to the ground just as she had, hands letting go of her collar and allowing her feet to touch the sand once again.

"I expected more _decency_ from a soldier of Gondor," she spat at him, turning her back on him and moving to meet Aragorn and Éomer as they came to her aid. Findegil was trying to say something through his broken jaw but Tess was too busy shaking out her right hand to care.

"Bastard's face almost broke my knuckles," she hissed as Aragorn and Éomer arrived at her side, two other soldiers moving forward to grab the disoriented Findegil. She spat at the ground again, trying to clear her mouth, but the sickly sweet taste of blood still pierced her tongue.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked, his hands hovering around her face as if he was unsure where to start.

"I don't know if my cheek bone is broken or not," she told him as she pressed the cuff of her sleeve against her nose to stem the bleeding.

"What were you _thinking_?" Éomer asked her, hazel eyes filled with anger and worry.

"That I needed to defend my honor," she told her as Aragorn trailed his thumb along her right cheek bone. She hissed when he touched a particularly sensitive spot.

"And you needed to risk your _life_ for it?" The horselord asked, his brows lowering more every second.

"I would have gladly defended your honor, my lady!" Pippin chimed as he and Merry arrived with both Faramir and Gimli in tow.

"So would have I!" Merry put in, a grin plastered on his cheeky face.

"A knight of Gondor and an esquire of Rohan, both willing to fight for my honor? Oh, I may swoon!" she announced theatrically, throwing her right hand against her forehead for added effect. The only problem was the quick movements really did make her head spin.

"Steady on, lass," Gimli grumbled as he placed a firm hand against her back. She gave the Dwarf a quick smile of thanks before pinning her eyes on Éomer again.

"The real point is, I have an ego to maintain and Findy just helped me boost it," she shrugged and groaned quietly when the wound on her left bicep stretched uncomfortably.

"He also nearly broke your face," Aragorn muttered under his breath as he pressed against her cheek bone again.

Tess rolled her eyes after hissing.

"Thankfully you seem to be highly durable, the bone is in one piece, go clean the blood off and then I shall see to your arm," he told her, hands resting on his hips as he surveyed the mess that was…well, her.

"I will take care of it," Éomer volunteered. Tess glanced at him dubiously, sensing an ulterior motive. Aragorn saw no problem with it, however, and left it up to the man of Rohan.

"Faramir, could I ask you to show me to the library? I must seek out Gandalf," the Ranger asked, turning to the man with the sling.

"Certainly," the healing man replied, his countenance as pleasant as always.

"I think it's about time for second breakfast, don't you Merry?" observed one Hobbit, his eyes focused on the suns position in the sky.

"Indeed, Pip, just about time I'd say," his cousin agreed, nodding his head vigorously and making his strawberry blonde curls bounce against his forehead. Gimli muttered something about joining them and so it was in three groups that the seven of them departed from the area. Tess and Éomer walked silently to the seventh level, the quiet between them not completely comfortable but neither was it so awkward that it required someone to break it. It was just reaching the middle of the morning now and so far the weather was holding out, though the ever present clouds over Mordor still rolled and cast a dark shadow of the mountainous border. She swallowed heavily against emotions trying to rise again, squashing them thoroughly. Éomer must have sensed her discomfort because he opened his mouth to say something. Tess quickly cut him off, not wanting to talk about her panic attack earlier that day.

"I didn't mean for it to go so far," she blurted, thinking of the anger he had displayed when he discovered she'd been fighting. His lips pursed in a way that asked what she was talking about.

"I believed that underneath that stupid attitude of his…he still had a good heart," her eyes dropping to her feet as they entered the Great Hall. Real remorse laced her tone for a moment, but then the anger she felt rose to dominate again.

"I had no idea he was going to be such a bad sport," she laughed bitterly, her hand rising to rest on her swollen face.

'_I really have to start taking better care of it, I'm lucky there hasn't been any permanent damage so far…,'_ she thought idly, stopping to shudder when a large blood clot slid down the back of her neck. Éomer worried over her for a second but she waved him away and they kept walking. They spent the rest of the short trip in more silence, with only Tess' quiet words of thanks breaking it when Éomer held the door to her quarters open and waved her through first. She swept over to her closet and threw aside the doors. She scowled as best she could without aggravating her face further and sorted through the shirts she had left. Clearly white and cream were bad ideas, not that she had any left now that the one she wore was dirty and the others were in a laundry somewhere. That left her with a wide variety of Gondor colours.

"Great," she sighed, her fingers trailing over the colours.

"Blue…lavender…more blue…navy, lots of colours to help bring out bruises on my face," she mumbled, though to her great relief she found a wine red shirt with an open collar towards the back. Picking up a pair of brown breeches and a cream singlet undershirt she was ready to go re-dress.

"You wait here a minute, I'll go change and, well, drown my face in bowl of water," she told him, her hand brushing over her blood crusted face. The horselord nodded with a small smile and moved over to the window to wait. Brown eyes lingered for far longer than they should have before she made herself turn and walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. A sight she didn't expect welcomed her when she turned. In the middle of the left hand side of the room was a silver bathtub that Tess had only used twice since being in Minas Tirith. Evidentially someone had heard about her sparring session and informed the maid in charge of her quarters as the tub was filled almost to the brim with steaming water. She couldn't get her boots off fast enough, a giant grin plastered on her face. She was just pulling her shirt up when she remembered Éomer waiting for her. With quick steps she moved to the door and stuck her head out.

"Éomer! Go have a walk, okay? Someone filled my bathtub!" She told him gleefully. The horselord jumped before turning with an amused look on his face.

"All right, I will visit my sister and return before lunch," he stated, giving her a quick bow. Tess had disappeared back into the bathroom, however, sliding her pants off as she closed the door behind her. Her shirt was tricky to get off; the material had stuck to the drying wound on her arm. Other than that she managed to get it off in record time, her underclothes coming of just as quick. She snatched the bar of soap on the bench and all but catapulted herself into the tub.

"Oh, sweet mercy," she moaned, submerging herself completely. Her left bicep throbbed with the extended use of rushed movements although the warm water soon soothed that.

She scrubbed away the dirt, blood and grime from her body, dunking her head under several times to clean her hair as well. Her face was a delicate area, pulsing harshly if she rubbed too hard, the same situation with her arm and she hissed when a clump of dirt came free and a trickle of blood ran down her arm. Nevertheless, cleaning the wound was vital if she didn't want infection to set it.

'_Who knows where Findy's sword has been,_' she sneered before pushing him from her mind. The asshole may have turned her cheek purple but he wouldn't ruin her bath. When, finally, her body was pink and squeaky she let her head fall back and her eyes close, spending the rest of her time drifting and just enjoying the water.

Sharp knocks woke her up some time later.

"Tess? Are you alright? You have been in there for some time…," it was Éomer calling through the door. The woman in question was shaking her head slightly to wake herself and pulling her shivering body from the now cold water.

"I'm fine! I just dozed off," she called back loudly, lest he not hear her and come barging in thinking she'd drowned or something. The thought made her face go pink and she quickly secured a towel around her body.

"I-I'll just be a minute," she told him as she patted the cloth down over her body to absorb the moisture. She paused briefly to survey her face in the mirror and gave a little smile when she found she didn't look _quite _as ghastly as she had first thought. Her underclothes and pants were easy enough to get on, but her cream singlet proved too much too soon and her bicep started to bleed again.

"Oh, shoot," she muttered, grabbing and holding a wash cloth against her arm so she wouldn't stain her singlet. She didn't bother with her top shirt and instead exited as she was, bare feet and all.

"It's started to bleed again," Tess announced as she re-entered her bedchamber, eyes fixed on the wound as she pulled back the cloth slightly to observe it. Her hands were gently nudged out the way and Éomer's gloved ones replaced them, his hazel eyes looking over the wound for the first time.

"It looks good, not too deep and no signs of immediate infection, although Éowyn insisted I bring herbs to apply," he muttered and Tess smiled when it seemed like he was talking more to himself.

"How is she doing?" she asked as he led her to the writing desk on the opposite side of the room. There were a couple of rolls of bandages and a small granite bowel filled with a green, pasty looking substance sitting ready for use on the dark wood.

"My sister does well," he told her, pulling the desk chair over from where Tess had put it against the window so that she could sit. She did so and watched as he pulled his hands from his gloves, putting them aside so that he could work more straightforward.

"She sits up easily now and is eager to start moving again," the man frowned here and when he kneeled before her to smear the green paste along her bicep, Tess could easily see the worry in his eyes.

"I know you don't want to hear this but…you won't always be able to protect her, Éowyn is a Shield Maiden of Rohan, caging her is the worst thing you could do," her soft words made Éomer stiffen, hazel drifted up to meet brown and Tess' heart squeezed when his guilty look pierced her.

"I would only wish for her safety," he mumbled lowly, his eyes going back to what he was doing.

"That may be so…but don't you wish for her happiness as well?" the man snorted here while he reached for a roll of bandage.

"I think she may have already found that," he said gruffly as he started wrapping her arm. Tess laughed outright; she knew he was talking of Faramir.

"He has a good heart, I promise, his head is in the right space too…well, most of the time," she mumbled the last part, her thoughts straying to his blatant happiness when she announced her aim to squash Findegil's ego.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Éomer asked as he looked up, an eyebrow raised incredulously.

Tess held back a cheeky remark and just grinned.

The man finished wrapping her arm swiftly and when he stood Tess yawned loudly, wincing when he mouth opened too wide and she stretched her cheek unpleasantly.

"Perhaps you should rest?" Éomer suggested as he gathered up the spare bandages and bowl into a pile.

"That is a very good idea," she nodded wearily, standing to walk Éomer to the door.

"If I'm not at dinner, send someone to get me," she instructed as he exited. He nodded and turned to leave but paused and reached for her right hand instead.

"If it had been asked of me, I too, would have fought for your honor, my lady," he bent slightly and raised her hand to his lips, brushing her knuckles in a soft kiss. Tess swallowed heavily, her heart beating furiously under her ribs.

"Th-thank-I-uh-you-I would-ah-thank you…," her tongue wouldn't co-operate very well with her and she ended up stuttering her way through her thanks. Éomer smiled at her briefly, nodded and then was gone. Tess managed to close the door and then stumbled her way over to the bed, face flushed. She crawled onto the mattress and let her face fall into a pillow, trying to block out the obnoxiously loud beating of her heart.

"Butterflies in my tummy…," was her last coherent thought before her eyes slid closed.

Author's Babbling:

Oh ehm geeeeee~!

Anyways, I don't normally do this but there are four people that left reviews that I COULDN'T REPLY TO! (rage face)

So, as such, I will post replies here, since I have no other way of expressing my love to you.

**To: Marissa:**

Glad you like it, enough fluff in this chapter? ;) thanks for the review!

**To: Sami:**

Good! Happy you found Frontline again! I hope questions you had about Tess and Naomi's appearance have been explained and I'm pleased that you are able to feel that way about my OC's, I worked hard to try and make them realistic and relatable.

P.S. Sorry, I just love putting in suspense! It keeps everyone on the edge of their seat hahaha!

Thanks for the review

**To: Kate:**

Howdy!

I am indeed a woman…unless my boobs have been lying to me…..which would be a _liiiiiiiiittle_ bit awkward :S

I'm happy you like my story so much! And I'm trying to write faster now-a-days, chapter 28 took so long because it's getting so close to the end and I don't wanna mess anything up (freaks out)

I hope this chapter came out soon enough for you without being under-done :D

P.S. YES! High-five fellow LOTR junkie! I don't think I could ever go back to the normal DVDs (which I own….along with the extended edition…hehe) when I have 12 wonderful hours that make my life complete.

P.S.S (or is it p.p.s …?) ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THE HOBBIT! :D

Thanks for the review

**To: Yay:**

Wonderful! Delighted you're still with me!

You should defiantly attempt the books, they are truly a work of art (snuggles books) and yes! There should have been waaaaay more Éomer in the movies….just sayin'

And HUZAH! Happy I got Éomer's character close, it's tough to figure out how he would react to a female character, since the only one he has contact in the movies with is his sister…

Enough fluff in this chapter do you think? I'm not really used to writing so much, I'm better with slightly tender moments and battles haha.

I think my OC's might have been a bit mary-sue-ish in the beginning, but I was still figuring out how to write their characters. I hope I've progressed (I feel that I have) and I've been writing with these characters for so long that they've become more realistic.

And I took your advice and changed the rating to 'T' until I do write something that deserves the 'M' :)

PLEASE NOT THE WARGS!

I really hate those manky mutts, they scare the absolute crap outta me O.O

Thanks for the review

**THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS, REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVORITES MY STORY. It makes me so happy :D**

Awww shucks! I'm getting all sentimental…..

AxM


	31. Note

**DON'T GET EXCITED!**

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

But don't deflate either! I'm here to tell you...I'M NOT DEAD! (shocking, i know)

I'm an incredibly horrible person for not updating for so long, and i wanted to apologize for the prolonged silence...so...i'm sorry! .

Unfortunately over the past few months my inspiration just decided to up and leave (cue hysterical crying in the rain) which has been most wretched (bitch please, it's been _**HELL**_)

And i didn't want to just keep popping out half-assed chapters, so I stopped all together to get my mojo back together, then suddenly i turn around and four months has passed by.

I'm here today to say that I'll be trying to start posting chapters again! The first one or two might be a little shorter than I'd like but I figured if they came quicker you guys might like that while I finish patching up my writers block :)

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS CONTINUED TO FAVORITE, ALERT AND REVIEW TO THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP AND I WILL PERSEVERE SO THAT I CAN FINISH THIS STORY AND GIVE YOU GUYS AN ENDING YOU DESERVE!

Ahem, that is all, if you read this: you are awesome. If you didn't: i don't blame you.

So hopefully i'll be chatting again real soon guys, hang in there and I promise I'll do my best :)

AxM


	32. Chapter Thirty: Hope

_Oh my gosh!_ They say as they see AxM has updated.

_AND IT'S A REAL CHAPTER!_

Yes. Yes it is.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 30: Hope

Brown eyes opened slowly.

A tight lump squeezed in her throat, making it almost unbearably hard to breathe while molten hot tears rested against her cheekbones, a single burning droplet running down her face when she tried to blink away sleep.

The ceiling appeared out of the blurry haze, long, dark shadows running across it from the window where the golden light of sunset poured in.

Her damp hair was plastered to her forehead, not from sweat but from her earlier bath, which let Tess know she had only been asleep for an hour or two.

She did not feel rested, however, her dream had made sure of that.

Instead in waking she felt exhausted, muggy and heavy, as though lead weights were pressing down on her arms and legs.

Wearily the woman let out and sigh and turned onto her side, pulling her limbs in close in an attempt to comfort herself. Another tear escaped her eye when she blinked, the droplet catching on her lashes briefly before sliding down and dissolving into the pillow.

Another followed the same path.

Then another and another.

Her pillow quickly became sodden under her cheek but Tess found she didn't care, her thoughts drifting far back into her dream instead.

All around her there had been nothing by grey ash and charcoal rocks, the air thick with smoke and dust. The bleak landscape stretched on into forever, the horizon melting into the shadowy sky.

Yet somehow she didn't feel frightened or sad.

In fact she felt absolutely nothing at all.

It was then she noticed the vibrant grass beneath her feet, an intense green colour that could only ever be created in a dream. The blades seemed to grow taller the longer she stared, rising up between her toes until finally stopping at her ankles. Even in waking she could recall the feeling and it brought a small smile to her lips, she had not had the pleasure of simply standing in grass since Lothlòrien.

Her dream self had turned to see how far this grass stretched for, but she forgot about it almost completely when she focused on what now lay at her feet.

Two little Hobbits, both resting on their backs so as to stare up at the lifeless, grey sky.

She immediately recognized Frodo and Sam, even though the short, dark waves of the former and the sandy curls of the latter were tangled with tiny white flowers that bloomed around them. Small smiles lifted their lips into easy curves which shone with such content it took her breath away.

The dream was so beautiful and so peaceful and so _different_ to what she knew was actually happening that tears of sorrow had started to leak from her closed eyes. She stared at their faces for what seemed like lifetimes, until finally the pain in her throat from holding back sobs dragged her back to consciousness, the heavy grief carrying over into her waking to plague her heart.

Her arms wound tighter around her chest as if she could physically hold in the chokes that desperately tried to escape her mouth.

She would not cry.

At least, not yet, not while there was still hope.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"She did _what!_"

The hall was silenced, Naomi's screech echoing slightly as everyone turned their heads towards where she sat at the dining table. Pippin and Merry both audibly swallowed, their throats bobbing with the movement. Faramir chose this moment to intervene, stepping up beside the Hobbits to draw Naomi's icy, blue glare.

"My lady, it was just a sparring match, Tess wished to test her skills and I fully encouraged her to-," The blonde woman's glare hardened even more, her brows falling low over her eyes whilst a pink flush rose across her cheeks, giving her an even angrier appearance.

"You _encouraged _this! Do you have any idea how competitive she gets! She goes in without any sense of self preservation, as long as she gets to win and-!"

"Breath, Naomi, you're going purple," a voice from a side door cut her off and the blonde did as told, taking in several sizeable breathes to try and compose herself. Tess strolled casually into the hall to join the four others at the table, although at this time only Naomi was sitting due to her leg, the dark red shirt with long floaty sleeves that she had planned on wearing early tucked neatly into her brown breeches.

"Good evening, my lady," Faramir greeted, relieved that the temperamental blonde was calming down.

"Evening Faramir, Merry, Pippin," she smiled slightly, nodding towards each male in turn, the latter two stumbling over their greetings as they tried to stop staring. The bruise on Tess' right cheek had fully blossomed into a pattern of blue, purple and black, spreading across her entire cheekbone and up the side of her eye as well as across the bridge of her nose.

"What happened to your face?" Naomi demanded with another frown, her hand reaching out to beckon the brunette closer. The woman indulged the blonde, bending over to offer a full view of the damage. The blonde let her fingertips ghost over the bruising, a look of concentration on her face.

"A spoiled brat decided he wanted to be a bad sport and clocked me in the face, don't worry though, I got him back good," Tess grinned and Naomi couldn't help but smile back.

"Better than him I hope, the punch must have been pathetic, didn't even break anything," Naomi scoffed, rolling her eyes and releasing her friend's face.

"Well, yeah, but it still hurt," Tess mumbled, her hand coming up to gently finger the swelling as she straightened her back.

"It's your own damn fault, if you didn't start these fights-," Naomi started, throwing a hand out for emphasis.

"-I wouldn't be nearly _half_ as good as I am at combat," Tess countered as she crossed her arms over her chest, smiling when Naomi gave a 'harrumph' in disdain.

"So this be secret to the might of the Lady in Red!" A masculine voice cried out, humor laced through the tone as it echoed around the hall. The company of five turned to one of the many side doors to find a small assembly walking through. Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf the women recognized but with them were three other men that they had never before seen.

"My Lord Imrahil! It is good to see you are well!" Faramir grinned as he quickly moved forward to greet the new arrivals.

"And you, Faramir! Though for now you seem a little rough around the edges," The two men embraced briefly but tightly around the young man's healing arm. Once freed Faramir quickly greeted the two remaining men behind Imrahil before turning and ushering them towards the table.

"My friends, I wish for you to meet the Prince of Dol Amroth! He is my Uncle, Lord Imrahil and these are my two eldest cousins, Elphir and Erchirion!" Faramir smiled with barely contained excitement as the trio moved forward towards the women and Hobbits. They were tall men and each shared the same green grey eyes to mark them as family. They each had dark, almost black, hair, although Imrahil's was mostly silver and white, showing his old age.

"It is a great pleasure and honor to meet the women and Halflings that have been travelling to protect the hope of Middle-Earth," he said with a small bow as he outstretched his hand. Tess firmly grasped his forearm in what seemed to be the customary handshake in Middle-Earth, meeting his gaze with a smile.

"Thank you, although I must say the pleasure of this meeting is all ours," She spoke gently, letting go of his arm to make the introductions of their side.

"My name is Tess and this is Naomi, Merry and Pippin," Imrahil moved along to shake everyone's hands, Elphir and Erchirion swiftly following. Aragorn and Gandalf had moved to stand beside Faramir while Legolas had traversed around the entire group so that he could stand by Naomi's side, a hand resting lightly on her shoulder.

Tess felt herself smile at the sight.

"Prince Imrahil has come with forces so that he may ride out with us to the Black Gate," Aragorn explained once the introductions were made, clasping a hand firmly on the Prince's shoulder in a show of gratitude and friendship.

"I only wish I could do more, if word of the attack on Minas Tirith had reached me sooner I could have come to your aid and perhaps the death toll would not be as high," Imrahil stated grimly, his hand going to Aragorn's shoulder but his eyes going to Faramir's arm in the sling.

"Come now, let us not talk of these things until after we have had the pleasure of a meal between friends," Gandalf announced, his weathered old hand going to rest on Pippin's curly head for a moment. Immediately the two Hobbit's perked up, smiles igniting on their faces at the thought of food. Almost everyone laughed, except for Legolas who was scanning the hall.

"Where is Gimli?" His question was answer when another door from the other side of the hall opened and in walked the Dwarf followed by Éomer and Éowyn. Tess and Naomi both grinned when they saw the woman, her face was slightly flushed from the effort it took to walk from her room to the hall, but a smile was on her face and there was a little light twinkling in her eye. Éomer's arm hovered protectively around her arm as if he expected her to fall any second, it was all for nothing however as they three made it to the table in one piece.

"Well! If it isn't the nephew and niece of Théoden! You were but children the last time I visited Rohan and now you have both grown into fierce warriors," Imrahil exclaimed, moving around to clap Éomer on the shoulder. The man looked confused at first but understanding and recognition quickly replaced it.

"My Lord Prince Imrahil! Time surely has passed since our last meeting!" The horselord raised his arm also to clasp Imrahil's shoulder, a rare smile pulling up his face.

Imrahil quickly moved to Éowyn, his hands resting on either side of the woman's face as he kissed her forehead in greeting.

"My condolences to you for the loss of your Uncle and cousin, they were both good men," he said once he had moved back, although his hand stand on Éowyn's shoulder in sympathy.

"He will be missed," the shield maiden agreed sadly while her brother only nodded. The loud gurgle from a stomach drew everyone's attention to Merry and Pippin, who simultaneously pointed to each other in blame. The room filled with laughter before everyone moved forward to the table to find a seat.

Despite his protest Aragorn was placed at the head of the table, Imrahil facing the ranger from the other end. To the Prince's left was Faramir, beside whom was Tess, Éomer, Merry and Pippin, ending the side with Gandalf to the right of Aragorn. At the ranger's left hand sat Legolas, Naomi to his left followed by Éowyn, Gimli, Erchirion and finally Elphir at his father's right hand. They were barely all seated when people started bringing food out. Two trays with carved meat, a board with cheese, varies selections of fruits, a large bowl filled with rolls of bread and finally a turkey sized chicken in the middle. At least, Naomi _assumed_ it was a chicken, she hadn't actually seen any turkeys to confirm or deny the species of bird that sat in front of her. Everyone was each given a small bowl of broth and a goblet filled with burgundy wine. They each raised their cup as Aragorn raised his and although he didn't say anything, everyone knew he was toasting to Frodo and Sam. Tess quickly took a sip to swallow the lump trying to form in her throat. Pippin and Merry dug in immediately, filling their plates as quickly as they could so that they could start eating. Imrahil and his sons looked on with awe as the Hobbits ate, the food disappearing almost completely before most had even finished filling their own plates. Those who knew the Halflings eating manner simply laughed, except Gandalf who was shaking his head and Gimli whom was eating just as quickly. Conversations broke out amongst everyone, all discussing different things at different volumes. Legolas and Aragorn were softly muttering in Elvish, Gimli was regaling most with another tale of how wonderful the Mines of Moria had been in their peak and Faramir and his Uncle quietly catching up at their end of the table. Naomi couldn't help but pause in her eating to take it all in, her breathe catching when she thought of how soon nearly everyone would be riding out against the Black Gate. Almost subconsciously her hand reached for Legolas' under the table, who grasped hers back just as tightly.

Sitting next to Faramir had its pros and cons, Tess decided. The pros were that she had successfully found out that Faramir was the eldest of his cousins at thirty-five, much older than she had assumed him to be which was surprising. Elphir was thirty-two, Erchirion was twenty-nine, the third brother, Amrothos, was twenty-five and the youngest sibling, their sister Lothíriel, was newly turned twenty. Amrothos and Lothíriel were back in their home in Dol Amroth.

"I wish to keep them as safe as I can, should things take a turn for the worst," Imrahil had explained, a protective look that only a father could achieve on his old face. Tess had also learned that Dol Amroth was on the southern coast of Gondor, right next to the ocean.

"Then you have seagulls!" She had burst out accidentally, a flush covering her good cheek when Imrahil had looked towards her and laughed.

"Yes, they are a nuisances, but we have them," he said with a smile.

"Tess used to live by the ocean, did you not?" Faramir stated more than asked but turned towards her regardless. The woman nodded with vigor, her smile lighting up at the thought of the crystal sea.

"Yes! Only a couple minutes walk away," she said wistfully as she remembered the walks she used to take in the middle of winter when the waves crashed on the shore and the salt sprayed up into the air, turning her hair into ringlets.

"When next I visit, I will be sure to bring you with me so that you may once again know the annoyance of gulls," Faramir chimed with a grin. All of a sudden it turned sly as he looked around her and Tess forced herself to close her eyes and breathe.

The cons to sitting beside Faramir were that he did not shut up. _Ever._

"You should join us Éomer," He said in a devious tone.

Well.

Two could play at that game.

"Éowyn as well," Tess quickly threw in; shooting a look at Faramir to see his smirk had turned into a flushed pout. The Rohan siblings spared a glance to each other, considering the idea.

"That is an excellent idea! I'm sure the sun and the salt will help speed your recovery along nicely, Éowyn," Imrahil exclaimed, smile lighting up his face. Tess reached for her goblet, a smug smile on her face as she took a sip.

"And I am sure Lothíriel will be _most_ happy to see you again Éomer, you know she was quite taken with you when she was a little girl,"

Tess snorted into her cup.

Attention went immediately to the brunette woman as burgundy wine dripped down the front of her face, some of it splattering against her chest and turning patches of the similarly colored tunic darker. She quickly set the goblet back down to avoid more spills but the damage had already been done and that which wasn't on her shirt was burning through the back of her throat.

"S-S…or…or…sor-!" She struggled to get her apology out around the coughs emerging from her mouth, shaking her entire frame as she tried to swallow and speak at the same time. Her eyes started watering and she started to blindly grope for her napkin to smother the noise. A large, warm hand enclosed around hers, firmly pressing the white cloth she needed into her palm and for a moment Tess' heart almost leaped out of her chest. Quickly she drew her hand back to cover her mouth and the hot flush she could feel spreading across her cheeks that had nothing to do with embarrassment. Above the sound of voiced concerns she could hear Naomi's raucous laughing and briefly the brunette managed to free her middle finger, although all it accomplished was turning the blonde woman across from her hysterical.

Finally the coughs died down, although Tess' feeling of mortification would probably stick around for the rest of the night.

"My apologies," she rasped, reaching for her broth to sooth her burning oesophagus. Finally Naomi's chuckles died down, fingers going briefly to her eyes to wipe away the tears that had formed.

"Oh, you're too much, Tessy,"

The brunette woman scowled darkly and sunk in her chair while conversation picked up again now that they were sure she wasn't going to choke.

"Are you sure you are well?"

Éomer needed more convincing apparently.

"Don't worry, the only thing hurt is my pride," she murmured back quietly so only he could hear, although from the little grin on Faramir's face she wouldn't doubt that he'd managed to catch her words too. Nothing eventful happened for the remainder of dinner, just conversations about odd topics of no real matter. It was when Naomi and Éowyn both started to suppress yawns that Gandalf called an end to dinner.

"We have much to plan tomorrow, so let us rest while we can," the white wizard said almost cryptically as they all stood from the table. Imrahil and his sons were the first to go, all three eager to sleep after their long journey to Minas Tirith. Éomer and his sister disappeared next, followed by Merry and Pippin. Gandalf and Aragorn drifted towards the hall that led to the gardens for a smoke, Gimli plodding along behind, happy that his stomach was full. Naomi and Legolas exited soon after, the Elf's hand hovering around the human woman's shoulders as she hobbled on her crutches out the door. As she watched their backs disappear Tess realized she was left alone, even the servants had finished their duties and had moved on. Softly she let out a sigh before standing and leaving the silent Grand Hall, the emptiness of the previously lively room making her restless. If she was looking for a respite elsewhere she would have been disappointed, almost every side hall she turned down was empty, save for a guard in glinting armor every now and then. Deciding she would find no peace in the halls she moved in the direction of her chambers, thinking that perhaps her walk had made her tired enough to sleep. Standing in front of the wooden door she pushed it open, but stopped before she could enter. The bed was still crumpled from where she had slept earlier and despite her best efforts she could not get the image of Frodo and Sam out of her head. The faint smell of the white flowers she didn't recognize, the feel of the too green grass in between her toes, the utter peace of just _knowing_ they were okay hit her hard, shattering when reality smacked her in the face seconds later and told her to _wake up_. To remember it was all just a dream and that there was every chance the two Hobbits were out there laying dead or worse.

The air rushed out of her and she doubled over, dropping to her knees because the ache in her stomach was so bad. Immediately she knew she couldn't stay there, curled up in front of her door. Someone might see her and then there would be questions that she didn't want to have to answer. Instead she managed to pick herself up and move and the more she moved the easier it was to breathe again. She let her feet carry her, her subconscious mind taking over and leading her to the cliff-side balcony gardens. As she crashed through the undergrowth she found a familiar smell surrounding her, although in her near hysterical state she couldn't tell if it was just wishful thinking because she was so desperate or an actual flower. The lump in her throat tightened and she squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. In was at the exact moment that her boot caught on a root and she crashed to the ground with a deep th-_wump_.

For a long moment she did not move, did not open her eyes and did not dare to breathe in fear that a sob would escape and she would never stop. It was only when she knew her face was going purple that she let herself take a gasp in, spluttering when she also inhaled dirt and a few blades of grass. Like a child she let her hands and legs fly about, muted grunts escaping her gritted teeth in place of the screams she wanted.

When at last she was finished she let herself lie still.

Let herself breathe deeply.

Vanilla and honey with lemon had to fill her lungs several times over and for a second she wondered if perhaps she'd gone to sleep again, but when she opened her eyes she knew that was not true. Groaning she picked herself up, leaning against the trunk of a tree to fully catch her breath. She ran her hands through her hair several times to remove the bits of leaves that had managed to snag there whilst she was tumbling through the garden. She winced when she caught sight of the very clear path she had carved.

'_At least I won't get lost,'_ she thought wistfully as she let her eyes slide closed, her head leaning comfortably against the bark behind her. A soft breeze ran through the garden, playing with her clothes and dropping something in her open hands. Slowly she opened her eyes, widening them when she realized what she now held.

Sitting delicately in her palms was a white flower, _the_ white flower. Another drifted down to rest against her thigh and she felt an indescribable feeling rise in her chest when she looked up. The tree, the whole damn tree, was _filled_ with these white flowers. And she knew then, she knew that if these flowers were real then why not her dream too?

Frodo and Sam could be dying…or they could be alive, it just depended on which she wanted to believe.

Tess recognized the feeling in her chest then, it was _hope._

It was such a wonderful, warm feeling that swelled behind her breast, the same feeling in the palm of her hands. With a watery choke of laughter she reached forward to grasp the other flower by her thigh, and another two that sat just a few centimeters away that she had not noticed in her grief. Before she knew it she was covered, the flowers piled on her legs, tucked into her hair, cupped in her hands and just surrounding her in general. Everywhere she felt warm as she curled up against the base of the flower tree, the familiar scent blanketing her entirely.

Looking back she realized she would never remember how long she lay there alone, covered in flowers.

It could have been hours or it could have only been minutes.

She did, however, remember the way her heart rate picked up when Éomer found her there and the way his smile seemed to actually reach his eyes for the first time in weeks.

"What?" She asked self-consciously, a pink flush covering her face. The horselord just shook his head before stepping forward and offering a hand down to her. With a roll of her brown eyes she took it and he pulled her up, catching her when she stumbled into his chest. The majority of the white blossoms dropped, save for a few that she had wound in her hair. For a long moment they just stood there, Éomer's arms wrapped tightly around her as if he were afraid to let her go. Very slowly he raised a hand to readjust a blossom behind her ear that was slipping.

"Magnólia növény," he murmured so low that she almost missed it.

"P-Pardon?" she squeaked, making Éomer smile.

"Magnólia növény, it is the flower you wear," His fingers brushed over the petals before sliding down to rest on her bruised cheek. Almost without her consent her eyes closed, a small tingle rolling up her spine. Just when the brunette woman thought her heart was going to burst out her chest, he dropped his hand and took a step back. Tess' eyes flew back open at the loss of contact, shivering as the cold air surrounded her, taking away the warmth the man had provided.

"Come, it is late, we must get you back to your room," the horselord rasped as he turned to walk away. Without a second of thought Tess shot forward, her hand wrapping tightly around Éomer's while her mouth opened.

"Can I stay with you?" she blurted out before she had time to filter herself. Éomer turned back, shock plastered on his face as he looked down at her. Face flushed red she pushed forward, desperate to not hear a rejection.

"We'll both keep our clothes on!"

'_Oh god,'_

"It'll be just like camping! Only on a bed,"

'_Shut up NOW,'_

"I-I just c-…can't…I don't want to be…alone," she finished weakly; one eye shut as she looked down and winced, waiting for the obvious 'no'.

'_You are…an idiot,'_

"Alright,"

Her head flew back up at that.

With a grin so big it looked like he was holding back chuckles Éomer nodded. Somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that she probably looked like a gold fish, so she quickly closed her mouth to try and save whatever dignity she had left.

"Th-thank you,"

With a little nod the horselord turned back around, tugging on her hand to pull her forward.

They did not speak on the trip back to his room, nor when she helped him remove his armor. Only when they had both removed their boots and were curled up under the covers in the darkness did they voice their goodnights.

"Sweet dreams," Éomer told her sternly, almost like an order, as his hand closed over hers again.

"Aye aye captain," she grinned and let her eyes slide closed, drifting for the first time in days to a peaceful slumber.

XxXxXxXx

Magnólia növény = Magnolia in Hungarian :D

Thank you Google Translate…

The meaning of White Magnolias is tenacity, perseverance, nobility and love of nature. Normal Magnolias are actually quite large, but for the purpose of this story I made them smaaaaaller.

Author's Note:

WHO HAS TWO THUMBS AND IS A REALLY UNRELIABLE AUTHORESS?

That would be me….

I apologize for how long this took to get out, and I'm sorry that it really has NOTHING to do with the plot line except for introduce Prince Imrahil and his two sons.

I really just needed a chapter to jump start my writing again and I figured if I made it fluffy ya'll would forgive me for a filler? (bats eyelashes)

I think I actually suck at fluff though so we'll see how that goes…

If you think there is a way to improve the Éomer x Tess relationship for pete's sake TELL MEEEEE! Feedback does wonders to my writing ethic :D

If you suggest that they kiss I will shoot though, I'm saving that for soon but not yet

(MWUHAHAHAHAAAA)

Alright….it's 4am and my internet connection has died (I'm writing this in advanced so I can just post it when I wake up) so I will be seeing you all later!

Hope you enjoyed reading

Please know I love you all, so very _very _very very much

Have a good day/night 3

AxM

P.s. …..shit…I forgot what I was going to say here…..damn


	33. Chapter Thirty One: You

I'm just going to leave this _here_ and run to find cover :D

Chapter Thirty-One: You

It was very early in the morning when Tess was pulled from unconsciousness.

Slowly she breathed in a sigh, her eyes sleepily opening so that she may discover why she was awake. The room beyond the end of the bed was all dark, except for a slither of white moonlight along the floor that had managed to slip in through the window. It was enough for her to see by and to take note that nothing was out of place. Thinking it was just her imagination she started to drift away, only to be startled by a gruff cry. Wide brown orbs rolled to her right where Éomer lay on his back, a heavy frown on his sleeping face. Another cry rumbled through his chest as his head twitched to the left, his big hand that once held her own smaller hand was now wrapped around her forearm, so tightly that his knuckles had gone white.

'_He's having a nightmare,'_ Tess realized abruptly. Carefully she sat up, the sheet falling to her waist as she shuffled closer to the man, her arm starting to throb from his grip. Quietly she shifted onto her knees so that she could look down at his face, her left hand hovering next to his face. She was pulling up blanks as to what to do; normally _she_ was the one needing help with nightmares. Was she supposed to wake him? Calm him?

"Éomer? It's just a dream," She called softly, her left hand finally dropping to his cheek. The horselord started again, more muffled cries rolling up from his throat. Desperately Tess looked around for an answer as his calls started to become louder and more pained.

"Éomer! Please! It's alright!" She called shakily when his moans started to turn into words.

"Éo…Éowyn! Pl-please…," That was when tears started to leak from his eyes and Tess felt her chest clench. She'd heard about how Éomer had found her almost lifeless on the battlefield and the realization that he was probably reliving that moment in his mind made tears come to her own eyes. Briefly she clenched her jaw as her left hand gripped the side of his head, bending at the waist she lowered her face until her forehead was resting against his damp one.

"Éomer, I want you to listen to me," she told him with a steeled voice as he twitched again.

"Éomer, your sister is fine, Éowyn in alive," the man mumbled the name back to her, some of the tension draining from his face. Softly she started to stroke his brow, urging the frown to leave his face.

"Éowyn is alive…and she is surrounded by good people, people who love her," her voice had dropped to a whisper now, murmuring encouragingly as his hand slipped away from her forearm. Tess winced and held back a hiss as blood started to flow through her arm again, almost certain that there would be another bruise to add to her collection. Slowly she brought her right hand up to the other side of the horsemaster's face, both her thumbs now rubbing soothing circles against his temples. Éomer's cries turned into whimpers before finally fading into silence as the nightmare passed. With a sigh of relief the woman let her head drop to his chest, her upper body sprawled across his torso in tired relief. It wasn't long before her eyes closed and she too slipped back into a peaceful sleep.

It felt like they had only been shut a minute when they opened again, blinking against the sunlight that filled the room. With a content sigh she yawned, pausing when warm breath rolled across the back of her neck. Carefully she rolled her head until she was looking up at Éomer's gold hair colored by the morning light framing his now peaceful face. Never before had she noticed just how long the man's eyelashes were, or that he had that lightest sprinkling of freckles across his cheeks.

When she had been watching him sleep for at least ten straight minutes she knew she needed to leave.

Now.

Before she did anything stupid.

With the utmost skill she pushed herself up onto all fours, jumping slightly when an arm that had been wrapped around her thumped against the mattress. Her eyes followed the arm up to the man connected to it and her heart started to beat a little faster.

'_Leaving. Leaving right now.'_ She told herself sternly, all but throwing herself off the sleeping man to the other side of the mattress. Quickly she rolled off, her bare feet hitting the cold stone and making her shudder as she tiptoed towards her boots and the folded up maroon tunic she had worn last night. Éomer grumbled slightly from the bed and fearing that he would wake right then and there Tess bolted quietly to the door, opening it just far enough that she could back out. Her eyes landed on Éomer one last time before she closed to wooden door and turned.

Blue eyes clashed against brown.

Tess froze, clutching her shirt and boots to her chest she scrambled for something to say.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Really? Because it looks pretty bad," Naomi smirked, a malevolent look plastered across her face as she readjusted her crutches and continued walking down the hall. Stumbling over words Tess pulled on her boots before chasing after the grinning blonde, tugging her tunic over her head at the same time.

"Look! I just had a nightmare and didn't want to go back to my room so I asked Éomer if I could sleep with him and-,"

"Oh! So forward!" Naomi teased as Tess' face started to turn scarlet.

"Not like _that_!" She all but hissed.

"All we did was sleep and I wanted to leave before he woke up!" The brunette finished explaining.

"Why the creep out? Afraid he'll be scandalized that you stole his virtue?" Naomi taunted as Tess' face turned an even darker shade of red, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to explain herself.

"But I didn't-!"

"Who's virtue are you stealing?" The two women looked forward to see Faramir making his way towards them, arm still hanging in a sling and a confused expression on his face.

"No one's! I'm not stealing anyone's virtue!" Tess cried, her voice going up several octaves in her thoroughly flustered state.

"Tess has a crush on Éomer but won't admit it," Naomi explained in almost a bored tone with a sigh and a shake of her head.

"I do _NOT-_!"

"Well I already knew of that," Faramir chuckled, watching as Tess started to turn purple.

"You're both incorrigible!" she squawked before turning on her heel and storming off in the direction of her room, passing a surprised Legolas on her way.

"Don't mind her," Naomi chuckled, happy to receive a good morning kiss against her temple from the blonde Elf.

"I was just on my way to breakfast, if you would care to join me?" Faramir asked politely. The couple readily agreed and all three fell into a slow step that Naomi could keep up with.

"How is your leg healing?" Faramir questioned as he watched the woman hobble.

"Slowly," the woman grumbled with a frown.

"The healers say she is doing remarkably well, considering that she is so adamant about refusing to stay in bed," Legolas put in, slight worry and an almost proud look on his face as he glanced down at his lady. So worried that she might undo the healing she had already done were the medical staff that they had given her a second crutch, hoping in some part that the annoyance of having two would drive her to sit more often.

"These crutches will be my friends for the at _least_ the next week, hopefully after that I can start doing stuff again," Naomi huffed slightly, exertion written across her face as they at last entered the Great Hall. Already at the table was Merry, Pippin, Erchirion and Gimli, the latter describing some sort of battle with large hand movements and a bright look on his face. The tale ended just as the trio reached the table, Erchirion standing gallantly as Naomi took her seat.

"Oh! Thank you! Boys you could learn something from this one," the woman teased, making Erchirion blush slightly. Faramir chuckled as he took a seat next to his younger cousin, Legolas taking a seat beside him next to Naomi whom sat beside Gimli.

"Gimli was just tellin' us about the battle at Helm's Deep!" Pippin said around a mouthful of bread and jam, although it sounded more like 'Gimli waf dus tewin' uth'.

"Did he tell you about the part where he couldn't see over the wall?" Naomi asked and both Hobbits broke into chuckles, Gimli sneering at the woman disdainfully.

"You should not tease, Master Dwarf killed many foes that day and Rohan will always be grateful," said a strong voice with a smile in it. Naomi glanced to Faramir briefly before turning to face Éomer with a large cheshire like grin on her face.

"Good morning, Éomer! Did you _sleep well_?" Although many could pick up the woman's tone there weren't any that could understand it, save perhaps Faramir in part.

If the horselord had taken note of the double meaning behind her question he was ignoring it.

"Very well thank you, and yourself?" He asked back as he took a seat beside Gimli.

Naomi deflated, knowing she wasn't going to be able to tease him an inch.

"Yeah, I slept fine," she grumbled, reaching forward to snag a few pieces of bread before Pippin devoured the whole loaf. Breakfast was a peaceful event with everyone exchanging light chatter as they ate. Halfway through they were joined by Aragorn and Elphir with Gandalf and Imrahil joining them closer to the end. When breakfast was being cleared away Naomi cast a suspicious look around the room. Faramir leaned down to murmur in her ear after she cast him a glance.

"I noticed her absence as well, you do not think we embarrassed _that_ much do you?"

"Not enough for her to miss _breakfast_," Naomi murmured back. Faramir frowned before glancing around again.

"I will go check the training grounds,"

"I'll check the gardens," Both were just about to leave when Pippin trotted contently passed the two.

"If its Tess you're whisperin' about ye might like to know she's in the stables,"

"The stables?" Naomi blinked in question.

"Indeed, said somethin' about payin' a visit to Hasufel, I think it was," Merry filled in as he followed his cousin in the direction of the side hall, the pipes in their hands indicating they were going for a morning smoke.

"Huh, well that answers that question," the woman sighed, pulling her crutches underneath her arms and getting to her feet. It was then she noticed that all the men had grouped together to leave.

"What's going on?" She asked suspiciously when Legolas walked over to her.

"A war meeting, Faramir, Gandalf has asked for your presence," He explained, looking to the man next to her briefly. Faramir nodded and bid his farewell to Naomi before moving towards the group of chattering men.

"I am also required to be a part of this meeting," Legolas continued, a slightly troubled tone in his voice as he looked over the blonde woman. Rolling blue eyes she smiled.

"Go play with your friends, I was going to visit Éowyn anyway," she exclaimed in a tone that said she was far too busy to be interested in war meetings. Both of them saw through it however and Legolas bent to give her a light but lingering kiss.

"I will look for you when our counsel comes to an end,"

"Mhmm," Naomi managed when his lips brushed over hers once more. With a gooey feeling in her stomach she shooed him off, threatening to keep him lest he not leave. The two parted with smiles and Naomi hobbled off in the direction of Éowyn's room.

XXXXX

"Stop sulking! You'll have to get over it some time!" Naomi called from where she lay propped on Tess' bed, another attempt at embroidering a handkerchief resting in her lap. Beside her Éowyn chuckled, a wooden comb running through her long, golden hair to rid it of knots.

"I'm not sulking!" came Tess' clearly upset voice from the bathroom. The brunette woman had come storming into Éowyn's room when she discovered that a war meeting had been called and that she was _not_ a part of it. She also happened to be covered in sweat, hay and horse hair from her time at the stable. So Naomi had asked Ioreth, her chamber maid and healer, if she could please fill Tess' bath tub. The older woman had happily obliged and all four had moved into Tess' chambers. The brunette woman had been soaking and sulking for at least a half hour by now, evidently with no intention of getting out or giving up her grudge.

"Men are stubborn creatures and you must understand that most are against women participating in war," Éowyn called softly, her eyes fading to a different time.

"In Rohan some women are trained as Shield Maidens, so that in times of battle our villages are not left undefended. They are greatly respected but are still not included in the meetings of men, I fear you will find that in Gondor it is hardly even tolerated for a woman to take up arms, I believe that Lord Imrahil is perhaps uncomfortable with the idea of his ideals being changed by one woman from another land," Naomi smiled over at her friend.

"Well said! You have many good points in your argument," she commended and Éowyn flushed pink across her cheeks. The response they got was the sound of a splash and it was decided that Tess had dunked her head under so that she didn't have to admit the Éowyn was right. Both women chuckled when they were disturbed by the sound of a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Naomi called, most of her focus still on her sewing.

"We were told you would be here," Her eyes snapped up at the sound of Legolas' voice.

"Meeting over already?" She asked hopefully as he made his way over to her, letting a kiss linger on her temple in greeting.

"Regrettably not," came a grumble from Éomer as he followed the Elf into the room.

"Simply breaking for a late lunch," Finished Faramir with a smile, the only smile mind, as he strolled into the room last.

"We were wondering if you'd care to join us actually," He continued, his eyes landing on Éowyn and lighting up so brightly that the woman couldn't help but give a smile in return. Éomer gruffly shuffled on the spot, making Naomi chuckle lightly.

"Well we're game, although I hope you brought a peace offering for-," The blonde woman was cut off when the door to the bathroom opened up fully.

"You know I think-!" Tess abruptly cut herself off when she saw that her room was now also filled with males. Instantly her face lit up like a red light whilst all three men in the room averted their eyes. Éowyn chuckled whilst Naomi laughed so hard tears rolled down her face when she saw that her friend was wrapped in naught but a towel. With a scowling look that resembled something like a cat in water Tess strode across the room to her closet, snatched up some clothes and stormed back to the bathroom, the door slamming behind her with a loud thud. At last Naomi's laughter died down enough for her to speak.

"A peace offering for Tess," she finished with a hiccupped sigh as she wiped away remaining tears.

"Why a peace offering?" Éomer questioned, his eyes still firmly fixed on the ceiling.

"She was not asked to participate in the war meeting and has taken it very personally,"

"She can have my position if she likes," Faramir offered with a chuckle, removing the hand her had slapped across his eyes. Legolas looked up from his boots with a grave look in his eyes.

"It is not that we doubt her skills, Gandalf felt it would be better if she were not privy to the finer details of this mission," understanding filled Naomi as a pang of guilt hit her.

"The link," She murmured, remembering the bond that had formed between her and Sauron when Aragorn had unleashed the Palantír.

Neither Faramir nor Éowyn seemed to understand, but both knew that from the tone of the conversation that it was a heavy situation and did not ask for an explanation. Faramir did, however, understand the tension that had befallen the room and sought to break it quickly.

"Well then, let us be on our way so that we may have time to do more than look at our food," He exclaimed, lending a hand to Éowyn as she rose from Tess' bed.

"Sounds good, I'm starving," Naomi smiled, gathering her crutches under her arms and walking to the bathroom door and giving a hard knock.

"Hey, you joining us for lunch?" she called, a small frown on her face at how long it was taking her friend to get ready.

Tess' head snapped up from where it was resting atop her arms, the knock on the wood rattling through her back as she sat against it.

"Uh, yeah! I'll catch up with you in a minute!" She called back with what she hoped was a pleasant tone.

"Alright, we'll be in the nearest garden, head right when you leave your room," came Naomi's muffled voice through the door.

"Okay!" she only had to wait a few moments before the sound of the door to her chambers closing let her know she was alone.

"I'm so stupid," she mumbled under her breath as she stood, moving towards the pile of clothing she had tossed carelessly on the floor. Guilt filled her as she pulled on her underclothes and dark brown breeches. She hadn't even thought that she might accidentally give away information, all she had down was sulk about not being included.

"Should have known there would be a _decent_ reason," she huffed as she pulled on a cream singlet. She raked a hand through her still damp hair so that it moved out of the way of her eyes as she looked for her over shirt, only to discover she had not grabbed one. Shaking her head she hung her towel before leaving her bathroom, only to be startled by the sight of Éomer standing at her window. Seeing her jump he smiled slightly and apologized.

"I did not mean to startle you, I thought perhaps I would wait and accompany you to lunch," Tess did her best to smile and walked towards the closet that resided beside him.

"Sure," Before she could open it however a hand was dropped onto her shoulder. Looking up through her damp fringe she could see the concern in his eyes. She rolled her eyes in a full circle as a sigh left her lips.

"I'm fine, really! I just…feel a bit stupid for carrying on like a three year old, I mean Gandalf had a very good reason for not asking me and I'm sure he was going to _tell_ me but I wasn't at breakfast so-,"

"Tess," Éomer spoke, eager to stop her unnecessary rambling.

"You must know that none among us think you incapable," with a gentle hand he brushed his fingertips against the side of her face. A tingle ran up her spine as she took a particular notice of his gloveless hands. Briefly she bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes straying to her bare feet.

"I know," fingers under her chin tilted her head up so that Éomer could look into her eyes, one of his eye brows raised at her wobbly tone of voice. Slowly her genuine smile broke across her face, a chuckle leaving her lips as she looked down and up again.

"Okay okay!" She outright laughed, holding her hands up in defeated. Éomer let go of her chin and took a step back, satisfied that she was no longer doubting her worth. With another chuckle and a shake of her head she opened her closet and reached for a shirt. She saw Éomer stiffen beside her and knew immediately what had caught his eye. Wrapped around her right forearm was suspiciously hand shaped bruise, dark purple against her skin. She watched with trepidation as Éomer's hands came up to grasp her arm gentle, his brows furrowed with a troubled look on his face.

"What happened? Who did this to y-," he cut himself short when it registered that it was the exact shape and size of his own hand. Distress shot across his face as he dropped her arm as if he had grasped a hot pan. His eyes dropped from her face to the ground as if he might hurt her again just by looking at her.

"I-I know not what to say, I-," Tess quickly cut him off by grasping one of his hands and thumping her right fist against his breast plate.

"You idiot," she growled, standing so close that their toes touched and he had no choice but to look at her face.

"You were having a nightmare, it was an accident, I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself,"

"That is no-," quickly the woman cut him off again by hooking her fingers into the collar of his breastplate and pulling him down to her height.

"Excuse? It's not an excuse, it is the _truth_, and there is absolutely no need for you to apologize," with that she turned to her closet, reaching for a navy tunic and throwing it over her head.

"You must understand that I-," he tried again to apologize but Tess just let loose a groan and turned to him again, pausing in her quest to put on her boots and propped her hands against her hips.

"If you feel that badly about it, the next time I have a nightmare I'll smack you one, alright? Then we can call it even and you can let this _go_," the last part was mostly muttered under her breath but the horselord heard it anyway and couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. She had just finished pulling on her second boot when big arms wrapped around her and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," was murmured into her ear, hot breath rolling across her neck. Her cheeks went red as she was just as quickly let go, an awkward look on the horsemaster's face.

They stood tense for less than thirty seconds before Tess quickly punched his arm.

"Let's go to lunch, before Naomi eats it all," she called out as she walked towards the door to her chambers, desperately trying to rid her cheeks of the scarlet that stained them. With a chuckle Éomer followed her, closing the door behind him before catching up to the brunette.

XXXX

It was going on dinner time when the women finally left the garden, the men having left several hours ago to continue to meeting. All three were surprised to find the halls a hub of activity, servants and messenger boys rushing back, forth and sideways.

"What's going on?" Éowyn asked as she tried to help Naomi through the halls, her crutches becoming a major liability. Tess frowned as she scanned the people passing by.

"Let's go to dinner, I'm sure someone will be there to explain," as she ushered the ladies in the direction of the Great Hall. They made it unscathed, though slightly jostled, in record time and Naomi found the nearest seat to collapse into with relief. Éowyn too seemed exhausted at the normal easy trip and sat down to recover as well. Tess paced along the length of the table, eager to hear the decision that had so obviously been made at the meeting. It was Merry and Pippin that next tumbled into the room, faces bright red as they made their way over to the trio.

"What's goin' on?" Pippin asked in confusion as he stood next to Naomi, Merry finding a place next to Éowyn whom had turned her chair sideways so as to speak with better ease to her friend. Both blonde women shook their heads to indicate they knew not of what was going on and they couldn't hold Tess still for long enough to get an answer. Dinner was served and one of the maids told them to start without their friends. Merry and Pippin dug in eagerly, Naomi and Éowyn following soon after with the former woman dragging Tess to a seat when she was in arm's reach.

"There's no sense in going hungry for an answer that will clearly come when it is ready," Naomi told the brunette sternly. Tess nodded and did her best to concentrate on the meal, although she nearly jumped out her seat every time a new person entered the Great Hall.

Merry was on his third or fourth serving, Pippin on his fifth, when at last Legolas entered the hall alone.

"_Melamin_," he murmured to her in greeting, pressing a chaste kiss to her temple before straightening up.

"What is it? What is the decision?" Tess asked, jumped out of her seat.

"We ride for the Black Gate in two days time," Legolas said grimly and Naomi felt her chest tighten.

"Preparations shall be made and soldiers shall rest tomorrow, we leave at first light the day after," He explained, looking specifically at Tess. The brunette woman nodded firmly, her hands gripping the edge of the table tightly.

"What do I need to do?" She asked resolutely, determination written across her face.

"A messenger will retrieve you early in the morning so that you may be fitted for new armor," He told her and Tess bobbed her head in understanding.

"Merry and Pippin, someone will be around to collect your armor tonight so that it may be mended and polished," Both Hobbits nodded their heads, grim looks on their faces.

"Wait!" Naomi called the Elf's attention, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Merry and Pippin are going to battle!?" She shrieked. Tess gestured to the Hobbits with a swing of her chin that _now_ would be a good time to leave. Both of them quickly excused themselves and dashed from the Hall before they were caught in the brewing argument.

"Pippin is a Knight of Gondor and Merry was made an Esquire of Rohan, they wish to fight for Middle-Earth in the name of Hobbits, in the name of Frodo and Sam," Legolas calmly explained. Naomi's bottom lip wobbled as she tried to think of something to say, but nothing came.

"Éowyn and Faramir aren't fighting either," Tess said, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing.

"I-I know it's just…somehow I didn't think it would be so soon," the blonde managed back, her hand slipping up to grasp a hold of her friend's.

"The sooner this war ends…the better," Tess told her, squeezing her shoulder one last time before turning to take Éowyn back to her room. Legolas silently helped Naomi to her feet, crutches firmly under her arms, before they too left the Hall, moving deep into the mountain where Naomi's windowless room resided. After the incident with Aragorn Naomi had found it was the only place she could rest easily, though she thoroughly disliked spending her days there. Legolas moved around in the dark, settling light to the candles that helped illuminate the small room, while Naomi moved to the bed, taking a seat letting her crutches fall to the floor. The two were both silent for a long while, Legolas watching her as she watched the floor. It wasn't before long that fat, hot tears started rolling down her flushed cheeks, little hiccups making her shoulders shake. With one look at him Naomi called Legolas to her side, his arms wrapping around shoulders and pulling her close to him. Naomi shook in his grasp, her own arms enclosed around his midsection tightly.

"Don't f-forget the promise I made you!" She blubbered, hands tightening on his tunic as he laid his head atop hers.

"Not ever will I forget," he murmured back.

"If you don't come back, _which won't happen!_ Then I'll be coming after you," she cried, her arms clenched so tight they started to ache, but still she did not let go. She did loosen slightly when Legolas pulled back to look her in the face.

"Naomi…I know," the woman nodded, raising her head up to place light kisses on his lips.

"I love you, always, always and for absolutely ever," she told him, salty tears leaving trails down her cheeks as she fused her lips to his. Everything she could possibly think of was in that kiss. Every moment she loved him, every minute he'd been by her side, every second of her heart beating fast, all the way back to when she'd first laid eyes on him in Rivendell. She remembered the way she'd looked down from her balcony, the way his head had been tilted to the side, a bewildered expression on his face as he stared up at her with wide blue eyes that had stolen her breath. She realized she'd been falling in love with him every since. She knew in her heart that no one else would _ever_ be able to take his place in her life. Naomi could only pray that he could feel that through her lips, hoping that somehow by kissing him she could let him know all that he meant to her. When a tear slipped down the Elf's cheek she realized that not only did he know, but he felt the same way, and nothing could ever describe how _happy_ Naomi was in that moment.

XXX

Hours seemed to trickle away like seconds.

Tess had only just dropped Éowyn off at her chambers, bidding the woman goodnight, when a messenger came to take her to the armory. The blacksmiths was located on the second level of the city, far below the Great Hall and one level above the stables. It was here that Tess learned Minas Tirith had two training yards and two stables. One yard and stable below the Great Hall, one yard and stable residing on the very bottom level of the city. Unlike the stable on the sixth level, the stable on the first level was colossal. It housed at _least_ four hundred horses normally and with the arrival of Imrahil it meant that number was doubled. The smell of horse and hay wafted up to mix with the smell of hot metal, sweat and fire in the Smithy's on the second level where Tess was required to stand stock still for over an hour while she was measured from head to toe completely. Then she was given draft pieces of metal to move around in to test the movement of the design that was being created. Half her night was spent in the armory, the other half was spent running back and forth between the armory and the stables. Later she would reflect on how handy the servant's stairs between the two levels would prove to be throughout the night, but at the time she was just happy she had something to do during the long waits while her armor was being pieced together. Several times she spied Aragorn also being fitted, although she never got the chance to speak to him as he was always gone the second he could leave. When at last there was nothing more the blacksmiths needed her for she was well passed tired and knew there was no chance of her falling asleep even if she had tried. So she had stubbornly returned to the stables to help in any way she could. Knowing there was little he could do to rid himself of the pestering woman, the Stable Manager had sent her to work. She bailed hay, filled water troughs, brushed down horses, cleared out hooves for the fitting on shoes and cleaned numerous large piles of tack through sunrise and passed morning and into midday. It was Gimli that found her and urged her back to the Hall for lunch surprisingly enough, threatening with his axe the entire way. Looking back Tess had no real idea as to how she managed to trek the seven levels up to the Great Hall on foot without passing out. She did, however, understand the reaction of those present when she entered. She hadn't slept for over twenty-four hours and had spent her night in a stable. Tess easily ignored everyone when she set eyes on lunch, her stomach rumbling loudly and making Merry laugh. She sat to the right of the Hobbit and to the left of Naomi, whose right hand was wrapped securely around and within Legolas'. Éowyn, Pippin, Elphir and Gimli sat opposite the four, each eating at their own pace. Between eating and picking pieces of hay out of Tess' hair Naomi explained that Éomer, Erchirion and Imrahil had already come and gone with Aragorn and Gandalf taking their meal on the run with them. When lunch finished Tess found herself in the kitchen with Pippin and Merry, not _quite_ remembering _how_ exactly she got there, helping prepare food packs that the army would take to fuel them on their journey to the Black Gate. The sun was just nearing the middle of its downward decent when Ioreth, Naomi's chamber maid, appeared and ushered Tess back to her chambers for a warm bath. When the brunette was almost shining with cleanliness Ioreth deposited the woman in front of the lit fireplace and a small table that had a tray of dinner set out for her. In a haze Tess ate her fill whilst Ioreth dried and combed her short hair, the old woman chatted to her the entire time with seemingly no upset feelings when Tess didn't do more than mumble a reply. When the sun disappeared behind the horizon a group of men arrived with Tess' new battle armor. To the woman they seemed to blur together as they set it up on a wire frame beside the fire place. Just as quickly as they arrived, the group left, Ioreth trailing away in their wake.

Suddenly Tess found herself alone, the crackling of the fire and the beating of her own heart within her chest the only sounds breaking into the otherwise silent room.

She stood before her frame of armor, tired brown eyes starting at the dark grey metal as she tried to imagine herself wearing it. One hand came up to the breast plate, her fingers gliding over the smooth lines. She sent her thanks to the men that had worked through the night and day so that she could be protected.

A dark place of her mind threw a _'what is the point? Everyone will probably die anyway'_ to the front of her thoughts and she quickly shook her head to rid herself of them. A thick knock on her door drew her attention and she called for the person to enter. Éomer was the one to open the door, surprisingly in just his breeches and tunic. Her shock must have been visible on her face because the horselord chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

"They took all but my boots for cleaning," he told her and her eyes dropped to his boots for a moment.

"Who really needs shoes anyway," she chuckled dryly, showing him her bare feet. She was dressed in a clean pair of brown breeches and a cream singlet. It wasn't that she disliked the white nightgowns she had, more that she hadn't actually slept in one for several weeks now and didn't feel like breaking her tradition tonight. Éomer smiled briefly as well before shuffling a parcel from one hand to the other. Tess spaced out slightly wondering what was in it when the horselord spoke again.

"Through the chain of gossip I was told that you have not slept," concern filtered through his tone and Tess nodded her head slightly, eyes shifting to her armor again.

"I'm exhausted, but it seems like every time I _think_ of closing my eyes I get this weird feeling in my stomach and I start fidgeting," indeed as she was speaking she started to shift from one foot to the other, her hands wringing themselves before she crossed her arms to try and stop it.

"It is normal to be nervous before battle, there is no shame in fearing what could happen,"

Éomer told her as he took several steps closer. Brown eyes flickered away from metal to gaze at hazel.

"Are you afraid of tomorrow?" She whispered after a long moment. Éomer shook his head.

"Not of tomorrow my lady, but of failure," here the man swallowed deeply, though his eyes never left hers.

"I fear that my strength may fail and that I will not be able to protect those I love,"

"How…how do you get passed it?" Her eyes glistening slightly in the light of the fire. Éomer grinned as he looked away.

"Pride, mostly," he told her honestly and Tess felt a bubble of laughter echo out from her throat. The horselord looked back at her again, a small smile still on his face but his eyes now serious.

"And hope," he told her.

"I have hope that Masters Frodo and Sam will destroy the Ring and I have hope that mankind will endure these dark times, that it will come out stronger because of it," Éomer spoke so surely that Tess could not help but smile.

"That is a wonderful thing to hope for," the man nodded his head and looked to the side briefly, obviously becoming awkward with talk about his feelings.

"I did not come to speak of these things, however, I have a present for you," he said quickly, holding up the package. Tess blinked in surprise, looking to the proffered gift before smiling awkwardly.

"Uh…thanks! Sorry I didn't get anything for you…," she trailed off, eyes briefly scanning the room as if she could find something to offer up. Éomer rolled his eyes before dropping the surprisingly light pack in her arms. With only slight hesitation she tore away the brown paper, revealing a bright red folded bolt of cloth. Letting the packaging fall to the floor she unraveled it to reveal its true form.

"They are calling you the Red Lady," Éomer explained almost abashedly as she took in the sight of the long red cloak, a golden clasp at the front to secure it around her neck. Hurriedly she put it on, letting it drape over her shoulders and fall to the top of her ankles. With tears in her eyes she looked up at Éomer, happiness taking over from the tired look that had been on her face all day.

"It's _beautiful_! Thank you! Well…I actually don't know _how_ to thank you, it is really wonderful!" she cried, her hands running up and down the fabric in wonder. A smile was on Éomer's face as he let his hands fall onto her shoulders.

"You may _thank_ me by getting a decent night _sleep_," he ordered in a soft tone. Tess rolled her eyes but nodded none-the-less.

"Will do, Captain," she informed him as his hands slipped from her shoulders. Éomer opened his mouth to tell her he was not a _Captain_ when she laughed and thumped her hand on his chest, her other hand undoing the clasp on her cloak so that she could neatly drape it over the back of a chair next to her closet.

"It just a saying, I know you're not a Captain, you're a Marshall…or well, I suppose now…you're going to be King," a strange tension suddenly filled the room, silence filling what used to be a comfortable atmosphere. Tess looked up from where she stood across the room, trying to pull what she hoped was a smile onto her face.

"Gosh, soon I'll be calling you 'Your Highness' and I guess I'll have to finally learn how to properly bow huh?" she awkwardly chuckled, trying to joke and bring back the lightness, but Éomer's gaze stayed fixed to the fireplace.

"If it is not too much to ask, I would wish that you still call me by my name," With a grim sort of smile he looked up at her. Pulling up her own grim smile she nodded.

"Of course, Éomer," several uncomfortable moments passed before the horselord let out a gruff cough.

"I will…let you get some sleep," he told her as he pulled his head up and Tess attempted to brighten her features.

"O-Okay, sounds good, I'll see you…in the morning?" She asked almost unsure.

"In the morning," the man nodded, taking a step back.

"Goodnight," he said as he turned away.

"Goodnight," she replied as she watched him move away.

A cold feeling settled over her body as she watched him leave, her heart beating heavy behind her ribs, her hands shaking as she swallowed to try and stop the feeling of butterflies on trampolines in her stomach. The man's hand wrapped around the door handle and suddenly she was moving, bare feet slapping across the stone floor.

"Éomer!" She cried and he turned just in time to catch her as she jumped up. She hit him with so much force that he stumbled back, slamming closed the partially opened door. With her feet hooked on his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck she was just a little bit taller than him, which meant when she lowered her head it was all too easy to kiss him. She lingered for only a moment before she pulled back, teary brown eyes taking in wide hazel ones.

"You don't get away that easy, you big oaf," she gave a watery chuckle as she left herself slide off the man, face red with mortification at what she had just done. Her toes had barely touched the ground, however, when Éomer's lips crashed down onto hers, the horselord heavily bent over so that he could reach the short woman's mouth. All her doubts vanished like her breath as he kissed her over and over again. Tess' hands glided up his forearms to grip onto his thick biceps as his arms wrapped tightly around her small frame. The horselord pulled back, Tess trying to follow his mouth before her sense returned and she fell back to the flats of her feet, eyes blinking open above her flushed cheeks. Éomer was grinning down at her, such a happy, _boyish_ grin that it made her insides turn goopy. With a coy look splashed across her face she rolled her eyes and slapped his chest.

"What are you lookin' at like that?" she grumbled self-consciously, her blushing gaze turned to the side until a hand came up her cheek and moved it back up again. Still with that damn grin on his face he told her in total honesty.

"You," Tess felt herself take in a sharp breath, her blush spreading to even the tips of her ears. Her mouth moved wordlessly for a few moments before she settled for burying her face in his chest. There was a mumble that sounded something like 'you idiot', but Éomer simply chuckled and wrapped himself around her, holding her close and letting complete happiness wash over him.

XX

Author's Babbling:

Oh dear god, towards the end of that I started to write '**hose**-lord' instead of '**horse**-lord'.

I'm half afraid that no one is out there anymore, and the other half of me is afraid the torches and pitchforks were going to start appearing if I didn't hurry my ass up and get a chapter up and about.

Now, it took me a while*cough understatement cough*, but I hath doth delivered! (And it's over 7 thousand words!...isn't this a record for me?)

I deeply apologize for not update in forever, but this story is important to me and I wanted to make sure PROPER chapters happened that made sense to the plotline (I'm not sure if the end of this chapter makes sense though, its 2.30 in the morning and the letters are starting to mush together).

ANYWAYS! The point is, here is chapter.

If you're still out there, let me know, because you are Epic with a capital 'E'! (eh heh, like Éomer! Geddit?! Okay I'll go now…)

Thank you to everyone who reads!

You have my love 3

Hope you enjoyed the chapter 3

I'm going to sleep now 3…..zzzzzzz

AxM

P.s. Did you enjoy the long awaited kiss!? :D I know I did!

P.P.S. Oh GOD. The security code thingo! And letters are already moving in front of my eyes! *lets out groan of frustration*


	34. Chapter ThirtyTwo: Army of the West

(hides behind titanium shield and quickly places chapter down)

Please no pitchforks! *runs for cover*

Chapter Thirty-Two: Army of the West

She took a deep breath in, holding it for a moment before letting it slip back out passed her shaking bottom lip.

Brown eyes stared hard at the mirror in front of her, scrutinizing the image that reflected back.

Tess scarcely recognized herself, all dressed up in full battle armor.

Éomer had only stayed for a short time before returning to his own room, leaving the brunette to crash against her pillow with a giddy smile on her face that followed her into sleep. It was Ioreth, Naomi's elderly chamber maid, who had been the one to wake her with toast and warm tea several hours later. The sky outside her window was still dark, so it was by candle and firelight that the older woman set to work dressing the younger.

Her cream singlet and breast restraints stayed in place, while a new dark brown tunic with long tight sleeves and a high collar was tugged on.

Her sleeping breeches were replaced with very thin and form-fitting trousers, with supple dark leather breeches on top of those that went as high as her waist and laced up tightly after her shirt was tucked in.

Comfortable socks were hauled onto her feet, her brown knee-high boots tugged on soon after. Wrapped around her shins were what Ioreth had called 'greaves', essentially metal shin guards that also protected the back of her calves. Above those were a pair of metal plates that protected her thighs, reaching all the way up to the where her hip joints were, only centimeters away to allow for running movements. The back of her thighs was protected with more chain mail and although the quality wasn't anywhere near that of the Elves, she was still extremely grateful to have to protection. The Elvish chain mail she'd had with her since Lothlòrien would go all the way it seemed, the newly polished metal shirt that reached her elbows and fell just passed her hips settling in a familiar way against her body. Next on was the armor that would protect her torso. It was essentially a breastplate with a joining backplate that fitted against her tight enough that it seemed like a second skin. Three clasps against her ribs on either side held the two plates firmly together. The dark grey metal reached all the way down to her hips, dipping slightly at the bottom to protect her more delicate areas. At the top it circled around just underneath her collar bone and stretched across the base of her neck and shoulders on her back. Attached to the shoulders of the breastplate were two metal spaulders, designed so that

two metal pieces circled around the sides of her neck to protect it, before the metal sloped down to cover her shoulders, stopping just below the joint of her upper arm whilst overlapping the edges over her breast and back plates to ensure maximum coverage.

Moving down her arms the edges of the spaulders also overlapped her two rerebraces, metal plates that protected the outsides of her upper arms whilst leather covered the insides, covering all the way down to her elbows. From there the vambraces took over, both leather with metal forearm guards imbedded in them. The vambraces tied together under her arms, criss-crossing from her wrists all the way up to her elbows and just beyond. The extra leather covering the bones for protection whilst also allowing her movement. Another added bonus was that it effectively pinned the loose chain mail to her arms to stop it from catching on anything. Tess had chosen to forego gloves, finding them to be meddlesome in battle, but agreed that some protection for her hands would be required. So attached to the vambraces was extra leather, also with metal imbedded in the top, that covered the tops of her hands and ended at her knuckles. A thin strap of leather circled around her palm, fitting perfectly in the crease that is made when fingers are curled, so that the small pieces of armor would not fly away. The thick leather belt that she'd had since as far back as Moria was wrapped securely around her waist, the weight of a sword hanging from it familiar even if the blade that was there was not. It was a simple short sword, made of a strong metal that glinted in the firelight and looked to be almost an exact replica of the one she'd used in the arena against Findegil. The only real difference was that the length of the blade had been extended to be two and a half feet instead of her usual one and a half. The handle was long enough to be used with two hands whilst not being so large that holding it with one felt awkward. Tess had wanted to test it out a little but Ioreth would have none of that until her hair had been seen to. The younger woman sat immediately, although wasn't exactly sure what could be done with her short hair. The top portion of her hair was brushed back away from her face, Ioreth made sure even the stray hairs that usually hung around her temple were pulled back. The older then expertly tied the small pony tail back, so that she had a half up half down look that made sure nothing obstructed her view.

Which meant that Tess' messy fringe was next on the list to be worked with.

The brunette felt almost bare with her bangs pulled back and pinned to the top of her head, not to mention that the clear view of her face did nothing to hide the still purple bruise that had blossomed across her right cheekbone.

But she looked fierce and when Ioreth neatly pinned her new red cloak around her shoulders she felt like she could take on the world.

That was about the time her stomach grumbled.

With a chuckle Ioreth said she would go and see if she could find another bread roll for the still hungry brunette. The old woman had left and Tess had been on her way to look out the window and watch the sunrise when she'd caught sight of herself in the mirror. For a good twenty minutes all she'd been able to do was stare, still feeling the same but looking completely different.

No, that wasn't right, she didn't feel the same at all.

Middle Earth had changed her irrevocably, turning her from a mere woman into something far much more important.

"You _do_ know it's a battle and not a best dressed contest, right?"

Ah, the ever lovable Naomi.

Tess turned to her friend with a wavering smile, too filled with emotion to do much else.

"Because I think you'd win, I mean, you look pretty damn badass," The blonde hobbled further into the room on her crutches, stopping only when she was in front of her friend. Tess had to look up slightly now that she was next to her, something that Naomi smirked proudly at.

"I'm still taller than you," she teased before rummaging through the skirt of her dress until she found a pocket, pulling out a roll of warm bread and an apple.

"Yeah, well, some things never change," Tess grinned as she took a large bite out of the bread. Naomi frowned in slight disgust as crumbs settled against her friend's chin, half the roll already gone.

"Such a lady," The blonde muttered with an eye roll, to which Tess gave a dough filled grin. A steady knock on the door broke the moment, Faramir entering seconds later when Naomi called for him to enter.

"I see you are perfecting your war face," the man teased as he caught sight of Tess' stuffed cheeks. The brunette sneered and continued to try and swallow.

"Legions will run in fear," Naomi chuckled as she readjusted her crutches, her face turning serious when she caught the mirth draining from the young lord's.

"It's time then?" she inquired softly, drawing a _'time for what?'_ from Tess now that her mouth was free. Faramir nodded his head solemnly.

"Yes, the army has started to assembled, Mithrandir calls for the company to gather in the Great Hall,"

Tess' mouth ran dry, so she nodded and gestured for him to lead on.

Naomi quickly gathered herself and walked beside them, their pace a little slower than normal but neither of the women could say they minded.

No one really found the heart to speak, so the only sound was that of Naomi's wooden crutches and Tess' armor, clinking softly when metal rubbed against metal and the stone floor.

Naomi tried to remember all the times she'd ever walked these passages on her way to the Great Hall, wondering if every trip had always been this short, for it felt to her that they had reached it within only seconds.

Tess pushed forward a little faster so she could open the door, an unconscious movement that came as second nature so she thought nothing of it.

But it stilled Naomi in her walking completely.

Suddenly she was looking at her friend's back, her red cloak billowing behind her as she used both hands to push open large double doors and enter the Great Hall.

The blonde felt her heart thump hard in her chest as she caught sight of everyone beyond the doors, all dressed ready for battle in their armor.

All her friends, even her lover, getting ready to leave.

Without her.

A warm hand descended lightly onto her shoulder, blue eyes shot up to catch grey watching her with the same sadness.

Faramir gave her a small smile, squeezing her shoulder before he too strode forward, though at a pace slow enough for Naomi to match.

The Hall was almost bursting with people, mostly high ranking army officials and messengers, her friends were all around one large table in the very centre.

Gandalf, Éomer, Imrahil and Erchirion were all crowded around a map set on the table, the wizard occasionally raising his head to call something out to a nearby messenger where as Imrahil would murmur to his son, whom would then dash to his eldest brother to repeat the message. Elphir was stationed in front of a line of people in armor, each with a different colored ribbon wrapped around their arm. Faramir had leaned down to explain to Naomi that each colour represented a different segment of the army.

Pippin and Gimli were both stuffing their faces at the other end of the large table, Merry occasionally taking a bite in-between talking to Éowyn about something that was making her smile. Faramir jittered slightly beside Naomi when he caught sight of the Shield Maiden.

"If there is one good thing about all this, it will have to be that you won't have to worry about Éomer breathing down your neck as you woo your lady love," Naomi murmured just loud enough for Faramir to catch without drawing any near-by person's attention.

The young lord immediately flushed a pretty shade of pink before something caught his eye.

"Speaking of breathing down one's neck," with a nod of his head he gestured to the far end of the room, where a sheepish looking Legolas was getting what appeared to be a lecture from Tess. Naomi's heart stilled as she caught sight of the Elf, the tips of his pointed ears slightly pink from the telling off he was getting. The blonde stuttered slightly when Tess stopped lecturing and suddenly smiled, throwing her arms around the Elf and squeezing him tightly.

When they broke apart both looked over-joyed.

Naomi's suspicion levels sky rocketed.

As if feeling the stare boring into the side of his face, Legolas looked up, his blue eyes instantly capturing Naomi and pinning her in place. With a final mutter to Tess the Elf turned and made his way toward her.

"_Melamin_," He whispered when he was standing inches in front of her, his fingers trailing down the side of her face delicately.

"My love," the blonde woman whispered back, both as a greeting and as a display of knowledge. Legolas had said that to her so many times that she knew it backwards.

"So what was Tess chewing you out for?" She asked, getting straight to the point. Legolas chuckled lightly before leaning down to kiss her lips, letting his linger in a soft brush before he pulled away.

Naomi shook the gooey look of her face and tried to force her insides back to a solid form instead of lying in a puddle at her feet.

"Nice, but that wasn't an answer,"

"He asked me a question," a voice interrupted, the couple looked to the left as Tess joined them, a quirky smile on her face.

"It was about you, actually,"

Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Mm, something about, _'does she usually talk about turtles in her sleep?'_" the brunette grinned evilly and Naomi felt her face flush.

"Right then, dropping the subject," the blonde said hastily, although she caught Legolas quirking his eyebrows at the two.

Anytime that Tess brought up the incident where she'd caught Naomi talking about turtles in her sleep meant that Naomi should drop the subject or all the embarrassing stories were going to come out.

Legolas knew a few already and perhaps would one day know them all as Tess did, but for now Naomi liked keeping her more awkward moments away from him. The Elf by her side didn't seem to need any further answers, for which she was grateful, and seemed to be content with just watching her, a soft smile pulling the corners of his lips upward. She didn't realize they'd been gazing into each others eyes for longer than normal, but a quick cough from Faramir snapped them both back. The man was clearly trying to suppress a grin and he'd bitten into his bottom lip in an attempt to stop it, all was futile when Naomi shot him a sneer however, and the grin quickly turned into a full blown smile. The blonde opened her mouth to shoot back a snarky remark when something else caught her eye. Looking towards the map table was Tess, a soft look in her eyes while a flush of pink sat on her cheeks. Naomi craned her neck around Legolas to see what had the woman's attention, only to have her suspicions confirmed when she found that it was Éomer she was looking at. Smirk growing she prepared to tease when something happened that she did not expect.

Éomer looked up and caught Tess' gaze on him.

He smiled at her.

And then he _winked_ at her.

Naomi's smirk dropped off her face faster than a stone sinking in water.

With a quick turn she looked at Faramir, her left hand waving about erratically as she forced her excited tone down to a whisper.

"Did you _see that_!?" she hoarsely called to him, her eyes wide with surprise.

Faramir turned to the blonde with a small smile and a nod.

Happy beyond words that she didn't hallucinate the whole scene up she turned to Tess, intent on finding out what had so _obviously_ happened between her and a certain horselord. The brunette caught the blonde's shifty movements and turned, only to be confronted with the maniacal look her friend's eyes and prepared to panic when the side doors opened.

Tess visibly relaxed at being saved, but stiffened again slightly when she caught Naomi's

look that clearly said they were going to talk later.

It was then that they both noticed how still the whole hall had become.

Everybody stopped what they were doing to stare in wonder.

There in the doorway stood Aragorn, his shoulders squared and his held high.

He was dressed in navy blue and dark maroon, his forearms covered in vambraces made of leather and metal, much like the spaulders on both his shoulders.

Over the top of the mail he wore a long tunic that reached the middle of his shins and emblazoned across his chest was the symbol of the White Tree of Gondor. Draped over his shoulders was a cloak in the same colors, the underside red while the outside remained blue.

'_He looks more and more like a King everyday,'_ Naomi thought to herself as Gandalf stepped forward, a serious look on his face but a proud look in his eyes.

"Here before you stands Aragorn, son of Arathorn, ready to face the evil of the Dark Lord and the Black Gate, who among you will stand at his side?" Gandalf's word barely had time to stop ringing when a loud cry rose up from everyone in the hall. The sound echoed around and Naomi felt her insides quiver. The volume barely went down as people started moving again, this time towards the doors. Without her consent, Naomi's hand shot out to grasp Legolas' in a tight hold. Her mouth was starting to dry out when she realized that in only minutes he would be gone. Legolas' hand tighten around hers and squeezed, letting her know he was with her.

The hall was nearly empty now, those remaining being Éomer and his sister, Faramir, Tess and Naomi, Merry and Pippin, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf. They all grouped together and walked resolutely towards the double doors that were open for them. Naomi only let go of Legolas' hand because she needed to use her crutches, but he stayed close and for that she was thankful.

The light of the morning was somewhat blinding, the smell of smoke still heavy in the air despite the cool breeze. The group descended the stairs to where their horses were waiting. Shadowfax, Brego, Firefoot, Arod and Hasufel all patiently waited in line for their riders.

And then it was time to say goodbye.

Merry and Pippin both attacked Éowyn first, each grabbing onto a leg before Éomer even had a chance to step forward. Aragorn Legolas and Gandalf all stood before Faramir, wishing him well while he bid them luck.

A gruff cough took her away from her observations.

Standing before her was Gimli, his face neutral as he bowed low before her.

"I go with my axe raised high," he told her as he rose again, said axe glittering from its place on his back. With her fist tight Naomi thumped his helmet gently, a tight watery smile on her face.

"Be brave, and be a good sport when Legolas beats you," she told him, to which the Dwarf gave a big huff and waved around a hand.

"Baah! He wishes!" He grumbled with a quick grin before moving down the line to Éowyn.

Standing before her now was Éomer, a somewhat disgruntled look on his face.

"Look after my sister, and keep an eye on Lord Faramir for me," Naomi chuckled softly and nodded.

"Don't worry, I've got Éowyn in safe hands," she promised as a more serious look crossed onto her features.

"Keep an eye on Tess for me?" she couldn't help but ask him softly as she looked down the line to where her friend was hugging Faramir goodbye, careful of his newly un-slung arm. It was a bit of a taboo question, not many, if any, were expected to come back from this mission and such promises were hard to ask and keep.

Éomer's big hand gently landed on her shoulder and he squeezed, drawing her gaze back to him. He didn't say anything but Naomi could see the vow in his eyes to do his best.

With one final nod Éomer moved onwards, Merry and Pippin quickly taking his place.

Naomi felt a tear slide down her cheek as she gently lowered herself down to take both of them into her arms.

"Don't cry milady!" Merry soothed as his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Aye! We'll be back before y' know it!" Pippin cheered quietly as he too squeezed as hard as his arms would let him. Several more tears managed to escape her eyes before she forced them shut.

"I'll save some of those sweet rolls you like for when you get back, shall I?" Two excited exclamations of agreement made her smile as she pulled back.

"And some of those meat pies!"

"And the honey cakes!"

She chuckled then quickly placed a kiss on both of their foreheads before they could object and collected her crutches to stand again. A set of hands was there to help her and when she looked up to Aragorn all of her words melted in her mouth. He collected her close and she wrapped her free arm around his so tightly her arm started to cramp.

"Go kick butt okay?" She murmured to him, the sound getting muffled in his chest but he chuckled and agreed none the less. When she pulled back she gave him an approving smile.

"I'm very glad you brushed your hair too, if you're sword doesn't scare them off maybe your good looks will," Aragorn bit back a bark of laughter as he released her, giving her hand one last kiss before he too turned away.

Gandalf now stood before her and she couldn't help but feel exhausted.

As if knowing how she felt, the white wizard smiled, a gently old hand on her shoulder and a nod enough for the both of them.

And then he was standing before her, blonde hair glittering in the sun.

How many times had she had to say goodbye to Legolas, knowing he might not come back?

'_Far too fucking many'_ she managed to answer herself as his hands reached up to cradle her face. His face filled her world, blue eyes boring down into hers with everything he wanted to say but couldn't find words for. All in a rush he bent his head and Naomi raised hers so that she could crush her lips fully against his. Both her crutches fell to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his torso, Legolas' hands twisted in her loose hair as he kissed her. He pulled back but Naomi kept her eyes closed, her forehead pressed against his while she panted for breath.

"I love you," she whispered to him, kissing him one last time before he stepped away, hands falling from her face. She opened her eyes as she let him go, praying to every deity that she would get to see him again. Almost everyone now sat atop their horses, Pippin with Gandalf on Shadowfax while Merry sat behind Éomer on Firefoot. Hasufel's saddle remained empty, his rider standing a few feet in front of Naomi.

With a huge watery sigh Naomi waved a hand at her best friend.

"I'm too tired to say goodbye to any more people, so just get on your damn horse and be off with you," she said nonchalantly. Tess laughed before striding forward so quickly Naomi was almost knocked backwards when the brunette's arms wrapped around her.

"I'll see you when I get back knuckle-head,"

Naomi released a soft sob into Tess' shoulder before nodding, her own arms wrapping around her friend's torso.

"Yeah yeah, don't cause to much trouble and try to stay on your bloody horse or everyone will be delayed hours waiting for you to get back on," Her chest hurt from being crushed against armor for so long, but she couldn't care at all. When Tess finally pulled back her cheeks were wet and her lashes dark against her glassy eyes. With a final nod the brunette pulled her arms away and prepared to turn when Naomi swooped in next to her ear.

"And don't think I'm going to forget about you and Mr. winky-face over there while you're gone! The minute you get back you are telling. me. _everything_!" Naomi whispered forcefully with a smirk. Pink rose up on Tess' cheeks and she turned to her friend with a scowl.

"Now, off you go, you have people waiting for you," Naomi ushered with an innocent smile, patting her friend on the shoulder in good nature.

Tess rolled her eyes and strutted over to Hasufel, muttering to herself under her breath about nosy blondes. She reached her horse and a nearby guard aided her by boosting her into the saddle.

Éowyn called a last good luck to them as the group moved into action disappearing down the ramp beyond the sickly white tree. When the last horse disappeared Naomi's gaze was drawn upwards towards Osgiliath and then beyond that to the mountains bordering Mordor, the red glow still smoldering underneath coal black clouds.

"If you take them from me I will come for you myself," She whispered harshly to the wind before turning and making her way back into the hall.

XXXXX

The company rode through the city on a bed of white flowers to wish them luck and fortune on their journey.

Where they got so many when half the city was in piles of black ash and rubble Tess would never know.

Everywhere she looked there were people working, some repairing their ruined homes while others had to re-build entirely. Those people were sifting through rubble, trying to find as many of their belongings that they could so they could move to the refugee camps that had been set up on the higher levels. The closer they got to the lower levels, the worse the damage became. On the bottom level there were people still pulling dead bodies from the rubble.

Tess couldn't help but look away.

All of their work ceased for several long moments as the company passed through. The women bowing their heads and muttering prayers with their hands tightly clasped together while the men bowed their heads respectfully. Some came forward to offer flowers, others would touch the horses or their riders and mutter good wishes and prayers of strength and safety.

It could have been uncomfortable, but the people did not swarm, instead they came in small groups of three or four and no one that ventured near was sobbing like those further back.

The horses moved through the city in a slow walk, half because of the people and half because some of the road was still littered with debris. Either way, Gimli was disgruntled with the pace and was twitching and grumbling incessantly behind Legolas, which in turn caused the Elf to turn around with a glowering look. A grin quickly made its way up her face, a chuckle almost escaping when Gimli noticed the look and stopped moving but continued mumbling. She was pulled away from the entertaining sight when a small voice called up from near her left leg.

"Miss?"

Knowing she was the only female in the company Tess quickly slowed and looked around, her eyes landing on a small boy in the arms of a girl in her late teens. Both had dark hair and their faces were somewhat similar, but that is where the similarities ended.

The boy had light grey eyes, wide and filled with youth, and a small smile on his face.

The girl's eyes were crystal clear and the most vivid shade of azure blue that Tess had ever seen. There was a depth to her gaze that made it feel like she was looking straight into you. There was a hum in the back of her head that seemed to block out all other thoughts, like water that wrapped around you and chilled you until you couldn't feel anything anymore. The world slipped away as the blue eyes drew her in, whispers echoing as softly as a sleepy breath. Her heart was thumping beneath her armor, a steady slow rhythm that was pounding out dense beats.

Tess felt a shiver run down her spine and her mouth opening to say something when the girl blinked and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

And like that the spell was broken.

The water rushed away and sounds filled the world again.

Quickly her head snapped up, like she was waking from a dream that she hadn't meant to fall into. It felt like years had passed and she was sure she was holding up the company, but when her eyes sought them out they were nearly in the exact place she had left them.

Shaking her head slightly and clearing her throat Tess focused her attention back on the small boy that was holding a small bunch of flowers, a smile on his face that made her feel like he knew exactly what his sister had just done.

He didn't say anything, just held out the flowers and continued on smiling.

With a dry swallow Tess reached out, her cold fingers burning against the warmth of the boy's hand. The green stalks were solid in her palm, tied in a neat little bundle with a piece of twine. The flowers themselves were small and white with a bright yellow center. Tess smiled at them before lifting her gaze to thank the pair.

"Thank y-,"

Only to find that they were gone, melted back into the crowd or disappeared into thin air she didn't know, although the latter seemed far more likely.

The only other person in the world with a stare like that was Lady Galadriel and possibly Gandalf when he focused.

With a final shake of her head she urged Hasufel to move again, quickly reclaim her place behind Legolas and Gimli and beside Erchirion.

Imrahil's youngest son was looking at the flowers in her hand with a wary look on his face, his mouth turned down in a frown. He caught Tess' raised eyebrow and nodded at the flowers as if his stare wasn't already obvious.

"It is an unusual flower to receive as we leave for battle," he quickly sifted through the growing pile of flowers on his lap and passed her one. Immediately she noticed the difference. Her flowers had four flat petals around each yellow bud, each about the size of a coin. The flower from Erchirion was only as small as her thumb nail and was made up of lots of tiny petals that clung to a dark center.

"What are they?" she asked going to give the flower back, Erchirion shook his head and signaled for her to keep it before explaining.

"The gardeners call the small ones Gypsophila, the people call them Babies Breath," his gloved fingers carefully plucked up a flower, twisting it in front of his face.

"They grow on small bushes around the city, they are hardy plants and when soldiers go to battle the people pluck them and give them as small prayers for strength and protection, as well as safe return," his fingers dropped the flower and he turned his eyes to the bundle in Tess' hand.

"Those are Begonias, my mother used to grow them in pots next to the edge of cliffs,"

"What do they mean?" she asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

His frown deepened and he looked at her in concern.

"Beware,"

Her hand tightened over the flowers, crushing the stalks slightly as she paled.

"Beware of wha-" she was cut off when a large bunch of flowers made contact with her face. Petals and stalks stuck in her hair, flowers tangled in the collar of her armor. The sound of laughter echoed quietly and she looked forward with an unimpressed look on her face.

Gimli was sniggering behind his beard and Pippin tried to hide his chuckles behind his hand as he looked back around Gandalf's side. Merry was shaking and peeking over his shoulder, his bottom lip clamped tightly under his teeth. Tess rose an eyebrow before plucking up the half destroyed bunch from her lap and pulling her arm back. The flowers sailed through the air in a flawless arc and made contact perfectly. The tips of Merry's ears grew pink as those around him chuckled. Sheepishly he reached up to free the mass of flowers from his hair. Tess grinned and snorted in a satisfied way.

'_Serves him right,'_

Her gaze drifted downward to the Begonias.

'_Maybe I was being warned of Merry,'_

But she knew from the knot in her stomach that she didn't truly believe that.

She wasn't given much more time to dwell as they had reached the broken gates of Minas Tirith, all ten thousand men that made up the army of the West had assembled on the Pelennor waiting for instruction. The four captains and their four lieutenants from the Great Hall that had colored ribbons tied around their arms split off from the company to rally their respected regiments. Of the four regiments, two were on foot while the other two were on horseback. The first regiment was made up almost entirely of Gondorian soldiers, although she spotted a couple of hundred men of Rohan mixed in as well. The second was the largest of the two on foot and all looked able. Tess realized why when she saw Elphir head in that direction. These men were the knights that Imrahil had brought with him from Dol Amroth, their sigil of the Silver Swan etched into their breastplates and shining proudly. The next regiment was on horseback, a mix of men from both Rohan and Gondor who quickly mounted their steeds when a deep horn bellowed out. A higher pitched horn followed soon after and the fourth regiment all mounted up as well. This section was made up entirely of Rohirrim, the colors the first dead give away and their horses the second. The Rohirrim were the Horse-lords and it showed in the strength of their mounts, all larger and sturdier than those of Gondor. At the head of the regiment Tess could make out that shapes of Elfhelm and Gamling, the former due to his scowl and the latter due to his shocking red beard. Movement caught her eye and Tess noticed three men on horseback move forward. Each of them held a tall banner, the three sigils of the army flying gently in the early morning breeze. To the left was the the Silver Swan of Dol Amroth, to the right was the Ivory Horse of Rohan and in the middle of the two was the White Tree of Gondor with it's Seven Stars.

The sight of all three flags together stirred something in Tess' chest, they truly were the Army of the West. Her gaze turned to the East, to the jagged mountains that circled Mordor and she felt her resolve harden as her hand tightened on her flowers.

'_Beware or not, I will do my part to defeat this darkness,'_

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Flowers: Babies Breath actually symbolizes happiness, but it was the only small white flower that I could find that I actually liked and was different to white Begonias.

**TO THE AMAZING PEOPLE STILL FOLLOWING ME!**

You. Are. Amazing.

I am so unbelievable sorry to be constantly keeping you hanging, I just haven't been able to get my head into gear. I would like you all to know that your reviews are appreciated (loved in fact) and they always help me immensely in getting back into writing.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will be trying my hardest to get another chapter out so you can enjoy that too!

LOVE TO YOU ALL!

XoXoX

AxM


	35. Chapter ThirtyThree: The March

Chapter Thirty-Three: The March

Naomi sighed in discontent as she watched the last of the army disappear into the ruins of Osgiliath. The midday sun burned down from behind soft cloud cover, coating the city of Minas Tirith and the surrounding Pelennor in a cold yellow light. From far below her the sounds of the city had returned to life, people shouting, hammering and someone was even singing somewhere. For most of the morning the people had been silent, praying for the soldiers and for the success of their quest. But it had soon passed and now the people returned to their duties, which mainly consisted of clearing away rubble and rebuilding houses. The city gates were also being reinforced, in case there were any pretentious orcs that thought they might be able to attack while the army was gone. She highly doubted that the mindless survivors would be able to pull together as any sort of real threat however. The only real reason any survived was because they had fled in the first place. Still, she decided it was much better to be safe than sorry.

With a soft sigh she shifted in her chair, the pillow under her rear shifting with the movement. Her left leg was propped up on a foot stool in front of her, while a small table to her right held a tea set for one. Well, it was originally for two, but Éowyn hadn't been able to sit very still for long. Naomi craned her neck to look at the second courtyard just below hers, a set of stone stairs leading down to a small fountain. Patches of green brightened the small area, which had a packed earth floor, each garden filled with purple and yellow flowers. It was not the fauna that kept her attention, however, but the couple standing under a near by arc looking over the city.

Éowyn and Faramir had been standing there together for most of the morning, not actually talking a whole lot but instead finding comfort in each others embrace.

Naomi couldn't help but smile softly at them before puckering her lips and whistling sharply. The two jumped slightly but didn't rush to move apart like Naomi had hoped (it was more fun to tease when the subjects acted bashful, these two were acting like the'd been dating for months). Instead they simply looked up at her and wondering why she was vying for their attention.

"Lunch?" Naomi asked hopefully, her stomach gurgling. She had already eaten through both her own and Éowyn's cakes and most of the tea was gone as well. Faramir chuckled and offered to go fetch it for the three of them, pausing to gently kiss Éowyn's knuckles before turning and heading inside.

Naomi stared at her friend with a raised brow as she practically floated back to her seat.

"Well, you look content,"

Indeed, when the Shield maiden had moved down their hours ago she had been downcast, her whole disposition just screaming out her melancholy thoughts. Now she had a softer feel about her, no longer bowed as if the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders. Éowyn just smiled at her friend before letting her eyes wander across the plains to Osgiliath.

"It will be a number of days before they reach the gate," She said quietly, her eyes hard while her hands clenched in her lap.

"And then it will take them a couple more when they win to turn around and come home," Naomi stated stubbornly.

If she thought about any other alternative her heart started to beat so hard it choked her and her hands would start to shake.

"Plus, of course, some of them will go in search of Frodo and Sam, save them from having to walk all the way back out of Mordor as well," She refused to look at Éowyn and see the look of pity in her eyes. She already knew that the Shield maiden didn't think the two Hobbits would make it out alive.

She already knew that the chances of everyone coming home in one piece was so incredibly slim.

She already knew that there was a huge chance that Faramir could become the Steward of Gondor and that Éowyn would have to return home and rule Rohan in her brother's place.

Naomi knew all of that.

She just desperatly didn't want to believe it any of it.

XXXXX

Their first day of travel ended some five miles beyond Osgiliath.

Whatever preconceived notion Tess had had about an army marching to war before was now changed.

She had guessed it would be something similar to the march the people of Edoras had made to get to Helm's Deep, and it was, in the sense that both companies had been marching.

That was about where the similarities ended.

The trek to Helm's Deep had been slow, but it had still only taken two days. The march to the Black Gate would take much longer than that, and that was assuming they didn't become waylaid by anyone looking for a fight along the way.

There was also a lot less people last time; a lot less by about six thousand.

Of the ten thousand that had assembled in front of Minas Tirith, seven thousand now remained. As it turned out, the fourth regiment made up of around three thousand Rohirrim men were to be led by Elfhelm to waylay the West Road against the surviving enemies in Anórien instead of going with them to the gate as she had thought. That still did leave a lot of mouths to feed. On the journey to the Hornburg there were really only two main meals that had to be taken care of, dinner the night they left and breakfast the morning before they arrived. This trek would involve countless meals and even more stomachs for a longer period of time. Her perplexity must have shown on her face because around mid-afternoon Legolas had sidled up to her on Arod with Gimli and inquired as to why she looked like she was thinking so hard.

"How on earth are we going _feed_ everybody?"

And so her lesson on warfare began.

Apparently there were around a hundred or so wagons trundling along in the different sections of the army somewhere, each carrying massive sacks of grain, pots of animal fat and barrels filled with water and ale. There were also lots of crates, packed to the brim with wrapped strips of dried meat and cram. Cram was a lot like Lembas bread, designed to last for months, only it tasted even blander than the Elvish way bread and was mostly used to soak up left over gravy from dinner. Legolas then explained to her that they were not actually going to live off the supplies they had packed for the journey. There were just too many men to feed and their march to the Black Gate would take time. Instead they would be living off the land as they went. She had not noticed, but all throughout the day men had been splintering off to go hunting, bringing back fresh meat that would be used for dinner that evening and possibly even for breakfast tomorrow.

She hated to think about how much they would be decimating the surrounding wildlife.

Legolas also made her take a closer look at the soldiers around them.

Each man carried his own rucksack and within was carried a water skin and his own foodstuffs. Lunch was evidentially eaten when you felt like it. When the company came to a stop for the night she saw that also included in their bags were cloaks of varying shapes, fabrics, colors and sizes.

Tess felt her bottom lip pout slightly as she looked around.

"Aaaand we're back to sleeping on the ground again," she muttered to herself under her breath. Legolas heard her anyway and just smiled at her. She admitted to herself at that point that she would miss her mattress something fierce on this journey.

White tents that looked like clouds in a sea of silver and red armor popped up over wagons to protect their supplies and fires with their smoke curling slowly up to the sky were started at intervals throughout the army as everyone prepared to hunker down for the night. Scouts were still riding out and returning with information as watchmen were elected and placed at intervals around the circular camp the army had created to look out for any enemies that might try to approach in the night. The smell of cooking started to waft around as horses were tended to, their riders ensuring they were fed and comfortable for the night before leaving to find their own place to sleep.

That had been another learning experience for Tess.

She had never marched with both infantry_ and_ cavalry before and had never actually given much thought as to how they worked together until she was in the middle of it. About fifty men on horseback rode around a hundred feet in front of them while the remaining nine hundred and fifty rode behind the foot soldiers. Which, unfortunately, meant that that was where Éomer was for most of the day.

Her stomach flipped and a smile she couldn't stop formed on her lips as she dismounted Hasufel.

She shook her head and straightened her face. This wasn't a time to act like a giddy girl with a crush.

The smile crept back anyway.

With a sigh she leant her head into her horse's neck, softly stroking his velvety nose.

"What am I going to do with myself," she mumbled to herself. Hasufel whickered softly and nudged her neck, whuffing and blowing air against her until she relented and pulled back with a laugh.

"Alright, alright!" Quickly she rifled through her saddlebags for an apple that was gone the second Hasufel saw it.

"You spoil him,"

Cue heart trying to escaped via mouth.

With a jump that almost had her off the ground she turned, the most startled deer in the headlights look she think she had ever managed plastered across her face.

Éomer was barely suppressing a smile as he reached over her shoulder to lay a hand on Hasufel's neck.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you," The grin he was failing to hide said otherwise. Tess tried to pull back her composure from thin air.

"Yeah, well uh, you didn't or an-anything I was just...uh...y'know, its not a good idea to sneak up on someone at war," she tried to frown in a disapproving way but it was obvious that the man in front of her wasn't taking her seriously at all.

"I will be sure to take more caution in the future," His eyes locked onto hers, hazel burning with such a warmth she could feel it in her fingertips.

"It's-I-Ye-Ha-...yeah," did her voice just crack? Oh god she was ridiculous. He was moving his arm beside her head, his hand retracting back until it was trailing on the side of her face.

'_Stop it. Stop it. Stop or I'll kiss you and then you'll be sorry, damn it.'_

Her eyes flickered to his lips for just a mere second but the movement was noticed and Éomer started moving closer, herself rising onto her toes for more height.

"Ah-_hem_,"

With a scowl that would do Naomi proud she dropped back onto her feet. Éomer let out a huff before letting his hand drop and turning around to face Gimli.

"If'n you're not too _busy_ laddie, we have need of ye',"

The dwarf was grinning behind that beard, she was sure of it, grinning evilly and malignantly and wickedly and thinking of just how _clever_ he was to interrupt at that _precise _moment.

"Of course, Master Dwarf, I will be with you momentarily," Éomer said pleasantly, bowing his head slightly and in a polite way dismissing him. Gimli caught this a huffed in a half laugh before turning himself around to head towards the center of the camp. Tess was still glaring slightly at his retreating back when Éomer turned around to face her again.

"Duty calls," he told her as he bent at his waist to take her hands in his. He then brought her knuckles to his lips with a coy smile, his eyes smoldering.

'_Two can play at that game,'_ she smirked before flipping her hands around to grasp his forearms. Éomer's face was just contorting to surprise when she pulled slightly, bringing him closer to her.

With one swift movement she leant forward and planted a kiss at the corner of his mouth, lingering just long enough that she felt him take a startled breath in.

Just as she felt his head turning she pulled back, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Better get going or Gimli might come looking for you again," she told him with a quick wink, freeing his arms and darting around him before he had a chance to say anything.

She was tempted to look at him over her shoulder as she walked away, but she was afraid she would end up turning around and running straight back.

"Nicely done," a voice to her left made her slow her pace.

"Erchirion," she voiced her surprise as she spied the lord walking towards her.

"You appear to have quite the talent for keeping him captivated,"

"My mother always told me, 'treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen'," she told him with pink stained cheeks, her arms folding over her chest as she smiled at the fond memory.

"Well he certainly is '_keen'_,as you say," he stumbled slightly over the foreign word, his eyes flickering over to Hasufel and Éomer, who was only just now starting to move. Tess rolled her eyes and waved a hand in dismissal, not seeing what Erchirion had.

"Oh please, I'm just something different to tackle," she told him as they fell into a walk together.

"You do realize he is besotted with you," Erchirion asked in ernest, a frown marring his features as he stared at her. An un-lady like snort escaped her as she looked at him incredulously.

"Besotted? I don't think so," she denied, shaking her head in a skeptical manner.

Erchirion actually heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"I wish Lord Éomer luck, he will certainly need it," the lord muttered the last part but she heard it anyway and it made her confused.

"What does _that_ mean?" she asked perplexed as he headed towards a near-by fire that was serving meals. There was a slight line but both were content to wait.

Erchirion simply shook his head at Tess.

"If you do not understand already then there will be no use in my trying to explain it to you," he told her as they shuffled forward a few steps.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she questioned in indignation. Her hip popping to the side as her arms folded across her chest. He obviously had some knowledge about women, their body language and what a hip-popping meant as a nervous expression suddenly filled his features.

"It was not an insult, my lady, it is more that it is not my _place _to tell you,"

"Uh huh," she agreed sarcastically in a tone that said she wan't buying his bullshit.

She was forced to let it go, however, when they were next to be served. They both received a warm bowl of soup, filled with chunks of meat, and a roll of cram to go with it. They shuffled along out of the line and Tess realized something with confusion.

Erchirion raised an eyebrow in question.

"No spoon?" She asked innocently enough, but immediately there was harsh laughter behind her.

"Aww, the wee laddie wants a spoon!"

"Must be missin' 'is silver tea set too,"

"You do realize we're marchin' to _war, _ya little _girl_?"

Setting her face in a stoney look she turned.

Of the three men, two of them almost shat their pants when they saw her face.

And her boobs.

The oldest one of the trio just sneered.

It was obvious none of them had known she was female, even more obvious was the looks of realization when they studied her face.

They knew who she was, what she had done and who she was friend's with.

She quickly plastered on a feminine look of naive shock.

"My word! My Lord Erchirion, is this true? We are currently marching for _war_?" she squeaked gently in her best high-lady accent. Erchirion managed to produce a very intelligent 'um' before she was off again.

"Really!? I had _no_ idea! Best I go pack up my knickers and trundle on home!" she turned to the older man and blinked owlishly at him.

"Thank you, kind sir, for so _considerately_ telling me where we going! Good heavens, what might have happened if we'd stumbled upon a fight! What confusion I would have been swamped with!" With a delicate curtsy she bobbed her head to him. When her head rose again, however, it was plastered with a frosty sneer.

"It was a decent question, but I am not stupid and I suspect that indeed every person in this army _knows why_ we march for the Black Gate of _Mordor_," the two younger soldiers were staring hard at the ground, the older one continuing to glower.

"So _perhaps_, gentlemen, next time you would like to keep your, _remarks_, to yourselves?"

Tess finished in an uncompromising tone that elicited three quick _'yes, my lady' _'s from the men in front of her. With a roll of her eyes she turned to Erchirion and urged him to get a move on.

"Spoken like a true Lady of of power," he commended.

"Oh shut up," she mumbled as they found a place near a fire to sit. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before something occurred to her.

"Shouldn't you be at the meeting with all the other captains and commanders?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow, she had heard Merry talking about how it would be interested to sit in on the apparently nightly war conference. Pippin had only been interested in what was for dinner. That reminded her, she should probably go find where they had set up for the night...

Erchirion meanwhile was smiling in a cheeky manner.

"I escaped," he said cryptically as he raised his bowl to take another mouthful of soup.

"Uh huuh," she acknowledge, not fully sure if she wanted to know the whole story or not.

They finished their meal and handed their bowls back to be washed before setting off to take a wander around the camp, the sky turning grey as the sun disappeared behind the hills and trees. As it turned out Prince Imrahil had been looking for his second son all afternoon and when a flustered page boy finally spotted Erchirion he was ecstatic.

"My Lord Erchirion-!"

"Arethas! Good to see you boy, have you eaten?" The lord cut in, the boy of around sixteen shook his head and opened his mouth to continue when Erchirion cut him off.

"Well, off you go and find something to eat! You know father really works you too hard, I'll go have a word with him," He said pleasantly. An irritated look passed over the page's face and Tess guessed this might be something of a regular occurrence.

"Your father is looking for you, My Lord,"

"Really? Well thank you for giving me the message, I will go now," he said pleasantly, to which the boy rolled his eyes subtly.

"Thank you, My Lord," Arethas bowed before darting off again.

Erchirion smiled innocently at her but Tess just shook her head.

"You're horrible,"

The Lord laughed as the two of them made their way to the center of the camp. A large fire was crackling in the middle of a sort of rectangle, two enclosed tents on either side of the pit with a third beyond it. The third tent was open faced and Tess could clearly see her companions hard at work, debating together over a large map. Merry and Pippin sat near by with Gimli, all smoking their pipes contently as they watched.

"Working hard I see," she commented as they got closer.

Some of them looked up momentarily to smile at them.

"Causing trouble I hear," Aragorn responded, his eyes darting up to her briefly.

Tess scoffed and shrugged her shoulders with a little grin.

"You know it's my middle name," she said in good humor, making the ex-ranger grin.

"What's yer middle name?" Pippin queried, not quite understanding.

"It's an expression, Pippin," she told him patiently.

"Yer mid name is Anexpression?"

Merry's hand promptly rose to his forehead.

Tess smiled and turned to explain.

"No, no, its saying that 'trouble' is my middle name because I attrac-,"

"Your mid name is Trouble then?" Pippin's eyebrows were getting higher by the second.

Tess sighed, her own hand going to her face.

"No, Pippin, it's a metaphor,"

"But you just said it was Trouble?"

Tess groaned into her hand and shook her head.

"Forget I said anything," she sighed, going to sit down in the space between Gimli and Merry.

They didn't speak much after that, apart from Gimli's occasional input to the meeting and Pippin's on going monologue about how he'd once consumed thirteen full sized mulberry pies in one sitting. Tess smiled where it was appropriate but otherwise let her mind wander from her, content to just sit among her friends and listen.

The night grew darker and the sounds of the camp trailed off as soldiers retired for the evening. She hadn't realized she was nodding off until someone was shaking her awake. She responded with an unintelligent noise and forced her eyes open, wearily rubbing them to rid them of the blur of sleep. The Lords and commanders had already vacated the tent in front of her and two soldiers were unfurling the fourth side so that it became an enclosed area for sleep. With a huge yawn she pulled herself onto her feet, stretching out her stiff shoulders and looking around.

"If you would follow me, a _separate_ place for you to sleep has been made in the tent with our supplies, my lady," Merry said with a grin and a little bow. She grinned back at him and gestured for him to lead on. They both knew she could care less about where she was sleeping and didn't really need a tent all for herself, but she supposed behaving with some propriety was required considering she was the only female in the army. Merry walked her to the tent on the right, pausing at the fabric door to give an eccentric bow.

"I wish you a peaceful slumber," the Hobbit announced with a flourish and another grin. The smile on Tess' face grew larger as she curtsied in return.

"The same to you, Master Meriadoc," she bobbed down to plant a kiss on his forehead and laughed when he rubbed a hand over it as he was leaving. With a soft shake of her head she turned and moved the fabric door to duck inside when something caught her eye. Standing on the other side of the fire, trying to look like he was interested in what Gimli was saying was Éomer, his hazel eyes flicking over to her and widen when she caught him looking. She grinned at him and winked before turning on her heel and striding into her tent, heart thumping contently inside her chest.

There were four wagons packed into the area, two filled with sacks of grain, one stacked with crates that she suspected contained maps and a fourth that had a small pile of furs lining the inside.

With another yawn that threatened to dislocate her bottom jaw she moved towards the last wagon, slipping off her boots as she went. She removed her sword and placed in within easy reach before climbing in and shuffling around, cocooning herself with her cloak before closing her eyes and letting sleep take her.

What felt like only minutes later she was woken up when the tent above her head collapsed, loud voices calling out directions on how to fold it up. All too soon she was exposed to the chilled morning, her canvas roof being packed away near by. With a groan she peeled her eyelids apart, squinting up at the grey sky.

'_It's still dark,'_ she mourned as she tried to curl back under her cloak. Her breath made small misty clouds in the frosty morning air and it burned her nose when she inhaled. She didn't particularly want to move yet, but her stomach grumbled at her and demanded to be fed so she was left with little choice in the matter. She stretched as she sat up, running a hand through her hair which had come loose in the night and now stuck out at odd angles around her face. Blearily she found her boots and pulled them on, her toes warming immediately, before heaving herself out of the wagon. The other tent across the fire had also been collapsed, the meeting tent however still stood, the fourth side once again rolled up to allow people to move freely. She spied several people she knew and headed in that direction, tying her sword back onto her belt as she went.

"Good morning!" Erchirion had noticed her first and gave her a smile.

"Ugh, you're a morning person," she muttered in way of a greeting as she passed him, nodding her head to people as they nodded at her.

"I sense that you are not?" He mocked slightly and she just glowered, making her way over to where Merry and Pippin were eating breakfast. She had barely sat down when a bowl was passed to her and wearily she mumbled thanks before raising it to her lips. It was porridge with honey mixed in and it warmed her instantly.

Breakfast was a relatively quick occurrence and before she knew it she heading off to saddle Hasufel. Standing beside the chestnut horse was Arod, Legolas also in the process of reading his horse to ride. Tess gave a small smile and nod as a greeting, the blonde Elf returning it.

With the help of a borrowed crate she managed to complete her task of saddling efficiently and was ready to mount on time when the horns sounded out at dawn.

Legolas boosted Gimli up, to the Dwarfs disgruntlement, while Tess utilized her crate once again.

As one the army moved out in the same formation as the day before, cavalry split with the majority at the back and the foot soldiers in the middle. Tess had the privilege of spending the day at the head of the army, behind Gandalf with Pippin, Aragorn and Imrahil with Legolas and Elphir on either side of her. Éomer and Merry along with Erchirion would spend the day at the rear of the foot soldiers, which for some reason made her stomach clench.

Imrahil's second born seemed to be the plotting type, she prayed having Merry there would give her an advantage should he try to pull something later on.

The day passed slowly, the sun moving across the sky in steady arc that would have burned at midday if there hadn't been a cool breeze coming in from the west. The army maintained a steady pace, but there was depression in every face and what little cheer there had been when they started out that morning seeped away with every mile they walked.

It was mid afternoon when Tess' hands started to shake and a feeling of distress formed in the pit of her stomach. A chill ran up the back of her neck and she lifted her chin, searching the area to find what had caused it. It was Legolas that caught her attention, his sharp blue eyes were raised to the skies, focused on something she couldn't see. Immediately she knew what was following them, there was only one thing that she knew could take flight in Middle Earth, and although they were not crying out she knew that they were there. _'Ringwraiths',_

The name was bitter in her mind and her hands clenched the reins more tightly.

With a deep breath she lowered her head, focusing on the road ahead of her.

The road was long and tiring and on the fourth day the trees started to thin out and on the fifth day there were no more trees ad on the sixth there was only desolation.

The air stank with the smell of swamplands and when they looked to the north west for miles and miles stretched the Emyn Muil, which beyond laid the Dead Marshes.

Tess felt her throat tighten and struggled to push back tears from her tired brown eyes. The land was just so dead and empty and _scarred_.

She did not have any intention of turning back just because of this though, which is why when a messenger road up to inform Aragorn that some of the men refused to march any further she was so surprised. The old ranger had pity in his eyes as he took in the shaking hands of the page boy, and agreed to follow him to meet with those that wished not to continue. Legolas went to follow but Aragorn assured him he would be quick.

Tess took their momentary break to eat something, though it was more through force of will than because se was actually hungry. There was movement towards the rear as a large group of men broke off. Aragorn returned to the front, his eyes weary as he told them he was sending these men to take back Cair Andros in the south-west.

Tess watched in dismay at the numbers they were losing, watching them silently until Aragorn called for them to keep moving.

They went forward slowly now, so much so that many of the mounted soldiers walked instead of rode. They were no longer sending scouts ahead or hunting parties out.

There was nothing for them to hunt now anyway, except for maybe a stray warg scout.

The afternoon passed in morbid silence, each person buried in their own thoughts as they put on foot in front of the other.

When the light was starting to fade they stopped and Gandalf told them this would in fact be their last camp before they came across the Black Gate.

Indeed, the Ephel Duath, or Mountains of Shadow as the men called it, almost seemed to stretch itself taller in order to loom over them, promising all sorts of dark things in the dying sunlight.

She stood by herself on the edge of the army, her back to them on a small rocky slop above them.

But she didn't feel scared.

She didn't feel scared, or angry or sad or any other negative emotion that one would connect to the night before marching to one's possible death.

Instead Tess just felt tired, like someone had drained the very life from her bones and making them ache with a need to lie down and not move.

And the only thing stopping her was an unyielding need to finish this.

Her hand grasped the hilt of her sword and she drew it from its sheath, the metal ringing in her ears in a satisfying way. She raised it and let her forehead lean softly against the cool steel, a soft breath from her mouth fogging her reflection as she closed her eyes.

"_I will finish this,"_

AUTHOR'S RAMBLING

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK-!**

amrawo, RescueAngel, MadameNoize and 'guest' for reviewing the last chapter

and I would _especially_ like to thank CeffylGwyn, who without fully knowing has helped me to become re-inspired to get back into writing this story! So thank you Gwyn :)

(Also, if any of you like a good Thorin Oakenshield story you should check out Gwyn's amazing piece of fanfic 'I've Seen Hell' it is amazing. Seriously. Go. Read it now. You won't regret it!)

In other news...

I actually had every intension of _actually reaching_ the Black Gate in this chapter but...well...it seemed out of place somehow and I wanted you all to get a feel of just _how depressing _ this march is.

Also, I hope that you don't feel like Tess has a relationship complex, she doesn't, she just doesn't think that it's possible for someone to love her so quickly (and because she is being an oblivious idiot in regards to her own feelings).

Hope you liked it and I will try to get another chapter out soon!

Thank you and much love to everyone!

AxM


End file.
